The Creed
by Rokuro no Smash
Summary: En des temps reculés les hommes suivez un code d'honneur . Une règle absolue qu'aucun ne devez oublier s'ils ne veulent pas finir dans les ténèbres . Aujourd'hui un enfant doit faire revivre les mémoires en rappelant à tout le sens du mot .Liberté . Naruto uzumaki .The Creed
1. Chapitre 1

Le village de konoha était encore endormit , le soleil se levait paresseusement, éclairant le mont hokage où étaient graver les visages des quatre hokage qui avaient donner leur vie pour le servir et le protéger, en y regardant de plus près on pouvez remarquer une forme sur la tête du quatrième.

Un enfant.

Il devait avoir cinq-ans à peine, sa peau était halés, ses cheveux blond solaire descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches , il n'avez pas l'air coiffé ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage, son visage était plutôt fin pour un garçon de son âge, il portait des scandales ninjas standard, un short noir arrivant à ses genoux, et un t-shirt blanc trop grand pour lui, ses mains étaient posées derrière sa tête et semblaient lui servir d'oreiller, une petite brise souffla sur son visage, chatouillant son nez qui s'agita, il ouvrit alors ses paupière, dévoilant un regard océan qui regardait le ciel qui se reflétait dans ses iris, il hésita entre soupirer et bailler, il fit d'abord son petite bâillement avant de se lever en soupirant, il passa une main dans sa tignasse en portant un regard sur le village qui l'avait vu naître, il marcha en direction des marches avec une paresse olympique, il avait vraiment l'air de dormir debout, ce jeune garçon s'appeler Naruto Uzumaki, c'était un enfant normal en apparence, mais en lui se cachait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais j'en dit peut-être un peu trop.

Marchant dans les rues l'Uzumaki avançait en regardant droit devant lui, ignorant simplement les regards chargés de haine que la plupart des gents lui lançaient, tous le monde le détestait, parents, enfants, ninjas, personne dans ce village n'aimait sa compagnie ou tout simplement sa présence, il jeta un regard au ciel, le soleil brillait fort aujourd'hui, décidant de s'occuper il se dirigea vers le bâtiment appartenant à l'hokage, il monta les marche en remarquant quelque regard remplis de colère de le voir venir ici avec autant de facilité, il ferma ses paupière pour éviter les yeux haineux de l'administration avant de frapper à la porte du bureau d'Hiruzen qui l'autorisa à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre qu'il fixa avec paresse.

-Alors Naruto pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? demanda doucement le professeur, de son surnom.

Dans tout Konoha l'enfant aux yeux bleu ne pouvait parler qu'avec le chef du village en personne, c'était un peu normal vu que le sarotobi était le seul qui l'écoutait et lui répondait de manière gentil, il bifurqua son regard océan sur le vielle homme qui n'aimait vraiment pas voir ce genre de regard chez le petit blond.

-Je souhaiterais être ninja ...répondit t-il avec une voix sérieuse.

Le vieux Sarutobi crût s'étouffer avec sa propre salive qu'il avala de travers, il toussa un instant avant de planter son regard dans celui du blondinet qui ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Allons Naruto, tu plaisante j'espère ? espéra la troisième ombre du feu

-Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas, alors arrête de me prendre pour un idiot est répond moi franchement. demanda froidement l'enfant

Il frissonna en écoutant le ton froid que le seul Uzumaki de Konoha avait prit, cela avais commencé quand Naruto avait eu 2 ans, il avait d'abord commencer à marcher alors que personne ne s'était porter volontaire pour l'aider dans ses premier pas, ensuite quelque jours plus tard il s'était mit à parler couramment, chose vraiment incroyable quand on sais qu'il n'avais là encore reçu aucune aide venant de qui que ce soit, ce petit garçon en face de lui avait l'esprit aussi fin et tranchant qu'une lame, bien aiguisée, il valait mieux être prudent quand on parlait avec le petit.

-Bon très bien ...souffla l'Hokage, pourquoi veux tu devenir ninja d'un seul coup ?

-Soyons réaliste : j'ai aucune chance de trouver un travail normal. répondit t-il plus ennuyé qu'autre chose en prenant place sur le siège en face du dirigeant de la feuille.

-Mais pourquoi dis tu ça ? demanda nerveusement le plus vieux des deux

-Tous le monde me déteste, répondit platement le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ne me demande pas la raison je l'ignore.

Non c'est vrai que le petit ne savait pas que tous les habitants du village ninja le détestaient à cause du démon renard enfermé en lui, dit sous cet angles l'ombre de feu devais avouer que c'était cruel ce qui arrivait à Naruto, tous le monde ne voyait pas l'enfant qu'il était, c'était le démon renard qui venait à l'esprit des gens qui voyaient le blond. Soupirant fortement le chef de konoha ne savais pas quoi répondre à l'enfant en face de lui qui continuait de le fixer dans silence glacial, il avait toujours été comme ça, silencieux, mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de malin.

-Naruto, c'est vraiment compliqué ce que tu me demande. assura le vielle homme en se levant pour tourner le dos à l'Uzumaki

-Je doit t'en vouloir à toi? Ou au conseil? demanda subtilement l'enfant démon qui fixait le dos de l'hokage

Il se retourna subitement en entendant les dernier mots de Naruto qui de son coté esquissa un rictus satisfait devant la réaction du vieil homme qui regretta bientôt son geste si démonstratif.

-Donc le conseil, je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi. Mais n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai des envie des désir comme tout être humains qui se respecte! N'oublie pas que j'ai le droit de vouloir quelque chose! rappela sagement l'enfant blond qui se leva de son siège avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Dis moi Naruto, demanda doucement Hiruzen faisant s'arrêter le dernier Uzumaki qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, est ce que devenir ninja te rendrais heureux ?

La question avais l'air simple, pourtant le petit garçon aux pupilles océan sembla prendre en compte ce qu'on lui demandait, il regarda avec fatigue la porte de bois avant de l'ouvrir, l'ambiance devint froide, la réponse du garçon était attendue avec impatience par le maître invocateur des singes.

-Heureux, ça je ne sais pas, content peut-être, ravi moins sûr, satisfait s'en rapproche le plus. répondit t-il sur un ton détaché.

La réponse était claire et pourtant elle peina le cœur de l'hokage qui serra doucement les poings avant de relâcher la pression en soupirant.

-Très bien, j'en parlerai au conseil. abdiqua le sensei des sannins.

-Tu fais le bon choix. assura Naruto en fermant finalement la porte.

Si le petit s'en allait sans réel émotion sur le visage, le sarotobi lui avait les yeux qui le piquaient: comment rester de marbre devant un garçon aussi peu émotif? C'était entièrement de sa faute si le pauvre garçon aux cheveux d'or était détesté par son propre village, si seulement personne ne l'avait su, alors il aurait eu une enfance normal, mais voilà, la vie était souvent injuste, peu importe qui on était, l'hokage décida de fumer pour oublier le malaise qui le prenait au cœur, chose qui lui arrivait souvent quand le petit blond venait le voir, il ferma les yeux en inspirant une profonde bouffée de tabac, il songea un instant à la demande de l'Uzumaki, le conseil du village allait sûrement être contre mais en y pensant sérieusement il pourrai toujours dire que Naruto était bel et bien un humain avec des envie, si on laissait de coté l'être démoniaque qui vivait en lui, le petit Uzumaki était un enfant comme les autre, libre à lui de suivre la voie du ninja s'il le désirait vraiment.

C'était décidé, demain il ferrait en sorte que les portes de l'académie ninja s'ouvre au jeune garçon.

Pendant ce temps, le blond aux yeux océan marchait dans les rues bondées de son village natal, les yeux fermés et les mains dans les poches, il donnait vraiment l'impression de dormir tout en continuant d'afficher sa présence aux habitants de Konoha qui ne pouvaient pas supporter la simple vue du « démon », l'un d'entre eux prit discrètement un cailloux qu'il lança en direction de la tête du jeune garçon qui ouvrit un œil avant de pencher son buste en arrière avec une souplesse étonnante. La pierre passa au dessus de son visage et alors que le projectile passait, le blond fit couler son regard droit vers le lanceur qui recula sous la surprise d'être soudainement fixé ainsi. Avec un réflexe que personne ne lui connaissait, l'Uzumaki attrapa le cailloux avec sa main droite avant de se relever simplement tout en continuant de fixer l'homme qui l'avait attaqué.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu regarde comme ça démon?! lança l'homme en grognant.

La question fit tomber un lourd silence autour du petit garçon qui se mit face à son interlocuteur avant de poser le petit cailloux dans sa paume droite. Il fixa froidement l'homme qui déglutit face aux pupilles océan de Naruto. Le petit garçon donna une pichenette dans la pierre qui fut projetée comme une fusée en passant au ras de la tête du lanceur. Le projectile traversa un mur avant de disparaître du champ de vision de l'Uzumaki qui mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ne jamais faire couler le sang d'un innocent. énonça le blond avec une voix glacial avant de tournez les talons.

Il laissa la peur ronger la foule qui s'écarta devant son passage. Il n'avait que 5 ans et pourtant, son esprit était plus avancé que celui de la plupart des enfants de son âge, sur le plant physique c'était un gamin, mais sur le mental il avais 14 ans ou plus, faisant de lui quelqu'un de particulièrement étrange. Marchant avec une démarche lente le phénomène de Konoha se dirigea vers l'endroit le moins fréquenté de tout le village, soit son quartier, personne dans les rues, autant dire qu'il vivait presque dans une ville fantôme. Il s'arrêta doucement en tournant la tête sur la droite, il y avais quelques personnes, au nombre de 3 habillées d'une manière qui suggérait qu'ils étaient ninjas.

Le premier avait l'air sûr de lui, ses cheveux caramel ébouriffé se mariant bien avec son teint laiteux et ses prunelle marrons, il portait un haut noir avec par-dessus une veste grise, un pantacourt gris foncé, une paire de sandales ninjas standard, sans oublier le un bandeau frontal avec le symbole de Konoha.

Le deuxième plus en arrière avais l'air d'un trouillard, ça se voyez à sa manière de jouer des castagnettes avec ses genoux, il avais des cheveux marrons coupe au bol, des yeux noir cachés par une paire de lunettes rondes aux montures vertes, il portait une veste vert forêt, un short gris clair et des sandales bleues comme le premier. Son visage indiquait clairement son coté pleurnichard avec le nez qui coule et les dents qui claquent, son bandeau était accroché sur son épaule .

La dernière était la seule fille du groupe, ses long cheveux étaient aussi noire que ses yeux, sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine, son visage était plutôt fin, sa tenue était composée d'un court haut noir, s'un short de la même couleur et de sandales également sombre, en bref un vrai corbeau. Son bandeau était accrocher autour de sa cuisse gauche, elle avait l'air vaguement absente comparé aux deux autres qui le fixaient méchamment, enfin surtout le premier.

-Dis donc toi, c'est bien toi qu'on appelle le démon ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux caramel.

Lassé, Naruto lui fit complètement face avec comme toujours un visage impassible.

-Oui, pourquoi ? répondit t-il.

-Trop cool! Depuis le temps que mon père me dit que te tuer ferraait de moi un héros! s'enthousiasma l'imbécile en sortant un kunaï.

-Attend c'est peut être pas prudent! s'exclama l'autre en rongeant ses ongles. Ma mère ma dit que si on l'approche ils nous enverra en enfer avec le Shinigami lui même !

-C'est que des conneries! assura l'autre en le frappant pour le calmer. Et toi Shikai tu en penses quoi

La fille sortit de ses pensée avant de se mettre à fixer le blond qui son coté regardait le ciel sans vraiment se soucier d'eux.

-Mon père dit que le tuer apporterait gloire et honneur à mon clan, répondit t-elle avec un visage soudainement plus dur

Voyant qu'ils allaient attaquer, l'Uzumaki reporta son attention sur eux.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda le démon en plissant les yeux.

-Bien sur qu'on l'est ! On est là pour te tuer et apporter la paix à Konoha ! déclama le gris.

Après cette déclaration, on sentit distinctement quelque chose émaner du blond, ses paupière se baissèrent doucement tandis que l'aura qu'il dégageait devenait plus glaciale.

-La paix. répéta Naruto avant de lever les yeux vers eux. Tu t'entends parler? On dirait une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-De quoi?! hurla son vis à vis en fronçant les sourcils

-Je parle du fait de tuer un enfant pour apporter la paix dans un village, expliqua lacement le dit enfant en se massant le cuir chevelus, c'est tellement absurde que ça en devient gênant pour vous.

-N'essaye pas de nous embrouiller. intima la brune en se mettant en garde.

-Loin de moi cette idée. la rassura l'enfant dont le regard était devenu plus froid qu'un glacier. Mais vous pensez y être vraiment prêt ?

-Hein ? lâchèrent ensemble les trois jeunes.

-À tuer bien sûr clarifia t-il. Vous êtes prêt à ôter la vie de quelqu'un? D'un enfant? Est ce que vous êtes prêt à laisser la mort devenir votre compagne? continua t-il sur un ton polaire.

Devant lui, les genins, il ne pouvaient pas être plus gradés, commencèrent à se regarder en se demandant s'ils était vraiment déterminer à accomplir cette triste besogne

-En plus vous avez autre chose en tête non ? finit-il avec une voix plus douce. Toi par exemple tu doit cherche à t'entraîner pour dépasser ton sensei, il désigna le chef du groupe qui le regarda avec surprise.

-Toi part contre ton problème ce sont tes parents.

Il avais dit ça en regardant la seule fille du groupe, elle baissa les yeux avant de se mettre à tordre son t-shirt.

-Va voir ta mère, elle a sûrement besoin de réconfort après ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. poursuivit-il.

Les deux se regardèrent avant de finalement baisser le regard sur le sol, le gris partit en courant tout en grognant des injures à l'encontre du blond. La noir, elle, avait déjà commencé à pleurer avant s'en aller courant, il ne restait plus que le vert qui, bizarrement, semblait s'être calmé.

-Tu n'a aucune chance avec elle, son cœur bat pour ton coéquipier, fais toi vite une raison. termina l'enfant en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur pour prendre la direction de sa demeure.

Le binoclard finit par partir en traînant les pieds tout en pleurant en silence.

Pendant qu'il marchait le dernier Uzumaki du village entendit un puissant ronflement résonner dans son esprit.

-Réveille toi demanda t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Quelques grognements animaux retentirent avant qu'une voix grave et paresseuse ne se fasse entendre.

**« Salut petit! »** fit la voix

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda le petit garçon

« **Comme d'habitude. Dis, j'ai entendu ce que tu leur as dit comment as-tu fait pour tout deviner? »** demanda la voix en ricanant vaguement.

« C'était facile, le premier garçon avait des traces de boue sur ses genoux, vu son âge il a arrêter de se rouler dedans donc il s'entraîne très dur et vu son tempérament il doit vouloir dépasser quelqu'un de fort. Pour la fille c'est son attitude qui ma mit la puce à l'oreille. » expliqua t-il avant d'entendre des plaintes

**« Pitié pas de puces! »** gémit la voix, presque implorante.

-Bref, tu sais son apparence montre que c'est une Uchiwa donc pas la peine d'être très malin pour deviner qu'un truc grave a dût la perturber. reprit t-il avant d'être encore interrompu.

**« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ses parents ? »**

-Laisse moi finir et tu le sauras, les Uchiwa sont des gens fiers, ça tous le monde le sais, par contre il y a un détaille qui tue: ils sont tous atteints d'une faiblesse sexuelle, en clair ils sont nuls dans l'intimité. il laissa un silence après cette phrase qui faisait mourir de rire la voix caverneuse.

**« Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle,** demanda t-elle avant de soupirer joyeusement**, putain j'avais pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps, donc ils sont nuls au lit mais tu vas me dire c'est quoi le rapport? »**

-Le père de cette fille à été voire ailleurs, acheva Naruto avec un soupir, la petite a dût le découvrir avant d'en parler à sa mère. Á cette âge là les filles de clan sont toujours occupées par les activités ninja, mais comme la famille représente une majorité des problèmes des adolescents, j'ai pu deviner facilement ce qui clochait.

**« Impressionnant, admit la voix avant de recommencer à ricaner, le dernier était facile, il matait la petite comme un gros pervers derrière ses jumelles »**

-Pas faux . admit l'Uzumaki en arrivant devant chez lui.

**« Tu pense que le vieux croûton va arriver à exaucé ton souhait? demanda la voix plus doucement »**

-Je ne sais pas trop Kurama, sur ce point tout repose sur Hiruzen. Dit moi, dans combien de temps je serrai prêt d'après toi?

**« Si tu est aussi doué que je le pense, tu devrait être prêt à tenter le coup dans 9 ans. »** assura Kurama.

-Je suis impatient de voir ce que ça donnera

**« Ouais , en attendant tu va faire quoi? »**

-Tu verra bien Kura, pour l'instant je vais faire comme d'habitude.

**« Réveille moi si tu as besoin d'aide »**

-J'y penserai. Acheva le garçon en arrivant enfin chez lui.

C'était la seule relation que Naruto avait en dehors du Sarutobi, quand il avais eu deux-ans, le démon à queue était venu à lui, il lui avais tout expliqué sur qui il était ce qu'il faisais dans son corps, pourquoi avais t-il fait ça ? En fait, Kyubi avais expliquer à l'Uzumaki les raisons de son emprisonnement. D'abord terrifié à l'idée d'être un monstre, le petit avait essayé de l'ignorer mais à force d'être seul tous les jours depuis sa naissance, il avait fini par discuter avec la créature de chakra. Et il avait apprit, tellement apprit que parfois le fils de Minato, ça aussi il l'avait apprit, se demandait s'il n'avais pas toute les connaissance qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre. Il devait l'avouer, sur ce point la connaissance du renard était un bien précieux.

-Dit moi Kura, pourquoi es-tu venu de ton plein gré pour me voir ? demanda Naruto pendant qu'il paignait la façade de son bâtiment en bleu ciel.

**« Pas compliquer: je suis du genre à aimer la liberté alors imagine ce que je ressens quand j'apprends que je suis enfermé pour toujours dans le corps d'un Uzumaki?** répondit le démon à neuf queue en grognant.** Bref, je me suis dis que comme je partage tout avec toi, j'avais intérêt à te rendre libre le plus vite possible »**

-Et moi qui croyez que tu m'aimais bien

**« Pff ! Je suis pas du genre peluche petit »**

-Je sais. Dis moi, tu sais ne vraiment pas où sont tes frères et sœurs? demanda le blondinet en prenant un petit pot d'orange.

**« Non, la dernière fois que je les ai vu, c'est quand Nibi ma mordu.** expliqua le démon en gémissant. **Quel doux souvenir putain ! »**

-Tu n'est qu'un pervers tu sais ça? soupira l'enfant en attrapant le rouge.

**« Je suis né comme ça c'est tout...Il fait nuit tu sais »**

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crains rien, en plus tu me protège non? fit t-il en donnant une touche de vert à son tableau géant.

**« Une fois l'entraînement terminé tu pourras te défendre tout seul. grogna t-il »**

-Tu es vraiment grognon quand on parle de ton affection pour moi n remarqua l'hôte du démon renard qui termina son chef d'œuvre.

C'était une représentation de lui même, couché dans l'herbe contre un arbre en fleur, tenant entre le soleil ses bras, en bas il avais peint de petites ombres qui tentaient de le lui voler.

**« Tu as du talent! Au pire si tu rate ta carrière ninja tu pourra toujours devenir artiste de rue. »** jugea le renard.

-Kura, je te l'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois: être ninja me permettrait de voyager, faire des rencontres. Mais si ça rate comme tu dit, je n'aurais qu'à partir loin et essayer de trouver ma place ailleurs. déclara Naruto en contemplant les étoiles

Le renard de chakra se fit silencieux, l'Uzumaki chercher sa place, si à Konoha il ne la trouvait pas, peut être la trouverait-il ailleurs, ça le démon le savait. Voyant que le petit allait rester debout toute la nuit, il décida de le laisser tranquille et sa présence se fit plus petite, jusqu'à disparaître.

Naruto se redressa avant de prendre son matériel de peinture pour rentrer chez lui, il passa la porte qu'il claqua avec son pied, marcha dans les couloirs où résonnaient les bruits de ses pas. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il entra avec une lenteur qui lui était propre avant de tout ranger à sa place. Son appartement était grand, quand tous le monde était partit, il avait décidé d'agrandir l'endroit en démolissant les murs et toute cette place lui avais permit de construire un jardins sur le toit du bâtiment, une salle de bain ressemblant plus à une piscine, une cuisine moderne faite par ses soins, et sa chambre, toujours en désordre: le matelas était contre le mur sans rien pour le couvrir, au sol étaient éparpillés un grand nombre de plans non terminés, au centre de la pièce se trônait une sorte d'engin métallique de la forme d'une planche, elle devait faire un-mètre-trente de long pour quarante centimètre de large, pour l'instant c'était juste une planche en métal gris foncé posée contre la télé. Le petit blond prit une bougie qui traînait par là avant d'y mettre le feu, il la posa doucement sur la commode cachée sous une pile de livres usés. Il fléchit les genoux avant de sauter au plafond, s'accrochant aux poutres pour lui permettre de se balader la tête en bas, il ouvrit la trappe donnant sur le toit lui permettant de voir la voûte céleste dans toute sa splendeur. La lumière des étoiles éclairant sa chambre, il monta sur le toit avec une couverture blanche qu'il posa à même le sol et pendant qu'il s'assurait qu'elle ne s'envole pas il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, comme-si on le regardait

**« Tu le sens petit? »** chuchota le renard

-Tu peux parler librement toi, il n'écoute que moi. rappela l'Uzumaki.

**« Ah ouais c'est vrai! Je reconnais cette odeur : c'est un membre de l'ambu »**

-Sûrement l'un de ceux qui doivent me surveiller. songea Naruto en se redressant.

**« Tu va le laisser faire? »**

\- Et rater l'occasion de regarder les étoiles tranquillement? Hors de question . s'exclama le blond en dirigeant son regard vers le-dit ambu.

**« C'est quoi le plan? »** demanda Kyubi en montrant ses longues canines dans l'esprit du petit .

-Me montrer mais rester invisible

Pendant que Naruto discutait avec son renard personnel, le membre de l'unité spéciale chargé de le surveiller l'observer avec son coéquipier fronça les sourcils : alors que le blondinet leur avait tourné le dos il commençait à devenir de plus en plus flou, transparent. Affolés, les deux ninjas sautèrent sur le bâtiment abritant l'enfant démon, il balaya la zone du regard avant de se tourner son partenaire caché derrière un masque d'aigle.

-Que fait-on? L'hokage voudra savoir où il est !

-Nous devons le retrouver le plus vite possible répondit l'autre en sautant se précipitant vers le nord, suivi de son partenaire.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de sauter de toit en toit, il ne remarquèrent pas l'étrange déformation dans l'air ni le garçon à la chevelure d'or qui réapparut comme par magie à son emplacement initial comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis vraiment déçu souffla t-il en s'allongeant sur sa couverture.

**« Tu place la barre très haut avec ce petit tour de passe-passe. »** rappela le démon renard en ricanant

-Si tu le dis, pour l'instant ont est tranquilles pour un moment alors autant en profiter pour admirer le ciel. dit l'Uzumaki en baillant.

Le petit garçon prit place parterre en continuant d'admirer la voûte céleste qui remplissait son esprit de milliers de rêves.

**« Tu es crevé; dors, je monte la garde. »**

-Dis Kura, tu crois qu'un jours l'ironie serra moins cruelle avec nous?

**« Là je ne te suis plus, tu peux pas développer? »** demanda le renard en baissant ses oreilles.

-Je suis prisonnier de Konoha à cause de toi et mais toi tu est coincé en moi par la faute de mon père.

**« Tu sais, il l'a fait pour notre bien à tous les deux: si je n'avais pas été scellé je serrais entre les mains de l'autre Uchiwa et toi tu n'aurais personne.** rappela t-il tristement avant de voir un léger rictus sur le visage du blond. **Euh tu souris là? »**

-Pas vraiment... Je suis juste content que tu voie les chose comme moi. répondit l'enfant en chassant son rictus. Dans deux ans je serrai à l'académie. Après cinq-ans je serrai promu Genin et après, notre marche en direction de la liberté pourra commencer.

**« J'espère que tu ne changera pas en cours de route. »** avoua doucement le renard.

-Kurama, je te donne ma parole que jamais je ne trahirais notre serment. Non attends, ce n'est plus un serment Disons plutôt qu'à partir de maintenant je guiderai ma vie avec un credo : jamais ma main ne ferra couler le sang d'un innocent, je serrai sous les yeux du monde mais personne ne me verra et jamais je ne te trahirai. Je suis et je resterai ainsi .

**« Tu crois vraiment qu'avec juste trois règles ton credo tiendra la route? » **demanda le renard géant en montrant ses canines, sa manière à lui de sourire**.**

-Croit moi Kura: si je suis ce credo alors la liberté me tendra les bras. Et qui sait, peut-être que d'autre me suivrons dans cette marche vers un monde libre... 


	2. Chapitre 2

L'aube se levait tranquillement sur la feuille endormit, alors que la lumière solaire éclairait les haut immeubles. Elle se refléta dans une porte en métal, qui se leva doucement dévoilant une paire de sandales noires, plus haut un short de même couleur et pour finir un t-shirt blanc avec un tourbillon rouge claire placée au milieux du torse. Quand le rideau en fer gris fut complétement levé, il dévoila enfin le jeune garçon aux yeux bleu et à la crinière dorée indomptable qui descendait jusqu'à ses hanches. Il y avait aussi deux grandes mèches encadrant son visage ainsi que quelques autres qui couvraient son front.

Naruto Uzumaki avais beaucoup grandit en 9 ans : il faisait à présent 1m 62. Il s'avança le long de la plateforme en bois qui se trouvait sur le toit du bâtiment dans lequel il habitait. Elle donnait une sacrée vue ! Alors que l'astre solaire était presque sorti de son sommeil, le jeune garçon attrapa une sorte de harpon avec un crochet en guise de projectile. Il tira avec un regard perçant avant d'accrocher l'appareil au-dessus de lui. Une fois qu'il fut suspendu, il prit une sorte de roulette avec une poignée courbée qu'il posa sur le câble en acier qui était à présent tendu. Un grognement vint troubler son esprit. 

**-Tu vas te casser la gueule , annonça la voix sombre .**

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! J'ai 99 % de chance de m'en sortir , assura le blond en soupirant .

**-Tu sais, le 1% qui reste n'est pas à négliger .Tient ! Par exemple, tu es bien le dernier Uzumaki à Konoha ! Cela fait donc 1 % de chance de voir ce village changer , expliqua le démon à neuf queues avec un ton sérieux .**

-Eh bien tu es bien philosophe le matin , remarqua le jeune garçon .

**-Arrête de jouer les innocents ! Tu sais très bien que je ressens tout à ta place ! gronda le Kyubi**

-En clair, tu ressens les piqures de moustique, ironisa le Namikaze

**-Un jour tu te réveilleras en pleine nuit après avoir rêvé de ta mort ! prédit le renard géant**

-Niveau menace tu t'améliores pas , analysa le blondinet .

**-J'aime bien dormir, pas tout détruire, c'est l'autre enfoiré avec son masque qui m'a donné une sale réputation ! grogna-t-il entre ses crocs**

\- Assez discuter . C'est aujourd'hui que je deviens ninja , déclara t'il en prenant le manche de sa tyrolienne improvisée.

**-Bonne chance petit , dit simplement le roux en baillant comme à son habitude . **

Le fils de Minato prit une grande inspiration avant de fermer ses paupières pour se concentrer. Voilà ! Il y était ! L'instant pour lequel il s'était entrainé chaque jour de sa vie était enfin arrivé ! En ouvrant ses deux saphirs, le petit blond esquissa un rictus qui se voulait être un demi-sourire. Lui qui n'exprimait jamais sa joie comme cela, c'était une grande première pour lui. Il ferma son visage avant de lancer la roulette dans le vide. Elle se posa sur le câble gris avant de glisser toute seule grâce à la gravité qui la tira vers le bas. Le jeune homme se recula en arrière. Une fois que la distance lui fut juste, il s'élança avec une vélocité remarquable. Il fléchit les jambes avant de sauter dans les airs donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. Il tenta, dans un pure geste symbolique, d'attraper le soleil avec ses doigts. L'astre du jour remplaça ses pupilles pendant un instant. Il ouvrit les bras en croix tout en serrant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre et se mit à tourner sur lui-même avant que ses jambe ne bascule en arrière le faisant prendre un nouveaux sens de rotation. Il arrêta son petit coup de style en prenant la poignée qui l'attendait. Il laissa alors l'appareil le guider à travers Konoha.

Droit devant lui se dressaient des immeubles. Entre deux d'entre eux se trouvait son chemin fait en corde de fer. Il se retrouva à dévaler à grande vitesse entre les habitations qui abritaient les villageois encore dans leur lit. Une fois la zone dépassée, il prit un virage qui le conduisit à un grand chemin qui lui était habité par des commerçants qui, comparés aux autres, se levaient bien plus tôt. Ils regardèrent alors le fils de l'éclair jaune passer au-dessus d'eux. Certain s'indignèrent devant le comportement de Naruto. Le seul qui trouva cela fantastique resta un vendeur de ramen qui portait un gros carton. Une fois que l'académie fut dans son champ de vision, il se prépara à l'atterrissage et, voyant qu'il arrivait trop vite, soupira avant de s'écraser en roulant sur le sol. S'en suivi un nuage de poussière qui se souleva à chaque roulement de l'Uzumaki. Une fois que le corps du petit blond fut étendu par terre, la poussière retourna à sa place alors que le jeune homme, lui, resta allonger, le regard fixé sur le ciel.

**-Je te l'avais bien dit ! rappela le démon renard**

-J'ai juste oublié de freiner , rétorqua simplement le fils de Kushina

**-Ouai , Dit, juste une question, comment t'as fait pour que la tête du harpon aille se planter juste dans l'arbre de la cour ? demanda avec curiosité le roux aux grandes canines**

-J'ai installé un traceur de chakra . Bien sûr il ne suit que le mien mais j'ai laissé une trace de mon chakra dans l'arbre . répondit le dernier Uzumaki de Konoha en se relevant

**-Tu parles d'une grande invention ! se moqua le renard enfermé dans les entrailles du garçon**

-Je crois que tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde ce qu'un traceur de chakra pourrait faire si on le couplait avec une arme . Ce serait sûrement l'une des pires choses qui pourrait arriver , assura le blond aux pupilles océans

**-Arrête ton char ! On sait tous les deux que rien ne peux marcher si c'est quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui y touche, soupira le roi démoniaque**

-C'est juste mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, dit -il en s'approchant de son moyen de transport

Il tira sur une petite poignet rouge et le harpon trembla doucement avant que le câble derrière lui ne s'agite. Il se fit remonter d'un seul coup avant de disparaitre de la vue de son créateur qui avait mis ses mains dans ses poches. Il regarda l'arbre sur sa gauche avant de s'en approcher. Il monta facilement avant de s'allonger sur une branche assez large et solide pour le supporter. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure, il avait bien le temps de rattraper la nuit qu'il avait perdu à bricoler . Il leva une paupière pour observer pressement les élèves arriver. Dans sa classe il y avait un certain nombre d'héritiers des clans qui peuplaient Konoha.

Il vit entrer une jeune fille aux cheveux blond platine du nom d'Ino Yamanaka, une grande crieuse qui aimait Sasuke Uchiwa qui arriva en deuxième. Bien vite la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui comme à une boue de sauvetage Vint alors Sakura Haruno qui prit le dernier bras de libre du brun. S'en suivi une dispute entre les deux fangirls qui réclamaient l'avis du jeune homme pour savoir qui méritait de le coller ainsi mais lui resta juste de marbre en priant intérieurement que cela finisse rapidement.

Pendant qu'elles se battaient comme des enragées, deux autres héritiers arrivèrent : Shikamaru Nara qui baillait aux côtés de Choji Akimichi qui se goinfrait de chips. Juste après eux arriva Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame. Les derniers arrivants furent les deux seuls ados aux yeux blanc : Neji et Hinata Hyuga. Tous appartenaient à un clan, enfin sauf la rose qui tentait d'arracher les yeux bleus d'Ino. Deux retardataire les suivirent : Rock Lee, un ado s'habillant en vert à cause de son idole qui serait l'un des plus grands maitres en taijutsu , et Tenten Shiba, la seule fille de sa classe à fabriquer des armes. Si les calculs de Naruto étaient exactes, il avait 76 % de chance de finir avec quelqu'un ayant de meilleurs résultats scolaires que lui et un autre avec des notes moyennes, autant dire que jouer le gars qui n'avait rien dans le crâne lui aura bien servi jusque-là .

Voyant que tout le monde était là, il descendit de son perchoir, attirant par la même occasion les regards sur lui. Bien qu'il reste à l'écart des autres, l'Uzumaki savait que beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur lui. Pour beaucoup il était le pire élève de toute l'académie alors que pour d'autres c'était un muet doublé d'un sourd qui refusait tout contact humain. Puis enfin on le traitait de démon, mais pour les enfants cela restait confus comme surnom mais comme leurs parents l'appelaient comme ça, ils ne faisaient que suivre le mouvement.

Une fois en classe, il prit place tout au fond de la salle. En s'asseyant sur sa chaise en bois, le blond sentit toute la fatigue de la nuit revenir. Il bailla un bon coup avant de s'endormir plus rapidement que le Nara. Pendant qu'il dormait, son professeur donnait les tests d'aptitude qui devait indiquer le Q.I de chaque ado. Voyant que l'hôte du démon renard n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire son examen, Iruka lui donna un petit coup sur la nuque, ce qui réveilla immédiatement l'endormi.

-Allez Naruto cet examen est très important , rappela gentiment le chuunin

-Ça va, y'a pas le feu . J'ai deux heures pour remplir cette feuille , répondit avec fatigue le fils caché de Minato

-Eh bien fait-le maintenant comme ça tu auras tout le reste de la journée pour dormir, conseilla le brun en s'éloignant

Naruto poussa un lourd soupir avant d'attraper un crayon. Il lut rapidement les questions avant de faire couler son regard sur les autres. Bien que certains s'en fichaient un peu de devenir ninja, les autres, eux, avaient une grande pression sur les épaules. Il pensait à cela en regardant les héritiers se concentrer sur leur feuille comme-ci leur vie en dépendait. L'enfant de Kushina se mit à regarder par la fenêtre tout en écrivant. Il savait où se trouvait chaque ligne et aussi toutes les réponses à mettre. De toute façon les tests étaient toujours faits de la même manière : huit questions faibles, cinq moyennes et pour finir sept difficiles. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il reprit sa sieste.

Quand il se réveilla, tout le monde était en train de regarder le professeur Umino qui lisait à voix haute une sorte de liste. Tour à tour les élèves appelés devaient se rendre dans une salle pour l'examen final. Voyant qu'il ne restait que lui, il se leva à son tour. Se dirigeant vers la salle qu'on lui avait indiquée, le jeune blond se disait que pour un examen, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Arrivant à la fin du couloir, il pénétra dans une pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient deux AMBU collés contre le mur de chaque côté de la porte. Assis derrière un bureau avec des bandeaux posés dessus, il y avait un professeur aux cheveux d'argent portant une tenue de Junin. À côté de lui se trouvait l'Hokage du village qui souriait déjà à la vue du jeune blond.

-Bonjour Naruto ! dit le Sarutobi avec joie

Le jeune garçon le regarda simplement, ne lui rendant pas son salut.

-Toujours aussi bavard , ironisa Mizuki avec un ton sec

Le plus vieux de la pièce soupira doucement avant de reporter son intention sur l'Uzumaki, de son côté, semblait endormi, ce qui amusa un peu le troisième. Voir le jeune garçon porter aussi peu d'intérêt à cet examen qui rendait la plupart des jeunes de son âge nerveux à souhait le fit sourire.

-On peut me dire ce que je dois faire ? demanda le fils de l'éclair jaune en baillant

-Eh bien tu sais nous devons voir tes résultats au test que tu as passé tout ta l'heure, Iruka devais nous les apporter, expliqua le professeur avec la pipe

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le prof à la queue de cheval entra avec une mine indiquant une grande stupéfaction.

-Mes résultats sont si mauvais que ça ? demanda d'une voix endormie le Namikaze

-Non c'est tout le contraire en fait... prononça le brun en avalant sa salive. Tu as obtenu la note maximale !

La déclaration d'Iruka jeta une surprise sans nom sur les visages des personnes ne portant pas de masque. Alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, le blond ne montra aucun signe qui pourrait prouver que cela était inhabituel pour lui d'avoir reçu cette nouvelle.

-Tu es bien sûr Iruka ? demanda avec une voix orageuse l'argenté

-J'ai vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois ! Je dois dire que je suis vraiment surpris de voir de tels résultats alors que Naruto n'a jamais eu qu'une toute petite moyenne... expliqua le brun en regardant le concerné

L'Hokage fixa sérieusement le jeune homme qui, pour sa part, resta aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

-Et toi Naruto n'a tu rien à nous dire ? Après tout je suis un peu perdu moi aussi. Cela fait sept ans que tu étudies ici et jamais tu n'as brillé dans une seule matière. Et voilà que le jour de l'examen tu réussis à avoir la meilleure note ! Avoue que c'est un peu déconcertant non ? dit la troisième ombre de feu en croisant ses jointures

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il posa juste son regard sur le vieil homme avant de lâcher un long soupir.

-C'est vrais qu'avec un tel parcours on pourrait croire que je ne suis qu'un tricheur. Mais si tu veux avoir la conscience tranquille, je peux te proposer ceci : demain je passerais dans ton bureau, tu me feras passer un nouvel examen en me surveillant , répondit le fils de Minato avec un ton sincère

Cette proposition n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour l'Uzumaki de ne pas se faire accuser de tricherie. Il savait que le vieux ninja le croyait. Demain, il irait dans son bureau c'est vrai ! mais comme le Sarutobi connaissait la vérité, il n'aurait nullement besoin de passer un second examen.

-Bien j'accepte ! dit le Hokage en souriant. Mizuki va t'expliquer l'exercice.

La situation s'arrangeait pour le blondinet qui fit couler son regard sur le Junin qui faisait la grimace en toussant.

-Tu dois exécuter un jutsu, n'importe lequel du moment qu'il est réussi, expliqua-t-il en souriant méchamment. Si tu échoues, tu es bon pour rester une année de plus à l'académie.

Gardant son calme le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux d'or sortit ses mains de ses poches. L'astre du jour se refléta dans les anneaux de métal qui entouraient chacun des dix doigts du blond. Il ferma les yeux avant de croiser ses index tout en parlant avec une voix polaire.

**« Nimpô: Chaine du destin »**

Il tendit son bras droit, la paume en direction du sol. Du bout de ses doigts se mit à sortir une multitude de chaines bleues faites de chakra. Elles tourbillonnèrent autour de Naruto avant de se figer, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Les chaînes invoquées par le blond fondirent sur le Kage qui ne bougea pas. Les objets de chakra soulevèrent le chapeau de l'ombre de feu avant de le voler et de le poser sur la tête du fils de Minato qui fit retourner les chaines d'où elles venaient. Il souleva son couvre-chef avec un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres. Hiruzen se mit à sourire en voyant cela. Il ressemblait tellement à son père que parfois cela en était troublant et déconcertant surtout quand on sait qu'une poignée de personnes reconnaissent que Naruto était bien le fils du Quatrième.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il en faisant partir son sourire

L'argentée resta la bouche grande ouverte sans rien pouvoir dire. Iruka, lui, semblait bien plus content de l'exploit du jeune homme.

-C'était incroyable Naruto ! Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda le brun à queue de cheval

-Manipulation du chakra, c'est simple comme bonjour avec un bon entrainement, répondit-il simplement en fixant l'Hokage

Le vieil homme souffla doucement devant la démonstration que venait de lui offrir le fils du quatrième. Ce pouvoir ressemblait à celui de Kushina mais il n'était sûr de rien. Naruto saisi le chapeau du Kage pour le lancer dans sa direction. Le vieil homme l'attrapa pour le remettre à sa place d'origine.

-Très impressionnant Naruto ! dit le troisième Hokage de Konoha. Avec ce que je viens de voir tu mérites largement d'avoir ton diplôme !

-Merci… souffla simplement le garçon aux prunelles océan

-Tu peux choisir ton bandeau maintenant ! assura Iruka en souriant avec fierté

L'hôte du démon renard prit un bandeau au tissu sombre qu'il accrocha en suspension autour de son cou avant de faire un petit geste de la tête pour remercier la troisième ombre de feu. Il tourna les talons avant de sortir de l'académie en mettant ses mains dans ces poches et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit avant de partir en direction de son chez lui. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement il entendit quelques grognements à l'intérieur de son esprit

**-On est en quelle année ? souffla le renard roux**

-La même que ce matin Kura , répondit avec fatigue l'humain aux yeux bleus

**-Merde j'aurais espéré qu'on soit le jour où tu serais majeur pour qu'on puisse se tirer de ce trou ! grogna l'animal fait de chakra**

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver . Si ça t'intéresse, je suis reçu à l'examen , informa le fils caché du quatrième

**-Ho ! Dommage ! j'aurais fait un gâteau avec...que dalle ! ricana le démon roux**

-Entre tes pauvre menaces et tes mauvaises blagues, je me demande vraiment comment on peut t'appeler *Le destructeur de Konoha* souffla doucement le jeune garçon

**-Excuse-moi mais à part dormir, te faire la causette et t'apprendre le ninjutsu j'ai pas grand-chose à faire moi ici !rappela le neuf queues**

-T'en fait pas . A l'avenir je suis sûr qu'on aura pleins d'adversaires qui m'obligerons à te faire sortir , promit l'enfant démon

**-De belles paroles voilà ce que tu me sors ! se plaignit le démon**

-Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est avec qui je vais devoir travailler… soupira le blond

**-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu devrais te retrouver avec un garçon avec de meilleur résultat que les tiens et une fille avec tout dans la tête mais rien dans le ventre ! prédit l'être crée par le premier ninja**

-Je suis du même avis . Du moment qu'ils ne me gênent pas, tout devrait bien se passer , dit l'enfant paria du village de la feuille

**-Dis ! C'est juste une impression ou l'autre ringard aux cheveux blanc avait l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul ? Il était tendu comme un piquet est franchement j'ai jamais vue une tête d'abruti pareille après un simple jutsu ! se moqua-t-il en montrant ses crocs dans l'esprit de Naruto**

-J'avais remarqué… répondit-il en fermant les yeux. De plus son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré quand il a vu que j'allais faire une technique…

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue, sous un lampadaire qui éclairait un peu la rue, le jeune garçon se mit à faire marcher ses neurones .

-C'est assez tordu mais plutôt malin… souffla t'il en esquissant un micro-sourire

**-De quoi tu parles ?demanda-t-il avec curiosité**

-De rien laisse tomber, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour un simple espion de seconde-zone , lâcha-t-il simplement en arrivant finalement chez lui

**-Bon si monsieur le dit ! se moqua le renard. Alors le programme de cette nuit ?**

Le jeune blond ouvrit la porte de son appartement en fixant d'un air absent le ciel visible sur sa droite.

-Changer de tenue : celle-ci me donne la prestance d'un servant… répondit-il sur un ton détaché

Alors qu'il entrait, la porte se referma doucement derrière lui. Il continua sa marche jusqu'à arriver devant une armoire en bois massif avec un symbole particulier : d'un certain point de vue il ressembler à un A, bien que les deux barres sur les côtés se prolongeaient un peu en pointe. Sous la lettre se trouvait un demi-cercle. Naruto détailla le symbole avant de poser sa main dessus.

**-Alors ça y est ? Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? demanda le renard géant avec un sérieux rare chez lui**

Le blond semblait hésiter dans le choix de ses mots. Alors qu'il prit une grande inspiration, ses lèvres s'étirant un peu, il commença à parler avec une voix forte est pleine d'assurance

-Je suis enfin arrivé à la première page sur laquelle mon avenir va s'écrire, je vais enfin avoir droit à ma liberté, alors oui Kura, je vais devenir le tout premier…..

Il prononça ses mots en ouvrant enfin la porte de l'armoire. L'ouverture laissa un rayon de lumière éclairer l'Uzumaki qui esquissa un sourire mystérieux

-Assassin

ooOoo

-Je vais maintenant vous donner les équipes. Chaque équipe aura un sensei qui s'occupera du reste de votre formation. Bien nous allons commencer avec l'équipe 10 qui sera sous la direction d'Asuma Sarutobi. Elle sera composée de :

-Choji Akimichi

-Ino Yamanaka

-Shikamaru Nara

Les appelés devaient rejoindre leur sensei avant de quitter la salle avec celui-ci, le brun continua son petit discours

-Passons à l'équipe 9 qui sera sous la direction de Gaï Maïto, elle sera composée de :

-Rock Lee

-Neji Hyuga

-Tenten Shiba ! Ensuite nous avons l'équipe 8 qui serra sous la direction de Kurenaï Yûhi, elle sera composée de :

-Hinata Hyuga

-Kiba Inuzuka

-Shino Aburame et pour finir nous avons l'équipe 7 qui sera sous la direction de Kakashi Hatake et qui sera composer de :

-Sasuke Uchiwa

-Sakura Haruno

-Naruto Uzumaki

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle : beaucoup se moquèrent en pensant au cancre de Konoha qui n'était même pas présent, mais en y regardant de plus près on remarqua bien vite l'absence du Hatake.

-Etant donné qu'il manque votre sensei ainsi qu'un membre de l'équipe, il va falloir attendre ! conseilla le professeur avant de s'en aller laissant Sakura et Sasuke seuls.

Alors que les heures passaient, l'Uchiwa s'ennuyait sur sa chaise en pensant à mille et une injures envers son sensei absent. Pendant ce temps, sa camarade aux cheveux roses lui jetait de nombreux coups d'œil. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le brun avait un succès fou auprès des femmes, mais pour un garçon comme lui, qui ne penser qu'au ninjutsu, c'était peine perdu. Elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui en douceur mais il remarqua bien vite le manège de la jeune fille et s'écarta un peu, lui montrant bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de lui mais rien à faire la rose continua de bouger en direction du fils de Fugaku tout en rougissant. Alors qu'elle allait essayer de se coller à lui, un bruit de pas troubla l'ambiance gênante qu'avait installée Sakura, dirigeant leurs pupilles en direction de la porte. Il vit un homme entrer : il portait la tenue standard des Junin bien qu'il avait un masque qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son visage, ses yeux était noirs et ses cheveux étaient argentés et montés en direction du ciel. Sur son biceps droit était accroché son bandeau et dans son dos était accrochée une épée à la garde ronde et aussi sombre que le fourreau. La lame devait faire un mètre de longueur faisant vaguement penser à un katana. Il fit un salut de la main avant de se mettre à sourire

-Bonjour, je suis votre sensei ! se présenta-t-il avant de détailler ses nouveaux élèves

Sasuke avait comme tous les Uchiwa, le teint pâle et les yeux et les cheveux noirs coiffés en épis. Il portait un haut bleu nuit avec le symbole de son clan dans le dos, un short blanc avec sa sacoche à kunai accrochée à la cuisse gauche, des sandales ninja standard bleues. Il avait également un bandeau frontal. Il devait faire 1m 59. Il fixait le Hatake avec surprise, chose normale vue que son oncle Obito le connaissait et parlait souvent de lui.

La fille avait aussi la peau un peu laiteuse, ses cheveux reposaient le long de son dos bien que deux mèches encadraient parfaitement son visage, leur couleur rose laissa le Junin perplexe, ses pupilles étaient deux émeraudes qui voyageaient entre le gris et le jeune homme. Sa tenue se composait d'une robe rouge quipao sans manche avec une fermeture éclair. Sous sa robe, il remarqua un short serré vert foncé. Comme son partenaire, elle avait des sandales ninja bleues et un bandeau frontal dont elle se servait pour mettre son visage en valeur. En taille, elle devait faire 1 m 57.

Il ne vit pas le dernier membre de l'équipe sept. Il fit couler son regard autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne à part eux trois

-Il en manque un on dirait… analysa platement le fils du croc blanc

-Vous parlez de Naruto ? Il arrive souvent en retard ! informa la seule fille du groupe

-Je vois ! Bien on se retrouve sur le toit ! prononça-t-il en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée

Les deux se regardèrent avant d'aller sur le toit sans broncher. Une fois arrivés, ils retrouvèrent leur nouveau professeur en train de lire un livre à la couverture orange qui laissa une drôle d'impression à l'Haruno. Il leur fit signe de s'assoir, chose qu'ils firent sans discuter.

-Bien nous allons d'abord apprendre à nous connaitre d'accord ? Vous allez me dire vos nom et prénom et me dire les choses que vous aimez ou détestez et aussi quel est votre but dans la vie ! dit le ninja de classe supérieur

Prenant les devants, le noir s'avança un peu

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. J'aime ma famille, mon clan et m'entrainer. Je n'aime pas les menteurs ou encore les gens qui se croient supérieurs. Mon but dans la vie c'est de dépasser mon frère ! dit Sasuke sur un ton confiant. _(Il as une bonne mentalité pour un Uchiwa, mais quand on voit Itachi on comprend que son petit frère veuille lui ressembler ! Il deviendra sûrement un grand ninja mais il faut encore le tester pour se faire une idée précise ! pensa Kakashi )_

La rose toussa un peu pour attirer l'intention sur elle

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'aime mes amis, mon village et aussi quelqu'un… Elle avait dit ceci en jetant un coup d'œil au brun tout en rougissant. Je n'aime pas les frimeurs et les gens négatifs ! Mon but dans la vie, c'est de devenir une grande femme ninja comme maitre Tsunade. _(Voilà qui est intéressant ! Moi qui croyais avoir affaire à une ado qui ne pensait qu'à l'amour voilà que je me retrouve avec une fan de Tsunade ! Bon d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur elle c'est quelqu'un qui aime plus les bouquins que l'action, mais avec un bon entrainement on pourra arranger ça !)_

-Bien ! A présent je vais vous expliquez ce que nous allons faire de-

-Je croyais que tout le monde devait se présenter Kakashi… souffla une voix endormie venant de derrière le sensei

Tournant sur lui-même, l'homme au masque vit le dernier élève qui lui manquait.

Naruto Uzumaki se tenait debout sur la rambarde d'acier. Il le détailla en vitesse : des bottes noires avec une protection en métal sur le bout des pieds, un pantalon de la même couleur qui rentrait dans les bottes, un t-shirt sombre avec un tourbillon rouge écarlate coincé au centre de son torse, une veste blanche a fermeture éclair avec, dans son dos, une lourde capuche un peu cachée par la tignasse du jeune blond. Il s'accroupit tout en croisant ses doigts qui portaient tous un anneau de métal gris clair. Autour de son cou était suspendu son bandeau au tissu sombre.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime dormir et lire des livres. Je n'aime pas les réveilles et les serpents et mon but dans la vie, c'est de devenir ninja pour protéger Konoha

**-Pour le but dans la vie on repassera mais pour le prix du meilleur acteur là t'as toutes tes chances ! commenta avec amusement le renard **_(Je sens que je vais avoir du travail avec celui-là ! Il n'a pas l'air de dormir beaucoup comparé à ce qu'il voudrait nous faire croire, mais ce qui me dérange, c'est cette espèce d'aura glacial qu'il dégage ! Son but à l'air d'être sincère mais en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'il se paye ma tête ! Je vais devoir garder un œil sur lui)_

-Bien puisque tu t'ais décidé à venir, je vais pouvoir finir ma phrase ! Demain, je vais vous faire passer un examen ! commença-t-il avant de voir la mine déconcertée de la seule fille. Vous avez montré ce que vous aviez dans la tête, demain c'est vos muscles que je vais observer ! Les forces spirituelle et physique sont essentielles pour un ninja. Donc on se retrouve demain à sept heure sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7 ! expliqua-t-il en observant les réactions des ados

Sakura semblait être la plus surprise par l'annonce de son sensei aux cheveux argent. Sasuke avais l'air juste surprit mais il essayait de le cacher. Naruto, lui, avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement préférant admirer la vue que lui offrait sa position

-Ah une dernière chose ! Je vous conseille de ne pas déjeuner demain sinon vous allez tout vomir ! annonça-t-il joyeusement avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de feuilles

Les trois se regardèrent avant de s'en aller sans se dire un mot. Pour l'instant ils ne se connaissaient pas donc pas besoin de parler ! Chacun rentra chez lui, bien que l'ambiance variait d'une maison à l'autre…

ooOoo

Chez les Uchiwa

Assis autour d'une table qui pouvez accueillir une trentaine de personnes bien que ce soir il n'y avait que cinq Uchiwa en train de diner en silence. Au bout de la table se trouvait Fugaku Uchiwa, un homme dans la quarantaine, des cheveux brun descendant aux niveaux des épaules, des yeux noirs avec des rides sous les yeux lui donnant un côté sévère. Sa tenue n'était qu'un kimono simple de couleur bleu avec un pantalon gris arborant le symbole du clan cousu sur le côté droit de la poitrine. Sur sa gauche se trouvait son épouse Mikoto Uchiwa, une femme qui venait d'entrer dans la trentaine bien que son apparence lui donnait l'air d'avoir moins. Ses cheveux noirs arrivant au milieu de son dos avec de courtes mèches qui lui arrivaient aux niveaux des joues. Elle avait également les yeux noirs sans pupille comme le reste de sa famille. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une blouse mauve foncé avec une longue jupe rouge foncé, le tout sous un long tablier jaune avec le symbole du clan sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

En face d'elle il y avait son tout premier fils, Itachi Uchiwa qui faisait la fierté du clan ainsi que de son père. C'était un jeune homme de 22 ans au physique avantageux : un visage fin avec des yeux noirs profonds, des cheveux attachés en catogan avec un élastique rouge et qui descendait jusqu'aux omoplates. Comme beaucoup de ceux de son clan, ses cheveux encadraient son visage. Il portait un t-shirt bleu sombre avec un pantalon gris clair mais rien ne couvrait ses pieds. Il avait l'habitude de sourire comparer à sa sœur jumelle qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

Elle s'appelait Ikari Uchiwa. Bien qu'elle soit la sœur jumelle d'Itachi, elle n'était pas du genre joyeuse mais plutôt paresseuse et du genre à montrer qui était la plus forte lors des combats qu'elle faisait. Son visage n'avait rien en commun avec Itachi : son nez à elle était un peu retroussé, ses lèvres pouvaient paraitre invisibles à cause de leur finesse, sa peau était de la même couleur que de la porcelaine et sa tenue se composait d'un débardeur mauve qui laissait un aperçu de sa poitrine qui faisait un bon bonnet D . Elle avaitmit un pantalon sombre un peu large pour ses fines jambes, ses pieds était nus. Ses cheveux étaient long et aussi sombres que ceux de sa famille, lui arrivant jusqu'au creux des reins. Une mèche masquait un peu la vue de son œil gauche. Comme tous les Uchiwa, elle avait des yeux noirs. Pour finir, elle portait un bracelet autour du poignet droit avec le symbole de son clan.

Sasuke, quant à lui, se trouvait à côté de sa mère avec une mine réjouie que son père remarqua bien vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire comme ça Sasuke ? demanda avec curiosité le chef de clan

Le cadet regarda son père en souriant en montrant toutes ses dents

-Je suis dans l'équipe de Kakashi Hatake, père, celui dont tonton Obito n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est un très grand ninja ! expliqua-t-il avec des yeux pétillants

Sa grande sœur pouffa en enfonçant sa fourchette dans sa bouche sous le regard vexé de son jeune frère

-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? demanda le brun avec une mine boudeuse

-Rien à part que tu te retrouves avec le ninja le plus en retard de l'histoire de l'humanité ! Et aussi le seul qui n'a jamais eu un seul élève ! explique-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur

La mère au foyer mit sa main devant ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire

-Vous savez, il n'a pas toujours était comme ça ! Je me souviens qu'à une époque il arrivait toujours en avance ! raconta-t-elle en souriant

-Ouais mais ça c'était avant ! Maintenant il à oublier que le temps s'écoule normalement ! rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras derrière sa tête

Le fils prodige regarda sa jumelle en esquissant un sourire amusée

\- Tu ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu es très ponctuelle, toi qui casses un réveil par jour ! dit-il d'une voix malicieuse

Le grand frère fit un petit clin d'œil au cadet qui rit devant la moue boudeuse d'Ikari

-M'en fou de toute façon ! T'arriveras jamais à le battre ! assura-t-elle en grognant, vexée que son frère jumeau la trahisse

-Je suis sûr qu'il nous ferra honneur ! rétorqua le père de famille en fixant son deuxième fils qui rougissait devant la confiance de son paternelle

-Allons mon poussin pourquoi tu rougis ?demanda avec amusement Mikoto

-Je paris qu'il s'est encore fait enlever par des filles en furie ! nargua la grande brune en riant devant le grincement de dents du petit Uchiwa

-Arrête de te moquer ...ordonna-t-il en devenant rouge pivoine

-Tu sais petit frère y'a pas de mal à avoir du succès avec les femmes ! déclara Itachi en souriant

-T'es bien placé pour le savoir ! Tu as failli te faire violer ! acheva la jeune femme aux yeux noirs avec un sourire jubilatoire

Le génie du clan se mit lui aussi à rougir en repensant à ce jour maudit où une fille avait essayé de le déshabiller pour avoir un souvenir de lui. Toute sa famille se mit à rire aux éclats : peu importe ce que l'on disait sur les Uchiwa, ils n'étaient pas aussi sombres qu'on pouvait le penser !

Alors qu'elle débarrassait la table, la femme de Fugaku regardait son dernier enfant en train d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille, mais ses petits grognements montraient bien que ce qu'il avait inscrit sur ce papier l'énervait

\- Un souci mon poussin ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur

-J'essaye de faire une stratégie pour battre Kakashi demain, mais rien à faire ! Je trouve rien pour le surprendre… répondit-il en mordant son crayon

-Tu devrais peut être penser à ceux avec qui tu fais équipe ! suggéra-t-elle

Il poussa un lourd soupir avant de croiser ses bras sur la table et d'y poser son menton

\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a une fille un peu trop collante qui me poursuit à l'école ! raconta-t-il avant que quelqu'un ne lui frotte le cuir chevelu avec férocité le fessant gémir de douleur. Aie ! Arrête Ikari !

-Ho ça va poussin ! nargua-t-elle en tirant la langue. C'est le prix à payer pour jouer le glaçon à l'école !

-Je ne joue pas le glaçon ! se défendit-il en se levant de sa chaise

-Ouais, ouais, sinon à part ta copine y'a qui ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

A cette question le cadet se calma immédiatement surprenant sa grande sœur qui avait l'habitude de le voir en colère pendant des heures

-Euh, c'est à dire que je… bredouilla-t-il en grattant le sommet de son crâne. C'est un garçon de mon âge, mais je me souviens plus de son nom…

-Sérieux t'es vraiment un boulet des fois… soupira-t-elle en se préparant une tartine de chocolat

-Ikari ! Sois plus gentille avec ton frère ! gronda gentiment la mère au foyer. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne connais pas son nom Sasuke ?

-Ben non. En fait, je ne crois pas l'avoir souvent vu ! expliqua-t-il en fouillant de sa mémoire

\- Tu ne pourrais pas le décrire ? À quoi il ressemble ? demanda la jeune femme en croquant dans son pain tartiné

Il se mit à rassembler ses souvenirs en posant son index devant sa bouche.

-Il est plus grand que moi : il fait même plus vieux que les autres. Il a les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds ! Voilà c'est tout ! déclara-t-il sous l'œil fatigué de sa grande sœur

-Ben avec ce profil ça doit être un Yamanaka ! C'est les seuls blonds du village ! conclut-elle en s'étirant

\- Non, je ne crois pas ! Attend, je crois que je me souviens de son nom… Na-na-Naruto ! prononça-t-il avant de voir sa mère se figer

La maitresse de maison observa un point invisible devant elle. Sa fille, elle, l'imita bien que ses bras tremblaient. Le génie Uchiwa, lui, n'avait pas l'air aussi perturber que les femmes de la famille. Par contre, le visage du père de Sasuke l'inquiéta grandement

-Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda t'il en se levant d'un seul coup

Son dernier fils sursauta à l'action de son père. Lui qui était toujours calme, le voilà en colère pour un rien

-O-oui c'est ça… confirma le troisième enfant de la famille

Le père Uchiwa pesta avant de partir en direction de la chambre conjugal sous les yeux de son épouse qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Ikari se leva en vitesse avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Itachi soupira fortement avant de s'assoir sur une chaise en face de son petit frère qui regardait autour de lui avec confusion dans son regard

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il avec innocence à son frère

Mikoto posa une tasse de café fumant devant son fils ainé avant de s'en aller dans la même direction que son mari. L'utilisateur du Sharingan souffla sur le liquide amer avant de plonger son regard dedans.

-Non petit frère… assura simplement le génie du clan

-Mais pourquoi père a l'air si furieux ? questionna-t-il

-Ce sont des histoires qui ne te concerne pas Sasuke. Quand tu seras plus grand tu comprendras… déclara-t-il avant de boire une gorgée

Sasuke fixa son grand frère en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils pour son coéquipier ? Voyant qu'Itachi ne dirait plus rien, le jeune Uchiwa se leva de sa chaise pour ensuite monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Son ainé continua d'observer sa tasse de café avec un œil sombre.

En arrivant dans son espace personnel, le brun se doutait que quelque chose allait se passer demain. Peu importe ce que le blond avait pu faire, en tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir laissé un bon souvenir au premier clan de Konoha. Prenant place sur son lit, Sasuke se posait bien des questions en repensant aux réactions de sa famille par la simple évocation de l'Uzumaki. Trouvant que rester assis à réfléchir ainsi ne mènerai nulle part, Sasuke décida de se coucher maintenant. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ses parents étaient encore debout et visiblement très perturbés par la nouvelle que leur plus jeune fils avait annoncé…

-Comment l'Hokage peu autorisé ce démon à devenir ninja ? grogna Fugaku en serrant les poings

Mikoto ne répondit pas. Elle était immobile et semblait totalement absente des colères de son mari. Elle avait peur pour son enfant : ce démon pouvait lui faire du mal si jamais l'envie lui prenait

-Fugaku… qu'allons-nous faire ? Tu imagines s'il essaye de s'en prendre à Sasuke ? pleurnicha-t-elle en retenant ses larmes

Le brun se mit à genoux avant de prendre les mains de son épouse et de planter son regard dans le sien tout en caressant le dos de ses mains

-Ce qui s'est passé il y'a 15 ans n'arrivera jamais plus je te le promets ! lui assura-t-il

C'est avec les sanglots d'une mère inquiétée, la colère d'un père, la peur d'une sœur, la tristesse d'un frère et les questions du plus jeune enfant que la famille Uchiwa acheva sa soirée.

ooOoo

Chez les Haruno

L'ambiance dans la famille de Sakura était toujours joyeuse. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait quelque chose que la rose aimait plus que son Sasuke c'était bien sûr ses parents !

Sur sa droite, se trouvait son père, Kizashi Haruno . C'était un homme qui devait avoir 39 ans. Ses cheveux étaient rose foncés et coiffés en une espèce d'étoile de mer. Ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes et sa peau était plutôt foncée comparer à celle de sa fille. Il avait un début de barbe qu'il devrait s'empresser de raser et il portait un simple kimono vert clair avec un pantalon bleu ciel.

A côté de lui, une deuxième femme aux cheveux rose était assise. C'était la copie conforme de Sakura mais en plus grande bien sûr : la seule différence restait le fait que la maman Haruno avait les yeux bleu clairs. Ses cheveux arrivaient jusqu'à sa chute de reins et elle avait, comme sa fille, deux longues mèches encadrant son visage. Elle portait une longue robe bleue avec un long tablier vert pomme. Son nom était Mebuki Haruno.

-Alors ma chérie comment ça s'est passé la composition des équipes ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix très douce

-Très bien maman, je suis dans la même équipe que Sasuke et notre sensei c'est Kakashi Hatake ! répondit-elle avec une grande joie

-Mais c'est formidable ! Kakashi est un très grand ninja ! Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir ! Su savais qu'il avait été l'un des élèves du quatrième Hokage ? s'extasia la maman rose avec des yeux pétillants

-Obito Uchiwa aussi fut un de ses disciples ! ajouta Kizashi en souriant

La seule raison pour laquelle l'Haruno avait cité le nom de l'Uchiwa était juste parce que c'était son meilleur client. Sérieusement ! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un acheter autant de montres. Il lui en fallait une par jour autant dire que c'était la meilleur source de revenue dans la boutique des Haruno.

-Peut-être mais Kakashi reste un ninja de grand niveau ! contra la femme du seul homme à table

-J'ai intérêt à m'entrainer si je veux progresser et devenir aussi forte que maître Tsunade… murmura la jeune fille avant de sourire. Vous allez voir Sasuke me tombera dans les bras !

Alors que les parents riaient de bon cœur, une question se posa dans l'esprit du père de famille

-Dis-moi ! Qui est le troisième membre de ton équipe ? demanda-t-il en fixant sa fille.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Dans un long soupir, Sakura regarda ses géniteurs en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

-C'est… Naruto… souffla-t-elle mais en voyant la mine horrifiée de sa mère, elle s'empressa de rajouter : Mais s'il vous plait rester tranquille pour cette fois !

-Ma chérie, il est hors de question que tu fasses équipe avec ce garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les dents

-Mais maman… gémit-elle avant de voir le visage en colère de son père

-L'Hokage va devoir s'expliquer ! déclara-t-il sèchement en se levant avant de partir en direction de la porte principale

La seule fille de l'équipe 7 attrapa le bras du rose en essayant de le retenir le plus possible.

-Je vous en prie c'est pas si grave ! Je vous jure que tout se passera bien, mais pitié n'allez pas voir l'Hokage sinon je vais être séparée de Sasuke ! supplia la jeune rose en tenant le bras de Kizashi

Les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard avant de le poser sur leur progéniture. La Haruno tenait vraiment à rester avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Dans un soupir, le rose lâcha la poignée de la porte avant de se mettre à la hauteur de son enfant en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

-Bon c'est d'accord je n'irais pas voir l'Hokage. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas approcher Naruto ni de lui parler ! Et si jamais il te fait du mal vient tout de suite nous en parler à ta mère ou à moi ! D'accord Sakura ? déclara-t-il en douceur

Elle fit oui avec la tête avant d'entourer le cou de son père avec ses bras pour lui donner un câlin. Il se laissa faire en frottant son dos et jeta un regard à sa femme qui elle semblait terrorisée.

Bien que l'ambiance redevienne calme chez les Haruno, le repas leur laissa un goût amer. Quand tous fut coucher dans leur lit, les parent se mirent à discuter pendant des heures alors que leur seul enfant écrivait ce qu'il venait d'arriver dans son journal intime.

Oui une soirée bien étrange.

ooOoo

Chez Naruto

Assis sur le toit de son immeuble, le jeune homme à la crinière d'or observait les étoiles avec un rictus sur le visage qui s'approchait à peine d'un micro sourire. Il jeta quelque coup d'œil à son bandeau qu'il tenait dans sa paume droite tout en se disant que le temps où il rêvait de devenir ninja venait d'être révolu par ce simple bandeau faisant office de diplôme. Il tenait vraiment à cet insigne qui témoignait de son statut de ninja de Konoha mais ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour montrer sa joie d'être enfin sur les rails pour accomplir son but ultime.

**-Tu as presque l'air heureux petit ! commenta le renard géant**

Le blond remballa son rictus en rangeant son diplôme dans sa poche. Il avait vraiment horreur que son colocataire vienne sans prévenir durant ce genre de moments. Il avait le don d'arriver uniquement quand le Namikaze voulait rester seul avec ses pensées.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu te réveilles… souffla l'enfant paria

**-Bon là t'as l'air gêné ! ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement. Dis ! On mange quoi ce soir ?**

-Dois-je encore t'expliquer que tu n'as pas besoin de manger ? demanda-t-il en massant son cuir chevelue

**-Ho allez Kitsune ! gémit le Kyuubi**

-Tu dois vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour m'appeler comme ça , remarqua-t-il en regardant Konoha

**-Ben quoi ? T'adorais quand je t'appelais Kitsune ! rappela-t-il**

L'Uzumaki ferma ses paupières en respirant doucement. Le souvenir du renard géant lui donnant ce petit surnom affectif lui revint en mémoire. C'était sûrement la première marque de tendresse qu'il eut dans sa vie de Jinchuriki.

-C'est vrai... souffla-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire. Je m'en souviens

**-Bon alors ? J'ai touché ta corde sensible Kitsune donc j'ai le droit de te dire d'aller manger en ville ! déclara-t-il en grognant**

-Espèce de manipulateur , se moqua l'hôte du démon renard. T'as gagné un repas de ramen

-**Youppie vive les ramen… souffla le roux avec une voix ennuyée**

-C'est soit ça soit les restes , menaça le Namikaze

**-Pas la peine. Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir un dégout total pour l'humanité ! répondit-il en sortant sa langue baveuse de manière comique**

Le blond aux yeux bleu ne répondit pas à cette déclaration pour le moins stupide et commença une course silencieuse sur les toits du village de la feuille. Le restaurant de ramen n'était pas loin à pas de ninja. Il sauta une dernière fois pour atterrir juste devant son but et entra avec la grâce d'un chat avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret pour fixer la seule serveuse de l'Ichiraku.

Ayame. Elle est son père étaient les seules personne qui ne le détestaient pas à cause du renard en lui. Comme toutes les personnes du pays du feu, Ayame avait les cheveux bruns qui descendaient le long de son dos, la peau claire allant parfaitement avec ses yeux noirs. Elle portait une robe blanche avec les manches repliées ainsi qu'une sorte de tablier bleu foncé avec des liens de ruban en haut et un bandana blanc brillant. Elle avait le même âge que lui est pourtant son père faisait en sorte qu'elle travaille dur pour un jour reprendre l'affaire familiale. L'atmosphère était tranquille pour deux raisons simples :

1 : la jeune serveuse n'avait pas remarqué la présence du fils caché de Minato

2 : Naruto ne voulait pas la déranger pendant qu'elle rinçait sa vaisselle

Mais bon ! Il fallait bien que la brune se retourne un jour pour attraper le liquide vaisselle. Elle sursauta en voyant l'hôte du démon à neuf queues en se tenant la poitrine en croyant faire une crise cardiaque. Puis elle foudroya le jeune garçon aux pupilles azurs qui ne cilla pas le moins du monde devant la fureur de la jeune fille qui faisait ses repas depuis 10 ans déjà.

-Naruto ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que j'avais horreur de ça ! Tu pourrais le dire quand tu es là ! gronda-t-elle sévèrement en essuyant ses mains avec une serviette en papier

Le garçon aux yeux océan leva trois doigts vers le ciel avant de fixer la serveuse

-Pour être exact, tu me l'as dit 339 fois depuis qu'on se connait, répondit-il sur un ton calme

-Bien sûr… souffla-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ça va faire deux mois que je t'avais pas vu ! T'étais passé où ?

-Je m'entrainais, dit-il avec simplicité en joignant ses mains ensembles

-D'habitude tu rentres plus tôt de tes entrainements ! lui fit-elle remarquer en coupant déjà les ingrédients pour le repas de Naruto

-J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps… lâcha-t-il en fixant la jeune cuisinière se mettre au travail

-Toi ? Perdre la notion du temps ? À d'autre ! pouffa-t-elle en glissant les légumes dans une marmite

**-Elle t'a eu là Kitsune ! rit le renard destructeur**

-Pourquoi c'est si dur à imaginer pour toi ?questionna-t-il en posant son visage dans sa paume droite

-Parce que tu es un maniaque du temps ! C'est simple : tu n'arrives en retard que si tu es mort de fatigue ! répondit-elle en faisant tourner sa louche dans le bouillon

**-Et le point va à Ayame ! commenta Kura en ricanant**

-Je vois... soupira le fils du quatrième

Elle fit couler le liquide préparé dans un bol avant de le servir au blond avec un doux sourire

-Tiens ! Mange pendant que c'est chaud ! dit-elle avec une voix chaleureuse

Kura, Hiruzen, Teuchi, Ayame et Iruka : voilà la liste des personnes qui lui adressaient la parole sans méchanceté. Levant les yeux vers la jeune serveuse, Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi c'était les seuls villageois qui lui montraient un tant soit peu de respect. Peut-être que comparée aux autres, la volonté de son père les avaient touchés… Ce serait logique, du moins d'après l'enfant démoniaque.

-Ayame… dit doucement le Jinchuriki

-Oui Naruto ? demanda-t-elle à son tour en le fixant

-Tu as quel âge maintenant ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le bol encore fumant

-J'ai toujours eu 1 ans de moins que toi et tu le sais très bien ! répondit-elle en essuyant le comptoir

-C'est juste pour avoir une petite discussion… souffla-t-il en buvant d'une traite le bouillon.

Il posa son bol maintenant vide avec l'argent qu'il devait. Une fois levé, il fit un petit salut de la main avant de s'en aller comme il était venu.

**-Putain ! gémit Kurama allongé les pattes en l'air dans l'esprit de son hôte. Des légumes avec quelques bouts de viande, y'a rien de mieux pour un renard !**

-La viande je veux bien mais les légumes franchement ça me laisse perplexe , commenta le fils de la rousse sanguinaire

**-On est d'accord ! Je suis un carnivore, mais Nibi m'a bien fait comprendre que vos trucs verts sont bons pour ma fourrure ! contra l'être de chakra**

-Compris , fit le fils de Kage en arrivant chez lui

Une fois arrivé au sommet de son immeuble, le fils caché de l'éclair jaune se mit en tailleur avant de respirer un grand coup. Il se mit à écouter avec attention ce que Konoha avait à lui dire. Pour faire cela il n'avait besoin que de faire circuler d'infimes quantités de chakra dans ses conduits auditifs ce qui décuplait son ouïe au point qu'il pouvait à présent entendre jusqu'au battement d'aile d'un papillon se trouvant de l'autre côté du village de la feuille.

**-Eh ben ça discute chez les Haruno ! remarqua le renard à neuf queues**

-Pas de choses intéressantes pour moi : ils ne font que tourner en rond pour ne rien dire. Par contre chez les Uchiwa, c'est plutôt instructif , déclara Naruto en se grattant le menton

**-Apparemment ils m'en veulent parce que il y'a 15 ans j'aurais tué la moitié de leur clan oh et aussi le frère de la mère ! ajouta le roux en grognant. Putain on me met tout sur le dos !**

-C'est vrai que c'est gênant pour toi mais ça va compliquer les choses pour moi aussi. Mikoto refuse que Sasuke m'approche et Sakura c'est pareil ! Demain je ne pourrai compter que sur moi-même pour réussir l'examen, cogita-t-il en soupirant

**-Ouai ! Ben c'est pas vraiment inquiétant ! Si ? hésita le neuvième démon**

**-**Non, je pense pouvoir le battre sans toi. Après tout sa spécialité c'est le Raiton rien de plus. Mais bon ne partons pas vainqueur tout de suite ! songea le fils de Minato

**-Ca y est tu m'as donné la migraine ! gémit le destructeur de Konoha**

L'Uzumaki soupira un grand coup avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol dur et froid. Il fixa le ciel étoilé en souriant légèrement. Pourquoi s'en faire ? L'avenir montrera le chemin à suivre.

-Kura ? Je crois que tu as raison : je me prends la tête pour pas grand-chose. Je vais attendre l'aube et ensuite j'irais vivre ma journée jusqu'à ce que son frère le crépuscule ne vienne me saluer… déclara-t-il avec une voix endormie

**-La poésie ! Quelle connerie celle-là alors ! se moqua Kyuubi**

**-**Tu sais Kura, il se pourrait bien qu'en ce moment même on est en train de se faire un ennemi mortel ! dit l'enfant hôte avec un sourire mystérieux que le renard géant ne comprit pas

C'est sur cette tirade que le fils du Hokage quatrième du nom s'endormit, malgré les plaintes de son colocataire qui voulait savoir de quoi il parlait.

ooOoo

Pays de l'herbe

Un homme était allongé sur le ventre. De sa bouche coulait une longue ligne écarlate qui vint tâcher sa chevelure d'argent. Ses yeux manquaient d'éclat et ses poumons étaient sur le point de le lâcher. Sa joue droite était marquée d'un bleu tandis que son épaule droite été tranchée jusqu'à sa clavicule. Son heure venait sûrement de sonner.

-Maitre… pitié... supplia-t-il en se tenant le ventre avant de cracher une gerbe de sang sur les orteilles blanches de son interlocuteur

**-Tu devais m'apporter un rouleau contenant toute les techniques interdites de Konoha. Et qu'est-ce que tu me ramènes ? Un rouleau qui manque de m'exploser à la figure ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Kabuto je serai sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est ! répondit une voix sifflante**

-Je vous assure que je n'y comprends rien maitre ! dit Mizuki avant de sentir le métal chatouiller sa gorge

**-Moi c'est tout le contraire ! Je suis la cible de quelqu'un ! Et il sait pour toi ! Donc je n'ai aucun intérêt à te garder ! dit-il d'une voix douce alors que sa lame transperça le cou du chuunin**

Le corps de l'ancien professeur tomba lamentablement dans l'herbe qui devint rouge à mesure que son sang coulait.

**-Kabuto ! apostropha le tueur de l'argenté. Vas à Konoha et découvre qui à essayer de me tuer !**

Il dévoila alors son regard jaune reptilien avec une voix plus forte.

**-Il faut que je lui rende la politesse.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Le soleil avais bien du mal à se lever ce matin là , comme un certaint Uchiwa qui ne voulait plus lâcher son oreiller , c'est alors que sans prévenir un jet d'eau glacé réveilla Sasuke qui tomba de son lit tremper sous le ricannement d'une brune sadique de naissance qui avais les doigts croiser .

-Debout poussin ! siffla la voix moqueuse d'Ikari

-Putain Ikari ! regarde ce que t'as fait ! mon lit est foutue ! grogna le dernier née de la famille

-Arrêter de chouiner est va te préparer , papa veux te voir , déclara t'elle en s'en allant tout en sifflant joyeusement .

-Sale peste ...murmura Sasuke avec les dent grinçante

Il se changea en vitesse après une bonne douche , il descendit rapidement les marche de l'escalier menant aux chambre des uchiwa habitant ici , une fois qu'il eu traverser un couloir il arriva dans la cuisine , c'était une pièce spacieuse avec un parquet marrons claire , les murs était pein avec une couleur s'approchant du jaune usée , la table en bois beige claire pouvez accueillir tous les occupant de la maison , c'est assis sur une chaise que son père l'attendez le journal masquant son expresion facial .

-Sasuke , commença t'il avec une voix neutre . Aujourd'hui tu doit nous faire honneur

-Oui père , acquiesça t'il en avalant sa salive devant le ton qu'avez prit le chef de clan

-Kakashi est un ninja de haut rang , tu devra te méfier de tout ce qu'il ferra , n'utilise ton sharingan que si la situation l'exige , tu as comprit fils ? demanda t'il en baissant enfin son journal pour dévoiler un visage sérieux

-Parfaitement , répondit le troisième enfant de Mikoto . Je vais me mettre en route

-Tu ne déjeune pas ? demanda la mère qui venez d'entrée dans la cuisine

-Kakashi sensei à dit de ne pas déjeuner sinon on allez tout vomir , expliqua t'il avec le tein un peu vert

Il se mit à marcher en direction de la sortis sous le regard inquiet de ses parent , bien que Fugaku semblez moins stresser que son épouse qui se mordez l'index de manière nerveuse

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien ? demanda t'elle avec nervosité

-C'est notre fils , le frère d'Itachi , c'est un Uchiwa il s'en sortira j'en suis sûr , assura le père de famille

Il se leva pour enlacer sa femme dans ses bras , il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune qui se détendit doucement , Son mari n'était peut-être toujours le plus attentionée du monde

Mais il savait comment faire pour qu'elle oublie tout ses soucie

-J'espère que tu as raison ...souffla t'elle en cachant sa tête dans le cou de son époux

ooOoo

Sous une couverture vert pomme une masse endormit rose dormais encore avec un sourire béat sur le visage , ce que lorsque que son réveille se mit à sonner qu'elle esquissa une grimace avant de câcher sa tête sous la couette , mais rien à faire le bruit infernal continua de dérranger son doux sommeil , un poing sortie finalement de la couverture avant d'écraser l'engin de malheur , sortant enfin des profondeur de son rêve la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en bataille inspecta le meurtre de son réveille , ses yeux ne montrer aucun remord ou surprise devant l'appareille réduit en miette , elle leva les bras bien haut pour s'étirer tout en poussant un long bâillement , elle frotta ses paupière avec le dos de ses mains avant de sortir enfin de son lit , pour dormir elle ne portez qu'un mini short noir avec un grand débardeur rose avec un chat gris fessant le signe de la paix avec sa queue , trainant les pieds jusqu'à sa garde robe elle prit sa tenue habituel avant de se dirriger vers la salle de bain , voyant qu'il n'y avais encore personne Sakura en conclut que ses parents n'était même pas encore debout , chose plutôt étrange vue qu'il devez ouvrir leur boutique aux aurores , mais dans un pure élant d'égoïsme la Haruno s'enferma dans la seule douche de la maison en pensant que ce serrai la première fois qu'elle doublerai ses parent pour prendre une douche .

Retirant son pyjama lentement la jeune fille jetta ses vêtement sur le carrelage blanc , elle fit d'abord tourner le robinet pour laisser l'eau froide couler en premier , quand elle sentie que l'air réchauffer un peu sa peau elle s'engoufra sous le pomeau de douche pour se délecter de la douce sensation de l'eau chaude couler sur son tein laiteux , elle se lava en regardant chaque partie de son propre corps pour chercher une quelqu'onc amélioration , sa poitrine n'avais pas vraiment grossie ne fessant qu'un pauvre bonnet B , ses anches n'était pas aussi bien faite que celle d'Ino , d'ailleurs à cette penser la rose pesta , elles avez le même âge est pourtant c'était la blonde qui avais le corps le plus épanouie , oui Sakura Haruno était jalouse de sa meilleur amie parce que elle avais peu t'être plus de chance d'attirer l'Uchiwa dans ses fillet , chassans les mauvaise penser qui lui venez la fille de Mebuki sortie de sa torpeur en voyant le bout de ses doigts ridé , elle fermit l'arriver d'eau avant de mettre une serviette autour de son corps , entendant qu'on frapper à la porte elle s'empressa d'ouvrir pour tomber sur sa mère qui porter juste un peignoir blanc .

-Bonjour ma chérie ...souffla t'elle la bouche pateuse . Tu as fini ?

-Oui maman j'ai juste besoin de me coiffer , répondit-elle en laissant la maitresse de maison entrée

La mère de Sakura retira son seul vêtement alors que sa fille en fessais autant avec sa serviette pour pouvoir s'habiller , c'est ce moment là que choisie Kizashi pour arriver avec le regard montrant qu'il était encore dans le brouillard , c'est que quand il sentie la douleur que lui donna une brosse lancer en pleine face qu'il se réveilla en tombant missérablement parterre .

-Eh bien ma chérie ! dit Mebuki sur un ton admiratif . Même dans ma jeunesse je n'était pas aussi forte !

-Oh non papa ! paniqua la jeune fille rouge pivoine en se triturant les cheveux

-Ne t'inquiéte pas pour lui il as vue pire , assura t'elle en tapotant la tête de son enfant

Ne savant plus quoi faire la fille aux pupille verte se sauva dans sa chambre pendant que son géniteur se releva avec les yeux grand ouvert cherchant le responsable de l'énorme trace rouge sur son front .

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de frapper avant d'entré , nargua la vendeuse

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passée ? demanda t'il perdu

S'habillant en vitesse l'Haruno voyez bien que sa douche avais plus longtemps que prévue , son réveille de secours lui indiquer que le rendez vous avec l'équipe aurais lieu dans 30 minute à peine , bon d'accord elle était une maniaque de l'heure mais être ponctuel fait partie du travaille de ninja , est peu t'être que sasuke le remarquerais , à cette pensée elle sentie ses joue la picoter signe qu'elle rougissez en ce moment , part contre si elle continuer de rester sur place avec ses rêverie elle risquer d'arriver en retard , plus que 20 minute ?! elle filla t'elle une fussée en direction de la sortie ne ralentissant même pas quand Kizashi l'appela pour son déjeuner .

ooOoo

En arrivant au point de rendez-vous la rose eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il n'y avais pas de Naruto en vue , juste Sasuke assis sur un rocher entrain de méditée apparement , s'approchant doucement elle se mit en face du dernier née Uchiwa pour le détailler , elle sentie son coeur battre à cent à l'heure , monde dieu qu'il était beau , la jeune fille sursauta en voyant l'élue de son coeur ouvrir subitement les yeux .

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? demanda t'il simplement

-Euh mais rien ! assura t'elle en paniquant avec les pomette rouge

-Tu n'était pas entrain de me fixer ? dit t'il en croisant les bras

_Grillé _

-Non bien sûr que non ! mentie t'elle en détournant les yeux . J'essayer juste de voir si tu dormais 

-Pourquoi ? demanda t'il en haussant un sourcil 

-Eh bien ...commença t'elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux 

L'Haruno regarda autour d'elle pour chercher une bonne excuse à donner au brun qui s'impatienter , c'est alors que une évidence la frappa . 

-Naruto ! s'exclama t'elle 

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en prenant un air intéresser . 

-Naruto ? répéta t'il . Pourquoi tu voulais me parler de lui ? 

-Eh ben c'est parce que mes parents m'ont dit de pas l'approcher , je me demander si les tien aussi , expliqua t'elle en se félécitant interieurement  
.

-Les miens aussi m'ont dit ça , confirma t'il . Tu croit qu'il est dangereux ? 

-J'espère bien que non , soupira t'elle . Mais pour être sûr il faudrais qu'il ne soit pas dans notre équipe 

Le Uchiwa prit une mine indiquant qu'il faisait tourner ses méninge , quand il leva son index en l'air la rose comprit qu'il avais trouver une idée . 

-On n'a qu'à faire équipe , déclara t'il . Comme-ça on est sûr qu'il ne réussira pas 

-Tu est le meilleur Sasuke ! s'exclama t'elle en souriant 

Pendant que la jeune fille faisait gonfler l'égos du plus jeune de la fratrie Uchiwa qui ne se gêna pas pour bomber le torse ,une oreille se mit à bouger avant qu'un doigt pourvue d'un long ongles ne vienne la soulager de ses démangaison . Ce qu'ils ignorez c'était que le blond était justement percher dans un arbre juste au dessus d'eux , il avait les mains croiser derrière sa tête alors que le reste de son corps était allonger , sa jambe était par dessus sa jambe droite , le jeune fils de l'éclair jaune avais les yeux ouvert est semblez fixer un point invisible devant lui , Il été définitivement tranquille et surtout au calme , Enfin dans le monde physique peut-être .

Mais dans son esprit c'était plutôt bruyant .

**-Non mais pour ils se prenne ses deux enfoirée ! laisse moi sortir que je les écrase ! s'énerva le renard géant **

-Du calme Kura , fit Naruto en baillant . Tu va pas t'énerver pour si peux ? 

**-Mais ils sont entrain de dire que c'est toi le boulet , alors que c'est eux ! rétorqua t'il en grognant furieusement **

-Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent de toute façon ils n'ont aucune chance face à celui que les ninja surnomme "le **Pourfendeur de Konoha** " assura l'enfant de Kushina en fermant enfin ses paupière

Naruto n'aimer pas entendre les grognement béstiaux de son colocataire , et pour ne rien arranger il fallait le calmer directement dans son esprit .

Inspirant un grand coup l'Assassin de la feuille plongea dans les tréfond de son subconscient pour retrouver celui qui aurai pu faire disparaitre Konoha de la carte si son père n'avais pas donner sa vie .

ooOoo

En ouvrant les yeux le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'il était devant un paysage enneiger , il se trouver sur le sommet d'une montagne , autour de lui il n'y avais qu'un blizzard soufflant de plus en plus fort , le seul Namikaze encore en vie leva simplement sa droite , à ce geste les particule de neige présente dans l'air se stopèrent , cela donner l'impression que le temps était figer , puis il abaisa sa main , l'élément blanc suivie le mouvement , il pu enfin appercevoir le décors qui donner l'impression de nager dans une brune , à l'horizon il vit enfin le soleil se lever un peu , une fois ceci fait Naruto fit pivoter son pied gauche , à cette action le sol se mit à se découper pour former un carée , celui -ci se mit à descendre avec l'enfant paria de Konoha dessus , descendant lentement le jeune blond détailla l'endroit dans le quel il pénétrée , les murs était peint d'une couleur rouge sang , quelque dessins représentant le Uzumaki était inscrit sur les murs , Kurama lui avais expliquer il y'a longtemps que ceci raconter l'histoire de ses hôte , mais comme il l'as connaissez déjà le fils de Minato laissa tomber la lecture de ses souvenirs pour se concentrée , il fixa encore une fois un point invisible , cette fois -ci une boule de feu apparut , puis une autre , les lumière fraichement crée commencer à descendre à mesure que l'uzumaki descendez , une fois enfin arriver en bas Naruto fit bruler du bois déjà présent parterre , une fois qu'il eu fait ça il pu enfin voir les bareaux en bois rouge qui retenez son démon enfermer en lui , le feu qu'il venez de faire derrière lui éclaira le visage du renard légendaire qui était entrain de dormir visiblement , la créature devez faire une bonne quinzaine de mètres de longueur comme de hauteur , c'était difficile à dire vue que le renard de chakra était allonger .

-Irrécupérable ...souffla t'il en passant à travers les bareaux , il s'approcha juste pour tappoter le nez de l'être fait de chakra .Kura debout !

Le roux ouvrit subitement ses yeux écarlate pour fixer celui qui avais osez le réveiler , il se détendit en voyant le visage calme de son hôte humain . 

**-Putain j'avais oublier que c'était le jour des visites parental , ironisa t'il en ouvrant la gueule pour bailler .**

-Très drôle , ironisa le blond aux pupille océan en s'allongeant sur le ventre du Kyubi .

**-T'es venue faire la sieste ? demanda avec une légère surprise le destructeur de la feuille **

-Pourquoi ça as l'air de t'étoner à ce point ? répondit-il avec une voix endormit

**-Parce que la dernière fois que tu est venue dormir sur mon ventre tu avais 6 ans , expliqua t'il en ricanant. **

Pendant que le neuvième se moquer gentiment du jeune garçon assassin celui-ci se mit à enfouir son nez dans la fourure de son démon intérieur , une odeur particulière se dégager de l'être crée par le sage des six chemin un parfum fortement agréable , le blond se mit à combatre son désir de dormir qui se faisait de plus en plus fort , puis il se retourna sur le dos pour se mettre à fixer le plafond avec un regard pensif .

-Il faut dire aussi que mon entrainement est mon éducation as prit plus de temps que je ne l'aurais crût , expliqua t'il en fixant le plafond sombre

**-Mais ça vallais le coup non ?demanda la rouquin **

-Bien sur , j'ai gagnée une parfaite connaissance du monde qui m'entour , grâce à tes souvenirs , ceux de ma mère est ceux de grand mère Mito , je sais beaucoup de choses , assura t'il en s'étirant tout en se blotissant contre le colosse de chakra .

Voilà l'un des secrets que Naruto garder le mieux , si il briller autant en histoire c'était grâce à son renard personnel mais aussi grâce à sa mère est aussi grâce à Mito Uzumaki l'épouse du premier Hokage , enfaite Kurama lui avais expliquer que certain démon à queues avais le pouvoir de stocker les souvenirs de leur hôte , bien sûre il y avais des risques si on voulais s'approprier la mémoire d'une personne , mais le blond avais tout de même voulut prendre ce risque qui lui avais permit d'avoir toute les connaissance des dames Uzumaki .

-Dit moi Kura ...souffla le Jinchuriki en caressant la fourrure du démon tout en ouvrant un oeil

**-Hum ? fit simplement le roux **

-Comment était ta relation avec ma mère ? demanda t'il en soupirant un peu

L'être fait d'énergie grogna doucement avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur ses patte avant , il n'aimer pas parler des parent de Naruto , il se sentait bien trop responsable de la mort des ninja de rang S pour être en paix avec son hôte qui ne lui en tenait pas rigueur , mais au fond de lui le renard à neuf queues avait honte de lui même d'avoir était si faible à ce moment là et d'avoir tuer les seules personne qui n'avais pas eu de mauvaise attention à son égard .

**-Pour tout te dire Kitsune , ta mère est moi n'avons jamais eu de contacte , répondit t'il sur un ton ennuyer . Est ça tu le sais très bien **

Le Namikaze soupira en roulant des yeux , pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? aucune idée mais en tout cas c'était étrange de voir le démon se braquer ainsi pour un sujet aussi banal , Surtout que normalement il es toujours d'accord pour parler de tout et de rien , Mais dès qu'il essayer de parler de ses parents Kura se mettait à jouer les tortue en retrant dans sa carapace dans la quel il ne divulguer aucune info.

-Bien sûre que je le sais mais , déclara t'il en regardant l'oeil rouge sang du renard qui le fixer .Je trouve quand même cela étrange , ma mère n'a jamais essayer de te controler , pourtant ça aurais pu la sauver .

**-Désoler de te décevoir Kitsune mais rien n'aurais pu la sauver cette nuit là , assura t'il tristement **

Oui , rien n'aurait pus sauver Kushina Uzumaki le jour de l'attaque du Kyubi , pas même son fils qui aurai aimer être là pour changer le destin de sa mère .

-Si seulement ses chaîne avais était plus puissante , soupira t'il lourdement

**-Tes chaîne à toi sont plus puissante que les sienne c'est vrais , confirma le démon à neuf queue . Mais ta mère elle savais ce qu'elle risquer si elle voulais ma force **

Un froid se jeta , l'uzumaki se leva avant de marcher en direction de la tête de son démon intérieur , il caressa les marque en forme de moustache présent sur les joues du renard qui se laissa faire en plissant tristement ses yeux .

Pauvre petit .

-C'est des repproche ? demanda doucement le blond

**-Non ...assura t'il . Juste des regrets **

Le fils cacher de Minato soupira lourdement , oui c'est vrais , le démon ne pouvais que regretter après tout , levant les yeux vers le haut Naruto remarqua que les boule de feu qu'il avais allumer en arrivant était entrain de s'éteindre , il esquissa un petit rictus en baissant la tête .

-Kura , ne regrette rien s'il te plait ...prononça t'il d'une voix faible .Ne regrette jamais rien

L'enfant paria de Konoha quitta la cage du neuf queue qui fermit les yeux , à ce moment Naruto sentie qu'il revenez à lui dans le monde réel , mais juste avant de partir il entendit le souffle du Kyubi.

**-Promit , Kitsune **

ooOoo

Revenant à la réalitée le fils de Kushina s'étira un bon coup avant de sauter de son perchoir , fessant sursauter ses coéquipier qui en même temps écaquillèrent les yeux en voyant qu'il était là depuis le début 

-Naruto ! qu'est ce que tu fait là ? demanda Sakura en reculant un peu les sourcils froncée

-Si je ne me trompe pas on as un examen à passée , répondit-il avec une voix endormit . Donc ma présence est tout ta fait naturel 

La réponse de Naruto ne plut que très peu à son interlocutrice qui se rengea aux coter de l'élue de son coeur qui dévisagea l'Uzumaki .

Voilà celui qui mettez le clan Uchiwa en colère . 

-Bonjours les jeunes ! prononça une voix joyeuse 

Se retournant le blond regarda l'ancien élève de son père , celui-ci avais l'air de sourire sous son masque . 

-J'espère que tous le monde à bien dormit , dit le Hatake  
Devant les onde négative qu'il ressentie le senseï aux cheveux d'argent conclut que quelque chose allez lui tomber dessus 

-Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Sasuke avec une mine vexer 

-Vous avez 2 heure de retard Kakashi sensei ! s'exclama la jeune fille 

-Désoler j'ai perdu ma montre .! s'excusa t'il en se frottant la nuque 

Le brun avec la rose poussa une moue dubitatif , c'était vraiment un jonin ? 

-Bien je vais maintenant vous expliquer ce que nous venons faire ici , déclara t'il sur un ton plus sérieux . Votre objectif serra de me prendre ses clochettes 

Il sortie de sa poche deux grelot en argent pendu avec un fil rouge , la Haruno leva la main comme -ci elle était encore à l'école . 

-Kakashi-senseï il n'y as que deux clochette , fit-elle remarquer 

-C'est normal Sakura , celui qui n'aura pas de clochette devras retourner sur les banc de l'académie pour une année de plus, et serra attacher au poteau ha est je mangerai son déjeuner sous son nez , répondit t'il en observant les réaction de ses élèves . 

Sakura commencer déjà à angoisser en rongant l'ongle de son pouce .

L'uchiwa lui avais l'air bien plus déterminé a attraper ses billes d'argents . 

Part contre le fils de son défunt senseï resta de marbre comme -ci cette nouvelle n'avais aucune importance .. 

-Bien ...dispersion ! s'exclama t'il en balayant l'air avec son bras 

Les jeunes genin disparurent de la vision de leur maitre qui observa les alentours avec un regard curieux . 

(Sasuke se trouve quelque mètres plus loin à gauche avec Sakura , ils ont dût décider de faire équipe , part contre ils on délibérément mit Naruto de coter , tien en parlant de lui c'est le plus facile à trouver , son chakra est parfaitement détectable , je vais commencer par lui ensuite je m'occuperai des autres )

Pendant que Kakashi se diriger vers le blond , les deux dernier membre de l'équipe 7 était entrain de cogiter ensembles

-Bon écoute moi , je vais d'abord attirer son attention , pendant ce temps toi tu prépare un piège , il repporta son regard noir sur la jeune fille qui inclina la tête sur le coter . Tu ne sais pas faire de pièges ?

-Si mais je n'est rien pour en faire , part contre j'ai quelque jutsu Doton qui pourrais servir ! déclara t'elle avec assurance 

-Avec mes technique Raiton ça devrais marcher , fini t'il par dire avec un petit sourire 

Le coeur de la rose s'emballa , déjà qu'être aussi proche de sasuke était rare , me le voir sourire comme-ça c'était historique ! , elle calma ses ardeur en se donnant une claque mental .

-Allons s'y ! prononçent t'ils d'une seule voix

ooOoo

-Te voilà Naruto , dit simplement le ninja aux cheveux d'argent

Le fils de l'éclair jaune été debout appuyer contre un arbre , les mains dans les poches , une jambe plier contre le tronc , dans cette position il avais vraiment l'air très peu apeurée par la présence de son maitre .

-Quel sens de l'observation ! ironisa le blond

-Pour quelqu'un qui va se retrouver attacher à un poteau tu semble bien calme , fit-il remarqua en se mettant doucement sur ses gardes

-Il est vrais que n'importe qui aurais peur de toi monsieur le Pourfendeur ,, dit-il sur un ton amusée

-Tien ma réputation me précède on dirait ! plaisanta t'il

Le jeune homme se mit à dégager une aura glacial autour de lui , cette simple action suffit à donner des frissons à Kakashi , le fils de Kushina plia ses genoux avant de faire un bond qui le fit disparaitre du champ de vision de l'argenté qui le suivie , une fois à la cime des arbres autourant le terrain d'entrainement l'Hatake chercha son élèves aux pupilles océan , mais quand il le trouva enfin avec ses yeux il les écarquilla de suite .

Debout sur le sommet d'un sapin le Namikaze avais un arc entre ses doigts , il était de couleur beige sombre avec une ligne rouge le traversant de toute sa longueur, la corde blanche été tenue entres les phalange de l'assassin qui fixer son maitre avec ses iris qui ne dégager que froideur , lâchant enfin la bride de son arme à distance la flèche partie comme une fusée en frollant le nez du jonin qui plia son corps en arrière pour éviter une mort certaine , se relevant un peu le senseï saisi son épée dans son dos avant de la dégainer tout en fonçant sur le blond qui suspendit son arc sur son dos , ensuite il sortie un kunai pour parée le premier coup que lui porta l'ancien élèves de Minato , le duel à l'arme blanche commença , Naruto porta la pointe de son kunai au visage de son maitre qui donna juste un coup pour dévier l'attaque , puis ce fut au tour du gris d'abattre son arme sur le crâne de son opposant qui sortie un deuxième kunai qu'il mit en croix avec l'autre au-dessus de sa tête pour bloquer l'épée , les deux adversaires se fixèrent alors que l'acier de leur armes hurler sous la force qu'exercée leur posseseur , sous les pieds la branche craqua causant un déséquilibre pour Naruto , il tombèrent en se prenant quelque branches au passage qui explosèrent sous le poids des deux ninja , le ninja Pourfendeur essaya de crêver l'oeil de Naruto qui inclina la tête sur le coter pour éviter la pointe de l'arme que tenez Kakashi est qui semblez un peu agacer , atterisant sur le sol les deux reculèrent dans un bond synchrone , se toisant du regard il était entrain de faire un petit résumer de l'échange .

(Ce gamin est plus doué que on me l'avais dit , il n'est pas mauvais pour les attaque à distance , au corps à corps il se déffend bien même si son arme n'est pas adaptée , il m'impressione un peu )

De son coter le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or cogiter lui aussi .

(Je l'ais un peu surestimée , enfin pour l'instant il ne m'a montrer que son Kenjustu , on va le forcer à faire mieux )

Le Uzumaki fonça le premier , courant à un rythme incroyable il arriva en un rien de temp en face de Kakashi qui écarquilla les yeux devant la vitesse du jeune homme qui justement envoya un direct du gauche dans l'estomac du gris qui gémit de douleur avant de se reprendre pour effectuée une balayette de la jambe droite qui envoya le blond dans les airs avant de rouler parterre , pendant que son adversaire été sonner l'Hatake exécuta une série de signe avant d'imposer ses paume au sol .

**-Doton : Les croc de la terre ! **

Se relevant bien vite le Namikaze vit devant lui la terre se déformer avant de se mouvoir pour ensuite prendre la forme d'une tête de loups avec des dents prêt à mordre la chaire de Naruto , plusieurs autre loup sortirent des pronfondeur de la terre pour ensuite se jetter sur le garçon à la chevelure solaire qui n'esquissa qu'un simple sourire , l'enfant paria prit appuie sur le sol avant de sauter en l'air , ce qui étonna le senseï de l'équipe 7 fut la hauteur du saut qui lui permit de passer au-dessus de la meute de loup crée avec la roche .

( Comment fait t'il ça ? je ne voie pas de chakra dans ses pieds , pourtant il arrive à faire des exploit surhumain ! )

Atterisant sur le sol Naruto tourna la tête en arrière en fronçant les sourcils , sortant des buisson , la seule fille présente fit quelque signe avant de serrer le poing qu'elle écrasa contre le sol qui se fraquassa au contacte de la jeune fille .

**-Doton : Fureur de Gaï ! **

Les loups fait en terre explosèrent en même temps que la terre que la rose venez de retourner , pour ne rien arranger pour Kakashi le jeune brun sortie justement du sol avec les mains formant le signe du tigre .

**-Katon : Boule de feu suprême ! **

Il forma une boule en flammes de la taille d'une maison qui fonça sur le gris , écarquillant ses pupilles l'argenté fit quelque signe à son tour en vitesse .

**-Suiton : Dragon de l'eau ! **

Avec les particule présente dans l'air le Hatake forma un dragon d'eau fessant au moins dix-mètres de longueur , la bête aqueuse rugit avant de foncer sur la menace de feu , à son contacte la boule enflamer se transforma en vapeur formant un brouillard autour du terrain d'entrainement.

Marchant avec hésitation le senseï était entrain de penser que cette année il y avais de bon élément , Sasuka avais l'air tout comme Sasuke maitriser la nature de son chakra , la puissance de l'Uchiwa l'avais étonner certe , mais il fallait dire qu'avec pour grand frère Itachi il n'était pas étonnant en faite de trouver d'autre génie dans la famille de l'éventail, pendant qu'il réfléchissait , une main sortant du mur opaque vint à la hauteur de ses anches pour essayer de lui voler sa clochette , mais n'étant pas née de la dernière pluie le jonin saisi la main qui appartenez à Naruto qui se laissa faire , il adressa un micro sourire qui inquiéta l'argenté , tournant la tête sur le coter il attrapa une deuxième main qui cette fois ci été à l'Uchiwa qui lui adressa le même sourire que l'Uzumaki , levant les yeux au ciel il vit alors une grande boule faite d'argile tenu entre les main de l'Haruno qui poussa un crie de guerre en balançant son projectile .

**-Doton: écrasement de Gaï ! **

Lâchant les mains de ses élèves le ninja de rang supérieur recula d'un bond en même temps que les deux autre genin , la terre éclata sous la force du coup qu'infligea la boule faite de la même matière qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux .

Soufflant bruyament le chef de l'équipe regarda ses deux membres masculin se fixer sans rien dire , le petit frère d'Ikari tourna la tête sur le coter tandi que le blond se massa le cuir chevelure , regardant en l'air il paniqua en voyant la rose tomber dans les pommes , il s'empressa de se placer juste en dessous d'elle , une fois l'Haruno dans ses bras il fronça les sourcils en direction des deux jeune genin qui n'avais pas esquisser le moindre gestes pour venir aider leur camarade .

-Dit donc vous deux vous pourriez faire attention à votre coéquipière , gronda t'il avant de voir le petit sourire du brun . Quoi ? 

-Vous êtes trop gentil senseï ! dit la jeune fille en tirant la langue tout en faisant tourner les grelot avec son index 

Les yeux du gris s'écarquillèrent en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux , Ses nouveaux élèves venais de le piègé ! est ensemble qui plus est !

-Je ne comprend plus rien , à quel moment vous avez bien pu élaborer une stratégie ? demanda t'il perdu en posant la fille aux cheveux roses

-C'est très simple , pendant que vous étiez entrain de vous battre avec Naruto , son clone est venue nous dire le vrais but de l'exercice , commença le noir en souriant un tout petit peu .

-Même si au départ on ne l'as pas crut, puis il nous as apprit que votre surnom était le Pourfendeur , quand nous lui avons demander pourquoi il nous as apprit que votre affinité était la Raiton , Comme vous avez pu le voir je ne maitrise que le Doton , donc nous avons choisie le Katon de Sasuke pour préparer un plan , continua Sakura toute contente .

-J'ai ensuite dit à Sakura de faire en sorte de s'évanouir après avoir lancer une technique assez impressionante en apparence , dans le seul but de prendre les clochette , fini le fils de Kushina avec un visage neutre . Ce qui veux dire que c'est à elle de décider à qui reviendra la deuxième clochette

Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise , elle regarda ses paumes avec un air affoler avant de tourner les yeux sur Kakashi qui approuva les dire de l'Uzumaki avec un signe de tête , faisant voyager ses prunelle verte sur chacun des deux garçon elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur , elle fini par donner l'objet d'argent à son partenaire aux cheveux noir qui la remmercia d'un mouvement de tête , voyant qu'elle avais fait son choix le blond commença à partir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit métalique .

Se retournant pour regarder la paume tendu du Uchiwa dans la quel reposer une moitié de clochette , L'autre moitié été accrocher a son kunai . 

-C'est une manière pour moi de te dire merci , dit-il sur un ton calme 

Il entendit un second bruit ressemblant au premier , il fixa alors la seule fille de l'équipe 7 lui tendre elle aussi une moitier de grelot . 

-Merci , fit-elle en souriant un peu 

Le jeune homme ouvrit simplement ses paumes pour recevoir les objet si gentiment offert , une fois entre ses mains il sentie un sentiment inconnue envahir son être , un soulagement au niveaux du coeur , est une sorte de joie dans son ventre , il ne savais aucunement ce qu'il ressentez alors il préfèra faire ce qui devez être dit dans ce genre de situation . 

-Merci , fit-il en esquissant un rictus 

Le Hatake observa ses élèves avec fierté , même si leur propre parent leur avais interdit tout contacte avec le jeune hôte cela ne les avais pas empêcher d'écouter ce qu'il avais eu à leur dire , ils avais bien fait ça ils le savais . 

-Après ce que je vient de voir je ne peux que approuver votre entrée dans l'équipe 7 , n'oubliez jamais que les ninja qui ne respecte pas les régles ne sont pas des exemple à suivre , commença t'il avec un ton sombre 

Les trois élèves de Kakashi parurent intéresser par les paroles de leur maitre , surtout Naruto qui avais déjà entendu quelque chose y ressemblant fortement . 

-Mais ceux qui hésite à aider un camarade dans le besoin , cela ne sont rien ! âcheva t'il en souriant sous son masque 

Ce fut en ce jour ou le vent souffla que l'équipe-sept vue le jour , Konoha pouvez maintenant compter dans ses rang , le tout premier Assassin de l'histoire des Shinobi . 


	4. Chapitre 4

Le temps avais passée depuis que l'équipe-sept fut crée , les relations au sein de l'équipe n'avais cependant pas grandement évoluer , si pour lui faire face Kakashi avais vue un remarquable travail d'équipe il ne l'avais plus revus depuis , Sakura aimer être avec l'Uchiwa de son coeur qui de son coter s'en fichez complétement , le seul problème rester le fait qu'ils mettez Naruto à l'écart , sur chaque missions c'était toujours la même choses , l'Haruno partez devant avec le brun en laissant le blond en plant qui ne chercher même pas à les rattraper , d'accord le fils de son défunt senseï ne semblez pas non plus avoir envie de tisser des liens avec ses équipiez mais tout de même il aurais espèrer un meilleurs esprit venant de l'enfant de la rousse .

C'est sur cette pensée que l'argenté entra dans le bureau du chef du village câcher de la feuille qui l'attendez tranquillement en fumant comme à son habitude en lisant des rapport qu'il connaissez par coeur depuis le temps , sortant le nez de ses dossier le Sarotobi sourit à l'Hatake , une bonne excuse pour esquiver la paparasse .

-Bonjours Kakashi , fit le plus vieux de la pièce

-Vous vouliez me voir ? dit l'autre directement

Passant légèrement sur le petit manque de respect du jonin il l'invita à s'assoir , ce qu'il ne fit pas comme toujours .

-Je doit te demander des nouvelle de ton équipes , cela fait quand même 1 mois que vous enchainer les missions et les entrainements , Kakashi dit moi ce qui cloche , expliqua t'il en tirant une bouffer de tabac .

Le gris soupira fortement , évidement il l'avais remarquer , quand un ninja as des élèves il doit d'abord leur donner quelque missions , mais si jamais cela ne donne pas le résulta voulut il faut les entrainer , quand cela arrive d'habitude ça ne dure pas longtemps , mais à cause des relations plutôt mauvaise dans l'équipe 7 Kakashi avais dût les entrainer pour les forcer à se fréquenter .

-Eh bien ...commença t'il en joignant ses mains .Pour tout vous dire ce sont de très bon éléments , Sakura est très forte contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginer , elle maitrise le Doton est à un bon mental , parfois elle joue un peu trop les mademoiselle je sais tout est son amour pour Sasuke ne l'aide pas vraiment à se concentrée . 

Le vielle homme acquiessa silencieusement en détaillant le visage à moitier cacher de son interlocuteur . 

-Sasuke est vraiment un ninja née , son Katon est parfait il connait ses techniques sur le bout des doigts il as même quelque base sur le Raiton , il as aussi une grand intelligence , il est ausi bon au corps à corps , je n'est part contre pas encore vue son Sharingan est je doit vous avouer que je commence à me demander si il l'as vraiment , son seul défaut c'est son caractère , il est parfois trop sûr de lui est un peu vatard mais il as tout de même un bon fond , continua t'il en souriant légèrement . 

Voilà le moment que Hiruzen attendez , le froncement de sourcils est la mine un peu sombre du fils du croc blanc , sa y est il va lui parler de Naruto . Car si pour beaucoup il n'était rien d'autre qu'une réincarnation du démon renard , pour lui le jeune homme était comme un petit-fils pour lui . 

\- Naruto lui ...commença t'il avant de soupirer fortement .Je ne sais pas grand chose lui enfaite , je sais juste qu'il est bon pour se battre à mains nue ou avec des armes , il as de très bon réflexes , une conditions physique remarquable , en terme de stratégies il est meilleur que moi je croit , son défaut à lui c'est son attitude , je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais il évite tout contacte avec les deux autres . 

Ayant fini le chef de l'équipe sept se leva en se grattant le crâne . 

-Je trouve ça dommage , ils on un grand potentiel est ils le gache en se divisant , soupira l'argenté . 

L'hokage de la feuille se mit à esquisser un petit sourire en sortant un papier blanc qu'il posa sur son bureau , le jonin fixa son supérieur avec un regard interrogateur . 

-Demain à neuf-heures ton équipe va exécuter leur première mission de rang C , commença t'il avant de bloquer les futur plainte de l'Hatake d'un signe de main . Je sais ce que tu va dire , mais écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait , si tu laisse ton équipe sur la touche ils ne pourrons pas évoluer , ils ont besoin de gagner de l'experience , eh puis avoue que les entrainer n'a pas porter ses fruits , soit à l'heure demain . 

Ne pouvant répliquer ou même contre-dire l'ordre de la troisième ombre de feu Kakashi poussa un lourd soupir avant de sortir du bureau , une fois seul Hiruzen s'autorisa un grand sourire , son jeune protéger va pouvoir sortir de Konoha . 

ooOoo

-Une mission de rang C ? dit Sakura surprise

Toute l'équipe fut réunie sur le terrain d'entrainement des ninjas à la demande de Kakashi qui les regarder avec un air sérieux .

-Oui , cela fait depuis un mois que nous travaillons sur de petites missions , l'Hokage nous as confier cette mission donc nous ,nous devons de la menez à bien , déclara t'il en fixant les élèves composant son équipe 

Si la rose est le noir semblez ravis cela n'été pas le cas du seul blond du groupe qui été debout appuyer contre un arbre les bras croiser avec une jambe replier sur le troc , quelque mèches de cheveux masquer la vue sur ses orbittes , Naruto se mit à poser une question avec une voix calme pourtant froide . 

-Où aura lieu cette mission ? demanda t'il en posant une orbe bleu sur son senseï 

L'argenté ne fit aucune remarque sur la voix polaire du jeune homme, mettant ça sur le compte du manque de contacte avec des gens .

-Au pays des vagues , j'ai reçu l'ordre de mission il y'a quelque minutes ...répondit t'il avant d'ouvrir ses yeux en grand 

En effet , le Namikaze n'avais jamais montrer l'ébauche d'un sourire , il ne faisait que de petit rictus qui y ressembler , mais en ce moment ses lèvres été plus étirer que d'habitude , signe évident que la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir . 

-Donc soyez dans le bureau de l'Hokage demain à neuf-heures ,diil avant de faire un signe pour disparaitre dans un nuages de feuilles

ooOoo

Chez les Haruno

C'était carrément une fête qui se dérouler pour Sakura , sa première mission de rang C , ses parents était d'ancien ninja est ils savent à quel point ce genre de nouvelle pouvais faire plaisir à une genin , coiffer d'un chapeau d'aniverssaire le père de la rose riez de bon coeur avec son épouse qui souriez à pleine dents en prenant des photos de la seule enfant de la maison qui été aux anges en voyant ces parent organiser une mini fête pour elle alors que ce n'était pas vraiment un événement important pour d'autre , la seule chose que la petite Haruno aurais aimer c'est que la fête ne dure pas toute la nuit à causes des plaintes du voisinage qui cassèrent un peu l'ambiance .

ooOoo

Chez les Uchiwa

Sasuke été allonger sur le ventre les jambes replier en l'air , dans sa bouche il y avais un crayon qui allez de droite à gauche à cause des mouvements de lèvres du brun qui commencer à être agacer par cette fiche que sa mère lui avais donner , il devais noter tout ce don il aurais besoin pour sa mission en dehors du village , il avais bien essayer de lui dire qu'il pouvais le faire tout seul mais rien à faire la mère Uchiwa n'avais rien voulut entendre , résulta le voilà entrain décrire qu'il aura sans doute besoin d'une paire de calleçon propre avec les pomette rougie . 

-Quelle plaie ...marmona t'il 

En voyant sa feuille glisser de ses doigts il cligna des yeux avant de les lever au ciel , sa grande soeur tenez sa fiche en esquissant un sourire taquin . 

-Salut poussin ! sifflat-elle joyeusement en parcourant le papier blanc 

-Rend moi ça ! exigea t'il en se jetant sur Ikari 

La soeur jumelle d'Itachi sauta les pieds joint pour éviter l'assaut du jeune brun , en retombant elle enfonçant le talons de ses pieds dans le dos de son petit frère qui gémit de douleur en sentant sa colone vertébrale se tordre tout en s'écrasant contre le plancher sous le rire sadique de la jonin . 

-Alors voyons voir ! commença t'elle en faisant varié la pression sur le dos du dernier de la famille qui cria sa douleur . Ho mais tu as oublié de mettre les couches , le biberon, la tétine , etc. 

La soirée de Sasuke fut vraiment longue , entre son mal aux reins , la torture de sa soeur diabolique , est des taquinerie de cette dernière , il ne se fit pas prier pour allez dans son lit en espérant que la journée de demain serra mieux que celle-ci . 

ooOoo

Allonger le long d'une poutre de bois , le dernier des Uzumaki regarder le plafond de son appartement avec un regard absent , demain il pourra enfin sortir du village qui maudissez son existence , au fond de lui il sentez que quelque chose le bruler , ce n'était pas désagréable mais c'était quelque chose d'inconue pour lui , était-ce de la joie ? , ou le bonheur ? va savoir , se relevant finalement il observa sa chambre qui avais bien changer .

Les murs été peint d'une couleur rouge sombre , d'après ses souvenirs les cheveux de sa mère avais une couleur proche de celle-ci , le lit part contre été plutôt spécial , Naruto avais un lit normal , mais il y avais pas de pieds pour le soutenir , il donner vraiment l'impression de flotter dans le vide , la couverture blanche contraster avec le sommier en bois noir , il n'y avais aucun oreiller le Namikaze se servais de ses cheveux pour le remplacer , pour éclairer la pièce il y avais une lampe accrocher au plafond , la forme de la lampe été celle d'une fleur de lotus bien que la couleur du cristal qui la composer était de couleur proupre , le reste du lustre été fait en or , le tout était suspendut par une chaine elle même accrocher à la poutre en bois sur la quelle le fils de Minato été allonger .

Descendant de son perchoir il enleva sa veste blanche qu'il plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le lit , une fois ceci fait il se dirigea vers la seule porte de la pièce , une fois franchit il commença à marcher dans les couloir non éclairer , la raison été que le blond connaissez l'endroit par coeur donc il ne voyait pas l'intéret d'éclairer une pièce qu'il avait lui même construite .

C'est dans cette ambiance calme est silencieuse qu'il se dirigea vers le fond d'un couloir pour ouvrir une double porte en bois beige , une fois celle-ci ouverte il esquissa son petit rictus qui ressemblez à un petit sourire , son visage fut baigner dans une lumière douce est pourtant étrange , entrant finalement il s'approcha doucement avant de se mettre à genoux , il porta une main devans lui pour la poser sur un pellage orange .

-Bonjour Toba , fit Naruto .

Devant lui été allonger un tigre d'une taille incroyable , dépassant largement le garçon à la chevelure d'or , mesurant un bon trois-mètre-quatre-vingt , cet animal avais quelque différence avec les félins de son espèce , ses rayure n'été pas normal , leur forme laisser parfois l'impression que le tigre avais des flammes sombre sur le dos , ses motif sombre grimper le long de son dos pour former une flamme s'étalant sur ses épaules ainsi que sur ses cuisse , remontant le long de son cou les ligne noir retracèrent les contour des yeux bleu de toba , puis il formèrent des ligne épaisse qui coulèrent le long de ses joues fessant penser à des larmes sombre , sur ses pattes les flammes sombre entourer entièrement ses pattes remontant jusqu'à l'inclineson des membres animal , sa queue elle était entièrement sombre , les zone échappant au motif de feu été d'une couleur plutôt normal pour cet animal vue que c'était l'orange sombre qui couvrait les coin oublier par les traies noir .

-Alors je t'ai manquer ? fit doucement le paria de Konoha

Pour seule réponse il réçu une attaque de léchouille avec une langue géante qui le lécha entièrement , ricanant un peu le blond continua de caresser le pellage si étrange du félin .

Toba était un des animeaux présent dans l'ancien zoo du quartier , mais à cause de Naruto est du neuf-queue l'endroit avais fini par être abandoner par son propriètaire qui alla se plaindre à l'Uzumaki qui piquer par la curiosité avais voulut voir à quoi pouvais bien ressembler un zoo , une fois arriver il n'avais croiser personne , mais ses sens affiner grâce au renard avais sentie la présence de quelqu'un , une fois arriver à l'endroit que son instinct lui indiquer il trouva un tigre coucher parterre agonisant à cause du manque de nouriture qui se voyer autant que les côte de l'animal , il s'était approcher , mais sans crier garre un autre petit félin orange était sortie derrière de ce qui semblez être la maman du petit , sachant qu'elle ne survivrais pas la maman se mit à gémir en là direction du assassin , les animeaux savais très bien reconaitre les personne possédant une aura proche de la leur , elle avais ordoner à son petit avec des grognement de suivre le blond , d'abord protéstant il fut quand même obliger de suivre Naruto , pas pour être avec lui , juste pour survivre .

Depuis l'ors l'Uzumaki avais prit soin de lui est l'avais protéger , mais en échange de sa protection Naruto avait voulut tester quelque chose sur le petit tigre , l'experience réaliser donna au félins ce pellage aux motif de feu , est aussi une force est une taille dépassant de loin celle de ses congénère , secouant doucement la tête l'enfant d'hokage se leva pour se diriger vers un coussin bleu ciel sur le quel il s'allongea , il aurais préfèrer le plus large mais Toba l'avais prit en otage . 

**-Alors Kitsune tu parle avec le matous ? grogna doucement le renard **

-Tu va pas me dire que tu est jaloux , souffla l'hôte du démon à neuf-queues

**-Nan bien sûr , soupira l'autre**

-Je me demande ce que je vais découvrir , murmura le blond avec son rictus

**-J'aimerais bien te raconter mais ce serrai gacher la surprise ! assura t'il en ricanant **

-Si jamais tu fait ça je maudit ton existence, répondit avec froideur l'enfant d'Hokage

Frissonant légèrement le roux bailla dans l'esprit du ?amikaze , c'est un grand jour pour les deux prisonier , l'un prisonier du corps d'un enfant , l'autre de son village qui l'avais vue naître , retenant des grognement à l'encontre de la feuille le renard démoniaque se mit en boule dans sa cage pour ensuite s'endormir .

Dans le monde réel Naruto fixer un point invisible au plafond , étrangement il n'avais aucune envie de dormir , pivotant la tête sur la droite il regarda le tigre géant dormir à point fermer avec un chat noir allonger sur son ventre , la petite bête faisait une taille normal est n'avais pour seul trais physique étrange une simple ligne rouge partant de son museau en suivant la courbe de son dos pour finir jusqu'au bout de sa queue , encore une expérience menez par l'Uzumaki apparament .

-Ezio , je t'es chercher partout , soupira le blond en se relevant pour caresser la tête du petit félin qui en ronronna . Encore avec tes petites copines hein ?

Souriant un peu l'Uzumaki porta une main vers le plafond , à mesure qu'il baisser ses doigts la lumière se fit plus faible , une fois éteinte il sortis silencieusement , une fois fait il tapa un peu du pied , des ligne bleu électrique se dessina sur le sol , parcourant le parquet les ligne formèrent des cercle avant de monter sur un mur au fond du couloir , suivant les lumières fraichement crée le dernier Namikaze se dirrigea vers elle , une fois arriver au bout il posa simplement son index sur le mur en face de lui , la bague d'acier mit sur son doigt brilla de la même lumière bleu , se baissant subitement le mur offrit la vision sur du noir , les ligne parterre continuèrent leur avancer pour faire apparaitre un escalier descendant en rond , marchant calmement Naruto suivie le chemin de lumière qu'il avais invoquer , une fois arriver au bout , les ligne bleu se séparèrent en six chemin différend , mais le fils de Minato continua d'allez tout droit , arrivant au milieux d'une salle sombre il fit juste tapper son pied droit , des lampadaire accrocher aux murs s'allumèrent chacun leur tour , le paria de la feuille croisa les bras en regardant différente machine d'acier à moitier monter , devant lui s'étendez un grand hagard d'une bonne centaine de mètre que se soit en largueur ou en longueur , ce qui rester troublant été que les lumière continuèrent de s'allumer au fond de ce qui ressembler à un entrepôt , le blond fit craquer ses phallange tout en fixant sur un petit bureau de couleur bleu acier sur le quel reposer une paire de brassard est de lame courte .

-Autant travailler un peu , dit t'il pour lui même .

ooOoo

Le matin fut le signal du départ pour Sasuke qui se réveilla en trombe , il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair avant d'attraper son sac de voyage qu'il avais laisser sur une chaise dans la cuisine , sa mère l'observa pendant qu'elle préparer le petit déjeuner avec un sourire amusé .

-Du calme mon poussin le rendez vous n'est que dans une heure tu as largement le temps , dit-elle sur un ton doux 

-Connaissant Kakashi-senseï je préfère être en avance que en retard , répondit-il rapidement en prenant une tartine qu'il mangea en quatrième vitesse . Bon je file ! 

-Attend ! fit-elle soudainement

S'arrêtant à l'entende de la voix de Mikoto il se retourna lentement , que voulais t'elle ?

Se baissant légèrement la mère au foyer embrassa la joue de son enfant qui poussa un gémissement plaintif . 

-Maman , gémit t'il gêner 

-Quoi ? fit-elle en fixant son fils les yeux grand ouvert 

-T'es obliger de faire ça ? demanda t'il les pomette rouge 

-Non , c'est simplement que tu va me manquer alors excuse moi d'être ta mère et de m'inquiété pour mon fils , répondit-elle en boudant . 

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! essaya t'il en agitant ses mains rapidement pour déssipé le malentendu 

-Allez dépêche toi tu va être en retard ! ricana t'elle en ouvrant la porte 

Levant légèrement un sourcil l'Uchiwa s'avança en souriant , enfin une grande mission s'annoncer pour lui . 

-Ho j'oublié ! fit doucement l'ancienne jonin 

Sans réel explication le brun sentie une grande douleur dans son postérieur avant de décoler en se le tenant , en regardant derrière lui il pu admirer le sourire innocent de sa propre mère qui remit sa pantoufle comme-ci de rien n'était . 

-Passe une bonne journée ! cria t'elle alors que Sasuke disparut de son champ de vision 

Depuis le couloir Itachi fixa sa mère avec un air visiblement surprit , à ce moment là sa soeur jumelle descendit paresseusement les marche de l'escalier avec les cheveux en bataille , en arrivant à la hauteur du génie du clan elle fit la navette entre lui est sa génitrice . 

-Qu'est ce que t'as à matter maman ? fit-elle en baillant 

-Tu sais j'ai toujours crut que nous avions tous prit le caractère de père , répondit t'il sans vraiment répondre à la question de la brune qui fronça les sourcils 

-Eh alors ? dit-elle simplement 

-Je croit que tu as prit celui de mère , s'amusa t'il en esquissant un sourire

ooOoo

Bureau de l'hokage

Hiruzen été entrain de lire des rapport de missions en retenant un baillement sonore , regardant devant lui il observa le fils du croc blanc de Konoha endosser contre le mur les yeux fermer .

Kakashi pouvais rester des heures sans rien faire ça l'hokage de la feuille le savais très bien de plus le senseï de l'équipe avais enchainer les mission hier soir , en faisant voyager ses iris sur la gauche il se mit à fixer la seule fille de l'équipe qui éguiser ses kunai qui d'après elle manquer de tranchant , assis sur le canapé se trouver Tazuna le clien qui ne se gêner pas pour boire un coup , la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas , laissant apparaitre le dernier de la fratrie Uchiwa essoufler .

-Tien regarder qui voilà , fit la voix de l'Hatake

-Désoler pour mon retard , j'ai dût faire le tour du village avant d'arriver ici ! dit-il en reprenant lentement son souffle

-Ce n'est rien Sasuke , assis toi je vais vous expliquer votre mission , assura le vielle homme en allumant sa pipe à tabac 

-Mais Hokage-sama , il manque Naruto , fit remarquer l'argenté 

Tirant une taffe sur son objet en bois l'homme avec des rides esquissa un petit sourire moqueur . 

-Ouvre la fenêtre Kakashi , demanda poliment le professeur de la feuille 

Levant un sourcil avec méfiance il obéit tout de même à la demande de son supérieur , en ouvrant la vitre de verre il fixa le paysage en papillonant des yeux . 

-Bonjour Kakashi , dit une voix endormit

Tournant la tête sur le coter le membre de l'AMBU fut surprit de voir le fils de l'éclaire jaune endosser contre le mur une jambe par-dessus l'autre est les bras croiser derrière sa tête .

-Naruto , je peux savoir depuis quand tu est là ? demanda la voix ennuyer du jonin 

-Si je me trompe pas , depuis -sept-heure et vingt-deux minutes , répondit-il en fixant le ciel 

-Pourquoi être arriver si tôt ? questiona t'il en levant un sourcil

-J'arriver pas à dormir , répondit-il simplement 

Soupirant doucement l'élèves du quatrième laissa passer le fils de celui-ci qui prit place de la même manière que son senseï , une fois que tous furent rassembler le Sarotobi toussa quelque seconde pour faire converger les regard sur sa personne . 

-Votre mission est une mission d'escorte , vous devez protéger Tazuna-san est le menez jusqu'au pays des vagues du quel vous devrais ensuite l'accompagner jusqu'à son domicile , expliqua l'ombre de feu 

Bifurquant les yeux sur le canapé les membre de la septième équipe se mirent à faire des yeux rond en voyant le vielle homme aux cheveux gris salée affaler sur la baquette avec le visage rougie est un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres avant de s'écraser sur le sol . 

-Monsieur Tazuna est un peu fatiguer je pense, souffla le grand-père de Konohamaru . Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre aux portes du village le temps pour lui de ...récupérée

ooOoo

Marchant dans les rues qui l'avais vue grandir Naruto se diriger doucement vers les portes du village , autour de lui les gents le fixèrent , certain avec une haine profonde , d'autre avec moquerie , ou bien avec curiosité , oui c'est vrais que de voir un garçon avec des cheveux jaune se faisait rare à Konoha , son physique attirer aussi l'intention , il savais parfaitement que sa crinière d'igne d'un roi de la savane ne l'aider pas à se fondre dans la masse , mais c'était bien sûr sa tenue d'Assassin qui le démarquer vraiment de tous , pour un ninja la discrétion était une qualité indispensable , alors quand on voie un genin porter une veste blanche c'est normal de se moquer de lui , mais Naruto savais que la tenue qu'il porter n'était pas là pour son métier de ninja , non c'était la toute première fois qu'un Assassin voyez le jour sur le continent , bien sûr la tenue n'était pas encore fini il fallait encore l'améliorer pour qu'elle soit exactement comme celle des autre Assassins qui peupler sûrement le monde quelque-part .

En arrivant devant les immence porte de Konoha , le Namikaze ressentie un sentiment étrange envahir sa poitrine , il avais le coeur qui battez la chamade , avais t'il peur ? non , pourtant il trembler , regardant sa main en plissant les yeux il se souvint qu'autre chose causer ce genre de symptome .

L'excitation .

Oui , son corps tout entier été exciter de pouvoir enfin satisfaire les désir de son propiètaire qui esquissa son rictus , oui un tout petit sourire pour une joie sans limite .

Avançant d'un pas remplit d'assurance il ne se retourna pas quand Kakashi lui dit de l'attendre , Sakura le traita de quelque nom d'oiseaux mais il s'en ficher royalement , la liberté été enfin devant lui

Est il n'allez pas attendre pour la saisir entre ses doigts .

Naruto Uzumaki le trosième hôte du démon renard à neuf queues goûte enfin à ce sentiment que tous les hommes ressente un jour

La liberté . 


	5. Chapitre 5

-Naruto je t'ai dit de nous attendre ! dit la voix ennuyer du Hatake

Le blond ne répondit même pas ou ne donna aucun signe d'avoir entendu la plainte de son senseï qui soupira , depuis le début le Uzumaki marcher devant le groupe , en claire depuis le départ de la feuille . Depuis ce matin il n'avais vue que le dos de son élève aux yeux bleu , à coter de lui se trouver Sasuke qui marcher avec les sourcils froncée , derrière lui se trouver leur clien qui marcher en titubant légèrement à cause de la forte dose de saké qu'il avais crut bon de boire avant de partir de Konoha , derrière le buveur se trouver une Sakura ennuyer d'être avec ce vieux barbue remplit d'alcool , se retournant le Hatake vit avec surprise le fils de son défunt senseï s'arrêter en plein milieux du chemin en levant les yeux en direction du ciel .

-Qu'y as t'il Naruto ? demanda l'argenté

Se mettant sur leur gardes les personne autour du fils du croc blanc se demandèrent ce que le Namikaze pouvais bien fixer comme ça , tout le monde tomba à la renverse quand il se contenta d'éternuer avant de reprendre sa marche solitaire , si à l'extérieur il avais l'air calme est serein dans son esprit il tenez une discution plutôt amusante d'après Kuybi .

**-Là franchement tu mérite un prix ! commenta le renard en riant **

(Tien je croyais que tu dormais , fit le fils de l'éclair jaune )

**-Je suis réveiller depuis un moment à cause de toi ! grogna t'il . Sérieux ton excitation à fait trembler les bareaux de ma cage !**

(Tu veux des excuses ? se moqua Naruto )

**-Nan , juste que tu t'occupe des ninja cacher dans la flaque d'eau derrière toi , répondit t'il avec une voix neutre **

(Pourquoi devrais -je me donner la peine de les tuer ? soupira mentalement le jeune homme . Pour l'instant ils n'ont commis aucun crimes envers moi , il ne mériterons la mort que si ils osent m'attaquer )

**-Sa y est j'ai comprit . T'es un sadique enfaite ! sourit le roux content **

Esquissant son rictus le Namikaze de Konoha se stopa encore une fois , cette fois -ci le groupe derrière lui ignora les mouvement bizarre du jeune de la feuille qui se fit dépasser par son équipe sans que ceux-ci ne le regarde , une fois assez éloigner à son goût le blond jeta un oeil à la petite flaque qui n'avais vraiment rien à faire ici , une semaine sans pluie est ils ont eu la brillante idée de se camoufler dans une flaque d'eau ? ils ne doivent pas souvent s'attaquer à des ninja de niveau jonin , reprenant sa marche le Uzumaki se retena de sourire quand il vit son senseï se faire enchainer avant d'être litérralement broyer entre les câble d'acier , une fois l'homme de rang supérieur réduit en charpie deux autre homme sortirent de l'ombre .

Le premier porter une paire de botte beige clair fermer sur les coter , une tenue de camouflage militaire avec une robe gris clair mise par dessus attacher par une ceinture vert pomme , le bas de son visage était masquer par une sorte d'appareil respiratoir , il avais une longue tignasse noir descendant jusqu'à ses omoplatte , son bandeau frontal retenez quelque mèches de tomber sur son front , sur la partie métalique du bandeau se trouver quattre petit traie ressemblant à des goute de pluie barré par une large entaille faite à l'arme blanche , sur son bras gauche se trouver un gant en métal gris foncée pourvue de griffe éguiser , une chaine sur son avant bras était rattacher à un autre gant qui se trouver sur la deuxième personne qui ressembler à la première .

Il avais comparer à l'autre des couleur plus sombre , des botte bleu nuit , un pantalon gris foncée , le haut de son corps été cacher par une grande cape couvrant la majeur partie de son torse ainsi que sa taille , les seule partie visible rester son bras droit en métal ainsi qu'une manche aux motif militaire lui arrivant au bicep , son visage ressembler beaucoup à ce qui semblez être son partenaire , ses yeux sombre détaillèrent les genin en face de lui avec des tremblement dans son bras griffue .

-Je voie que Konoha ne sais toujours pas qui envoyer pour se battre , prononça le premier avec une voix ténèbreuse

-Laisse tomber mon frère on ferrais mieux de les tuer avec le petit vieux après on en parlera plus , suggéra le frère

Sasuke se mit en garde en sortant un kunai qu'il empoigna comme un poignard , il se mit devant Tazuna qui quand à lui avais la peur au ventre en voyant de simple enfant assurée sa protection , derrière lui il entendit la jeune fille faire des signes étrange avec ses mains , ce qui le gêner le plus était bien sûr les bruit de pas du troisième gamin s'approcher tranquillement de l'ennemie , le Uchiwa ne perdit pas de temps il fonça sur celui qui porter le gant sur la main gauche le jugant plus faible que l'autre qui ricana dans son dos avant d'armer son bras pour planter sa main griffu dans les rein du brun , mais quelque chose le bloqua en arrière , jetant un oeil curieux il vit le Uzumaki tenir la chaine qui trainer en principe parterre , se toisant silencieusement du regard les deux adversaire n'avais pas l'air aussi agiter que le frère d'Ikari qui se battez en ce moment avec le brun .

Sasuke sauta en avant pour essayer de trancher la gorge du ninja de Kiri qui se baissa simplement avant d'attaquer avec son membre couvert de métal , en voyant la menace le dernier de la fratrie Uchiwa fit quelque signe sous l'oeil affoler de l'homme en face de lui qui hésita à attaquer sous le sourire fier du fils de Futaku qui arrêta de faire des signe , il arma sa jambe droite qu'il envoya dans la tête de son opposant avant de faire une rotation pour ensuite se poser derrière le tueur de Kakashi , il fit passer un petit courant électrique dans la nuque de son adversaire avec son kunai , ce qui fit un choc à l'homme qui sentie son corps convulser avant de s'écrouler avec les cheveux hérisser est les yeux retourner en l'air tout en continuant de tembler sous le sourire remplit de fierté de Sasuke qui se retourna vers Sakura pour frimer un peu , mais à sa grande surprise elle s'été enfermer dans un concon de terre avec le client .

Le dernier ninja ennemie restant lui été toujours dans la même position que tout ta l'heure , non pas qu'il en avais envie mais depuis que Naruto tenais sa chaine de la main droite il ne pouvais tout simplement plus bouger sans sentir une force le retenir , il porta un regard à son frère maintenant K.O , il grogna doucement sous son masque avant d'actioner une manette sur son avant bras qui détacha sa chaine pour lui permettre de se mouvoir sans son jumeau , dans un geste remplit de confiance il se jeta sur le fils de Kushina qui ne bougea pas beaucoup , il lâcha la chaine en acier qu'il tenez depuis un moment déjà , une fois quelle fut parterre il fit craquer ses articulation présent dans sa main tout en fixant calmement son adversaire qui avais presque froler le nez du blond avec son index griffue , l'Uzumaki s'écarta rapidement sur le coter en soupirant fortement , le brun de la brume écarquilla les yeux devant le déplacement éclaire de l'enfant de la rousse .

-J'ai horreur du bruit que fait un os quand il est réduit en miette , déclara t'il avec une voix monotone

Profitant de la surprise qu'il avais laisser planer le blond fermit son poing avant de l'abattre violement sur le dos du ninja qui sentie sa colone vertébral exploser en milles morceaux sous la force du coup qui l'enfonça de 7 bon centimètre dans le sol , se redressant lentement Naruto secoua un peu sa tignasse avant de passer une main dessus pour bien remettre quelque mèches qui masquer un peu sa vision , il tourna ses prunelle azure sur la sphère de terre qui commença à s'ouvrir en deux pour laisser passer le vielle homme qui avais l'air aussi surprit que la rose de voir les ninja de Kiri à terre tous les deux , elle sautilla sur place en félécitant l'Uchiwa qui bomba le torse avec fierté , bon d'accord il n'été pas aussi arrogant que ceux de son clan mais tout de même qui reffuserais d'être complimenter pour ses performance ?

-Dit donc Naruto , tu n'y est pas allez de main morte , commenta une voix que l'homme à lunette penser ne plus entendre

La terre remua subitement avant qu'une fissure ne laisse passer la tête du Hatake , une grande stupéfaction se lut sur le visage des personne présente qui regardèrent à présent le jeune ninja de la feuille qui se contenta de hausser les épaules .

-Nous n'avions besoin que d'un seul prisonier pour pouvoir l'interroger , répondit le Namikaze . Sasuke à était plus rapide que moi pour neutraliser l'autre c'est tout , de plus je te trouve un peu gonfler de me faire des repproche alors que tu t'es cacher pour voir comment on réagirais à t'a mort

La tirade de l'Uzumaki laissa le senseï de l'équipe-sept muet , le jeune homme avais comprit dès le départ que ses ninja du brouillard allez les attaquer , bon d'accord il avais voulut voir les réaction de ses élèves est franchement il n'était pas déçu mais tout de même il avais espèrer voir un travaille d'équipe entre les deux membre masculin de la feuille , soupirant légèrement le ninja Pourfendeur attacha solidement le seul survivant des frère de Kiri à un arbre , Kakashi le réveilla rapidement grâce à une technique suiton fait avec de l'eau froide , toussant bruyament le brun reprit bien vite ses esprit en cherchant son jumeau du regard .

-Qu'avez vous fait de mon frère ?! demanda t'il en grognant

Naruto s'avança doucement , comme toujours ses mains été fourer dans ses poches est seul son oeil gauche été visible l'autre était cacher part une mèches imposante .

-Je l'ai tuer . répondit t'il calmement

L'homme portant un gant métalique écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser tomber sa tête , la Haruno montra de la pitié pour le brun qui venez de perdre peut-être sa seule famille , elle tourna les yeux vers Sasuke qui avais tourner le dos à la discution , en bifurquant son regard sur le fils de Minato elle ne trouva pas de compassion dans ses yeux , elle ne voyait qu'une incroyable indifférence à la peine qu'il avais lui même crée , elle arrêta toute ses observation quand son chef d'équipe s'avança pour ensuite se baisser pour être au niveau du jumeau restant .

-Dit nous qui vous as envoyer , demanda t'il sur un ton ferme

Le ninja de Kiri releva lentement les yeux à présent dépourvue d'éclat vers l'homme de Konoha qui attendit simplement que l'autre parle .

-Gatô ...prononça t'il doucement avec une voix briser

Le blond remarqua un léger mouvement de recule de la part du vielle homme à l'entente du mot de l'homme qui en voulais certainement à sa vie .

-Qui est-il ? demanda cette fois-ci Naruto d'une voix froide

-C'est un homme d'affaire très influent qui dirrige la plupart des commerce du pays des vague , répondit-il avec un regard vide d'émotion . Mais ce n'est pas tout , c'est aussi un trafiquant de drogue est un marchant d'esclaves , il possède un paquet de magasin est il as aussi tout le controle du port du quel toute les marchandise partent , est il exige une taxe pour ceux qui veulent simplement rejoindre leur maisons qui se trouve sur une autre rive

-Pourquoi un homme aussi riche voudrais s'en prendre à notre client ? se demanda l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils

-C'est pourtant simple , ce type derrière vous construie des ponts , en ce moment il va bientôt en finir un qui ne serra pas sous le controle de Gatô , si jamais ce pont est construie tout le trafique de Gatô prendra fin , expliqua t'il légèrement énerver

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers Tazuna qui avais blanchie suite aux regard sombre qu'on lui envoyer .

-Tazuna-san , commença le jonin . Cette mission n'est pas de rang C , si des ninjas sont impliquer elle passe directement au rang B voir même A

Le vieux charpentier baissa la tête honteux .

-Je vous demande pardon , s'excusa t'il d'une voix faible . Essayez de me comprendre , chez nous il est presque impossible de contacter des ninjas pour nous déffendre , nous traverson une crise économique . Et les toute les éconnomie de mon village on servit pour chercher des ninjas dans un autre village , mais malhereusement nous n'avions assez que pour une mission de rang C .

-Je comprend bien , mais le problème c'est que cette mission devient trop dangereuse pour mes élèves vous comprenez ? souffla t'il en fermant les yeux . Il va falloir rentré pour expliqué la situation au Hokage qui envera des ninja plus qualifié pour-

-Ha non ! firent le noir est la rose ensemble

Se reculant subitement le nouveau croc blanc regarda surprit ses deux élèves qui le fixèrent avec détermination .

-Je veux faire cette mission ! fit Sasuke

-Est moi aussi ! suiva t'elle

Comment faire ? voilà une réponse que l'Hatake aurais bien aimer avoir , il fit voyager ses prunelle noir sur le fils du quatrième Hokage qui le fixer sans rien dire .

-Je suis avec eux , eh puis j'ai besoin d'argent est les prime pour les mission de rang B sont plutôt alléchante , dit-il simplement en moquant des soupirs de son senseï

Eh puis pourquoi pas après tout ? si ils arriver à ce mettre d'accord pour faire cette mission peu t'être qu'ils apprendrons à mieux à s'entendre , souriant discrétement sous son masque Kakashi fit un signe positif avec sa tête ce qui aura eu le don de réjouir les membre de son équipe .

(Génial ! Sasuke va être fière de moi quand il verra comment je sais me déffendre ! cria mentalement la Haruno )

(Ikari va arrêter de se fouttre de moi après ça ! Père serra fier lui aussi j'en suis sûr , fit le fils de Fugaku dans ses pensées )

Tous se mirent en route en souriant , même le vielle homme à lunette versa une petite larme de joie , mais ils était tellement prit par leur excitation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le présence de l'Assassin près du frère survivant qui fixa le tueur de son frère .

-Est maintenant tu compte me tuer ? cracha t'il agacer qu'on le fixe de la sorte

Le silence régna entre les deux ninja , le genin ne répondit pas se contentant de le fixer avec ses orbe azuré , se baissant légèrement pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur il posa sa paume droite contre la gorge de son ennemie qui le défia du regard .

-Si je te répondait oui , tu aurai peur , prononça t'il d'une voix polaire .Si je te répondait non tu serrai content , si je te répondait peut-être tu tremblerais

Plus il parler plus sa voix semblez s'adoucir .

-Je n'aime pas donner cette réponse qui pour moi est la pire de toute , continua t'il en soufflant . Tu imagine ce que tu pourrai ressentir si tu conaissez le jour de ta mort ? l'heure ? l'endroit ? la cause ? tu voudrais vraiment le savoir toi ?

C'était une question ? le ninja de Kiri se le demander bien , pourtant il sentait ses membres trembler d'eux même , était-ce de la peur ?

-Que pourrai tu y faire ? tu voudrais lutter ? te cacher ? idiot , la faucheuse te touchera quand elle le voudra , c'est ainsi...

Le noir sentie bientôt son corps s'engourdir , il avais sommeil , il n'avais pas peur mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait le soleil . Une fois que ses paupière furent baisser le blond ouvrit les sienne en retirant doucement la lame d'acier qu'il avais enfoncer dans la gorge de son agresseur qui n'avais rien sentie , le liquide écarlate coula de l'entaille qui se trouver pille poile sur la pomme d'adam , une fois retirer il la fit rentrée dans un clic sonnore dans son poignet qui la cacha sous sa veste , le poison sur la lame secrête avais empêcher toute sensation de douleur au brun , une mort douce est calme , très peu de personne connaissez ça .

**-C'est la mort **

ooOoo

-Dit moi Naruto , commença Kakashi en marchant à coter du jeune homme . J'ai une question a te poser .

Il ne répondit pas attendant tranquillement la question du Pourfendeur .

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appel pas senseï ? demanda t'il curieux

-Pour mérité ce titre il faudrais déjà m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne sais pas , répondit-il avec ennuie

**-Tien prend ça dans les dents ! fit le renard géant en riant **

-Je croit que je sais plus de chose que toi Naruto ! se venta avec amusement le ninja de rang supérieur

**-Vas dire ça à quelqu'un qui as la mémoire d'un renard millénaire , commenta ironiquement le roux **

-J'en doute , fit simplement le blond

-Très bien alors répond moi franchement ,combient de fois on peux raté l'exament jonin ? demanda t'il en jubilant intérieurement

-Deux-fois , après ça il faut soit demander un nouvel essaie à l'Hokage en personne soit il faut attendre deux-ans , répondit-il rapidement

Il continua de marcher en laissant derrière lui Kakashi la bouche grande ouverte comme ses yeux , comment un genin pouvais t'il avoir ce genre d'information qu'on ne donner qu'à des chunin ? c'était pas claire tout ça , il allez devoir surveiller de très près le blond qui c'était stoper en cours de route comme le reste du groupe .

-Alors voilà donc le pays des vagues , chuchotta le Namikaze avec une pointe de déception

Il avais bien le droit d'être déçu , Kurama lui avais souvent parler de cette endroit , il lui avais conter plus d'une fois que cette endroit était magnifique , mais aujourd'hui le conte de fée se briser en mille morceaux sur la terre boueuse sur la quelle Naruto avais poser le pied , Sakura poussa une petite grimace en voyant la misère qu'afficher l'endroit qu'elle regarder , les maison était soit délabrer soit en ruine , les enfants qui jouer dans les rues ne porter que ce qui s'apparenter à des vieux drap découper ou alors de vieux sac à farine , plus loin il remarqua le début du port , les bâteaux avais l'air presque de bonne qualité avec leur coque parcourue de molusque est de rouille .

(Donc c'est ça l'endroit remplit de rivière est de verdure ?demanda avec ironie le blond aux yeux bleu )

**-Ho sa va hein ! je te rappel que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici c'était il y'a ...heu attend , fit-il en réfléchisant . Quatre-cents-ans ou plus va savoir j'ai perdu la notion du temps moi !**

(Normal pour un immortel , dit Naruto en soupirant mentalement .Bon après tout je devrais être content de voir un peu du pays)

**-Bonne idée comme ça tu n'as plus aucune raison de me bouder , ricana le renard destructeur **

(On verra ça Kura , souffla le Namikaze )

-Où devont nous allez Tazuna-san ? demanda poliment la seule fille du groupe

-Nous devons rejoindre l'autre coter du pont , je connait un marins qui pourra nous faire passer , répondit t'il en souriant

-Espèrons qu'il nous fasse pas payer plein tarif , commenta le Uchiwa

La marche du groupe reprit , pendant qu'il traverser le village miséreux Naruto remarqua une petite fille courir de façon anormal , sa course été maladroite est elle regarder toujours derrière elle , les yeux du fils d'Hokage s'agrandirent , cette course il l'as connaissait , c'était celle qu'on avais quand on avais ce sentiment qu'il avais perdu avec le temps . 

La peur .

ooOoo

Dans une ruel sombre replit de déchet en tout genre couvrant un peu le sol boueux , la petite fille aux cheveux caramel reculer prudement en regardant les deux hommes face d'elle , ils fessait tous les deux au moins 2 mètres chacun , des bras plutôt massif , vue leur tenue blanche tâcher de sang cela devais être des bouchers .

-Allez rend nous ce que tu nous as prit est on te ferra pas de mal , promit le plus barbue des deux avec un sourire mauvais accrocher aux lèvres .

Elle ne les croyait pas , elle savais très bien ce qu'il voulais en vrais , elle n'été pas dupe de nos jours on offrais de jolie sommes pour les filles de son âges , mais ça elle ne l'avais sut quelque minutes plus tôt quand elle avais prit quelque morceaux de steak dans la chambres froide , elle avais découvert une autre pièce remplit de femme enchainer , si elle était partie plus vite elle n'aurais pas était surprit par les deux trafiquant qui en ce moment même se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle .

-Elle va nous rapporter gros je le sens ! se réjouie l'autre avec le crâne chauve

-Calme toi on dirait un violeur quand tu parle comme ça , se moqua l'autre en sortant son couteau

-Ta gueule !s'énerva l'autre en prenant sa machette attacher à sa taille

Pourquoi ? pourquoi le monde été t'il remplit d'homme comme-ça ? la petite fille avais toujours vue l'autre sexe d'un mauvais oeil à cause de la maltraitance des femmes , personne ne les voyez comme des être humains , pour eux elles n'était que des objet qui devais combler leur plus vile désir , en ce moment elle aimerai qu'un pauvre miracle se produise là maintenant .

Alors que le chauve allez la frapper avec son arme il se stopa subitement , il resta debout pendant quelque secondes avant de tomber aux pieds de la voleuse qui regarda avec effrois la flèches planter dans la nuque du boucher , son ami se mit à paniquer en voyant le chauve mort , il tourna vite fait ses prunelle sombre sur la brune qui serra fort contre elle même ce sac en plastique qui contener assez de viandes pour elle est sa famille , il se jeta furieusement sur elle mais au dernier moment il fut arrêter par une main qui se posa sur son torse , il baissa les yeux qui tombèrent dans l'ocèan de colère des iris du garçon à la tignasse digne d'un lion qui le fixer avec froideur tout en enfonçant sa lame dans le coeur de sa victime qui devint soudaint pâle avant de laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps , Naruto le poussa simplement en arrière la gravité ferra le reste , il se retourna vers la fillette qui trembler comme une feuille bousculer par une tempête .

Il ne montra aucune émotion en tournant le dos à la voleuse de viandes pour reprendre la flèche qu'il avais tirer sur cet pourriture , une fois entre ses doigts elle disparut dans un nuage de fumer blanc ce qui surprit beaucoup la petite fille qui se releva en se mettant sur ses gardes .

-Qu-Qui ête vous ? demanda t'elle avec la peur au ventre

Il tourna ses prunelle bleu en direction de son interlocutrice qui eu un mouvement de recule en voyant l'air glacial qui se dégager de son regard , pourtant il s'adoucie en lui offrant un léger sourire qui la prit au dépourvue .

-Un Assassin , répondit t'il en s'en allant 

ooOoo

-Tu était passer où Naruto ? demanda avec fatigue le fils du croc blanc

-Faire une balade est autoriser par le réglement , répondit-il en baillant

-Là n'est pas la question ! s'énerva t'il

-J'ai juste essayer de trouver un boucher y'a pas mort d'homme , mais le seul que j'ai trouver est fermer , déclara t'il en se massant le cuir chevelue

-C'est bizarre d'habitude c'est ouvert à cette heure -ci , commenta le constructeur de pont

-Bon on embarque ou quoi ? demanda impatient le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau

-Oui , oui un peu de patience , fit Tazuna ennuyer

Il se dirigea vers ce qui ressembler à première vue à un clochard , en arrivant vers lui le vielle homme le réveilla en sortant une bouteille de saké de son sac de voyage , il le tendit à celui qui devais être un ivrogne vue la vitesse à la quelle il vida le contenue de la bouteille d'une traite , le client de l'équipe 7 revint vite avec le sourire aux lèvres .

-C'est bon il est d'accord ! assura t'il en riant

Tous les ninjas présent haussèrent un sourcil ensemble , entre acoolique il faut bien s'entraider non ?

Quand il fut l'heure d'embarquer le Uzumaki eu le sentiment qu'on l'observer , tournant les yeux vers une montagne de caisses empiler les une sur les autre il remarqua un regard rosé le fixer , il fit un petit signe de l'index pour l'inviter à se découvrir , une fois la tête complétement sortie il reconut celle qu'il avais sauver , alors qu'il se dirigea vers le pont il remarqua la main tendut en sa direction en signe d'arrêt , il continua de regarder la petite brune qui bougea les lèvres lentement , une chance pour elle il savais lire sur les lèvres , il lut rapidement un *Merci * en retour il esquissa son rictus qui sembla plaire à la petite vue qu'elle rougissez à vue d'oeil , une fois que le moteur du bâteau fut en marche il s'éloigna en laissant derrière lui une trainer d'écume , le Namikaze lui laisser derrière lui une petite fille qui se tenez le coeur avec un sourire béat scotcher au visage , en revenant sur le pont il avais fermer son visage comme à son habitude .

-Dit moi Sasuke tu croit qu'on va rencontrer d'autre ninjas ? demanda la Haruno avec curiosité

Une fois qu'il fut assis le blond se mit en tailleur pour pouvoir médité sous l'oeil critique de Sasuke qui tourna ses yeux porteur du Sharingan dans la direction de la jeune fille .

-J'espère bien , en tout cas si on tue un ninja du rang de Kakashi-senseï ça voudra dire qu'on est devenu très fort , répondit-il avec vantardise

**-Hey Kitsune tu veux pas lui donner un peu de modestie à cet Uchiwa ? se moqua le rouquin **

(S'il te plait Kura j'essaye de médité , souffla le garçon aux cheveux d'or )

**-Dit moi , pourquoi tu as aider cette petite ? demanda t'il curieux en ignorant la question de son hôte **

(Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda t'il à son tour )

**-Parce que d'habitude tu t'en fiche de faire le chevalier sauvant les belle demoiselle , ironisa t'il **

(Tu est un comique . complimenta t'il platement )

**-Et toi tu es quoi ? demanda t'il sérieusement **

Le fils câcher du quatrième ouvrit les yeux tout en relevant la tête en direction du ciel couvert par des nuages gris . Bizzarement ce spectacle lui plut , esquisant son fameux rictus l'Assassin ce demander si la vie aurai pus faire de lui ce qu'il aurai toujours dût être .

-Un prince des tourbillons ...répondit t'il rêveur

ooOoo

-Dite moi Tazuna , commença Naruto

-Euh oui ? fit-il surprit que le blond lui adresse la parole

-Pourquoi votre Mizukage ne fait rien pour vous est les paysans ? demanda t'il curieux

-Eh bien je ne connait pas tous les détaille mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit il doit faire face à une sorte de secte ou je ne sais plus trop quoi qui recruterais ses meilleur hommes , expliqua t'il en se grattant la barbe 

-J'en est entendut parler , c'est un groupe d'érudit qui parcourent le monde pour répendre la parole de leur croyance , ajoute Kakashi les mains dans les poche .

-Ce sont des religieux ? demande Sasuke intéressé .

-Pas exactement , contre gentiment le chef d'équipe . Ce sont des renégat qui essaye de survivre en créant une religion qui malheureusement les rend intouchable a cause de l'opinion public qui es de leur coté ce qui rend les chose dur pour les autorité locale qui ne peuvent rien faire contre eux . 

**-Putain ils bouges ses enfoirée !rogna l'être fait de chakra **

(Calme toi Kura , dit doucement le fils de l'éclair jaune )

**-Ta raison , énerve toi pour moi ! s'exclama t'il en rogne **

Alors qu'ils était entrain de traverser une forêt il se firent plaquer au sol par le chef du groupe , Naruto entendit le bruit d'une lame sifflant l'air avant d'allez se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre , il avais était tellement occuper par la discution avec son renard personel qu'il n'avais même pas fait attention à ce qui ressembler à un ennemie assis sur une épée aussi grande que lui .

C'était un homme grand assez musclé , la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs courts hérissés, les yeux bruns, et avec de petits sourcils , portant des bandages sur la moitié inférieure de son visage , il portait un pantalon gris à rayure noir , un haut sans manches sombre , sur ses avant bras il avais des chauffe poignet portant les même couleur que son pantalon , il se tenez accroupie sur une large épée ressemblant à un couteau de boucher géant. Elle est percée à l'extrémité et présente un arc de cercle proche du pommeau, il remarqua un trous sur le haut de la lame qui devez sans doute servir à des fin tortureuse .

-Bienvenue au pays des vagues . Ninjas de Konoha , prononça t'il d'une voix glaçante 


	6. Chapitre 6

L'équipe 7 de Konoha se releva lentement sous l'oeil menaçant de celui qui semblez être un ninja déserteur du brouillard vue son bandeau barée , se mettant devant ses élèves le Pourfendeur de la feuille fixa silencieusement l'homme accroupie sur le hachoir , pendant quelque secondes Kakashi étudia le physique de son adversaire en étant sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part .

-C'est toi Zabuza Momochi? demanda une voix paresseuse

Se retournant rapidement le senseï regarda le fils du quatrième Hokage toiser du regard le brun qui ricana sous ses bandages .

-Je ne savais pas qu'un pauvre genin pouvais connaitre quelqu'un comme moi , déclara t'il avec amusement .

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend parler d'un enfant massacrant toute une promotion de genin juste par plaisir , rétorqua t'il avec une pointe d'ironie

-Humf tu est plutôt bien informer pour un débutant , analysa t'il en descendant lentement de son épée

-Et toi bien trop tranquille pour un type qui devrais être en cavale , dit t'il en sortant les mains de ses poches

-Les traqueur ? bah ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi gamin, j'ai pas l'intention de me faire attraper , assura t'il en retirant rapidement son arme du troc pour ensuite la poser sur son trapèze .Comme je n'est pas l'intention de vous laisser reppartir sans avoir butter le vieux

Reculant d'un pas Tazuna commencer à transpirer à grosse goûte en voyant l'énorme couteau de boucher que porter l'homme aux bandages sans problèmes , remarquant le comportement trouillard du client l'Hatake sortie doucement son sabre reposant dans son dos .

-Sakura protége Tazuna , Naruto , Sasuke vous venez avec moi , ordona t'il en regardant chacun des apprentie ninjas .

La rose se mit en garde en prenant un air sérieux , si son senseï lui donner une telle tâche elle devais pas le décevoir , fermant son poing droit tout en pliant son coude , sa main gauche resta bien ouverte est ses pieds s'écartèrent est elle adressa un regard replit de détermination à son maitre qui sourit devant l'attitude de la jeune fille . 

Les deux membre masculins de l'équipe eux se mirent à la hauteur du jonin de la feuille , si Sasuke avais l'air content d'avoir été choisie pour combatre aux côter du Pourfendeur le blond lui resta de marbre comme à son habitude , le ninja renégat voyant une infériorité numérique soupira doucement en faisant un signe qui fit mouver l'eau du lac dans son dos avant de former trois autre Momoshi , ils se mirent à marcher en direction de leur créateur qui les attendit en fixant avec intéret le petit blond qui avais l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui .

-Alors par qui je commence ? demanda t'il avec amusement tout en pointant son hachoire dans la direction de l'équipe envoyer par Konoha

La question fut vite régler quand l'argenté fonça sur lui rapidement en lui portant un coup d'estoc qu'il bloqua facillement avec son arme géante

-Par le Pourfendeur ? pourquoi pas ! souffla t'il en repoussant le jonin d'un geste brusque

L'ancien genin de Minato empoigna avec force son épée avant de foncer rapidement sur son opposant qui de son coter balaya le sol avec sa lame imposante que le hatake évita dans un bond rapide , une fois en l'air il joigni ses pieds pour les plaquer contre le visage du ninja de kiri qui releva bien vite son hachoire pour faire barrage , s'appuyant contre l'arme de son ennemie il refit un bon en arrière avant d'exécuter quelque signes , en atterissant il imposa ses mains sur la terre de la quel s'éleva un ours marrons aux larges griffe qui essayèrent de décapiter le déserteur qui se courba en arrière , en se redressant il prit le manche de son arme avec la quelle il fit une coupure verticale sur la bête faite de terre qui ne pu rien faire quand sa tête glissa le long de son buste avant de tomber lourdement contre le sol , l'argenté pesta avant de s'avança avec un pas en avant , il essaya de perforer la gorge de son adversaire mais celui -ci donna un coup de pied dans le poignet du senseï qui perdit son arme sous le coup de la surprise , regardant rapidement son opposant ricaner devant la situation , il y avais de quoi , son sabre favori se retrouver derrière Zabuza , est lui se retrouver sans rien pour se déffendre contre le ninja épéiste qui leva son bras du quel il tenez son épée , alors qu'il fendit l'air pour trancher l'Hatake en deux celui-ci fit quelque mudra à grande vitesse , le sol s'ouvrit pour avaler le ninja de la feuille qui évita ainsi la lame qui fit éclater la roche par la quelle Kakashi venez de disparaitre , le brun poussa un lourd soupir en relevant son arme imposante .

-Tu n'est pas aussi fort qu'on me l'avais dit , déclara t'il en se retournant vers l'épée du nouveaux croc blanc qui sortie de terre pour la prendre en main . Tu est peut-être qu'un imposteur

-Toi part contre tu est douée , avoua t'il en faisant quelque moulinet avec son arme

-Humf ! lâcha t'il simplement en fermant les paupières

L'ambiance qui était au départ tendu changea subitement , le gris sentie bientôt une aura sombre est meurtrière venir du Momochi , tremblant légèrement il ressera la prise sur son sabre , il reprit son calme son prenant son arme comme un poignar , il courba le dos en posant les doigts de sa main gauche sur le sol , il tendit sa jambe droite au maximun alors que l'autre été plier , il fixa son adversaire qui ouvrit les yeux en dégageant encore une onde d'envie de meurtre , les yeux sombre du Hatake fixèrent son opposant qui plaça son hachoir dans son dos en se tenant prêt à s'en servir , kakashi disparut de la vision du brun qui cligna des yeux avant de s'entir un mouvement au dessus de sa tête , il parra en vitesse le coup d'estoc qui devais lui fendre le crâne , il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passer qu'il se pencha en arrière pour éviter de se faire pourfendre sa cage thoracique par la lame du blanc qui passer juste au dessus de son ventre , coulant un regard surprit vers le croc blanc il se sentie dépasser quand il vit son adversaire disparaitre dans une gerbe d'étincelle bleu , décidant que le ninja de la feuille se moquer un peu trop de lui il se concentra en fermant ses paupières , l'air autour de lui été calme , quand il entendit une friction sur sa droite il n'hésita pas à attraper le poignet du jonin de Konoha qui ouvrit les yeux grandement étonner du réflexe du Momochi .

\- Pas mal ! déclara le renégat

-Pas assez ! souffla avec énervement le jonin de l'équipe 7

Lâchant finalement la main de son ennemie Zabuza envoyant une balayette de la jambe droite dans l'estomac du blanc qui fut éjecter jusqu'au lac qui se trouver derrière lui , il traverssa la surface queuse disparaisant du champ de vision du brun qui ricana .

-Là tu n'a pas de chance ! assura t'il en exécutant un série de signe

**-Suiton : Le tourbillon **

L'eau du lac se mit à se mouvoir alors que l'Hatake commencer à remonter à la surface , observant les mouvement suspect de l'eau il ne pu réagir assez vite quand il vit les mouvement tourbillonant que le Momoshi faisait avec ses bras , il ne pouvais strictement rien faire contre le typhon dans le quel il venais d'être prit , le haut le bas lui devenais inconue il n'arriver plus à se remettre à l'endroit , Zabuza leva les bras en l'air pour qu'une colone aqueuse s'élève à son tour , le tube d'eau tourna sur lui même avant que le brun ne fasse un geste brusque du bras qui l'envoya s'écraser contre la terre ferme , à mesure que l'eau tomber l'homme de Kiri distingua le ninja de la feuille à quattre patte devant lui toussant l'eau présente dans ses poumons , s'avançant avec une démarche calme il prit un malin plaisir à coller sa lame géant contre la nuque maintenant mouiller comme le reste du corps de l'argenté qui ne pouvais encore rien faire vue que sa tête lui faisait mal comme sa respiration .

-Voilà un spectacle pitoyable ! dit t'il en relevant sa lame en l'air

Il jubiler intérieurement , le Pourfendeur de la feuille allez tomber est lui il aurais une jolie récompense pour avoir débarasser le monde du croc blanc , mais alors qu'il imaginer déjà la gloire sinistre que lui apporterais la mort du jonin de Konoha il entendit un léger rire sortir de la gorge de l'homme à ses pieds .

-Régle numéro 3 , dit t'il en crachant une gerbe d'eau . Ne jamais baisser sa garde !

Sous le froncement de sourcils du momochi l'homme portant un masque se transforma en liquide d'eau avant de tomber au sol finissant en une flaque , l'homme aux bandages lui sentie un frissons remonter le long de son dos , prit d'une intuition il leva les yeux au ciel pour voir avec horreur le Pourfendeur dans les airs la main droite gorger d'éclair bleu .

**-Raiton : Le châtiment divin ! **

Il lança alors tous les éclairs qu'il avais emmagasinée depuis un moment déjà , la seule erreur du ninja renégat fut d'avoir lever son hachoir en métal en direction du ciel , maintenant il allais devoir prendre toute la puissance de l'attaque , il fut prit dans une colone de lumière bleutée qui le fit trembler de tous ses membres , ses pupilles disparurent sûrement sous le coups des décharges qui été entrain de faire bruler sa peau , une fois la technique fini Zabuza Momochi été partiellement mort , son corps été parcourue de léger spasmes , il n'arriver plus à lever son imposante épée , retombant souplement sur le sol Kakashi fixa son adversaire avec un air neutre , le corps du ninja du brouillars se mit à tomber en arrière sous l'effet de la douleur est de la gravité qui le rappeler à l'ordre , une fois étaler parterre le Hatake s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant son opposant enfin K.O .

ooOoo

Au moment ou Kakashi s'était éloigner de ses élèves ils avais eu la brillante idée de se séparer pour avoir plus de liberté dans leur mouvements , si l'uchiwa avais prit la direction de la forêt avec le clone aqueue son partenaire de mission lui n'avais pas bouger de sa position , mais revenons à notre brun préférer .

Sasuke toisa férocement son adversaire du regard , d'après ses observation il devais être du même niveau que son senseï , si il arriver à le battre il aurai sûrement fait un pas de plus vers son but , dépasser son frère le génie , il faudras juste qu'il évite de dire que ce n'était qu'un clone d'eau , prenant une grande inspiration le dernier de la fratrie Uchiwa fixa sérieusement son opposant qui lui ricana devant le regard sombre que lui envoyer le jeune homme qui se mit en garde , paume gauche en direction de l'homme aux bandages , poing droit fermer mit près du menton , jambes écarter est plier , incliner son dos légèrement en avant , souffler très fort .

-On peux commencer ? je n'est pas envie de m'éterniser ici , déclara le ninja de Kiri ennuyer

Garder son calme , Itachi lui avais apprit à garder la maitrise de soit dans n'importe quelle situation , ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allez le perdre pour une petite pique de rien du tout , soufflant bruyament pour évacuer sa petite colère il fixa l'autre brun avec un petit sourire confiant .

-Moi non plus ! dit t'il en exécutant déjà une série de signe

**-Katon : éclats d'Hélios ! **

Il plaça ses mains devant lui en formant un triangle avec ses index et ses pouces , le vide géométrique fut bientôt remplit d'une lumière jaune qui brilla de mille-feux , il visa le Momoshi avant de laisser de petite balle de feu ardent foncer sur lui à grande vitesse , l'autre sortie simplement son hachoir pour s'en servir comme d'un bouclier qui prit les coups à la place de son possésseur qui fut surprit de reculer à chaque impacte , une fois la technique fini le jeune homme aux pupilles portant le Sharingan fonça sur son adversaire en sortant un kunai de sa sacoche prévue à cette effet , il planta son pied droit dans le sol pour se donne plus dans le saut qui le fit passer juste au-dessus du Momoshi qui ne pouvais rien voir à cause de l'imposante épée toujours présente devant lui , dans les airs le Uchiwa tenta de donner un coup vif sur la boîte crânienne de son opposant mais son bras fut attraper par la main ferme du ninja du brouillard qui le balança vers un arbre , se prenant le troc dans le dos le Uchiwa sentie sa colone vertébral se tordre lui arrachant quelque gémissements de douleur , il glissa le long de l'arbre avant de planter son arme dans le végétal pour se maintenir debout , il jeta un regard furieux à son adversaire qui fit quelque moulinet avec son arme avant de foncer comme un taureau vers lui , se tenant avec sa main droite qui elle même tenez le kunai planter dans l'écorce Sasuke grimassa avant de faire quelque signe avec sa main de libre sous l'oeil intriguer de Zabuza .

**-Katon : Les bras de Freya ! **

Lâchant son arme juste avant que celle de son ennemie ne le décapitte avant de trancher le tronc qui roula sur le coter , reprenant le manche de son épée il essaya de porter un deuxième coups au noir qui lui fit un bond arrière avant de poser ses paumes contre le sol , cela fit trembler le sol qui se fissura avant de laisser place à un cercle de flammes d'or qui entoura le périmètre du combat rapidement , une fois prit au pièges le brun de Kiri pesta simplement en reprenant son action qui consister à enfoncer sa lame dans la tête du petit dernier des Uchiwa qui esquissa un sourire discret , une force repoussa furieusement l'arme du renégat qui fixa avec incrudilité la main faite de feu qui venez de sortir du mur infernal , le membre enflamer regagnea son emplacement d'origine , regardant avec méfiance la technique de sasuke le brun au hachoir se mit à fixer le fils de Mikoto qui lui le narguer avec son petit sourire moqueur .

-Les bras de Freya me protégerons quoi qu'il arrive , expliqua le brun de clan Uchiwa

Pestant silencieusement l'homme aux bandages chargea sans vraiment réfléchir , il essaya de trancher le corps de l'ados en deux mais une fois de plus une main venue du mur en feu l'arrêta en parrant l'arme imposante avec sa paume qui se mit à briller avant d'exploser à la figure du Momochi qui roula sur le sol le visage bruler par l'explosion , il toussa péniblement avant de sentir une pression sur sa gorge , relevant les yeux au ciel il vit l'Uchiwa lui sourire un kunai contre sa pomme d'adam .

-Un ninja ne doit jamais sous-estimer son adversaire ! rappela Sasuke avec arrogance

Complétement à sa merci le dernier de la fratrie Uchiwa ne fit aucunement attention au coup de pied que le ninja de la pluie lui envoya dans son mollet ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre laissant ainsi l'opportunité au clone de Zabuza de se remettre debout pour ensuite attraper son hachoir , il sauta dans les airs en fessant tourner son arme au dessus de sa tête avant de donner un coup dans le vide avec le coter tranchant de la lame qui fit siffler l'air , en bas Sasuke ne pouvais que regarder l'imposante épée qui allait bientôt le trancher en deux , mais à sa grande surprise le corps du momoshi se léquifia sous ses yeux avant de se transformer en une flaque d'eau qui s'écrasa sur le dernier née Uchiwa qui se prit tout le liquide en fermant les yeux , une fois tremper jusqu'au os il réalisa alors le ridicule de la situation , le voilà mouiller de la tête jusqu'au pieds , le pire rester le fait qu'il avais faillit se faire tuer bêtement , mais pourquoi le clone s'été t'il léquifier ? son senseï aurai battue le vrai ? ça parrait logique , se relevant avec les cheveux plaquer sur son visage le noir de la feuille soupira en les mettant en arrière .

-Putain ...souffla t'il lassée . Ikari va encore se fouttre de ma gueule

ooOoo

Toujours placer devant Tazuna Sakura faisait voyager ses iris de droite à gauche , surveillant le moindre mouvement suspect , le long de sa tempe roula une bille de sueur dût de son stresse , allait t'elle échouer ? ou encore mourir ? non se dit t'elle mentalement , elle devais rester en vie pour dépasser un jour la seule femme sanin , reprenant une bonne dose de détermination elle se retourna lentement en appercevant la silhouette du shinobi aux bandages qui s'avança avec une aura sinistre , se mordant la lèvres inférieur la jeune fille essayer de garder son sang-froid face à la menace que le clone de Zabuza représenter , attrapant souplement un kunai dans sa sacoche elle fit une taillade dans le vide qui stopa le ninja renégat qui fixa avec moquerie le mouvement de la rose qui de son coter esquissa un petit sourire , un mouvement dans les buissons suffit au Momoshi pour sauter en l'air pour éviter les pointe d'acier qui devais normalement le transpercer , regardant devant lui il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le poing de la Haruno se dresser face à lui avant de s'enfoncer dans son visage , se fessant envoyer dans le décors le démon de la brume s'écrasa parterre après plusieur roulade dans la poussière , il se remit rapidement debout en se tenant le nez maintenant exploser sous ses bandes blanche qui couvrais son visage , il retena un jurons en voyant le sang couler sur sa paume droite ouverte devant lui , entendant ses bruit de pas se rapprochant rapidement se lui il se mit en gardes en attendant patiement la rose qui arriva bientôt les deux poings fermer est prêt à s'abâtre sur lui , il fit quelque signes rapide en fixant furieusement sakura qui se préparer à frapper le momoshi , il leva sa main en l'air se qui attira les particule d'eau présente dans l'atmosphère pour ensuite former une immence ligne d'eau en suspension au-dessus du ninja du brouillard .

**-Suiton : vague sonique **

Baissant soudainement son bras , il posa sa paume au sol ce qui donna le signal au liquide qui défier la gravité de foncer sur le sol avant de crée une nouvelle ligne aqueuese qui se fit devant le brun , le liquide d'eau se mit à briller d'une façon inquiétante , Sakura arrêta sa course pour fixer avec méfiance la technique de l'homme de la pluie , sans prévenir la terre gronda sous la plante de ses pieds , l'eau se mit à se dresser en face d'elle pour former une grande vague menaçante , derrière le mur d'eau elle regarda le visage de Zabuza qui sembler presque sourire sous ses bandages tacher de sang , il prit la posture que prenez souvent les champions de boxe , les poings bien fermer , les pieds serrer , les genoux un peu fléchie , il donna un simple directe du droit , cela donna une impulsion qui créa une balle d'eau de la taille d'une maison , n'ayant rien prévue pour se deffendre elle se prit de plein fouet l'attaque qui la fit voler à travers le paysage boueux dans le quel le Momoshi avais atteris tout t'a l'heure , elle roula plusieur fois dans la terre maintenant mouiller avant de s'arrêter doucement , son corps lui fessait mal , sa poitrine avais presque tout prit , se relevant avec quelque difficulté elle adressa un regard charger de colère au clone aqueue se Zabuza qui ricana .

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer ! déclara t'il sinistrement

Sakura fronça les sourcil en crachant un peau de boue présent dans sa bouche , ses cheveux été maintenant en bataille , sa lèvre inférieur saigner un peu , son tein de porcelaine avais prit quelque coup à cause des roulades qu'elle avais fait , reprenant son souffle elle fut désarmer en voyant une nouvelle bulle d'eau foncer sur elle , mettant ses bras en position de déffense elle fut encore une fois éjecter avant d'être violement plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre , tremblant comme une feuille à cause de la douleur elle ne pu plus bouger à cause des autres projectiles que lui envoyer le clone fait d'eau .

-Tu croyez m'avoir hein ?! cria t'il en continuant son traitement . Tu croyez avoir la victoire juste parce que tu as réussie à me toucher ?! pauvre conne ! tu va crêver comme une pauvre merde !

Il accéléra la cadence , ses coups se faisait de plus en plus rapide , l'eau continuer de frapper la jeune fille qui ne pouvais plus rien faire à cause de ses membres qui reffuser de répondre à ses ordres , elle gémissa de douleur en sentant la pression de l'eau déchirer sa peau , sa robe commencer à partir en lambeaux , elle ne pouvais plus respirer , son ennemie ne lui laisser aucune occasion de reprendre de l'air si précieux pour ses poumons , son coeur battez à vive alure à mesure que le brun fraper à distance la rose qui rester clouer à son arbres qu'elle protéger malgré elle avec son corps , le ninja déserteur fixa la genin à bout de souffle qui se tenez péniblement au troc de l'arbre , ses cheveux mouiller était sur son visage est masquer juste la vue de ses yeux , sa bouche été grande ouverte est son buste se soulever à chaque fois qu'elle reprenez sa respiration , l'épéiste grogna en donna un crocher du gauche dans le vide qui fit partir toute l'eau présente devant lui , fonçant à une vitesse exceptionelle la bulle aqueuse créa un courant d'air qui fit trembler le feuillage des arbres présent sur les coter .

Coller contre l'écorce de son arbre la jeune fille aux pupilles émeraude tenta de se redresser mais pour l'instant elle n'avais le controle que de ses mains , reprenant un peu une respiration normal elle regarda grâce à son oeil droit l'attaque du brun foncer sur elle , pourtant malgré la vitesse du projectile pour la Haruno il avais l'air d'arriver au ralenti , alors sa y est ? elle allait mourir ainsi ? écraser par la pression de l'eau ? contre un arbre ? perdu au pays des vagues ? quel fin pitoyable .

**-Pourquoi tu ne me donnerais pas ta place ? souffla une voix douce **

Ouvrant en grand ses yeux elle crut faire une attaque en entendant cette voix qu'elle croyez morte depuis longtemps , secouant sa tête en signe de reffut elle serra les dents en fixant ce qui sembler être sa mort se rapprocher d'elle , elle leva fièrement la tête en posant son dos maintenant droit contre l'arbre tout en se mordant la langue pour éviter qu'un crie ne s'échappe de sa groge , une fois bien droite elle fermit les yeux en imaginant qu'au moins elle mourirais dignement , Sakura été maintenant une kunoichi , en tant que t'elle , elle se devais de rester une femme forte jusqu'à la mort .

Alors oui sa robe été trouer sur le coter gauche , on pouvais voir sa anches , son nombril lui aussi été visible , son épaule droite ainsi que sa clavicule été visible aussi , son visage été parcourue de bleus sur la joue gauche à la tempe droite , de sa lèvre couler un liquide carmin , ses cheveux été en bataille à présent , mais elle resterais droite est fière qu'importe ce qui se passerais .

**-Tu sais très bien que je déteste mourir , souffla la voix caverneuse pourtant ayant une intonation féminine **

Ouvrant subitement les yeux l'esprit de Sakura bascula finalement dans le noir , elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre dans la quel il y avais une grande porte grise devant elle qui s'ouvrit rapidement devant elle lâchant un courant d'air qui secoua la jeune fille qui ne pu rien faire contre les liens sombre qui l'attrapèrent avant de l'entrainer de l'autre coter de la porte qui se refermit aussitôt alors que l'Haruno hurla de terreur .

L'attaque de Zabuza arriva enfin à destination , elle explosa tellement fort quelle arracha une trancher de végéteaux , une grande ligne creuser dans la terre , enlevant sa technique le brun s'approcha dans un ricanement de l'endroit du quel devrais se trouver la cadavre de la rose qui l'attendez , il crut s'étoufer avec sa salive en entendant des bruit de pas venir dans sa direction , il écarquilla ses globes occulaires en voyant la jeune fille avancer tranquillement , il attrapa vite fait son hachoir en menaçant déjà la genin de la feuille .

-J'avoue que tu m'impressione , déclara t'il avant de froncer ses sourcils . Mais vue ton état tu n'a aucune chance de me battre, tu es fini !

La frange de Sakura lui empêcher de voir dans son regard l'éclat de peur qu'habituellement il inspirer par sa simple présence , il tenta de la décappiter avec un coup sec mais une colone de roche sortie de null-part lui bloqua le passage , tournant la tête à s'en arracher le cou il fixa ahurie sa lame pièger dans la roche , il tourna les yeux vers la rose qui été maintenant en face de lui , elle se stopa simplement avant de lever les yeux vers lui , si autrefois il avais vue de la peur voir même de la terreur dans les pupilles émeraude de la jeune fille il fut plutôt surprit de voir un regard vert feuille le fixer , il ne voyez dans ses yeux qu'une intense envie de tuer , rien que dans ses pupilles il voyez bien toute la souffrance que lui promettez Sakura , elle se mit à sourire sinistrement avant de se baissa pour donner un upercut dans l'estomac du brun qui ouvrit en grand les yeux en recrachant quelque reste qui était dans son ventre , il se le tena en fixant la rose qui s'avancer doucement mais sûrement de lui avec comme toujours des yeux d'assassin , il tenta de fuir mais un mur de terre sortie de null-part l'empêcha de poursuivre son action , il colla son dos contre lui en espérant trouver un plan rapidement mais des mains sortirent subitement du mur avant de l'entour et de le plaquer violement contre la barrière sûrement ériger par la manipulatrice du Doton qui le regarder d'une façon qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille .

**-Les rôles se sont inverser on dirait , dit-elle sur un ton amuser **

La voix de la Haruno avais changer , on avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parler par-dessus elle , une voix féminine d'accord mais elle avais un ton qui fessait penser à des grognement d'animaux .

**-Tu avais l'air de t'éclater quand tu essayer de me tuer avec ta flotte , continua t'elle en souriant sadiquement . Je me demande si je pourrai autant m'amuser que toi **

Elle crispa ses doigts qui devirent crochue , elle leva lentement les mains au ciel ce qui fit sortir cinq rocher de la taille de Zabuza qui commencer à paniquer en tentant de brisser ses liens de pierre qui ne fessait que se resserer sur lui .

**-Tu ne triche pas d'accord ? demanda t'elle en riant comme une folle **

Donna une pichenette dans le vide , le bloc de roche fonça à toute vitesse dans la tête du brun qui cria de douleur à cause du choc , il souffla sa souffrance en relevant la tête vers un nouveaux rocher qui alla s'écraser contre sa boîte crânienne , il se mit à gémir de douleur à chaque nouvelle impacte sous le regard sadique de la jeune fille qui commencer à se lècher les lèvres d'une façon sensuel .

**-J'adore ce son , mélodieux est si exquie , dommage que tu ne soit qu'un pauvre clone , dit t'elle en libérant son adversaire qui la fixa l'air paniquer . Mais on va bien s'amuser **

Parterre à quattre pattes dans la boue le brun se demander bien ce que cette folle avais bien en tête , elle frapa avec sa jambe droite le sol , elle se mit à rire en soulevant sa jambe en l'air , heureusement qu'elle été souple , elle donna un nouveaux coup qui fit trembler le sol , autour de Zabuza la terre se découpper en une armée de carée qui allèrent se rassembler dans le ciel , plus il y en avais plus le corps du momochi trembler , regardant la technique faite sans signe il recula avec la peur au ventre , au dessus de lui se dresser un immence cube de terre compacte d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de hauteur , il regarda alors la jeune fille aux yeux vert feuille qui avais l'index gauche lever .

**-Va crèver ! dit t'elle en levant son majeur tout en baissant ses autre doigts **

Elle ouvrit ses mains avant de joindre ses paumes ensemble qui claquèrent en indiquant le ninja de la brume qui sentie son coeur manquer un batement , le carée de terre se cinda en deux , l'un des morceaux s'écrasa en face de Zabuza alors que le deuxième se posta dans son dos , ils se dédoublèrent pour ensuite complétement encercler le brun qui se demander bien ce que tout cela câcher , la rose lui adressa un dernier regard remplit de mépris qu'il trouva sur le coup étrange .

Comment cette fille qui avais l'air faible il y'a quelque minutes se retrouver maintenant galvaniser par une incroyable puissance qui lui permettez même de controler la terre sans signes , il n'eu pas la temps de réfléchir plus longtemps quand il remarqua la terre mouvant autour de lui , il regarda avec une terreur sans nom les armes crée à partir de l'élément le plus présent dans le monde , il fermit les yeux en sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait .

**-Doton : la chambre du purgatoire **

Faisant encore claquer ses mains ensemble la jeune femme scélla le destin de son adversaire qui ne pu esquiver les arme qui le transpercerant de toute part , il se transforma en une gerbe d'eau quand les murs autour de lui se refermirent sur lui , tombant doucement la roche se mit à s'éffriter avant de tomber en morceaux , la Haruno regarda ses mains qui lui fessait mal depuis le début du combat .

**-Merde ! pesta t'elle en serrant les dents . Cette petite conne n'est pas encore assez forte , je vais devoir la laisser tranquille pour cette fois **

Fermant lentement les paupières elle inspira une bonne bouffer d'air avant de souffler une brume verte qui s'évapora dans l'air , ouvrant les yeux maintenant redevenue vert éclatant Sakura observa surprise le champ de bataille sur le quel elle se tenez debout est en forme par dessus le marché , elle cligna des yeux en cherchant son opposant du regard mais rien , regardant autour d'elle les bloc de terre qui parcourer le terrain elle fronça les sourcils .

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passée ?souffla t'elle en se tenant le front . J'ai gagnée...?

Le monde autour d'elle se mit à tourner , son cerveaux s'embrouilla , sa vision se troubla avant qu'elle ne sente une immence fatigue l'envahir , elle tomba en avant , s'étalant à plein ventre sur le sol , Sakura s'été juste évanouie , cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un doux rêve avec son Sasuke chérie .

ooOoo

-Tu va arrêter de dire des conneries , demanda avec fatigue le Momochi en observant l'élève blond du groupe

-Je ne plaisante pas , assura Naruto assis en tailleur face à Zabuza . Si tu t'en vas maintenant je te promet de ne pas te tuer toi et ton original

Quel genre de personne pouvais avoir peur d'un genin fraichement promu ? pas le brun en tout cas , il attrapa son hachoir dans un mouvement rapide avant de l'enfoncer dans le sol sous le regard polaire du jeune homme qui regarda le tranchant de la lame .

-Si je comprend bien tu peux me tuer ? demanda t'il froidement

Relevant son regard océan l'Assassin fixa son interlocuteur en esquissant son petit rictus

-Exactement , un clone comme toi est pouvue que d'une seule capacité de son utilisateur , répondit t'il sagement . A mon avis le vrai Zabuza à séparer son style de combat en trois partie , le premier devrais avoir son talent avec son arme , le deuxième devrais être un bon maitre du suiton , quand à toi j'imagine que tu est celui qui peux crée du brouillard

Le petit discour du blond fit lever un sourcil à son adversaire qui ria un peu sous ses bandelette .

-Eh ben , je penser pas qu'un genin pouvais remarquer ce genre de chose , dit t'il franchement amuser . Mais alors si je suis celui que tu croit qu'attend tu pour me tuer ?

-Si tu es bien le manipulateur du brouillard , commença t'il en baissant les yeux . Tu est tomber sur le pire adversaire pour quelqu'un comme toi

Reprenant son sérieux le clone suiton reprit l'arme en main en la posant sur son trapèze .

-Nous verrons bien , déclara t'il en soupirant un peu . Ton senseï risque de me battre rapidement donc il va falloir faire vite

Se relevant doucement le Uzumaki acquiessa doucement avec un signe de tête .

-Je n'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps , assura t'il en se mettant en garde

Souriant sous ses bandage le renégat de la pluie fit quelque signe que le namikaze c'était attendu à voir dès le début du combat .

**-Ninpô : Camouflage dans la brume **

Une fumer blanche se mit à sortir par les port de sa peau , son opposant se contenta de la fixer avec comme toujours une aura glacial l'entourant , une fois que le manteau de la brume avais entourer l'endroit sur le quel se tenez les deux adversaire , Naruto ferma les yeux en respirant fortement , ses sens été toujours plus en alerte quand ses paupières rester closes .

**-Bon voilà comment je voie le tableau , commenta soudainement le renard géant . Tu l'attrape tu l'explose , on ramène le vieux crouton chez lui est après on se boit un bon chocolat chaud !**

Malheusement à cause du démon en lui il était dérranger par ce genre de bétises qui avait le don de le distaire .

(Kura je n'est vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec toi ...répondit sérieusement le garçon habiller de blanc )

**-Ho là tu me vexe kitsune , fit le roux en grognant . Sérieux je vais bouder ! **

Le blond l'ignora royalement en reniflant , en ouvrant les yeux il sentie un mouvement dans son dos qui le fit se retourner rapidement en fessant un tour sur lui même pour bloquer avec ses paumes l'arme du Momochi qui le menacer , une fois entre ses mains il jeta un regard glacial au brun qui se contenta de sourire sous ses bandages .

-Pas mal petit , dit t'il en forçant sur le manche de son arme

Laissant le tranchant de la lame passer après avoir fait une esquive sur le coter le dernier Uzumaki donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Zabuza qui se le prit sans se plaindre , il libéra simplement une de ses mains pour attraper les cheville du jeune homme qui retira sa botte de là en reculant , il chargea une fois de plus en faisant un bond en l'air pour donner un coup de genoux dans le visage du ninja renégat qui se mit à ricaner .

-T'avais pas tord tout ta l'heure , déclara t'il en continuant de rire sinistrement . On as tous les trois hérité des talent du vrai Zabuza mais ce que tu n'avais pas remarquer c'est qu'on as pas tous la même résistance physique

S'appuyant sur le torse de son adversaire naruto fit un saut en arrière , il atteris souplement sur le sol tout en prenant en compte l'information qu'on venais de lui donner , donc les clones sont bien plus différent qu'il ne l'avais prévue , en cherchant une solution il remarqua la disparition du ninja de la brume , en se remettant debout il fit sortir un kunai de sa poche puis il le planta directement dans le sol , il jeta un regard en arrière avant de refaire un bond en arrière pour esquiver la charge du déserteur qui planta à son tour son arme dans le sol pour tourner autour de son manche , il se propulsa vers l'Uzumaki qui esquissa son petit rictus en fessant un signe avec sa main droite , en baissant ses prunelles noir le Momochi regarda le kunai planter plus tôt par le blond , celui-ci se transforma en un Naruto avec deux lame sortant de dessous ses poignet , il frappa de toute ses forces avec ses lames secrête dans l'estomac tu ninja de Kiri qui gémit de douleur en sentant le métal traverser sa chaire , il ne pouvais plus bouger ? pourquoi ?

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? , demanda t'il en gémissant de douleur

-Disons que ta dernière heure est arriver , expliqua le blondinet avant de ricaner un peu . Voie-tu ses lames sont faite avec un métal spécial , elle aspire le chakra hors de ton corps pour que je puisse m'en servir

Retirant sa lame gauche du ventre de son ennemie le fils du quatrième colla sa paume contre le front du Momochi qui ne pouvais plus alligner un seul mot , dans un bruit sourd une balle bleuté traversa le crâne du brun qui se mit à se liquéfier sur place trempant ainsi l'enfant de la rousse qui soupira fortement .

**-Faudras qu'on m'explique un jour comment ce fait-il que ses clones peuvent saigner d'une lame dans le bide alors qu'il disparaisse avec une balle dans la tête ? demanda le renard à neuf queues **

-Tu parle de ça comme-ci le monde des ninjas devais être logique , souffla l'enfant hôte en retirant sa veste blanche

**-Pourquoi tu dit ça ? questionna t'il curieux **

-Tu est un renard crée par un homme qui à enfermer le tout premier démon dans la lune , moi je suis capable de me dédoubler tout en manipulant une énergie qui permet à Sasuke de cracher du feu , est toi tout ce qui te dérrange c'est une histoire de clone qui pars trop vite ? Expliqua t'il en secouant sa tenue d'Assassin pour chasser l'eau

**-C'est sûr que vue comme ça dit-il en riant un peu . Vaux mieux s'attendre à tout **

-C'est ça être un Shinobi Kura , Assura t'il en remettant sa veste tout en mettant sa capuche . D'ailleurs c'est ça être un Assassin

Il fixa droit devant lui un point insivible avant de se mettre à marcher sous l'oeil attentif d'une personne cacher entre les branche d'un arbre , on ne voyez pas son visage qu'il avait courvert avec un masque blanc parcourue de ligne bleuté qui dessinèrent des flocons de neiges autour de ses yeux sombre .

-Un Assassin , répéta une voix froide . 


	7. Chapitre 7

Dans la brume opaque Naruto avancer calmement vers l'endroit du quel il sentait l'odeur de Sakura , pourtant il n'y avais pas que son parfum qui flotter dans l'air , une autre odeur bien plus douce , quelqu'un le suivais , comme toujours il faisait mine de rien pour ne pas alerter celui ou celle qui l'espioner .

**-Tu pourrai pas te retourner est régler ce problème ? demanda en baillant le renard légendaire **

(Kura je ne suis pas un meurtrier qui tue pour régler ses problème , de toute façon cette personne ne m'a pour l'instant rien fait de mal , répondit son hôte avec un ton calme et posée)

**-Tu disait pareil à Konoha , souffla le rouquin **

Soupirant fortement le Uzumaki continua sa marche sous le regard inconue de ce qui sembler être un ninja vue que le blond avais remarquer des mouvements dans les arbres qui ressembler à s'y m'éprendre à ceux des ninjas .

En arrivant près du corps inerte de sa camarade de la feuille le jeune homme ne montra aucune inquiétude ou encore surprise en voyant le champ de bataille autour de lui , des morceaux de roches briser , de l'eau un peu partout , la robe de la rose été en piteuse état , observant un peu la peau de Sakura il remarqua que l'os de son bras droit été un peu fouler , étrangement il remarqua quelque bleu sinon rien de bien sérieux comparer à ce que l'endroit indiquer comme étant un rude combat .

**-Ben merde j'avais parier avec ta conscience qu'elle serrai morte avant la fin de la mission , grogna Kurama **

-C'est vraiment étrange , souffla le Namikaze en touchant un tronc abimer . Tout laisse penser qu'elle as gagner , pourtant il y'a quelque chose qui cloche

**-J'ai toujours dit que c'était une pauvre cloche je suis heureux que tu partage mon avis .! déclara le renard démoniaque en souriant **

-Ce n'est pas ça Kura , expliqua l'hôte du neuf queues . Mais j'ai l'étrange impression que Sakura n'a pas gagner toute seule

**-Quelqu'un l'aurais aidé ? demanda surprit l'être fait de chakra **

-Hum ...dit-il simplement en se mettant accroupie . Je ne sais pas encore , pour l'instant il faut la soigner sinon on va devoir rentré

Il passa ses bras sous le corps de la jeune fille tout doucement pour ne pas la brusquer , puis il la souleva facilement , pendant une seconde il regarda le visage de la Haruno , en aurait t'elle fait autant pour lui ? la réponse à cette question était toujours la même qui lui venait à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'il se poser cette question qui avait l'air stupide aux yeux du paria tellement la réponse été évidente .

Non .

L'assassin reprit sa marche en direction du chakra de Kakashi et Sasuke , marchant avec la capuche cachant un peu son visage il en profita pour fixer celui de son ancienne camarade de classe , comment avais t'elle fait pour gagner ? d'accord ses aptitude au combat son plutôt bonne mais il aurait penser qu'elle serrait plus sérieusement blesser surtout que Zabuza n'est pas vraiment le genre de mercenaire à laisser ses ennemie en vie , il cèssa ses interrogation en voyant le reste de l'équipe entourer Tazuna , le Hatake tourna la tête dans sa direction avec les froncil aussi froncée que son coéquipier Sasuke , mais ces regards ne lui été pas adresser ils était pour la Haruno qui dormais à point fermer dans ses bras .

-Tien regarder qui voilà , fit l'argenté

-Comment va t'elle ? demanda le brun en se rapprochant

-Son bras droit est cassée , répondit simplement l'enfant maudit . Mais à part ça , rien de grave

Naruto remarqua l'air soulager que prenait l'Uchiwa en entendant ses paroles qui avait l'air rassurante pour le petit frère d'Itachi .

-Dit moi Naruto , commença le jonin en fixant la capuche de son élèves . Comment tu as fait pour reconaitre Zabuza ?

Une question aussi directe n'était pas vraiment le genre de Kakashi, mais il commencer sérieusement à se poser des question sur le fils de son senseï , l'hôte du démon renard fit converger ses deux bille saphir sur son maitre .

-Le Bingo Book est fortement coseiller pour celui qui veux triompher , répondit simplement l'Assassin en ignorant le fait qu'il venait de faire une rime .

-Humf , fit-il simplement en soupirant . D'accord je voie

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait senseï ? demanda soudainement le dernier de la fratrie de l'éventaille

-Tout d'abord nous allons nous occuper de Zabuza ensuite nous devrons trouver un endroit pour soigner Sakura , répondit de manière posé le croc blanc de la feuille .

ooOoo

En parlant du renégat de Kiri celui-ci était justement entrain de reprendre ses esprits , le senseï de la feuille avais crut bon de l'attacher solidement à un troc avec des cordes , le seul bémol rester le fait qu'il l'avais laisser seul sans surveillance , regardant autour de lui avec un sacrée mal de crâne le déserteur se mit à pousser une sorte de grognement rauque au travers de ses bandages

-Tu compte rester encore longtemps à me regarder ? dépêche toi de me libéré ! ordona t'il d'une voix forte

Quelque minutes après un silence plutôt agaçant aux yeux du brun des bruit de pas lourd se firent entendre avant qu'une forme qu'il avais l'air de bien connaitre ne sorte des bois .

La personne qui se planta devant lui porter une longue cape blanche qui ne laisser voir que ses pieds couvert par des sandalle mauve laissant voir ses orteille à la peau blanche , son visage était couvert par un masque en pierre blanche , sur son front était inscrit le signe du village de la pluie , sur sa bouche était marquer trois traie bleuté partant du menton est montant jusqu'au yeux eux même cacher par deux fente noir qui laissa voir un regard émeraude vide de toute émotion à l'égard du brun qui poussa un lourd soupir .

-Allez détache moi ! tona t'il en s'impatientant

-J'ai entendu vous savez .

La voix déformer par le masque était grave , pourtant elle laisser deviné que la personne derrière devais être jeune .

-Tentan, siffla l'inconue . Mais je ne pense pas que je vais obéir

Les froncilles du Momochi se froncèrent sous le coup de la colère .

-Tu oserai me laisser là ? dit-il en se tortillant un peu

-Je suis en position pour décidé non ? vous êtes à ma merci , fit t'il remarquer en sortant un sebon qu'il tint avec deux doigts

En voyant l'éguille mortel sortir de null par dans les mains du blanc le ninja de la pluie poussa un soupir agacer .

-Arrête tes bétises j'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui , dit-il sérieusement

L'homme en face de lui rangea son éguille dans un replie de son vêtement tout en s'avançant vers le brun qui l'attendais , puis il trancha avec une arme blanche les liens du Momochi qui se releva en se massant la nuque .

-Quel est le plan ? demanda le masquer

-On se replie , on attaquera plus tard quand ils aurons baisser leur garde , répondit l'autre en commençant à partir

Sur cette réponse du déserteur les deux ninjas se volatilisèrent dans un nuage de fumé .

ooOoo

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il as pu se libéré , souffla l'Hatake en fixant les cordes trancher

-Quelqu'un l'as forcément aider , fit Sasuke les bras croisée

Acquiessant silencieusement le senseï de l'équipe 7 se releva pour fixer son unique membre féminin toujours endormit dans les bras de l'Assassin qui avais garder sa capuche sur la tête .

-Que fait t'ont maintenant ? demanda le Uchiwa

-Nous devons trouver un endroit où Sakura pourra se reposer , dit l'argenté

-Vous pouvez tous venir chez moi , proposa l'amateur de saké

-Chez vous ? c'est très généreux de votre part Tazuna-san , fit Kakashi avec une pointe de surprise

-Je me sentirai mal de laisser une demoiselle dans le besoin , Eh puis ma fille me le pardonnerai jamais ! assura t'il en riant nerveusement

Derrière lui la dite demoiselle était toujours inconsciente , celui qui la porte sembler bien plus intéresser par le sol qu'il fixer depuis un moment déjà .

(Ses traces , elle n'appartienne pas à Kakashi , ni à Zabuza , Sasuke à vue juste , quelqu'un la libéré)

**-Woua un complice , la révélation de l'année ! ironisa le renard en plissant les yeux **

(D'après les traces de pas il doit pesée soixante-douze- kilo , vue la taille des pieds il doit être de la même taille que moi , je dirait un jeune de mon âge , et vue la prondonfeur de ses pas il as un sérieux entrainement ninja derrière lui , réfléchit le Namikaze avec calme )

**-L'inspecteur Naruto à une piste ! annonça joyeusement Kura **

-Bon nous devrions y allez avant que la nuit ne tombe , fit soudainement le gris en riant un peu

Le groupe se dirigea dans la même direction que leur client , bien que le blond jeter quelque regard discret dans les arbres , une fois arriver à la maison du charpentier ils cherchèrent la fille de celui-ci qui n'était apparement pas là pour les accueillir , ils prit place dans le petit sallon enfin sauf Naruto qui monta à l'étage pour coucher la rose sur un lit , après tout il était tout de même vingt-deux heures .

-Je me demande bien où elle pourrai bien être , fit Tazuna en essuyant ses lunette

-Si vous voulez je peux envoyer un de mes élèves pour allez la chercher , proposa gentiment le ninja supérieur

-C'est très aimable à vous Kakashi-Sama mais je pense avoir assez abuser de votre gentillesse , répondit-il en remettant ses lunette sur le bout de son nez . A mon avis elle doit être chez une amie

Les deux hommes se mirent à sourires doucement pendant que le seul de brun de la pièce s'ennuyer dans son coin en observant par la fenêtre tout mouvement suspect .

(J'aurai juré avoir vue quelqu'un , pensa Sasuke )

Des bruit de pas venant de l'escalier lui fit tourner ses yeux sombre sur son coéquipier qui avais retirer sa veste fétiche, le détail qui l'intrigua été ses étrange brassard qu'il porter aux poignets les entourant complétement , leur couleur brune sombre contraster avec le symbole en argent fixer sur le dessus ,cela lui fit penser à un étrange A sans la barre au centre , il fixa simplement l'Uzumaki s'assoir à coter du gris qui jeta un regard curieux vers lui .

Le fils de Minato croisa ses doigts ensemble ce qui fit claquer ses bagues d'acier , il entre-ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son senseï qui leva un sourcil .

-Le bras de Sakura serra guérrie dans une semaine , annonça t'il simplement

Le sourcil du Hatake descendit dans un soupir devant le ton si décontracter du cancre de l'académie .

Naïf .

-Naruto , un bras cassée ne guérrie pas en une semaine , fit savoir le plus vieux de l'équipe

-Sauf si quelqu'un spécialisé dans le domaine médical s'en occupe , glissa doucement l'autre

Tien donc , un ninja médical .

-Tu t'y connait dans ce genre de chose ? demanda t'il en croisant les bras sur son torse

-Bien sûr , avoir plusieur atouts dans sa manche est bien plus pratique que d'en avoir qu'un seul , rappela t'il sagement

Touché .

Le croc blanc souffla en appuyant son dos contre un coussin derrière lui , décidément ce gamin en savait des choses , ce petit consta gêna légèrement l'homme portant un sabre dans son dos , il se demander bien ce que cette petite tête blonde ne pouvait justement pas savoir .

-Je te fait confiance pour la suite , dit t'il en fermant les yeux

-C'est très aimable de ta part , glissa t'il en se levant . Elle as besoin de repos et de calme , je vais vous laissez la surveillé .

Il mit ses mains dans les poches en fermant à son tour ses paupières , puis il disparut du champ de vision du brun en passant par la porte , Sasuke nui faisait pas vraiment confiance , C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne l'avais pas lâcher du regard depuis son arrivée .

-Je vais retourner à mes plans en attendant , si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je serrai à l'étage , fit savoir le charpentier en souriant

Ce fut au tour du vielle homme de quitté la compagnie des deux ninjas qui restèrent dans le silence quelque bonne minutes avant que l'ancien coéquipier d'Obito ne remarque la mine sombre qu'afficher le frère d'Ikari .

-Un problème Sasuke ? demanda doucement son senseï

Clignant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité , le jeune homme tourna ses billes sombre sur le jonin avant de les remettre sur l'encadrement de la porte par la quel Naruto avais disparut

-Je ne fait pas confiance à Naruto , avoua t'il sérieusement

Les sourcils de l'argenté se lévèrent subitement .

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais , hésita t'il . Je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi il pense exactement

Les dents de l'Uchiwa se mirent à grincer un peu

-En plus quand je le regarde , j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de savoir si moi ou Sakura nous allons bien , .fini t'il par dire en serrant les poings

Soupirant fortement Kakashi s'attira le regard sombre de son élève qui demander des réponse sans vraiment en recevoir alors qu'il venait de se confié a quelqu'un sur ce qu'il ressentait , chose qu'il ne ferrai jamais en temps normal , mais son camarade aux cheveux d'or le pousser a faire ceci pour tenter de comprendre .

-Je comprend ce que tu ressent Sasuke , moi même j'ai parfois du mal à cerner Naruto , mais je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète pour Sakura , assura t'il

Pestant silencieusement le jeune homme se leva à son tour tout en enfilant ses chaussure qu'il avais quitter plus tôt , il resta debout sans bouger face à la porte .

-Moi je suis sûr que non ! dit-il séchement

Sur cette phrase sombre le dernier de la fratrie sortie de la maison de Tazuna , laissant derrière lui son senseï seul avec un doute au fond de l'esprit .

Naruto serrai t'il un ennemie ?

ooOoo

Dans une plaine dégager le jeune garçon à la veste blanche s'étirer sous les plainte de son démon intérieur qui n'aimer pas être réveiller si tôt le matin après une nuit aussi courte , le Uchiwa les avez suivit pendant un long moment avant de lâcher l'affaire pour allez se coucher , eux ? bah ils avait dormit à la belle étoile sous les critique du renard qui aimer mieux les bon lit bien douillet

**-Pourquoi on est là ? soupira Kura **

-Je voudrais finir une technique que j'avais laisser de coter depuis un moment , répondit-il en soupirant . Je croyais que ça t'amuser de me voir détruire des chose ?

**-Oui mais ça c'était avant que tu apprenne à te controler , fit t'il remarquer en baillant . Maintenant c'est nul **

-Mon dieu quel public difficille , ironisa t'il en s'étirant

**-Comme-ci tu croyais en dieu ! se moqua t'il sombrement **

Le jeune uzumaki se trouver dans une clairière devant un bassin assez large sur sa gauche , il avais retirer sa veste d'Assassin ainsi que ses bottes qui était bien ranger sous un arbre sur sa droite , il se mit à fixer l'étendu bleu d'un regard glacial , il écarta ses pieds tout en ramenant ses doigt vers le ciel , il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps , il souffla puis respira calmement tout en ne lâchant pas du regard le petit lac devant lui , subitement il fit quelque signe avec sa main droite sans avoir besoin de sa jumelle .

**-Nimpô : Hurlement du lion **

Il plia son dos en écartant les bras tout en posant un genou à terre , il inspira profondément en se concentrant au maximun sur ses poumons , il devais pas faire d'erreur sinon ils éclaterais comme des ballon trop gonfler .

**-Ce serrai vraiment con de mourir comme ça , ricana le démon **

Il se releva en vitesse, levant son pied gauche qui frapa le sol créant une petite secousse , il mit ses bras en croix devant lui , ses doigts se plièrent devenant rigide , les cheveux du Namikaze se mirent à défier les lois de la gravité tandi qu'un cercle gris tourna autour de la plante de ses pieds .

Quelque chose n'allez pas ça elle le savais , oui la personne qui fixer le dos de Naruto savais que la technique du blond n'était pas normal , exécuter des signe d'une main est très rare dans le monde ninja , mais les techniques nimpô de ce genre là , jamais elle n'en n'avais vue , inventer une technique reste fesable , mais en quoi la sienne avais l'air intéressante ? il ne faisait qu'amagasinée de l'air rien de bien extraordinaire , sauf si on voulais battre un record d'apné ,ou alors une technique détourner du futon , puis elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses typant siffler subitement quand l'assassin se mit à hurler avec une voix tellement puissante qu'il secoua la terre et les arbres présent autour de lui , les animaux ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'enfuir de peur devant Naruto qui avais balancer sa tête en arrière tout en ouvrant bien la gueule pour laisser libre cour à son hurlement qui repoussa l'air autour de lui qui se mit à crée des bourasque , il se calma un peu quand il entendit le son qu'il avais attendu depuis le début , puis il arrêta lentement son crie de roi en esquissant un petit sourire , ce bruit n'était pas n'importe le quel , c'était bien le son .

D'un corp tombant parterre .

D'un pas calme est assuré il reprit ses bottes et sa veste qu'il enfilla sans plus de cérémonie , puis il se dirigea vers un buisson qu'il écarta en même temps que ses yeux en voyant le corps allonger parterre qui se tortiller encore en se tenant les oreilles rougie tout en gémissant des insultes que le fils de Minato se reffuser à traduire pour ne pas salir sa langue devant le vocabulaire vulgaire de la jeune fille .

C'était une jeune fille , de son âge à peu près , la peau claire , des cheveux noir lâcher sur son dos avec deux grande mèches aux extrémité blanche encadrant son visage , deux yeux noir remplit de rage , un visage fin et angélique , elle porter des botte beige claire s'arrêtant sous les genoux , un pantalon bleu nuit assez large , le haut de son corps était couvert par un haut de kimono blanc fermer avec une ceinture bleu ciel serrant sa taille , sur les manche était dessiner de petit flocon de neige qui allèrent avec le colier qu'elle porter autour du cou représentant un autre flocon de couleur bleu ciel .

-Une fille , souffla t'il

-En quoi ça t'étone ? gémit t'elle en tremblant malgré elle

-Pas vraiment , c'est juste qu'à cause de ton visage j'avais des doute , répondit t'il en la fixant

Elle esquissa une moue vexer en tournant la tête sur le coter , apparement elle avais un problème avec son visage d'ange pouvant être confondu avec celui d'un garçon .

-Hum t'es pas le premier à me dire ça , fit-elle savoir en tentant de se relever

-Tu devrais rester allonger , tes sens auditif sont perturber tu va pas tenir longtemps si tu te lève , expliqua t'il calmement

Elle s'arrêta dans son action tout en jetant un oeil méfiant au jeune blond qui lui continua de la fixer avec comme toujours un regard polaire , ils restèrent ainsi , se fixant l'un à l'autre pour essayer de deviner ce que l'autre avais en tête , si la brune essayer de comprendre les intention du fils de Kushina lui de son coter avais déjà une petite idée sur le pourquoi de la présence de cette jeune fille .

-Alors comme ça Zabuza à des élèves , souffla t'il . tout s'explique

Les yeux de la jeune fille ninja s'écarquillèrent , comment avais t'il deviner aussi vite ? quel indice l'avais amenez à découvrir son lien avec le renégat ? elle chassa ses pensées en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche avant de tenter de s'appuyer sur ses mains pour au moins se mettre assise contre l'arbre sur le quel elle était tomber à cause de l'Uzumaki qui lui avait vriller les oreilles avec son hurlement .

-Comment ? demanda t'elle en serrant les dents

-Mon seul indice c'est toi , pourquoi tu n'a pas de bandeau ? ou encore pourquoi tu m'espionne ? votre Mizukage est trop occuper avec les rebelles pour envoyer des ninjas en mission , de plus tu as mal réagit quand j'ai dit le nom de ton senseï , expliqua t'il simplement .

Incroyable , ce garçon avais comprit tout ça juste en la regardant , elle leva des yeux incrédule vers lui avant de lâcher un ricanement amer .

-Je voie ...soupira t'elle en souriant tristement . Tu compte me tuer ?

-Non , répondit-il simplement sous le regard surprit de la brune . Je vais te demander quand il reviendra prendre sa revanche

Fronçant un peu les sourcil elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvais bien avoir derrière la tête .

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda t'elle en se relevant subitement

-Pour lui parler , répondit-il en lui tournant le dos

**-Moi j'aurais sûrement dit *le torturer * mais bon chacun ses habitude après , fit le renard **

-Comme-ci j'allait te croire ! s'exclama t'elle en chargeant sur lui

Elle s'élança vers l'Assassin qui n'esquissa pas le moindres geste dans sa direction , elle fit quelque signe avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long du dos de sa main droite .

**-Hyôton : La passe du loup !**

Une couche de verre bleuté entoura sa mains lui donnant une alure de patte de loup avec des griffe à la place des ongles , toujours dans son élant elle ramena son bras en arrière avant de le jeter sur Naruto qui resta immobile face à la brune manipulatrice de glace .

**-Un vrais sadique ! sourit le Kuybi **

Les griffe bleu de la jeune fille entrèrent en contacte avec le poignet droit du Namikaze qui l'avais lever comme un bouclier tout en baissant sa manche pour montrer sans poignet dépourvue de son brassard dans le quel été câcher sa lame secrête laissant ainsi sa peau sans protection , d'abord heureuse à l'idée de trancher sa chaire , ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant sa technique se briser litéralement contre la peau du jeune garçon aux yeux bleu qui attrapa le poignet de la kunoichi pour ensuite faire un mouvement consistant à la balancer par-dessus sa tête avant de la plaquer sèchement contre le sol , la main appuyer contre la poitrine de l'espion de Zabuza qui ne pouvais pas bouger tant la surprise l'avais paralysée mais aussi la force du fils du quatrième qui la clouer au sol la rendant incapable de bouger , pour finir le regard d'igne d'un monarque des glaces lui coupa le sent de la parole , les battements accélérée de son coeur lui permirent de retrouver sa langue pour l'agiter pour ainsi parler faiblement .

-Comment ?murmura t'elle en fixant le visage du genin de la feuille

**-Lui dire ? ou ne pas lui dire ? Hum j'avoue que là j'hésite à dire qu'elle est faible comparer à toi , songea distraitement le démon autrefois libre **

-Si un jour l'envie me vient je te le dirait en attendant, qui es tu ? répondit t'il froidement

Son corps réagit bien plus vite que son cerveaux , ses lèvres bougèrent de manière si lente que ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui échoua dans l'oreille du Namikaze .

-Kuha Yuki

ooOoo

-Père , qui sont ces gens ? demanda une femme près de Tazuna

-Se sont les ninja qui m'ont protéger durant mon voyage à Konoha , répondit le vieux picoleur en souriant . Kakashi-sama je vous présente ma fille Tsunami

La fille du charpentier s'inclina devant le ninja de rang supérieur qui détailla la fille du client , c'était une jeune femme qui devais approcher de la trentaine , sa peau claire contraster avec ses long cheveux sombre , sa tenu se composer d'une jupe en cuir bleu acier , et d'un pulle large rose à colle rouge , il remarqua dans les yeux sombre de tsunami un sentiment de méfiance qu'elle envoyer avec un simple regard en direction de Kakashi qui se demander bien ce qu'elle avais contre lui .

-Je vous remercie d'avoir protéger mon père , dit-elle simplement

-Ce n'est rien , assura en toute modestie le fils du croc blanc

-Bien puisque que nous avons des inviter je vais préparer le repas , souffla t'elle en partant vers la cuisine

L'attitude de la jeune femme laissa le jonin perplexe , puis il se remit à lire tranquillement le livre qu'il avais acheté avant de quitter Konoha , son auteur avais arrêter d'écrire depuis deux-ans , il leva quand même ses yeux en direction du plafond , Il tourna ensuite les yeux sur le plus jeune des Uchiwa qui avait mit sa tête entre ses bras .

-J'espère que Sakura va s'en remettre ...murmura t'il

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que Naruto s'occupe bien d'elle , dit-il avec assurance

-Tss ...fit le plus jeune des Uchiwa

Aucune confiance pour le fils câcher du Yodaime Hokage , une pensée bien triste pour le coeur de l'AMBU , Sasuke avait des mauvaises bases avec le jeune garçon aux cheveux solaire , ses parents avais dût lui raconter mille-est-une ânnerie sur l'Uzumaki , il voyait d'ici le genre de mensonge qu'on pouvais mettre sur le dos du pauvre petit .

**Il apporte le malheur partout où il passe .**

**Quand il te regarde le Shinigami vient te prendre ton âme .**

**Si jamais tu le touche tu verra l'enfer sans jamais pouvoir en ressortir .**

Est cela continuer encore aujourd'hui , dans les rues on entendez ce genre de rumeur toute plus absurde les une que les autres , il fallait juste prier pour que le jeune homme aux pupilles sombre ne soit pas trop influencer par son père policier de la feuille .

-Je vais m'entrainer , dit soudainement le garçon au charme ténèbreux tout en s'en allant

-Revient dans deux-heure , ordona simplement l'homme portant un masque

Inutile de dire que Kakashi se demanda si son élève venant d'un des plus grand clan du village l'avait oui ou non écouter ce qu'il avait dit , soupirant de lassatitude devant le comportement de son équipe il préféra se remettre au seul loisir qui ariver à l'occuper assez longtemps tout en l'intéressant de très près , il sortie un livre de sa poche de devant en jubillant intérieurement , la chance était avec lui sur ce coup là , le dernier exemplaire de sa séries de livres était sortie justement hier , quand on est un grand fan de ce genre d'ouvrage il fallait toujours avoir toute la collection pour être combler , mais trève de barvardage le Hatake n'en pouvait plus d'attendre !

-**Icha Icha Tactic ** chapitre un , C'est par une chaude journée d'été que le jeune Zuko découvrit enfin ce qu'était le mystère féminin , lis t'il à voix haute

Sa lecture personnel continua ainsi , parlant à voix haute pour décrire chaque passage de ce livre érotique pourtant inspirer d'une grande histoire d'amour , Ce que le croc foudroyant avait oublié été sans aucun doute la présence de la fille de Tazuna qui écouter sans le vouloir le récit de Zuko et de la belle Misaki Déclanchant chez elle des rougissement ainsi qu'un grand sentiment de gêne en découvrant comment les hommes voyez les femmes dans ce genre de torchon , C'est dans un grand silence qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles pour évité d'être intéresser par l'intrigue qui se révéler forte en émotion , Ce fut un long après-midi pour Tsunami .

ooOoo

-Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle simplement

Se retournant lentement le genin posa ses iris couleur saphir sur la brune qu'il l'avait espioner , Que voulait-elle encore ? Depuis qu'il l'avait plaquer au sol elle n'avait jusque-là pas dit autre chose que son nom , Il l'avait bien sûr lâcher pour ne pas passer pour un tortionaire , Puis elle s'été mise encore une fois contre l'arbre du quel elle était tomber tout-t'a-l'heure , Après ça elle s'est mise à le fixer , Il ne voyait pas de haine dans ses yeux pourtant il senter qu'elle avait des envie de meurtre à son encontre .

-Tu ne pourrait pas être plus claire ? dit-il sur un ton posé avec une pointe d'ironie

Sa question fit serrer les dents comme les poings de Kuha , Pourquoi s'énerver t'elle pour un rien ? On dirait presque sa défunte mère .

-Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ? re-demanda t'elle en haussant le ton

Plissant légèrement les yeux le jeune homme à la crinière d'or pencha sa tête sur le coter en espérant avoir mal entendu , Mais son oreille été plutôt bonne donc elle avait bien dit cet phrase si dérisoire .

-Pourquoi je le ferrait ? fit-il remarquer en la fixant droit dans les yeux

-Je suis ton ennemie , Je suis l'élève de Zabuza Momochi , Je suis porteuse d'un don héréditaire , N'importe qui voudrait me tuer ! s'exclama t'elle avec assurance

Un long silence plana dans l'air sous les yeux perplexe de Naruto qui se demander bien comment on pouvait dire de t'elle chose dans ce genre de situation , frottant ses paupière avec ses doigs pourvue d'anneaux d'acier il lança un regard fatiguer à la kunoichi qui haussa simplement un sourcil devant le comportement du jeune homme .

-Je te trouve bien arrogante , dit t'il sur un ton calme . Ta vie ne m'appartient pas , Je ne vais pas être celui qui va l'arrêter juste pour avoir des pouvoir si simple à avoir

Si simple à avoir ? c'est bien ce que venait de dire cet espèce de prétentieux ? Se relevant avec une rapidité étonante la Yuki fit un grand nombre de signes sous le regard curieux du dernier enfant née le dix octobre .

**Hyôton: Hirondelle de l'aube ! **

De ses paumes ouverte vers le namikaze Kuha dégagea une petite brume clanche partant du bout de ses doigs qui gélèrent à cause du manque de chaleur dût à la technique , Une fois ses mains totalement gelé une armé de volatile de cristale blanc s'envolèrent dans le ciel en un seul battement d'aile qui fit tomber quelque morceaux de leur corps fait de glace , Une fois bien en l'air il se miren à foncer sur la personne du jeune blond qui lui admira la technique de glace , Il fit quelque signes avec sa main gauche qu'il pointa paume ouverte vers le ciel en visant du regard les oiseaux fait de cristal froid .

**-Nimpô : Frape de l'aigle **

Ce fut à son tour de fait apparaitre un oiseau de sa main sauf qu'à la différence de ceux de Kuha le sien été plus gros et grand et surtout fait d'énergie bleuté ,son apparence rappela celle des aigle rien que par sa courone de plume qui entourer sa tête ainsi que son cou , son crie de roi du ciel déchira l'air alors qu'il fit briller son oeil jaune tout en fonçant sur le groupe de créature de glace , à la plus grande stupéfaction de la jeune femme sa technique se fit exploser simplement quand elle rencontra celle du blond qui lui resta stoïque comme toujours , les morceaux de verre froid tombèrent gracieusement sur le visage de la Yuki qui commencer à sentir quelque chose ronger son esprit ainsi que son coeur .

Un sentiment rageant , Ce sentiment d'infériorité comparer au genin à coter d'elle , Elle se sentait faible .

**-C'est maintenant qu'on lui dit que c'est ta seule attaque à distance ? Tu sais j'ai l'impression de parler tout seul depuis un moment ! déclara Kura visiblement vexer d'être mit à l'écart **

-Je ne comprend pas , prononça t'il d'une voix calme . Pourquoi la colère ronge t'elle ton âme ?

Cette question fit sursauter la brune qui serra les poings en défiant du regard le garçon ayant eu la meilleur note à l'examen genin , lui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste dans sa direction .

-Et toi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te comporte pas comme un ninja ?! Un ninja doit tuer ses ennemies pour rester en vie , Un ninja ne doit jamais laisser passer une chance de détruire son adversaire ! cria t'elle avec rage

-C'est ce que Zabuza t'as apprit ? devina t-il simplement

-Ho bravo le génie ! ironisa t'elle sèchement . J'avait complétement oublié que tu vient d'un pays qui est en paix , ben je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te surprendre , ici c'est la guerre ! jour et nuit des gens meurent autour de nous tous ça à cause des dirrigeant incompétant qui ne savent pas arrêter leur folie une fois celle-ci lancer !

Elle continua sa tirade remplit de lourd sentiment que le jeune genin dût écouter sans rien dire pour ne pas la mettre encore plus en colère si c'été possible , quand elle eu fini de sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur la Yuki soupira tristement en fixant ses pieds .

-Tu sais pas ce qu'on vit ici ...souffla t'elle en plissant les yeux. Notre Kage à nous est un monstre qui croit que les gens comme moi doivent mourir , mes dont hériditaire ne sont rien d'autre qu'une malédiction

Ces mots là , clignant un peu des paupières le Namikaze cacher ferma son visage en s'approchant rapidement vers la fausse AMBU , Il saisi son poignet avant de la forcer à le suivre , Mais bien sûre elle protésta furieusement en essayant de ralentir la marche du blond en trainant des pieds .

-Lâche moi ! Espèce de -

-Tu ferrait mieux de te taire avant que je ne t'arrache la langue , menaça t'il en lui coupant la parole

Son sens de la parole s'envola en même temps que son courage suite à la phrase que venait de sortir le seul Assassin de Konoha , Elle savait très bien qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à exécuter ses menaces , Il été sérieux , Ca se lisait très bien sur son visage pourtant si inexpressif .

**-Si tu lui arrache la langue je peux avoir ses dents ? plaisanta méchament le dernier démon crée par le Senin **

Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi , Enfin Kuha été obliger de suivre l'assassin shinobi qui l'entrainer vers un village voisin , Ce qu'il compter faire d'elle rester l'une de ses nombreuse interrogations , Allait t'il la tuer en public pour donner un exemple ? Ou alors la forcer à se rendre aux force de Kiri ? Rien à faire toute ses conclusions ne trouver aucun sens dans les actions du Namikaze qui se stopa devant un cours d'eau devant ses pieds .

-Géle ça . ordona t-il simplement

Le ton de sa voix ne plut aucunement à la jeune femme qui se prépara à répliquer .

-Ne discute pas est fait ce que je te dit . tona t-il froidement

Pestant contre sa propre impuissance la brune s'exécuta , Elle se mit à genoux tout en faisant quelque signe pour un justu simple et rapide , Une couche de glace bleu couvrit le bout de ses doigts tandi qu'elle les fit plonger dans l'eau .

**-Hyôton : Toucher de l'hiver **

Comme le Namikaze l'avait demander la petite rivière se mit à devenir un parquet de glace , Observant tout ceci en silence il fit signe à la Yuki de continuer un petit moment , Puis le fils du Yodaime lui attrapa de nouveaux le poignet pour la forcer à remonter le cours d'eau , Après une marche remplit de grognement venant de Kuha ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination , Quand Naruto lâcha enfin son avant bras elle lui jeta un regard qui montrer toute sa colère envers lui , Puis le jeune homme pointa de l'index quelque chose que la manipulatrice de glace vit en tournant ses pupilles sombre , Sous ses yeux elle regarda l'immence cascade gelé qui tomber dans un grand espace qui lui fit penser à celle d'un petit lac , Puis sous sa total surprise le blond fit apparaitre dans un nuage de fumer des sorte de lame courber de manière étrange .

-Assis toi , dit-il simplement

N'allez pas lui demander pourquoi mais la jeune fille fit ce qu'il avait ordoner , Prenant place sur une souche couper la brune fixa le mystérieux ninja de konoha mettre ses étrange pièce de métal qu'il fixa à ses semelle , Quand il eu fini il fit pareille avec les sienne sous le regard maintenant curieux de la kunoichi .

-Vient , fit-il en avançant

Kuha se leva en essayant de suivre l'enfant de Kushina , Mais à peine avait t'elle poser un pied sur la glace qu'elle glissa en arrière , Mais la main ferme du blond attrapa rapidement la sienne .

-Fait attention ça glisse , se moqua t'il

Un petit esquissement des lèvres , Le sourire de Naruto n'été pas le plus grand mais la jeune femme le trouva déjà plus beau comme ça qu'avec son visage fermer .

Plus beau ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle trouvait son ennemie beau elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en se redressant par ses propres moyen tout en essayant de calmer les rougeur parssement ses joues .

-Je peux me débrouiller seule ! affirma t'elle en tentant d'avancer

Le jeune Assassin resta droit les mains dans le dos tout en fixant la jeune Yuki qui se retrouva bien vite face contre-terre , Il ricana tout en patinant jusqu'à elle pour lui proposer son aide en tendant la main qu'elle reffusa dans un reniflement hautaint , Puis elle ouvrit un oeil pour fixer les bagues de métal que porter l'Uzumaki , Soupirant fortement elle accepta à contre coeur l'aide du blond qui lui trouvait la situation très amusante .

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là ? demanda t'elle agacer en ayant du mal à tenir debout

Perdant léquilibre elle se soutena avec l'épaule du jeune genin de la feuille qui lui regarder droit devant lui .

-Tu doit voir ce que tes dons peuvent faire , répondit-il

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire elle fut d'autant plus surprise d'être entrain d'avancer grâce à ses espèce de pattins pour la glace , Le garçon aux yeux bleu commença à accélérée en souriant un peu alors que la brune essayer de tenir la cadence avec bien du mal , Puis il saisi ses mains pour la balancer en avant ce qui la fit un peu crier de surprise , Elle jura quelque insultes à l'encontre du Namikaze qui lui se mit à rire doucement en tournant autour d'elle avec les mains dans le dos , L'ambiance devint légère à mesure que le temps passer , Plus la Yuki apprenait à patiner plus elle senter ses soucies s'envoler , Le jeune homme connaissez bien ce genre de loisir qui ne pouvait se faire que en hiver , Kuha ne pouvait pas décrire ce qui se passer , C'était à la fois simple et doux , Ce garçon était entrain de lui montrer une facette de ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'aurait pas pus imaginer tellement c'était inconcevable pour elle d'utilisée ses jutsu autre que pour un combat .

Mais apparement ce Ninja là avait une autre vision du Ninjutsu .

Au milieux de la piste que la maitresse du Hyôton avait crée le blond été allonger sur le dos , La Yuki tourner autour de lui avec quelque mouvement plus controler qu'au départ , Mais comme elle débuter elle ne pouvait pas tenir encore très longtemps debout en fessant de t'elle mouvements aux quels elle n'était pas habituer , Donc se fut normal qu'elle glissa une fois de plus pour tomber encore une fois sur les fesses.

-Aie ! fit-elle en se massant son postérieur

Grognant contre sa propre maldresse elle se préparer déjà à recommencer en s'appuyant avec ses mains pour se remettre debout .

-Arrête toi , fit subitement la voix forte du garçon aux cheveux d'or

La surprise qu'il causa fit redescendre la jeune fille qui atteris sur le dos juste à coter du jeune homme , Grimançant à cause de la douleur elle se préparer déjà à crier sur l'Uzumaki .

-Tais toi , dit-il froidement en sachant qu'elle allez crier

Un grognement lui répondit avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête sur le coter boudant , Cela amusa Naruto qui s'appuya sur ses coudes pour la regarder de plus près .

-T'es le garçon le plus bizarre que j'ai recontrer de ma vie , dit-elle en soupirant

Il lâcha un petit rire en esquissant son petit rictus .

-Sans doute , confirma t'il en effaçant son sourire . Passons , Ils faut qu'on parle toi et moi

Le ton sérieux dans sa voix lui indiquer que l'Uzumaki voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important .

-Je t'écoute , fit-elle savoir

-Zabuza s'est fait fraper de plein fouet par une technique Raiton de Kakashi , Je sais que ses fonction cardiaque on prit un sacrée coup en particulier son coeur , d'ailleurs je doute qu'il puisse tenir un combat à l'avenir , Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il reviendra finir le travail de Gatô à la fin de la semaine , Pour finir , soupira t'il . Il ne ressortira pas vivant de ce combat

-La ferme !

Elle avait enlever les pattins que le jeune homme lui avait fixer pour se relever les sourcils froncée , la lèvre inférieur pincer et les poings serrer

-Maitre Zabuza ne moura pas ! cria t'elle furieusement . Il ne doit pas mourir sinon -

-Tu n'aura plus rien , devina t'il

Elle se statufia devant l'incroyable réflexion du Ninja de Konoha qui se releva à son tour .

-Je m'en fiche royalement de savoir si il survit ou non est c'est la même chose pour mon senseï , je voulait juste te le dire , assura t'il en soupirant lourdement

Il tourna les talons sous le regard étonner de la kunoichi .

-C'est tout ? tu m'a laisser la vie sauve juste pour me dire ça ? dit-elle l'air confuse

Il prit en compte la question de la brune puis il se retourna avec son masque dénuer du moindre sentiment .

-Ta vie t'appartient ne l'arrête pas à Zabuza , dit-il sérieusement

Sur cette tirade qu'il fini par laisser seule la jeune rescaper des purge sanglante de la brume qui commencer tout juste à cogiter sur les paroles du Namikaze mais aussi sur son attitude pour le moins étrange .

Mais qui ne la laisser pas indifférente .

ooOoo

-Alors Naruto ta petite balade était comment ? demanda gentiment Kakashi en souriant sous son masque

-Très étrange , avoua t'il d'une voix calme tout en prenant place autour de la table

Levant un sourcil devant la réponse de son élève le Hatake se demander bien ce que pouvait bien signifier *étrange * pour le fils de l'éclaire jaune .

-Qu'entend tu par-là ? demanda t'il avec curiosité

-J'ai vue un animal bizarre aujourd'hui , c'était un petit oiseau percher sur l'oreille d'un loup , je penser pas croiser ce genre d'animal dans les parrage mais ce qui m'a le plus troubler c'était que malgré le fait que le loup voulait le manger l'oiseau rester avec lui tout le temp , expliqua t'il en faisant tapoter son index droit contre le bois de la table .

**-Putain tu raconte ça à un enfant il te croirai , mais si jamais ce type te croit je laisse tomber la logique ! déclara Kura complétement ahurie devant le ridicule de l'histoire de son hôte **

-L'oiseau est vraiment rester avec lui jusqu'au bout ? demanda innocement le jonin

**-Je vient de perdre foie en l'humanité là , gémit le démon à neuf queues une patte sur son museau **

-Eh bien oui mais quand je suis partie j'ai remarquer qu'il regarder le ciel , répondit-il en se souvenant du visage de Kuha

Kakashi n'était pas dupe , le blond avait recontrer quelqu'un qui dépendait d'une autre personne , est ce petit essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux mais il devait mal s'y prendre .

-Tu sais cet oiseau n'ouvrira ses ailes uniquement que si il sent que le loup le laissera partir , assura t'il en souriant sous son masque

Naruto acquiessa tout en fixant le bout de ses ongles , le gris avait bien comprit le sent cacher de son histoire , pourtant il s'étonné lui même d'être aussi soucieux pour une fille qui normalement voulait sa mort pour satisfaire son maitre .

-Je vais prendre l'air , souffla t'il en se levant

Le ninja de rang supérieur se mit à fixer le dos de l'enfant de la rousse avec un certaine amusement .

-Dit moi elle est jolie ? .demanda t'il d'une voix joyeuse

Les geste du blond qui consister à pousser la porte devant lui se stopèrent , puis il saisi la poignet en soufflant un mot que Kakashi se réjouissée d'entendre .

-Très ...murmura t'il

ooOoo

-Comment va t'elle ? , demanda Sasuke

-Je ne sais pas vraiment elle as l'air d'avoir subit un gros choc , avoua Tsunami

Dans la chambre de la convalescente le dernier de la fratrie du sharingan été en entrain de se ronger les ongles en fixant le visage de la jeune fille qui dormait depuis hier maintenant , allez savoir pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la rose .

-En tout cas elle as de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami aussi attentionée , gloussa t'elle avec joie

Le visage du poussin de Mikoto se mit à rougir furieusement tout en ayant les yeux assis rond que des assiette .

-Qu-qu-que Quoi !? s'exclama t'il la figure devenue rouge

-Bon je vais préparer le diner ! esquiva t'elle en riant

Elle se leva pour s'en allez laissant le cadet seul avec sa gêne qui le ronger .

-N'importe quoi ...grogna t'il dans sa barbe

C'est vrait quoi , Il s'inquiété un peu pour sa coéquipière c'est tout ! , Pourquoi un garçon ne peut-il pas se faire du soucie pour une fille sans que celui-ci ne soit accuser d'amour à tord ? de toute façon son frère lui avait souvent dit que les garçon avec son physique se ferront toujours taquiner à ce sujet qu'il trouver très stupide de son point de vue . D'accord il apprécier un peu Sakura mais c'était juste parce qu'elle était moins collante qu'il ne l'avait crut , au départ elle ressembler à toute les autre filles qui lui courait après , mais elle l'avait prit à part pour lui dire son rêve de devenir la femme la plus forte de Konoha , cela l'avait impressioner parce que d'habitude les filles de son âge son plus romantique que pratiquante du ninjustu , ce consta le fit soupirer bien plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait crut

Enfin bref , si il été à son chevêt c'était juste par pure esprit de camaradrie rien de plus , il ne fallait pas que sa soeur le sache part-contre , une frisson d'angoisse parcourut son dos pendant qu'il imaginer sa grande soeur dans sa tête bien qu'il lui donner des air satanique qui lui allait trop bien .

Le visage de la belle au bois dormant se crispa tandi qu'elle fit une grimasse que le Uchiwa comprit de travers en croyant l'avoir réveiller avec ses soupirs trop bruyant , il remarqua les quelque rogueur qui apparaisser sur les joues de la kunoichi ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait juste très chaud à cause de la fièvre , il reprit le gant qu'elle avait sur le front depuis ce matin puis il le trempa dans le petit baquet bleu à coter de lui puis il tordit le tissu maintenant humide pour le remplacer à son emplacement initiale sous le sourire de la rose , sourire qu'il reproduisit du mieux qu'il le put , puis il vit l'horloge murale annoncer l'heure de passer à table .

ooOoo

Le repas se passa tranquillement est en silence , personne n'avait de sujet de conversation , cela créa un sentiment de malaise dans l'air , Tazuna avait l'air content de voir de nouvelle tête à table alors que sa fille sembler n'en n'avoir rien à faire , du coter des ninjas ce n'était pas non plus la joie , les hommes ne parler pas trop entre eux est chez les shinobi c'était presque pire , Kakashi n'était pas un adepte du papotage , Sasuke n'aimer pas parler du tout sauf avec les gens de son clan avec les autre il avait bien du mal , Naruto lui c'était un peu différent , parler avec lui revenez à capter son attention est ça personne n'arrivait vraiment à le faire , puis quelque chose fit bifurquer les yeux de tous sauf du blond en direction de l'escalier .

Un petit garçon , d'après sa taille Naruto lui donner huit-ans en seulement un coup d'oeil , il porter une paire de sandale noir , une salopette verte avec en-dessous un t-shirt jaune , sur sa tête trône fièrement un bonnet rayez bleu et blanc ce qui masquer un peu la vue de son visage .

-Inari ...souffla Tsunami . Je t'ai chercher partout où était tu bon-sang !

Le petit ne répondit pas , il se contenta de fixer le blond qui le dévisager autant que lui , quelque chose clocher dans son regard noir ça l'Uzumaki l'aurait parier .

-Vous êtes les ninjas qui on tuer Zabuza ? demanda t'il sombrement

**-Tu est le petit garçon qui va tous nous tuer pour assouvir sa vengeance ? ironisa le roux **

-On ne l'a pas tuer , répondit simplement le brun des Uchiwa

L'ambiance devint plus lourde et sombre , le visage d'Inari été aussi exprésif que celui de Naruto qui se demander bien qu'est-ce que voulait ce petit morveux .

-Vous ne pouvez pas gagner de toute façon , assura t'il d'une voix sans émotion . Gatô vous tuera

Cette phrase sonner comme une évidence mais tous les membre de l'armé du Daimyo du feu ne s'en soucier guère .

-Faux

Sauf un .

Les yeux de tous se braquèrent sur le visage sérieux du Namikaze qui fixer le petit garçon qui recula sans savoir pourquoi , Mais il fallait avouer que les yeux du premier Assassin donner la chaire de poule .

-Je ne mourait pas , prononça t'il d'une voix froide . Pas de la main de Gatô

Une fois qu'il eu bien fait comprendre son point de vue il se leva avant de sortir de la maison sous les yeux curieux de tous le monde .

Quel étrange personnage .

ooOoo

-Tu est revenue , analysa platement le blond

Il venait de parler à la brune manipulatrice de glace qui effectivement été revenue à l'endroit qu'elle avait geler grâce à ses dont héréditaire .

-C'est juste une coincidence , affirma t'elle en rougissant malgré elle

-C'est surtout la curiosité qui te ronge , déclara t'il en la regardant redevenir sérieuse

Le calme revint autour du lac glacer sur le quel les deux jeune gens marcher tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux cherchant à découvir ce que l'autre cacher au fond de ses pupilles .

-Je suis curieuse c'est vrais , avoua t'elle avec un petite sourire . Je veux savoir qui tu es

A son tour il esquissa un mini sourire tandit que le vent froid fit virvolter ses long cheveux sauvage .

-Raconte moi d'abord ta vie , Kuha Yuki , est j'accepterai peut-être de te dire qui je suis , proposa t'il avec un ton sérieux

Sa demande était plutôt agaçante enfaite , mais la brune de glace trouva le marché presque équitable sur le coup .

-Ma vie ? très bien je vais te raconter la triste histoire de Kuha Yuki ...

et d'Haku Yuki


	8. Chapitre 8

Les regards se croisent .

Les lames s'entrechoque dans un bruit qui fait battre leur coeur à l'unisson .

Il la regarde avec comme toujours cet aura de glace qui le caractérise si bien , Il ressera la prise sur son kunai puis il le lança sur elle .

Elle le détéster .

En pliant au mauximun son dos elle esquiva le projectil en grognant , Quand il passa à quelque centimètre de son nez elle l'attrapa au vol pour le retourner contre son propriètaire qui le reprit à son tour en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux pour montrer toute l'étendu de son envie de tuer qui commencer à le démanger depuis qu'elle avait fini son histoire .

Cette fille et dangereuse .

Elle ne doit pas combatre Sasuke ou Sakura . Non leur volonté de combatre ne serra jamais aussi forte que la sienne .

Kuha Yuki est une adverssaire bien trop dangereux pour rester en-vie ça Naruto ne le savait que trop bien .

En même temps ...

-Raaah !

La brune aurai pu trouver mieux comme assaut que de s'enveloper la main dans une lame de cristal blanc qui n'atteind pas la gorge du jeune ninja qui attrapa sans aucune délicatesse son poignet pour ensuite la balancer contre un arbre la faisant au passage gémir de douleur en sentant son dos se plier contre le tronc pour ensuite tomber au sol sans aucune grâce .

La Kunoïchi resta parterre en crachant un peu de sang mélanger à sa salive , Puis elle tenta de se relever mais son bras droit ne répondait plus à aucuns de ses ordres mental , Elle le regarda incrédule avant de remarquer le sceau placer dessus lui donnant envie de jurer contre l'enfant démoniaque qui s'avancer vers elle après avoir planter son arme de jet dans la terre pour ensuite sortir sa lame secrête qui intrigua la brune qui n'eu le temps de la détailer car Le Uzumaki venait de la saisir par la gorge pour ensuite la plaquer contre le chêne qui trembla sous la force du coup qui fit de nouveaux gémir de douleur la jeune femme qui ouvrit une paupière pour regarder son tortionaire dans le blanc de l'oeil en essayant de comprendre sa réaction de toute-ta-l'heure .

Il l'avait laisser parler pendant un long moment . Puis sans aucune raison il l'avait attaquer en lui disant de se tenir prêtte .

Mais le combat avait rapidement tourner en la faveur de l'Assassin qui maintenant tenait litérralement sa vie entre ses doigts .

-P-pour ...tenta t'elle de dire avec la poigne du jeune blond contre sa gorge . Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas . Il se contentait de la fixer sans bouger d'un centimètre alors qu'il étrangler la manipulatrice de glaces qui faisait son possible pour garder un peu d'air .

Dans l'esprit de Naruto le calme régner lui aussi entre son renard et lui . Pourtant le déstructeur de Konoha regarda son protéger d'un oeil critique .

**-Pense tu vraiment qu'elle soit capable de survivre ? Demanda sérieusement le rouquin assis à la manière des hommes **

Le blond jetta un oeil au visage de Kuha au travers de ses propre yeux . Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire lui même car il n'avait pas autant de certitude que d'habitude .

Pourtant il devait tenter le tout pour le tout .

Se retournant pour faire face à celui qui lui avait accorder la connaissance suprême le Namikaze esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'une sorte de lumière blanche engloba la salle dans la quel il se trouvait .

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien , Assura t-il sagement

Dans la réalité la jeune fille regarda son tortionaire rentré sa lame de poignet sous sa manche puis elle se mit à écarquiller ses yeux en voyant ceux de son opposant briller d'une lumière blanche pure .

Kuha sentie bientôt son coeur ralentir son rythme alors que son esprit lui fut comme ouvert pour une force inconnue mais incroyablement puissante . Ses mains agripèrent le bras du Uzumaki qui de son coté plongea ses pupilles de lumières dans les iris sombre de la jeune femme de glace .

**-Voilà la vérité , Prononça t'il d'une voix céleste . **

ooOoo

Elle n'en revenait pas .

La Yuki ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment mais devant elle se dresser quelque chose qui ne devrait pas avoir lieux .

Après avoir croiser le regard lumineux du blond elle s'est retrouver dans une pleine de verdure déserte de toute vie , Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit devant elle un spectacle qui laisser entendre que la fin du monde été pour aujourd'hui .

Ichibi le démon à une queue hurlant contre Hachibi le démon à huits queue qui lui retourna la politesse en l'attaquant avec ses tentacules que l'être fait de sable parât avec un bouclier du désert

Dans le dos du taureau d'énorme sabot le frappèrent causant un choc dans l'air qui manqua de faire tomber la brune qui regarda bouche-bée le huit queue attraper le cheval-baleine pour ensuite le balancer sans aucune retenue sur l'enssabler qui se le prit de pleint fouet le fessant rouler lui et Gobi sur la terre qui trembla sous le poid de leur corps gigantesque qui allèrent s'écraser contre le flant d'une montagne qui ne résista pas au coup .

La jeune femme sentie son coeur faire un nouveaux bond dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit le battement d'ailes d'une créature inconnue d'elle-même , En relevant la tête elle crût voir d'abord une sorte d'insecte géant mais après avoir vue les autres spéciments démoniaque elle douter sincèrement que sa première impression soit la bonne .

Puis elle se couvrit le visage avec ses bras pour tenter de se protéger un minimun quand elle vit la créature ailer lui crier dessus , mais elle fut violement plaquer au sol par une sorte de singe lui aussi d'une grandeur ahurissante . Avec ses bras massif il commença à frapper le visage de Nanabi qui lui cracha un jet vert ressemblant à de la acide au visage du roi des singes qui hurla sa douleur en plaquant ses mains sur son visage , Puis une sorte de slim violet se colla à son dos pour ensuite se mettre à se répendre sur le corps du gorille rouge qui tenta de le retirer par la force mais rien à faire le liquide violet continuer de l'envahir lui fessant perdre ses forces ainsi que la possibilité de tenir debout ce qui en toute logique le conduisit à finir parterre alors que Rokubi se fit attaquer par Nanabi .

Kuha n'avait fini d'être surprise car plus loin elle regarda une bataille mélant le feu bleu de Nibi et les bombes d'eau de Sanbi . La chatte de feu grogna dans sa direction alors que le sable entre ses griffes affuté se changer en verre . La tortue aux yeux jaunes poussa quelque bruit étrange avant de dresser fièrement ses queues démoniaque qui fondirent sur le chat des enfer qui courra le long de plage en évitant avec grâce les assaut frontaux de son ennemie naturel qui soulevèrent un lourd nuages de sable du quel sortie sans prévenir un énorme couloir de feu indigo qui alla percuté de plein fouet le visage du Sanbi qui s'agita furieusement alors que son oeil gauche se ferma pour la dernière fois de son existence . Puis il s'avança vers sa soeur qui n'osa pas allez dans le liquide bleu de peur de mourir sans ses flammes , La tortue grise planta ses deux avant bras dans le sol puis il eu comme un mouvement de recule avant de projeter en avant en entament un rotation sur lui même qui fut augmenter par ses queues lui servant d'hélice . Il emporta la tigresse de feu dans sa course pour ensuite allez s'écraser un peu plus loin dans un forêt déjà bien ravager par Yonbi et Nanabi .

La Yuki n'en pouvait plus . Ses jambes la lâchèrent en même temps que ses espoirs .

Autour d'elle se trouver les pires monstres que la terre et jamais porter .

Les démons aqueues . Bijü . Ou encore même les destructeur de monde .

Ce mot leur allait si bien .

Destruteur .

Tous autours d'eux l'air vibrer à chaque battement de leur queues .

Le sol n'arrêter pas de tembler sous leur forces .

Et même le paysage ne pouvait tenir face à eux . Une majéstueuse montagne pouvait se retrouver à l'état de poussière en un seul instant .

Elle se sentait si insignifiante dans ce chaos dans le quel elle s'était retrouver en un seul instant .

Elle ne sursauta pas en remarquant enfin la présence de Naruto à ses coté bien qu'il tienne lui debout admirant les ravages des démons de chakra .

-Où sommes nous ?Furent les premier mots de la jeune fille après un lourd silence couvert par de nombreux hurlement bestial

-La vrais questions serrait plutôt . Quand sommes nous , Répondit t'il à coté en croisant les bras dans son dos

-Que veux tu dire ? Dit t'elle en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux chose impossible vue sa position

Le Uzumaki esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'il pointa une montagne couverte d'un épaie nuage de cendre du quel deux énorme pierre rouge se mirent à briller .

-Kuha Yuki . Bienvenue au premier jour ! Annonça t'il avec une voix forte

Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui . Puis elle réalisa que les démons avait un chef qui depuis bien longtemps avait disparut de la circulation .

Mais aujourd'hui elle le vit pour la première fois .

Ses queues roux se balançant grâcieusement faisant claquer l'air autour de lui .

Ses griffes éguisser s'enfonçant dans la terre sans aucun problème .

Son pelage orangé brillant grâce à son énergie maléfique coullant de chaque pore de sa peau .

Ses yeux rouge luisant d'une sombre promesse à l'encontre de ceux qui croisèrent son regard .

Le démon renard à neuf queues . Le légendaire destructeur de Konoha .

Kuybi .

Ce monstre de puissance hurla à son tour en ouvrant sa gueule bien en grand , Cela attira l'attention de ses semblables qui stopèrent chacun de leur coté , Puis chacun d'entre eux dévisagea le renard qui quand à lui montra ses crocs ce qui donna l'impression qu'il souriez de manière , Hum

Provocante ?

Cela se confirma un peu quand chaque démon se mit à ouvrir leur bouche de manière synchrone , Des particule sombre se mirent à tourner autour d'eux avant de se réunir pour ensuite former une grande sphère devant eux , Celle -ci se mit à rétrécir pour ensuite faire la taille d'une personne humaines , La bille d'énergie fut avaler par les monstres de légende qui s'enfoncèrent dans le sol donnant l'impression que leur masse venait de tripler .

Le roi des démons les regarda tour à tour avant de mettre à faire la même chose mais d'une manière un peu différente vue qu'il s'aider de ses queues pour former une sphère en plus , qui contrairement à sa jumelle fut un peu plus grosse , La plus petite fut avaler en deuxièmes mais le renard ne ressentie aucune augmentation de son propre poid .

Enfaite maintenant qu'il avait fait cela son corps se mit à briller de nouveau d'une lumière rougâtre dans la quel le Kitsune sembler maintenant se baigner avec plaisir .

La jeune fille regarda ensuite les autres démons ouvrir grand leur gueules laissant échapper un énorme rayon de lumière brillant t'elle un soleil , Ne pouvant les regarder directement la Yuki couvrit ses yeux avec son avant bras alors qu'un souffle de vent se mit à souffler sur elle la faisant reculer .

Elle aurait pu se faire emporter par cette force invisible mais la main de l'Assasin la retena sans pour autant détourner ses yeux du flash de lumière qui arriva à toute vitesse sur le neuvième démons .

Kyubi se mit à sourire alors que son aura écarlate disparut en rentrant dans son corps , Il écarta grand les bras avant d'ouvrir à son tour sa gueule pour laisser son propre rayon de feu qui percuta la sphère qu'il avait laisser devant lui , celle-ci alla rencontrer celui combiner de ses propres frères et soeurs , Mais aussi puissant fut celui-ci .

La force du neuf queues et incontéstable et inégaler .

Le souffle démoniaque emporta la lumière sur son passage la retournant contre ceux qui l'avais lancer contre leur propre roi .

Les démons inférieur en queues tentèrent de se protéger de cette supernova de chakra mais n'importe qui pouvais prévoir que personne ne pouvait survivre à une t'elle attaque .

Kuha en avait la certitude .

Devant elle arrivait une force incontrolable , Puissante , Un véritable châtiment divin .

Alors que le monde se mit à disparaitre dans l'attaque du neuvième la main du jeune homme se posa sur son épaule la rammenant un peu à la réalité

-Ce fut le commencement de tous , Déclara t'il d'une voix calme .Et la fin de l'ancien monde

ooOoo

Dépasser .

Trop choquer .

Le coeur battant à tout rompre jusqu'à en résoner à l'intérieur de son esprit .

Quand elle revint à elle le paysage de chaos avait disparut en un seul instant .

Elle été revenue dans cette forêt dans la quel le Namikaze avait tenter de la tuer .

En parlant de celui-ci , Il tenait la main de la jeune héritière de glace alors que celle-ci été toujours avachie parterre les pupilles tremblante à cause de l'émotion

-Tu as survécue , Annonça t'il simplement en lâchant la main de Kuha qui ne fit rien pour l'empêcher d'entré en contacte avec le sol . Je suis impressioné

Le blond ne dit plus un mot , Il fini par s'éloigner de la jeune femme qui s'été replier sur elle-même en se berçant toute seule en essayant de chasser de son esprit les images de ce combat de titant dont elle fut temoin .

-Si tu désir en savoir plus , Dit t'il calmement . Revient donc me voir

Ses yeux sombre regardèrant le dos de celui qui porter en lui les images d'une guerre entre les Bijü , La Yuki pouvait maintenant le jurer de tout son être

Ce n'est pas un ninja ordinaire .

ooOoo

**-On doit vraiment s'occuper de la boule de gum ? demanda le renard ennuyé **

-Tu voudrait peut-être qu'on retourne à Konoha en portant un cerceuille ? Ironisa son hôte en enlevant ses chaussure pour ensuite entré chez Tazuna . Très franchement cela ne me gênerai pas de la laisser à son triste sort

**-Bon ben alors on va plutôt faire une promenade ? On pourrais même trouvez des info ? Fit plus sérieusement le roux **

Le jeune Uzumaki haussa un sourcil tout en montant les marche menant à l'étage , Parfois il avait du mal à saisir le caractère du renard scèller .

-Je ne te savait pas aussi sérieux , Fit t'il doucement en arrivant devant la porte de Sakura

**-Hey je suis pas née de la dernière apocalypse ! Souffla le Kuybi . Si tu lui à montré ça c'est que tu as des projet pour elle et les autres ! **

Naruto étira un peu ses lèvres . Kurama se montrer très souvent curieux quand son hôte commencer à faire des choses sans l'informer . Normalement un hôte partage les même pensées que son démon .Mais Naruto avait toujours réussie à cacher ses propres pensée de son ami à fourure qui plus d'une fois l'avait menacer pour savoir ce qui se tramer dans sa tête.

Mais tétu comme il était , jamais il n'avait révéler le moindre de ses plans .

-Tu verra bien , Fit-il mystérieusement en entrant dans la chambre de la patiente alors que Kura se mit à grogner sa frustration

**-Bordel t'es insuportable ! Cria t'il rapidement avant de retourner dans sa cage **

Le sourire du fils de Minato dura un petit moment avant de s'évaporer lentement , Devant lui la jeune fille été allonger et encore endormit .

Bien que pour lui elle avait l'air plus morte qu'autre chose , Surtout qu'avec une t'elle blancheur de peau elle pouvait facilement se faire passer par un cadavre .

Soupirant un peu le jeune garçon à la crinière d'or enleva soigneusement sa veste pour ensuite la poser contre le dossier d'une chaise se trouvant non loin du futon de la Haruno .

Naruto se mit à genoux devant elle en plissant ses yeux , Il n'aimer pas cette atmosphère autour de lui .

Lourde .

Triste .

Et pourtant si calme .

Lui qui aimer le silence le voilà entrain d'espèrer un peu de bruits .

Puis il remarqua enfin un son , Petit mais pas insignifiant .

Ce n'était que le bruit de la rose qui respirer tout simplement .

Voyant qu'il perdait son temps à regarder la jeune fille il enleva un peu le drap qui recouvrait son corps en ne faisant tout bonnement pas attention au fait qu'elle était nue , Il n'en fut pas gêner du tout préférant examiné les blessures de la rose .

Il n'hésité pas à toucher la peau laiteuse de sa coéquipière allant parfois jusqu'à la palper pour vérifier si d'autre os n'avait pas était toucher , Mais voyant qu'elle continuer de dormir à point fermer il en concluat qu'elle n'avait que son bras de casser , Il remit soigneusement le drap en place tout en sortant le membre endomager pour commencer à le soigner avec son chakra médicinal , Il posa ses paumes contre le bras endomagé alors qu'un large halo vert entoura ses phalange pendant qu'il diriger mentalement l'opération .

La pratique du ninjustu médical demander non seulement de grande connaissance sur le corps humain mais cela demander aussi une grande force mental . Le chakra ne fait que suivre les ordre venant de nos neurones , Si vous avez un os de casser le chakra peut accélérée la guérison en créant un pont à l'intérieur du quel le temps s'accélérée permettant ainsi à un ninja d'être sur pied en moins de deux . Mais cela demander beaucoup d'énergie de défier les lois de la nature humaine donc enchainer les guérison risquerai de vous épuisé bien plus vite que si vous aviez fait un long combat . Naruto n'avait apprit cet branche du ninjustu que pour évité de dépendre de son démon intérieur qui râlé souvent en disant qu'un Jinchuriki n'avait pas besoin de ce savoir humain étant donné qu'il pouvait guérir de tous et n'importe quoi avec l'aide de son démon .

Après quelque minutes durant les quel il continuer sa tâche de soigneur le jeune Uzumaki poussa un soupir d'ennuie en tournant ses pupilles en arrière .

-Tu compte m'observer encore longtemps ? Demanda t'il à la personne assise dans l'ombre

Un reniflement de dédain se fit entendre , Quelque bruit de pas s'avançant vers lui en faisant bien sûr le tour de Sakura dévoilant ainsi ses sandalle bleu nuit , Il prit place en face du blond qui le regarda droit dans les yeux défiant au passage ses prunelle sombre qui le fixer avec une grande méfiance .

-Depuis combiens de temps tu est là ? Demanda encore une fois l'enfant cacher de l'Hokage

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions ! Rétorqua farouchement le jeune fils de Mikoto en dressant d'avance son poing

-Tu es bien colérique pour un Uchiwa ...Souffla t'il en continuant son travail de soigneur

Sasuke se braqua de suite en voyant qu'une conversation entre lui et ce type commencer pas en sa faveur , Il devait se controler un peu plus .

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer la moindre pique , même minime .

Reprenant un tant soit peu son calme le frère d'Ikari regarda son coéquipier de haut en bas , C'est fou ce qu'il à l'air vieux comparer aux autres de son âge .

Décidant que dévisager Naruto n'apporter rien à la conversation Sasuke inspira un peu d'air en se préparant à dire ce qu'il penser .

-Je ne te fait pas confiance ! Commença t'il sérieusement

-C'est réciproque , Assura le survivant des tourbillons

-Et tout ta fait normal vue qu'on ne sais quasiment rien l'un de l'autre , Continua t'il sous l'oeil paresseux du blond . Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ta tête et très franchement j'en m'en fiche royalement , Mais si jamais tu met la vie des autres en danger alors là tu aura affaire à moi !

-**Eh merde on est tomber sur un héros à la gomme , Soupira le démon .C'est encore moi qui va joué le méchant ? **

-Tu te prend pour un justicier ? Se moqua un peu le Namikaze caché

-Je suis sérieux . Et bien décidé à tenir parole si jamais tu met la sécurité du village en danger ! Affirma t'il fièrement

-Eh dit moi ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour avoir droit à un t'elle sermon ? Demanda froidement l'héritié de l'éclair en arrêtant de soigné Sakura

L'ambiance se fit plus lourde donnant l'impression qu'un fil d'acier été tendu entre eux deux , Une épée de damoclés menaçant de rompre le calme qui régner en annonçant une guerre qui ne pouvait pas être arrêter .

-Mon père m'a mit en garde contre toi , Répondit-il avec un ton sombre

Sa il le savait déjà .

Et ça ne l'aider pas plus à comprendre le comportement du jeune genin Uchiwa .

Et pourtant ...

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du pauvre orphelin qui se releva lentement sous l'oeil intriguer du brun qui s'attendait à une tonne de question ou encore à des menaces bien cinglante .

Mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut ses quelque mots souffler par la voix forte de son camarade de classe qui disparut derrière la porte au travers de la quel Sakuke pouvait voir les lèvres de Naruto redevenir normal .

-Tu es bien de Konoha

Le village cacher par les arbres de la haine .

ooOoo

Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Je me sent bizarre ...

J'ai mal partout

Et il fait si noir ...

C'est ça les limbes dans les quels le Shinigami vous enferme pour vous punir d'avoir souiller la terre ?

Non c'est idiot , Je ne suis pas mauvaise à ce point là .

Je le sais .

Même si je peut parraître arrogante , je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais rien fait de mal .

Sauf ...

Une seule fois j'ai fait quelque chose de mal enfaite .

Je ne pouvait pas savoir , Je ne savait pas qu'il était dangereux .

Eh puis comment aurai-je pu le deviner ?

Il avait eu l'air si ...

Gentil .

Pardonne moi maman , J'aurait pas dû faire ça ...

ooOoo

Tsunami était entrain d'essuyer le front de la jeune fille endormit quand celle-ci s'agita en resserant la prise sur ses drap déjà mouiller par sa sueur , Tous ses signes ensemble ne signifier qu'une seule chose pour la brune .

Un cauchemar .

La fille de Tazuna ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'une ados pouvait vivre dans le monde des ninja , De toute façon elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie .

Le seule ninja qu'elle ais vue dans sa vie fut pour elle l'incarnation même du mal .

Ses mains se mirent à trembler lui faisant lâcher l'éponge qu'elle tenais qui alla s'écraser contre la joue de son invité féminin qui ne se réveilla pas malgré le fai qu'une lourde trace d'eau coula le long de son visage jusqu'à arriver à son cou , Tsunami reprit bien vite ses esprits ainsi que léponge mouiller .

Puis le bruit d'un lourd gémissement arriva à ses oreilles , Baissant curieuse le regard elle regarda en silence les paupières de Sakura s'agité alors que son visage sembler exprimé un mécontement dût au fait qu'elle sortait enfin de ses rêves .

La fille du charpentier regarda dans un silence religieux la jeune femme ouvrir lentement ses yeux encore vitreux dût au fait qu'elle est dormit longtemps après son combat contre le clone de Zabuza . Sakura retrouva doucement les sensation qui accompagner toujours le réveil d'un long sommeil ,

Les membre lourd .

La tête remplit des sons environant mélanger donnant une musique nullement douce à ses oreilles .

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieur fois pour chasser ce goût étrange qui se balader sur sa langue et qui lui donner envie de faire claquer son organe bucale pour l'en chasser .

Dans un baillement sonnore elle se releva un peu en laissant la couverture descendre le long de son corps ce qui donna une vue plus que conséquente sur sa poitrine , Elle se frotta fortement les yeux en reprenant un peu ses esprits .

La dernière chose qui lui revint en mémoire et le visage de Zabuza grimaçant de douleur , Puis c'est le trous noir jusqu'à son réveil .

En regardant autour d'elle la rose de Konoha fut comme électrocuté en se sentant menacer par cet endroit non connue d'elle même , Ses entrainement de ninja reprirent le dessus et elle chercha imméditatement de quoi se déffendre contre n'importe quel danger pouvant arrivé de tous les cotés .

-Du calme !

La voix ferme de Tsunami aura eu le don de la bloquer dans son action , C'est même à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua la présence de la mère de Inari qui faisait une sorte de barrage avec ses mains pour intimé à le jeune fille de ce calmer .

-Tout va bien , Assura la brune tout en baissant ses doigts tendu . Tu es en sécurité

-Qu-qui ê-ê-ête vous ! Demanda rapidement la Haruno en remettant la couverture contre son coeur

-Je suis la fille de Tazuna , Répondit en douceur la maitresse de maison en offrant un chaleureux sourire à son invité .Je m'appel Tsunami

Sakura se détendit immédiatement en voyant qu'elle avait affaire à une civile qui de plus sembler dire la vérité concernant son père .

Ayant l'esprit plus tranquille la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle en se demandant bien ce qu'elle faisait ici , Puis elle sentie une douleur au niveaux de son coude qui lui donna des frisons .

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Fit-elle perdu tout en se frottant l'épaule de manière mécanique

-D'après ce que j'ai comprit ton bras été dans un sale état mais l'un de tes amis ta soignée , Informa la veuf en regardant l'Haruno grimacer en tenant de bouger son membre de manière prudente

-Kakashi-senseï et Sasuke sont ici ? Demanda t'elle simplement en regardant la mère au foyer qui fronça les sourcils

Comment se fait-il que Sakura ais ommit de demander si Naruto allez bien ? Même si ce garçon ne parler pas beaucoup il n'avait pas l'air de mérité qu'on l'ignore ainsi .

-Oui ils sont tous les _Trois_ ici , Répondit t'elle en insistant légèrement sur le trois

-Ils vont bien ? S'inquiéta t'elle en continuant de penser à l'amour de son enfance

-Ils vont très bien ne t'en fait pas , Eh puis je suis sûr que de te savoir réveiler va leur faire très plaisir , Assura t'elle avec un sourire taquin . Surtout à Naruto

Le visage de la fille aux yeux vert se tordit légèrement en entendant cela , Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là ?

-Naruto ? Je ne comprend pas , Dit-elle en craignant le pire

La brune regarda ses mains tout en gardant son sourire qui devint bien plus doux , Ha ses adolescent qu'ils soit Ninja ou non

Tous les mêmes .

-C'est lui qui t'a soigné , D'ailleurs il n'a rien fait d'autre depuis qu'il est ici , Expliqua t'elle sous les yeux neutre de la jeune fille

(Pour une fois qu'il ne détruit pas ce qu'il touche ...Ironisa t'elle sombrement dans son esprit )

-Mais ...Fit-elle en riant dans un souffle . Sasuke aussi à prit soin de toi en quelque sorte , Il rester ici est il te parler , Comme-ci tu pouvait lui répondre

Cette fois -ci la fille de Mebuki prit une autre couleur de peau avoisinant entre l'écrevisse et le rouge tomate pendant que son coeur gonfler en imaginant son prince aux cheveux noir à ses coté alors qu'elle été dans un sommeil profond .

-C'est vrais !? Sasuke à fait ça ?! S'exclama t'elle en levant les bras ce qui fit tomber son drap couvrant son buste

Tsunami regarda attendrit le comportement de Sakura qui ressembler bien plus à une jeune fille normal plutôt qu'à une kunoïchi , Pourtant la brune avait un étrange sentiment qui planer autour de elle , Il était maintenant évident que Sakura craquer pour son partenaire Uchiwa , Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sembler part-contre ne pas apprécier celui qui lui avait soigné son bras ?

-Heu tout va bien ici ? J'ai crut entendre des cris ? Fit la voix du brun des rêves de la rose

Cet intrusion aura eu le mérite de démontrer par A plus B que même avec une petite fracture Sakura pouvait réagir de manière rapide en lançant d'abord une cruche remplit d'eau dans la face du jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas prédire une t'elle attaque avant de se mettre à crier de peur en voyant le corps de son amoureux tomber au ralentie . Le Uchiwa ne sut quoi dire tellement son nez lui faisait mal mais il aurai aimer dire quelque chose mais c'était pas possible , son assaillante se cacha immédiatement sous sa couverture non seulement pour cacher son corps nue mais aussi pour évité de croiser le regard ahurie de l'élue de son coeur alors qu'il venait de se faire mettre K.O par elle même .

Tous ça resta coller dans la mémoire de Tsunami qui n'avait même pas encore esquisser le moindres geste ou encore dire le moindre mot tellement elle avait été prit de court par la vitesse de réaction de la jeune Haruno

-Eh bien , Souffla t'elle déconcerté . Sa promet

ooOoo

Inspire , Expire , Inspire , Expire .

Cet exercice devait en principe m'aider à canalysé mon chakra pour en avoir une meilleur maitrise , Mais pour aujourd'hui je le faisait pour une tout autre raison .

Je voulait comprendre .

Mais était-ce vraiment possible ?

Tout ce que j'ai vue et entendu n'a pas de sens .

Ce qu'il ma montrer ne devait être qu'un Genjustu , J'essayer bien de me faire à cet idée .

Ce garçon à réussie à ébranler ma détermination ainsi que mes conviction les plus forte .

Mais malheureusement pour lui il n'a pas réussie à me faire renoncer à mon objectif .

Je ne devait pas flancher , Surtout pas maintenant que je suis aussi prêt du but .

-T'en fait une tête Kuha , Fit remarquer une voix féminine .

ooOoo

Tournant la tête sur le coté la jeune fille de glace regarda celle qui venait de la sortir de sa méditation .

C'était une jeune fille ayant des yeux vert brillant comme des pière précieuse contrastant avec le ton sombre de ses cheveux roux coiffer de manière épineuse dans son dos , Son oeil droit été cacher par une mèche assez épaisse , Derrière sa nuque elle avait attacher avec de nombreux effort ses cheveux avec un élastique bleu cobalte , Sa peau été rose ce qui contraster avec sa tenue de jeune kunoïchi , Elle avait mit des sandalle noir ninja assez longue pour lui arriver sous les genoux , A partir de là se fut son cycliste noir qui prit le relais . Autour de sa cuisse gauche se trouver sa pochette d'arme de jet alors que sur sa voisine se trouver son bandeau de la pluie rayez . Son haut ressemblant à une veste en tissue bleu marine qui recouvrait parfaitement son buste est ça n'été pas vraiment surprenant quand on voyez la taille du vêtement qui donner l'impression que la rouquine avait prit trois taille au dessus juste pour flotter dedans , La veste été ouverte laissant voir qu'elle porter une protection de mailles comme le faisait la plupart des shinobi débutant , Sa corpulence été proche de celle de la Yuki ni trop maigre ni trop grosse .

Elle tenait dans ses mains un large panier d'osier rempit d'herbe devant servir à soigner leur chef .

-Mêle toit de ce qui te regarde Meï , Fit sèchement la brune à mèche blanche

Sa coéquipière n'apprécia pas du tout le ton avec le quel elle avait oser lui parler , Elle posa brusquement le panier parterre avant de donner un grand coup de poing sur le crâne de la Yuki qui s'étalla parterre avant de se relever furieuse

-Sa va pas la tête ! Grogna t'elle en se tenant le front

-J'essayer d'être amical je te signal , Bouda la rousse

-Je t'ai déjà expliquer des centaines de fois que nous sommes pas des amies ! Cria la brune en sortant de ses gonds

Meï la fixa quelque instant dans les yeux avant de soupira lourdement contre elle même . Elle été naïf de croire que Kuha pouvait être social avec quelqu'un d'autre que Zabuza , Décourager la jeune fille habiller de bleu ramassa le panier qu'elle avait poser plus tôt avant de s'éloigner de quelque pas avant de se stoper dos à la brune de glace .

-Passe lui le bonjour de ma part ...Demanda t'elle tristessement en s'en allant le plus lentement possible

Elle laissa derrière elle une Kuha choquer par ses paroles , La brune savait bien que la rouquine ne désirait pas vraiment la mettre en colère , Mais elle et Meï ne peuvent pas devenir amie ainsi .

Pas quand elles sont en guerre .

La Yuki regarda derrière elle une dernière fois avant de s'élancer dans la direction opposée à la rouquine de la pluie .

ooOoo

Affutant silencieusement un kunai l'homme portant un masque s'arrêta net en voyant quelqu'un entrée dans la chambre de son maitre , Mais ses doigts se decrispèrent en voyant les jambes de la Terumi passer devant lui , Elle dépossa dans un coin de la pièce le panier contenant toute les herbes pouvant aider son maitre à guérir de ses blessures , Mais dans le fond elle douter qu'il puisse combattre de nouveaux , La technique qu'il as encaisser avait endomager ses muscles ainsi que son coeur , Dès qu'il fut rentrée dans leur planque en cas de replie il s'était de suite écrouler sur le lit en s'endormant comme une masse chose qui ne lui arriver jamais en principe surtout avec son passée de rebelle qui l'avait rendu incapable de dormir en tout tranquilité sans avoir quelqu'un pour monter la garde , Mais ce problème avait été régler le jour où il avait commencer à former des jeunes shinobi appartenant à son pays d'origine qu'il avait renier en même temps que sa foie en l'humanité .

Maintenant Zabuza n'avait foie qu'en la force brute donner par la nature , Lui avait hérité d'une remarquable maitrise du suiton de par son père , Ainsi qu'une des 7 épée du village de la pluie .

C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'entourer que de jeune prodige pouvant accomplir des exploit grâce à leur capacité innée donner à leur naissance .

Kuha et sa maitrise du Hyôton .

Meï et sa maitrise du Yôton .

Eh puis il y avait son meilleur garde du corps qui ne montrer presque jamais de quoi il été vraiment capable .

La rouquine volcanique se mit à genoux devant son sensei histoire de veiller un peu plus sur lui , Elle ne lui devait pas grand chose dans le fond , Il l'avait juste prit sous son ailes pour qu'elle accomplisse son projet final .

Renverser le régime du Mizukage .

Depuis son banissement de l'ordre des ninja de la pluie le Momoshi n'avait penser à rien d'autre qu'à regagner sa place dans son village , Mais il savait bien que sa quète ne pouvait aboutir qu'au prix de la vie de ses élèves , Mais ça il n'en n'avait cure .

La Terumi serra un peu plus ses joingture les faisant blanchir alors qu'elle pensa à ce qui l'attendait au bout de cet servitude aveugle .

La Mort .

-Où est Kuha ?

La voix grave et rayez de Zabuza la sortie de ses pensée , Il avait le don de la rendre nerveuse par le seul ton de sa voix .

-Elle est allez voir qui vous savez , Répondit t'elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur

Meï connaissait bien la première régle qu'instorer son chef coûte que coûte .

La main lourde du brun frappa de plein fouet sa joue l'envoyant parterre avec un bleu sur son visage , Elle serra dûrement les dents en se disant que ce soir elle allez devoir payer pour sa camarade absente , Zabuza se redressa lentement les poing serrer sur les drap

Quel petite idiote !

Il regarda sombrement la Terumi à terre , Puis il écarta sa couverture dans un geste brusque , Il s'avança jusqu'à son élèves aux cheveux roux qu'il empoigna sans aucune douceur pour la lever jusqu'à son visage bander .

-Va me la chercher ! Cria t'il en la lançant une fois de plus au sol

Ne jamais crée de lien .

Meï ne pouvait ni répondre ou bien se déffendre car même au sein de ce groupe il y avait des régles que le ninja rénégat appliquer avec ses poings .

La jeune fille aux dons hériditaire se releva lentement pour ne pas recevoir une autre correction de la part de son persécuteur qui ne se gênerai pas pour la lui donner , Une fois sortie de la cabane elle se mit à marcher un peu plus vite en ayant le sentiment que si elle ne se dépêcher pas Kuha receverai le même traitement qu'elle .

Le Momochi respira lourdement sous ses bandage qui couvrait la partie basse de son visage , Cet effort nullement épuisant pour certains venait de lui faire perdre son souffle lui qui d'habitude pouvait endurer n'importe quel combat pendant une durée maximal de une-heure , Ce n'était pas énorme mais dans le monde des Shinobi cela compter tout de même comme un avantage .

Mais Zabuza savait que pour gagner un ninja ne devait pas se perdre dans la plus grande faiblesse qui pouvait exister pour lui même

Les sentiments .

C'est pour cela qu'il avait interdit à ses élèves de devenir trop proche au risque que leur émotions fausse leur jugement comme leur performance sur le terrain .

Le brun regagnea son lit en titubant un peu tout en se tenant la poitrine , Il n'était pas encore en état pour reprendre les armes pour l'instant , Eh d'après le medecin qui l'avait ossculeté son coeur été gravement toucher après avoir subit l'attaque du fils de croc blanc , Il se douter bien que l'attaque sur le pont demain serrai peut-être sa dernière bataille . Mais il compter bien accomplir sa mission avant d'allez manger à la table du Shinigami .

ooOoo

-Les heures de visite serrons bientôt terminé mais je pense que vous pouvez encore allez le voir quelque minutes , Dit une docteresse en consultant sa fiche .C'est la première chambre au dernier étage .

La jeune rouquine s'inclina poliment devant son interlocutrice avant de se mettre en marche pour emprunter les escalier . Elle avala les neuf étage rapidement croisant quelque personne qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de prendre le monte charge . Une fois arrivé à destination elle se mit à raser les murs . Les chambres était enfaite des baies vitré à travers les quels tous les patient voyez aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait ,. Elle fit ensuite un signe avec ses doigts qui déclencha un petit nuage de fumer autour d'elle la changeant en un homme ayant une blouse .

Il inspecta son reflet dans un miroir placer juste au-dessus d'une salle d'atente . Dans un mouvement qui se voulait naturel il ressera sa cravatte tout en observant le triste spectacle se déroulant juste derrière lui .

Kuha été assise sur une chaise , Les mains jointe poser sur le lit . Son regard été comme perdu dans une brume de souvenirs dans la quel il y avait pas de larmes . Ni de tristesse juste des rire enfantin mêler à des phrase qui la faisait légèrement sourire . Puis sa main écarta une mèches blanchie qui gâcher la vue sur le visage du jeune homme .

Il lui ressembler . Son corps à lui été bien celui d'un garçon . Dommage qu'il soit sous-alimenté pour que son estomac puisse tenir encore le coup de ce fait il été bien maigre ayant une apparence squeletique qui se renforcer un peu plus à cause de sa peau et de ses cheveux blanc comme la mort qui l'attendait sûrement bientôt .

La jeune fille continua de fixer le visage de son jumeau alors qu'une grimace torda ses traies . Ses paupières était bien plus lourde que dans ses souvenirs . Mais pour voir sa soeur il avait bien assez de force , Ses iris sombre croisèrent les siennes faisant naître un tendre sourire sur leur lèvres respectif .

-Hey ! Fit Kuha avec un ton qui se voulait enjoué

-H-Hey ...Fit l'autre avec bien plus de mal

La brune perdit le peu de bonne humeur qu'elle avait réussie à garder pour son frère , Il en avais bien plus besoin qu'elle ...

Surtout aujourd'hui .

-Je suis désoler d'avoir raté la visite d'hier , Mais aujourd'hui je ne pouvait que venir alors je t'ai apporter ça , Déclara t'elle en prenant doucement la main de Haku

Elle dirrigea ses pupiles vers une table basse plus loins sur la quel reposer un vase remplit de magnifique fleur rouge comme le sang ayant chacune la forme du soleil , Kuha regarda son frère qui admirer en silence le beau bouquet que sa soeur jumelle avait penser à lui apporter .

-Qu-Qu-Quest Kof Kof ! Toussa t'il difficillement

-Chut ...Fit t'elle en lui embrassant le front . Ménage toi . Ce sont des Baisé du Diable , Elle sont belle pas vrais ?

Pour seul réponse il fit un hôchement positif de la tête tout en souriant un peu .

-Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur elle ? Demanda t'elle alors que Haku fit non de la tête . On dit qu'un jour le diable pour se venger de dieu aurai remplit le ciel de sombre nuage faisant disparaitre le soleil pendant plusieur génération , Mais dieu aimer trop ses enfant pour les laisser dans le noir alors il envoya un ange pour calmer la fureur du diable , L'ange n'était très puissant mais il avait une arme contre la quel le mal ne pouvait combattre , Il avait de l'amour et cet amour prit la forme d'un magnifique bouquet rouge comme le sang . Il l'offrit en cadeau au diable qui accepta le présent tout en calmant sa haine , Depuis ce jour ses fleurs sont offerte aux personne à qui on demande de nous pardonner pour une faute que l'ont aurai fait sans le savoir .

Tout en racontant cet légende absurde , La brune resserer la pression autour de la main de son frère , Ses yeux la piquer affreusement , Au fond de sa gorge elle ressenter comme une boule qui monter et descender lui donnant des vertiges .

-Excuse moi . Je n'ai pas très bien dormis , Mentie t'elle en essuyant ses première larmes avec sa manche

-Ce ...n'est pas ...

Elle regarda surprise la main poser sur sa joue ainsi que l'étrange sourire qui orner les lèvres de Haku .

Etai-ce de la joie ?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ...Arriva t'il à prononcer correctement alors qu'une cascade de larme déferla depuis les yeux de Kuha

-Comment peut-tu encore dire ça ? Demanda t'elle le visage tordu par la tristesse . Si je ne t'avait pas forcer à désobéir tu ne serrai pas ici ...ça devrait être moi sur ce lit ...ça devrait être moi qui devrait ...

-Chute ...Fit t'il en la coupant avec un doigt poser sur ses lèvres ...Nous sommes un , Kof kof kof ...Quoi qu'il arrive ...kof kof kof

Sa toux agmenta un peu en intensité inquiétant un peu sa jumelle qui ne pouvait plus se retenir pour venir enlacer la dernière personne à avoir le même qu'elle sur cet terre .

Leur étreinte dura un long moment , Mais Kuha ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête , Elle voulait rester ainsi pour toujours ...

Mais la réalité prend toujours le dessus sur les espoirs .

-Kuha ...Commença Haku en étirant difficilement ses lèvres ...Je ...je ...

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire elle se recula pour le regarder droit dans les yeux , Puis elle vit impuissante la coloration des iris de son frère , Passant du noir onyx au blanc cristalin .

Les larmes se mirent à tomber sur le visage du mourant mais ce qui arriva été dur à comprendre , Les goûte de tristesse se changèrent en petit glaçon , Kuha savait ce que cela signifier mais tout son être hurler pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemard .

-...Taime ...t'aime ...Répéta le garçon aux cheveux blanc ...Je t'aime ...

La fille du Hyôton se morda violement la lèvre inférieur alors qu'elle fut prise de léger spasme dû à ses sanglot qui devirent bien plus violent , Puis la machine indiquant le rythme cardiaque de Haku annonça le verdicte final sur son existence .

-Moi aussi je t'aime ...Répondit t'elle les yeux rouge

Meï baissa lentement les yeux , Sa y est , Kuha venait de monter la dernière marche pour rejoindre Zabuza , Son maitre avait attendu ce moment durant longtemps , Sa protéger avait enfin franchie l'étape qui la séparer de son plein potentiel de kunoïchi .

Son dernier lien vient d'être couper par la faux de la mort .

Alors que les docteurs se précipétèrent dans la chambre du jeune garçon de glace , Kuha elle murmurer quelque mots qui devait l'accompagner jusqu'à la table du Shinigami .

-Joyeux aniverssaire ...Joyeux aniverssaire ...Joyeux aniverssaire ...

La rousse ne pouvait plus supporter cela , Elle s'en alla alors que la brune répéta ce chant normalement joyeux qui sonner plus comme un regret , Et la Yuki continua de le chanter .

Pour elle même , Ainsi que pour son frère maintenant déclarer mort .

Haku Yuki . Née le Neuf janvier En l'année 984 . Dâte du décées Neuf janvier En l'année 999 A 16h 47 .

ooOoo

**-Je m'ennuie **

La voix paresseuse de son renard intérieur déconcentra son tir qui n'alla pas se planter en plein centre de la cible placer quelque mètres de lui . Naruto soupira lourdement en prenant une nouvelle flèche qui devait faire mieux que sa soeur d'avant .

-Arrête de parler , Intima le blond en bandant son arc

**-Quoi tu veux que je chante ? la dernière fois que j'ai chanter Shukaku à essayer de me tuer avec les autres , Souffla le rouquin . T'imagine ça ? Mes propres frère voulez me tuer pour ne plus entendre ma douce voix **

-Plus je t'écoute plus je les comprend , Déclara simplement l'hôte du démon renard en tirant une nouvelle fois . Tu es une vrais piplette quand tu t'y met

**-La faute à qui d'abord ?! Grogna Kura . Si t'était pas aussi emmerdant à tuer je serrai entrain de m'amuser dehors depuis bien longtemps !**

-Tu n'a qu'à te plaindre à l'idiot qui m'a tout apprit , Souffla le fils cacher en regardant sa cible cribler de flèche

**-Ta raison je vais me plaindre à- Commença t'il avant de rougir de rage . MAIS C'EST MOI CA ! **

-Du calme Kura , Fit le Uzumaki en mettant son arc dans son dos . Tu devrait apprécier ce moment de sérénité

**-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu retrouve ta chérie dans deux petit jours ? Excuse moi de ne pas être en extase ! Déclara t'il un peu sur les nerf **

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu lui repproche , Demanda innocement le jeune homme en s'approchant d'une petite rivière

**-A Elle ? Ho rien du tout ! Ironisa t'il en roulant ses pupilles rouge . Toi part contre je t'en veux ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu lui à montrer le premier jour ! **

Après avoir remplit sa gourde d'eau potable le genin soupira fortement , Il n'aimer pas voir son renard en colère , De un ça l'agacer de devoir supporter ses cries , Et de deux Kura était bien capable de lui reffuser sa prochaine faveur et ça Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en passer .

Surtout pas à deux jours du combat contre Zabuza .

-Si je devait te l'expliquer simplement , Commença t'il en ricannant légèrement . C'est pour l'avenir .

Kurama leva un de ses sourcil , C'était quoi cet réponse toute pourie ? L'être légendaire aurai voulut en savoir plus mais son hôte entendit des bruits de pas bien trop léger pour être ceux de Kakashi , Et bien trop bruyant pour que ce soit un ennemie voulant le surprendre .

Il empoigna en un instant son arme à longue porté pour mettre son ennemie en joug , Le regard accéré . Le blond avait une vague idée de la personne qui se cacher derrière ce buisson , Mais il se demander bien ce qu'il faisait là .

-Montre toi ! Prononça t'il d'une voix glacial qui lui été propre .

Du tas de feuile sortie une petite tête brune que le Namikaze de Konoha reconue comme le fils de Tsunami . Inari ou le petit truc déprimant comme aimer l'appeler Kura .

Le garçon aux pupilles sombre avait les poings serrer tandit que sa figure n'été pas vraiment visible à cause des mèches tombant sur son visage , Le paria continua de fixer Inari attendant simplement qu'il disent pourquoi il l'épier de manière si peu discrête .

**-Je détéste son chapeau , Informa simplement le neuxième démon **

-Pourquoi tu as mentie ?

Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce , Son arc était toujours tendu comme ses muscles , Ses yeux était toujours poser sur le petit garçon habiller de vert .

-Pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne mourrai pas ? Répéta t'il en serrant les poings . Gatô tue qui il veux ! Il prend ce qu'il veux !

-Avec un tel discours c'est pas étonnant , Assura le ninja de la feuile en baissant son arme . Tu devrait rentrée chez toi petit , Les loups adorant la chaire bien tendre des petit garçon .

**-Et c'est moi qui suis nul en menace ? Fit platement le destructeur de Konoha en plissant les yeux **

-J'ai pas peur de toi d'abord ! Contre-dit t'il alors que ses genoux cognèrent ensemble

-Alors tu n'est qu'un crétin , Répondit dûrement le genin aux yeux bleu . Va-t'en je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mes pattes !

Dire qu'il avait demander à Kakashi l'autorisation pour dormir à la belle étoile ce soir . Il avait profité de sa matiné pour perfectioné son tire à l'arc , Eh le voilà déranger par cet espèce de petit ignorant . Midi n'allez pas tarder à sonner et pour le ninja possédant un démon en lui c'était le signal pour partir de cet endroit qui l'exposé trop aux attaques de n'importe quel con ayant envie de voir si il cacher de l'or sur lui .

Tournant vite -fait le dos à cet gêne en saloppete verte Naruto commença à marcher d'un pas bien plus rapide que d'habitude , Il voulait vraiment s'éloigner du brun mais celui-ci avait semble t'il envie de le suivre contre son avis .

Voulant à tout prix être seul . Le Uzumaki se servit de sa technique consistant à disparaitre dans un tourbillons de feuille orangé . Quand le tas de feuille tomba au sol Inari comprit bien vite qu'il venait de se retrouver seul en un instant . Mais le pire été qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il était . Depuis le début il n'avait fait que suivre l'enfant de Kushina sans pour autant reconaitre le coin dans le quel il s'était enfoncer pour comprendre ce que garçon voulait dire par .

**Je ne mourais pas . Pas de la main de Gatô . **

Ho il conaissait cet phrase , Son beau-père lui avait promit de rester en vie pour sa mère et lui , C'était un homme brave un véritable héros , C'était sa principal source d'inspiration , Mais aussi fort et brave fut-il son beau-père n'était qu'un homme que Gatô avais exécuté devant tous le village pour montrer à tous le monde que l'espoir même le plus infime serrais toujours réduit en bouillie . Soit par la réalité . Soit par les coups de massus de ses hommes de mains qui faisait tout ce qu'il demander .

Le petit fils de Tazuna tenta de revenir sur ses pas , Mais à force de retomber sur le même arbre contre le quel il s'était soulager quelque heures plus tôt il se mit à grincer des dents en rejettant toute la faute sur ce maudit ninja qui avait oser le laisser seul ici .

Prit de fatigue le fils de Tsunami s'endormit contre l'écorce de son arbre . Sans pour autant remarquer la paire d'yeux sombre qui le fixer . Puis les yeux se fermèrent . Est une brindille craqua .

Inari se réveilla .

Et le cauchemar commença .

ooOoo

**Tu doit apprendre le maximun de chose au-près de Kakashi . **

Voilà ce que son père lui avait demander avant son départ de la feuille . Sasuke savait bien que le savoir du ninja Pourfendeur serrai précieux . Pourtant il aurai aimer que les exercice pour apprendre les technique ninja soit bien plus impréssionante à regarder .

Sérieusement ? Marcher sur l'eau ?

Il y'a une année de cela il avait vue un Chunin faire un bond depuis le canal qui serpenter dans Konoha . Il avait immédiatement demander à son frère de lui apprendre mais celui-ci avait décrêter que seul un senseï pouvait lui enseigner ce type de technique .

Il sait aujourd'hui qu'il avait juste mentie pour satisfaire l'appétie sadique de sa jumelle qui devait ricaner en imaginant sa tête tremper .

Sasuke plaqua une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en arrière pour avoir une vue dégager sur le lac qui se dresser devant lui . Il avait couru sur une distance de dix-mètres avant de couler . C'est plutôt bon signe selon lui .

Puis sans prévenir une serviette tomba sur sa tête . Il resta quelque seconde immobile avant de toucher le tissue blanc tout en tournant la tête vers celle qui avait fait le déplacement pour lui . Il regarda Sakura prendre la place libre à ses coté avant de se mettre a frotter sa chevelure ébène sans dire un seul mot . D'un naturel prudent à cause des torture de sa grande -soeur Sasuke n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche pour demander si le bras de l'Haruno se porter mieux depuis son réveil dison

Spécial ? .

-C'est pour m'excuser de t'avoir assomer avec une cruche , Dit-elle gentiment après un lourd silence .

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser . Je n'aurait pas dût entré sans demander , Assura t'il en rougissant légèrement au souvenir de la jeune fille demi-nue .

La rose leva le linge pour voir si la tignasse de son amour de toujours été enfin sèche . Puis elle vit les petite trace rouge sur les joues de Sasuke la faisant imméditatement fondre . Par Kami qu'il été mignon quand il abandonner son masque de loup-solitaire .

-Ce n'est pas grave , Fit-elle à son tour . Au moins ce n'était pas Kakashi-senseï

Rien que l'idée que ce soit son instructeur et non son Uchiwa qu'il l'ai vue presque nue lui donna des frissons de dégoût .

-Je regrette que tu te soit retrouver dans cet état , Souffla le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa camarade . Si j'avait pus j'aurai pu te prêter main forte et -

Une pichenette sur son front le coupa dans son discours . Il regarda incrédule la Haruno le foudroyer du regard . Qu'avait t'il dit de mal ?

-Non mais tu te prend pour qui ?! Déclara t'elle en grognant .Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse Sasuke ! Je suis une Kunoïchi de Konoha ! Alors même si nous sommes dans la même équipe tu n'a pas besoin d'être toujours derrière moi je sais me battre !

-Mais enfi- tenta t'il avant qu'une main positioné en barrage ne lui coupe la parole .

-Quel est mon plus grand rêve ?

-Euh ...Fit t'il dépité par le comportement de Sakura

-Je veux un jour être la femme la plus forte de tous ! Être aussi forte que maitresse Tsunade ! Voilà quel est mon rêve !

Jamais au grand jamais Sasuke n'avait vue une t'elle détermination chez une fille de son âge . C'est simple après ce qu'elle venait de dire il ne trouver plus ses mots c'est dire à quel point la rose l'avait surprit . En parlant d'elle celle-ci soupira en se mettant à regarder dans une autre direction masquant alors toute vue sur son visage qui venait d'adopter une nouvelle couleur avoisinant entre le rouge et le rose .

-Enfin c'est mon deuxième plus grand rêve ...murmura t'elle en s'éloignant doucement du brun qui ne bougea pas d'un iota alors qu'elle se mit à courir a toute allure .

Si seulement Sasuke avait pus lire dans ces pensée il aurai comprit . Parce que à part tendre la main en espérant retenir la fille de Mebuki il ne fit rien pour qu'elle revienne expliquer son étrange attitude vis-à-vis de lui . Est-ce qu'elle était en colère contre lui ?

Itachi avais bien raison enfaite . Les femmes restant le plus grand mystère de toute l'histoire de l'humanité .

ooOoo

Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Cet unique pensée tourner en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il pleurer pendant que ses jambes accélérée du mieux qu'il le pouvait .

Quelque fois les branches fouettèrent dûrement son visage tordu par la peur .

Inari perdait bientôt toute logique quand il regarda encore une fois derrière lui pour regarder l'Ours au pellage roux lui courrir après en tranchant le tronc des arbres qui bloquèrent son chemin .

Le petit garçon trabucha une fois de plus sur un cailloux qu'il maudit déjà pour l'avoir ralentie . Son souffle été mélanger à ses gémissement de peur .

Car oui il avais peur de cet animal qui voulais le manger après l'avoir touver endormit quelque mètres plus loin . Il l'avait réveiller en rattant son coup de patte qui avais faucher le chapeau à rayure du pauvre petit brun qui commencer à manquer de souffle alors que son poursuivant a fourrure sembler juste en colère d'avoir le ventre vide .

Pourquoi ?! Hein Pourquoi avoir suivie ce ninja !? Pourquoi pour une fois il n'a pas écouter ce que lui disait sa mère !?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit mourir ce soir en plein millieux des bois ?!

Inari ne pouvait pas y croire ! Sa vie allez être balayer par une simple mauvaise intention ?

Celle de voir ci ...

L'animal poussa un énième grognement alors que ses griffes fendirent l'air avant de déchirer la chaire de son dos .

Si il n'était pas un menteur ...

Il retomba lourdement au sol en criant sa douleur . Se faire entailler le dos entièrement était pire que de se faire mordre par un brochet .

Reniflant péniblement sa peine le petite garçon aux yeux noir regarda l'Ours meurtrier s'approcher de lui pour voir si sa proie été enfin hors d'état de nuire . Il renifla quelque seconde son cuir chevelue avant d'ouvrir en grand la gueule pour croquer la crâne du brun qui ferma imméditatement les yeux pour ne pas voir sa fin arriver .

Tout ce qu'il sentie à part l'haleine du monstre à fourure ce fut l'impression d'être recouvert de sa bave qui ne sentait moins mauvaise qu'il ne l'aurait crut . En ouvrant les yeux il constata avec effroie que c'était autre chose qui éclabousser son visage .

Du sang , de son front il couler sans pour autant être le sien , du fin fond de la gorge de l'Ours il regarda le liquide écarlate couler entre ses croc avant de venir couler sur lui . Reculant de manière maladroite il repoussa la tête du monstre qui s'écroula sur le coté n'ayant tout simplement plus de vie en lui pour continuer de bouger . Le petit fils de Tazuna n'y comprenait quasiment plur rien . En voyant la flèche planter dans le cerveaux de la bête sans vie il comprit de suite d'où venait son salut .

Cacher dans la cime des arbres Naruto rangea son arc dans un nuage de fumer avant de se laisser tomber pour atterrir sur le sol . Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la carcasse de la quel il extrait son projectil dans un mouvement sec . La flèche disparut elle aussi dans une brume blanche . Sans vraiment en comprendra la raison Inari se retrouva charger comme un sac sur l'épaule de son sauveur qui ne prononça qu'un mot avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres .

-Idiot .

ooOoo

Il ne pouvait strictement rien dire . Cet gamine venait de couper son dernier lien .

Enfin il devrait plutôt dire que le Shinigami l'a fait a sa place .

Zabuza n'aime pas les ninja sentimental pour lui ils insultez tout simplement leur profession . Un ninja avec des sentiments n'ai rien de plus qu'une lame émousser . Elle ne coupera rien est restera inutile si elle ne se débarasse pas de tout ce qui la rend faible .

Kuha est devenue largement plus forte en une seule et unique journée que durant toute ses scéance d'entrainement acharner qu'il avait lui même préparer pour qu'elle soit un jour prêtte à tuer le Mizukage .

Debout derrière elle il la regarde allumer les bougie qui devait durée toute la nuit ou elle devait faire son deuil . Cela éclaira le petit cadre posé au centre , la Yuki l'avait décoré avec un ensemble de fleur ceuillie par elle même .

A genoux elle joigna les mains priant pour que son frère puisse trouver le chemin qui le ménerai au paradis du Rikudo Senin . Le Paradis des Ninja devait être le sien pour Kuha .

-Qu'elle est ta mission ?

Elle resta un instant le dos vouté avant de se relever lentement sous le regard sévère de son maitre qui espérer qu'elle dis la bonne réponse . La brune à mèches blanche se retourna enfin en offrant un regard dénuer de toute émotion propre . Le Momochi se mit à sourire sous ses bandage .

Sa y est .

-Tuer Tazuna . Est tout ceux qui se mettrons en travers de ma route .

ooOoo

-Tu va vraiment manger ça ?Fit dégouter le petit garçon .

Il répondit pas vraiment à la question . Mais quand il mordit violement dans la chaire de l'animal qu'il venait d'abâtre d'une flèche dans le crâne il comfirma les crainte du petit brun habiller de vert .

Ce type est vraiment trop étrange .

C'est vrais quoi il l'abandonne , ensuite il le sauve , est maintenant il l'ignore tout simplement en mangeant l'Ours qui l'avait attaquer .

Il l'avait enmener dans une sorte de poche rocheuse pas très spacieuse pour deux personne . A l'intérieur de celle ci il y avait évidement Inari endosser contre la paroie arrondie alors que son sauveur faisait dos à la sortie . L'espace était grandement réduit à cause du repas de ce soir qui faisait tout de même une taille peu commune pour un Ours des montagnes . Du coup son cadâvre prenait un peu trop de place vue qu'il était écarter et maintenue en l'air grâce à des pique en bois que Naruto avait planter pour qu'il ne bouge pas pendant qu'il faisait griller la viande de cet bête plutôt appétissante pour lui et son démon intérieur qui le félicita de s'être enfin intéresser à autre chose qu'aux ramens .

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot , Dis le Shinobi en machant férocement le morceau de viande qui se retrouva bientôt broyer en quelque minutes . Tu aurai dût rentré chez toi .

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Rétoque le civil .

-Tu n'aurais jamais dût me suivre , Corriga t'il en avalant d'une traite . C'était stupide est surtout incroyablement inprudent même venant de la part d'un gamin aussi jeune que toi .

Il cloua enfin le bec du petit Inari qui ne trouva rien à redire sur ce point . Il avait bien raison qui serrai assez stupide pour s'aventurer dans une forêt la nuit alors qu'il n'avais strictement aucune chance de survie dans ce millieux hostile . L'ours l'avait bien démontrer .

-Dès qu'il ferra jour je te ramenerai chez toi et j'espère ne plus jamais devoir te sauver , Informa le jeune homme en enlevant sa veste blanche d'Assassin qu'il plia soigneusement sous les yeux timide du petit garçon .

-Je ...Fit doucement le fils de Tsunami en baissant la tête . Je voulait juste te poser une question ...

-Est pour ça tu était prêt à mourir comme le dernier des idiot ? Demanda sérieusement le blond en lui faisant dos .

Le brun fit non avec sa tête en ignorant que son interlocuteur ne le voyait pas . Naruto attendait simplement qu'il pose sa question . Il serrais peut-être moins dans ses pattes après avoir poser cet question qui ne devait pas être si important que ça .

-Pourquoi tu ment ?

Le Uzumaki se retourna lentement . Que venait-il de dire ?

-Quand tu dit que Gatô ne peux pas te tuer , Répéta t'il plus fort en fixant les flammes s'agiter . Tu ment hein ?

Il le laissa continuer sentant que ce petit homme avait bien plus à dire qu'il ne laisser parraitre .

-Tu ment bien sûr ...Rit t'il faiblement .Lui aussi il mentait . Il m'avait promit de toujours être là de ne jamais mourir . Est pourtant Gatô l'a tuer ...

Lui ? Quelqu'un d'important apparement . Le Namikaze ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui repprocher enfaite . Il ne mentait pas jamais Gatô ne pourrait le tuer .

Sa non personne ne le pourrai temps qu'il n'aurai pas réaliser son rêve .

-Gatô tue les gens parce qu'il ne l'écoute pas ...Continua le petit fils de charpentier en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine .Il fait ce qu'il lui plait parce qu'il as de l'argent ...

Ses yeux commencer a le piquer , des souvenirs bien triste revint dans sa mémoire , le jour de l'exécution de son père été bien sûr le plus fort de tous . Son dernier sourire restera à jamais graver de sa mémoire . Le dernier avant de s'être fait broyer sous les coups de masse .

-De toute façon tous les adultes mentent ...Renifla t'il dans sa salopette ...Rien ne dure ...

-Pourtant il vis .

Relevant lentement la tête Inari constata que Naruto était à présent accroupie au-dessus de lui les mains plaquer parterre . Puis l'une d'elle vint se poser sur sa tête le surprenant tant par le geste que par le sentiment qu'il ressentie en croisant les iris bleu de son sauveur . Un sentiment étrange . Comme-ci il voulait lui transmettre quelque chose à travers ses yeux qui se fermèrent pendant que ses lèvres s'étirent lentement .

-Je connait un gamin exactement comme toi , Informa t'il simplement . Il n'a rien d'autre que son grand-père et c'est un vrais casse-pied comme toi . Sauf que lui il n'oublie pas le plus important quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime

Il pressa lentement son index contre le front de l'enfant aux yeux noir qui trembla légèrement à ce contacte si simple en apparence , et pourtant si fort à l'intérieur de lui .

-Quand on aime quelqu'un de tout son coeur , Continua t'il sérieusement . Cette personne ne meurt jamais . Si on ne l'oublie jamais . Alors tant que tu te souviendra de lui il ne mourira jamais . Gatô a peut-être essayer de le tuer . Mais il continue de vivre dans ta mémoire .

Les pupilles dillaté , l'air incrédule sur son visage , ses lèvres pincer extrêment fort entre ses dents , ses bulles d'eau éclatant doucement alors que Naruto se mit à ricaner .

-Allez petit-homme faut pas pleurer devant n'importe qui ! Assura l'hôte du neuvième en lui caressant la tête .

Prit au dépourvue le premier Assassin de Konoha se retrouva bientôt entourer par une paire de bras fin qui le serraient du mieux qui le purent alors que Inari craqua contre son torse . Il voulait tellement le croire , lui qui proclamer haut et fort qu'il ne mourrai pas . Il veux enfin croire en quelqu'un qui brisera le sort de Gatô .

**-Putain voilà qu'on mouche des morveux , Soupira le neuf queues . On est tomber bien bas . **

Le dernier des Uzumaki mit du temps avant de répondre à l'étreinte du brun . Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de chose avec les gens de son village . Mais il aurai aimer le faire plus tôt .

C'était plutôt agréable ...

Il restèrent là . Seule les pleure d'Inari et le crépitement des flammes perturbèrent la nuit .

ooOoo

-Bon vous êtes tous prêts ?

Kakashi reçu les avis affirmatif de son équipe au complet qui sembler impatient d'en découdre avec l'ennemie qui serrons bientôt là .

-A la demande de Naruto nous allons évacuer le pont pour assurer la protection des ouvriers avant que l'ennemie ne puisse réduire leur nombres , Expliqua le Hatake en montrant un plan tracer dans la poussière . Sasuke tu couvrira les hauteurs du pont , Naruto tu montera la garde en-dessous , Sakura tu devra te trouver du coté sud moi je prendrais l'autre coté .

-Est pour Tazuna-san ? L'ennemie doit le voir comme une priorité non ? Fit savoir la rose en fronçant les sourcils

-Sakura à raison , Suivie le brun . Nos adverssaire ne serrons sûrement pas aussi prévisible . Il faut s'attendre à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'attaque directement à Tazuna sans passer par le pont .

-Aucun risque a avoir sur ce point , Amorça le fils de Minato endosser contre un arbre .Zabuza n'aime pas rester sur une défaite , il doit déjà préparer un affrontement entre nous est ses acolyte .

-Je pense aussi , Dis le Pourfendeur en écrasant son plan . Bien chacun connait son travail ?

Après avoir reçu un salut positif il fit signe à son équipe de le suivre alors qu'il se mit a courir de branche en branche . L'assassin regarda quelque seconde la maison du charpentier , si jamais le client mourrai la mission serrai un échec .

Il fit sortir un kunaï de sa manche avant de le planter dans l'arbre contre le quel il s'était reposer durant l'organisation du plan d'attaque . Puis sans plus de cérémonie il s'envola dans les feuilles qui faisait office de symbole pour son village cacher .

Inari sortie lentement de sa planque en regardant l'arme blanche au bout de la quel était accrocher une paire de clochette d'argent . En voyant cela il se mit à sourire en repenssant au parole du blond .

**Attend moi là petit-homme . Je revient vite . **

-Je t'attendrai ...Prononça t'il alors que le vent souffla ...Grand-frère ...

ooOoo

**-Putain mais c'est quoi ce boulot à la con ? Fit ennuyer le renard . **

-On ne sais jamais d'où le danger peux arriver , Rappela sagement l'humain .

**-Ecoutez-le me faire part de sa sagesse de merde ! Soupira le roux en agitant ses queues . **

-Si tu n'est pas content tu n'a qu'à dormir , Fit son hôte fatiguer en regardant l'eau sous le pont s'agiter quelque peu .

**-Pendant que tu t'amusera avec la fille glaçon ? Tu rêve mon petit Kitsune ! Rit le démon **

-Tu pense vraiment qu'à ça hein ? Me voir à l'agonie et te laisser sortir , Fit le blond amusé

**-Hey faut bien tuer l'éternité , Rétorqua t'il en s'allongeant **

-Sa doit être dur , Comprit le Jinchuriki en se relevant

**-T'as pas idée ...Bailla le destructeur rouge . Essaye de pas me réveiller ...**

Sortir un démon légendaire de son sommeil ? Naruto aurai pus en rire , nan il avait déjà trop donner dans ce domaine là est a part des mal de tête il n'avait rien reçu de bon .

Il regarda ses intuition se fondé .

Kuha sortie du liquide bleu en fixant son opposant qui détecta un changement dans le regard de la jeune femme . Il y voyait bien plus de rage qu'avant . C'est étrange comme une personne peux changer en à peine quelque jours , elle dégager une aura qui alla avec son élement d'hiver . Une aura froide silencieuse voir Mortel . Le Uzumaki sentait d'ici l'envie de tuer de cet jeune femme qui l'avait prit pour cible lui qui l'avait envoyer au premier jour .

Le ninja de la feuille regarda les signes de la brune en haussant un sourcil . Elle voulait tant que ça régler ses comptes avec lui ? Quel rancune .

Elle leva son pied gauche avant de l'abâttre violement contre le voile d'eau

**-Hoytôn : Âge de Glace ! **

Alors que la mer devint blanche Naruto croisa encore une fois le regard de la soeur du regretter Haku . Il étira quelque peu ses lèvres en empoignant un kunaï pourvue d'une paire de grelot .

-Je t'attend . Kuha Yuki !

Le jour de l'affrontement était enfin arrivé .


	9. Chapitre 9

Les Ninjas sont extraordinaire .

Aux yeux de gens qui ne font pas partie d'un village ninja les Shinobi sont est resterons pour toujours des être à part du reste de l'humanité .

Ils sont capable de réalisé des exploits qu'un humain ne pourrai jamais accomplir même en milles-ans .

Oui ils sont puissant .

Oui ils peuvent changer la donne dans une guerre .

Et pourtant ...

Ils restent des êtres humains , avec des émotions , une âme .

Sasuke avait entendu son frère lui faire cette leçon une bonne centaine de fois . Peut-être qu'un jour il en comprendrait le sens cacher . Mais pour l'instant il ne doit pas baisser sa garde sinon l'ennemie risque de le surprendre chose qu'il veux à tout prix évité . Son poste avait une importance tactique non négligeable . Être en hauteur est un bon moyens pour lui de faire travailler ses pupilles vermeille qui commencer à s'éveiller pleinement .

Son froncement de sourcils indiqua qu'il venait de percevoir d'étrange mouvement en provenance de sous le pont . Après quelque minutes de réflexion il haussa les épaules en se concentrant sur sa tache .

(C'est le boulot de l'Uzumaki . Espérons juste qu'il ne meurt pas . Cogitta t'il rapidement )

Ses relation avec son collègue masculin ne s'était pas amélioré surtout depuis leur dernière conversation qui c'était clot sur une phrase qui avais eu le don d'agiter l'esprit du jeune Uchiwa .

_**Tu est bien de Konoha .**_

Que voulait-il dire ?

-Ho Ho Ho en voilà un jolie minoie

Il se retourna brusquement en se maudissant d'avoir laisser ses pensées vagabondé . Il fit face à la nouvelle venue qui s'était poster sur la pointe des pieds sur la corde en acier tremper qui soutener l'arc du pont . La jeune rouquine sauta pour rejoindre son opposant qui serra discrétement le poing se préparant à attaquer ce qui sembler être une ennemie .

-Qui es tu ? , Demanda t'il alors que ses Sharigan danser dans ses yeux .

-Hum t'ai plutôt mignon quand tu prend cet air sérieux , Pouffa t'elle en faisant tourner un kunaï autour de son majeur .Dommage que je soit obliger de te tailler en pièce .

Sans plus de cérémonie elle chargea sur l'Uchiwa qui parra son attaque avec son arme blanche qu'il avait mit en travers de son visage . Meï sourit de plus belle en pressant un peu plus son arme pour que celle du brun entaille sa joue pour qu'une goute vermeil coule le long de son visage .

-Je vais te tuer ! Assura Sasuke en repoussant la rousse qui rit encore plus .

-C'est réciproque !

Blesser dans son amour propre le jeune homme fit un bond pour couper cet langue insolente qui le narguer , l'élève de Zabuza plia son dos pour se retrouver sous son adversaire qui dût encaisser le coup de tête qui fit cogner dûrement ses dents l'une contre l'autre , un peu sonner il prit le coup de paume qui l'envoya roulez boulez . Après s'être reprit dans une pirouette accrobatique il grogna en essuyant son menton tacher par son sang .

Cette fille et forte . La passe d'arme fut courte mais il peux déjà en retirer qu'elle possédée une certaine agilité ainsi qu'une grande force de frappe .

-Tu es bien plus ennuyant que je ne l'aurais crût , Soupira t'elle en se courbant en avant . Je vais devoir en finir rapidement !

Une fois de plus elle chargea t'elle une fusée sur Sasuke qui l'attendait de pied ferme . Avec un plan en chantier .

Une fois en face du brun elle envoya son genoux dans la direction de son estomac mais il le bloqua avec l'aide de ses deux mains , il la força à poser son pied au sol puis il s'en servit pour passer par-dessus elle , une fois dans son dos il se laissa tomber en avant pour ensuite poser à plat ses mains une fois bien lancer il donna un double coup de pieds dans les reins de la rousse qui fut éjecter contre le mur sur le quel elle se rattrapa de justesse .

Une fois remit debout elle pesta contre l'Uchiwa qui étirer ses lèvres fier d'avoir réussie son coup de sabot si il pouvait l'appeler comme ça . Meï lança quelque shuriken sur lui mais il les évita facilement en commençant une série de mûdra courte qui se termina sur celle du tigre .

**-Katon : Boule de Feu suprême ! **

Il souffla une boule de la taille de la jeune femme qui composa sa propre série de signe alors que son visage était éclairer par les flammes orange .

**-Doton : Mur de terre **

Le mur de roche protégea la rouquine alors que Sasuke charger déjà pour allez la débusquer , il fit un énième bond pour passer par-dessus le mur , il allez lancer son kunaï au quel il avait mit un parchemin explosif mais il fut prit de court en voyant la gorge de son ennemie briller d'une lueur aveuglante .

**Yôton : Jet de lave !**

(Merde ! Je peux pas l'esquiver ! )

Complétement pièger le Uchiwa regarda la ligne brulante arriver sur lui avant de porter un regard sur son kunaï , il le lança dans la direction de la menace avant de servir de sa jambe droite pour effectuer une rotation sur lui même se mettant ainsi dos à la déflagration qui suivie , il fut envoyer en-dehors du pont mais avec sa volonté d'acier il arriva à planter un kunaï qui passa au travers du béton pour permettre à Sasuke de se surpendre , il retint une grimace en sentant son dos brûler , son haut avait évidement prit feu après avoir encaisser l'explosion , regardant en l'air il eu la désagréable surprise de voir son adversaire lui sourire alors qu'elle venait d'âchever une nouvelle série de signe qui ne présager rien de bon pour lui .

**-Yôton : Glissement de lave !**

Ses joues se gonflèrent à l'extrême avant qu'elle ne balancer la tête en avant tout en ouvrant sa bouche qui laissa couler un jet de lave en fusion qui s'écoula depuis sa gorge avant de former une vague de chaleur que Sasuke voudrait bien éviter , il charcha rapidement une solution avant d'en trouver une plutôt risquer mais qui devrais déjà bien l'aider .

Meï regarda le beau brun lâcher sa prise pour ensuite se mettre à courir le long du mur en allant en direction de la mer , il accéléra sa course après qu'une goûte de feu effleura son mollet , puis il fit plusieur signes alors que la vague de lave menacer dangereusement ses jambes .

**Raiton : Déchainement des milles oiseaux ! **

Ses pieds furent entourer d'une aura de foudre qui protégea ses jambes , ensuite se fut au tour de ses avant bras d'être protéger par la foudre , une fois bien lancer il plaça ses bras en arrière alors que sa course s'accéléra une fois de plus laissant derrière lui une ligne bleuté , Arrivé en face de l'eau qu'il nota être géler il jetta un dernier regard à son opposante qui le saluer nargueusement de la main en souriant .

(Eh merde ...)

Il cria de toute ses force en faisant face à la menace torride qui l'emporta avant d'allez s'écraser sur la glace de Kuha qui fondit naturellement en laissant derrière elle qu'une brume blanche .

-Ah dommage il avait l'air plus fort vue de près , Fit Meï très déçu par l'Uchiwa .Enfin je n'ai plus qu'allez voir Kuha pour l'aider .

Elle se retourna en haussant les épaules avant de voir devant elle le ninja quel croyait avoir fait fondre il y'a quelque minutes à peine . Il se tenait là devant elle un kunaï placer sous sa gorge lui incitant de ne pas bouger .

-Mais ! Mais je vient de te tuer ! .Dis t'elle en grognant

-Ne soit pas si arrogante , Souffla t'il alors qu'il désactiva ses Sharingan qui cassèrent l'illusion . Les Uchiwa sont pas aussi facile à tuer .

-Un Genjutsu ? Mais quand ? Je t'ai bien toucher toute-à-l'heure ? , Contre-dit t'elle en voyant le haut carbonisé de son opposant .

-C'est vrais mais tu as fait l'erreur de me regarder bien droit dans les yeux alors que j'était suspendu , Répondit t'il assez fier de lui . Je devait détourner ton attention alors j'ai fait durée l'illusion pendant que je soigner mes brulure .

(Le petit enfoiré . Un très **Beau ** enfoiré . )

-Je voie que tu n'est pas un amateur , Sourit t'elle en levant les mains en signe de rédition . T'en mieux . Ca ferra durée le plaisir ~

Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil alors qu'elle baissa son haut pour dévoiler une partie de son anatomie qui fit rougir de honte le fils de Mikoto qui perdit son sang froid ainsi que sa logique , elle profita de ce petit moment de faiblesse pour lui envoyer un bon upercut dans le menton le faisant décoller du sol , il se mordit violement la langue pour reprendre ses esprits , une fois les pieds sur terre il essuya sa bouche avec sa manche tout en envoyant un regard noir à Meï qui se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'oeil .

(Eh merde ! , si jamais Ikari l'apprend elle va m'en coller une ! )

Pendant qu'il paniquer en imaginant les torture de sa tendre grande-soeur son ennemie aux pouvoirs de lave refit une nouvelle série de signe qui fut bien plus longue que les autres . Une fois terminé elle laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps alors qu'un cercle infernal se dessina autour de la plante de ses pieds .

-Comme tu doit t'en douter j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire donc je vait devoir en finir rapidement avec toi mon jolie ! , Fit-elle savoir alors que ses cheveux devint plus claire .

**-Yôton : Ifrit ! **

Le cercle de feu implosa obligeant l'Uchiwa à protéger son visage avec ses bras alors que le souffle de l'explosion le fit reculer .

Sans faire le moindre bruit le jeune homme guetta le moindre mouvement venant du nuage noir du quel il attendait son adversaire .

Puis il vit dans cet brume de ténèbre ce qui sembler être Meï .

Elle apparut subitement devant lui avant de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure , il fit de multiple roulez boulet avant de se redresser maladroitement suite au choc qu'il avait reçu , il se massa la mâchoire en regardant interloquer la nouvelle apparence de la rousse volcanique .

Sa chevelure c'était transformer en un serpent de feu dansant gracieusement dans son dos parcourue de multiple petite flammes rouge qui couvre ses épaules nues . Ses pupilles d'origine verte sont passée au orange crépusculaire rendant ses regards envoutant .

-Désoler de t'avoir faire attendre , S'excusa t'elle en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure de feu . Mais les filles on besoin de temps pour se faire belle ~

-Tu pense me faire peur ? , Grogna t'il en se préparant à répliquer au moindre signe hostile .

Pour seule réponse elle sortie une langue de magma qui toucha presque la cheville du jeune homme aux pupilles rouges qui fit un bond en arrière , il fit basculer sa tête de droite à gauche pour esquiver les mini méthéorite qui passèrent a ras de sa tête , il fit ensuite un grand écart pour ne pas se faire griller par la lame de feu que Meï venait de sortir de sa paume étant agacer que le brun soit aussi rapide .

Elle tenta de le tailler de haut en bas en balayant l'air qui devint chaud au contacte de son fouet de flammes qui claqua dûrement le sol avant qu'il ne fonde à son contacte , Sasuke donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que son jeu de jambes soit en mesure d'évité les coups de la rousse qui se firent plus rapide , puis il remarqua que le sol sur le quel la rousse marcher commencer lui aussi à se disoudre . Si ça continuer elle allait vraiment détruire tout le travaille de Tazuna !

Un coup en diagonal frappa son torse de plein fouet le faisant hurler de douleur , le garçon aux Sharigan jura contre son manque d'attention en se tenant le haut de la poitrine . Il se retint de voir sa blessure qui dégager une odeur particulièrement forte et désagréable , il défia du regard la femme de lave qui haussa simplement les épaules en rentrant son arme dans sa paume avant de charger sur le brun qu'elle envoyer valser après un coup de pied retourner , il roula pendant quelque seconde avant de sentir son ventre se tordre sous le directe du gauche qui l'écrasa pour de bon coup le mur derrière lui qui appuya contre sa brulure de toute-à-l'heure . Toute cette douleur était à peine supportable pour lui , jamais il n'avait ressentie une t'elle rage , une t'elle impuissance .

-Je voie , je voie , Souffla t'elle une main sur sa hanche .Enfaite tu n'es pas un ninja confirmer hein ? Pas de sang sur les mains , quelque bleu à cause de tes combats amical , t'es qu'un gamin qui n'a jamais quitter les jupes de sa mère hein ?

Il se redressa en posant sa nuque contre le mur , il respirer difficilement à cause de la perte de sang venant de ses plaies brulante . Ses yeux redevenue noir fixèrent la jeune femme du mieux qui le purent alors qu'il enregistra les mots de Meï dans un coin de sa tête .

-Tu n'es pas un ninja , Soupira t'elle alors que ses cheveux redevint roux .Tu n'es qu'un enfant .

Jugant que son combat avec lui était terminé elle tourna les talons laissant le brun digérée ces paroles qui touchèrent sa fierté d'Uchiwa . Mais dans le fond il savait que ces mots avais leur part de vérité .

Il se remit en question en repensant à son objectif : Dépasser son frère Itachi le génie , le prodige de la feuille .

Son grand-frère avais à son actif une trentaine de mission de rang A et quelque une de rang S . Sasuke se doutait que durant ses missions il avait dût tuer pour atteindre un tel niveaux .

Le porteur du Sharingan s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui pour se redresser convenablement , il pincer ses lèvres pour éviter de montrer des signes de faiblesse devant la jeune Kunoïchi qui se retourna après avoir entendu la respiration saccadé du brun .

-C'est pas vrais t'en redemande ? , S'agaça t'elle alors que ses cheveux prirent feu avec quelque signe . J'ai horreur des deuxième rencard !

Sasuke lui envoya un petit sourire qu'elle trouva arrogant sur le coup .

-T'inquiète pas celui-là serra court , Assura t'il en sortant quelque kunaï de sa pochette d'arme .

Il se jugeant du regard pend ant quelque minutes avant de s'élancer en même temps annonçant la fin de leur combat .

Sasuke lança ses armes blanches en visant la tête de la rousse qui repoussa l'attaque avec un fouet de lave qui envoya les kunaï se planter quelque mètre plus loin , Meï fit un tour sur elle même pour envoyer sa jambe sur le brun qui posa immédiatement ses paume sur la cuisse de la jeune fille pour passer par-dessus la déstabilisant pendant quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne en lui lançant un serpent de lave sortant directement depuis sa chevelure infernal , la bête de feu mordit violement l'épaule de l'Uchiwa qui serra les dents pour éviter de crier . Une fois au sol il sortie rapidement d'autre kunaï qu'il lança encore sur la rousse qui les repoussa encore avec sa crinière de flamme , trouvant que le duel devenait ennuyeux la rouquine excuta de large mouvement avec ses bras ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher des vague de lave sortant de la plante de ses pieds , le frère du génie ne trouva rien de mieux que de courir autour de l'élèves de Zabuza en faisant des pirouette inutil pour empêcher les vague volcanique de le toucher .

Puis la Terumi en eu assez de jouer .

**-Yôton : Souffle Crépusculaire ! **

Posant deux doigts contre sa bouche Meï inspira profondément avant de laisser passer entre ses lèvres un nuage de cendre qui ne perdit pas de temps pour frapper Sasuke en pleine face !

Le brun toussa au début trouvant l'attaque trop ridicule pour être considèrer comme un jutsu , mais en voyant que même en se penchant pour être plus proche du sol il n'arrivait pas à trouvait de l'air il comprit que la rousse venait de l'avoir .

\- A en voir ta tête tu as l'air d'avoir saisie , souffla t'elle dans un petit rire . Peu de personne savent que pendant une éruption les volcan laisse échapper des vapeur toxique qui coupant litérellement le souffle à celui-ou-celle qui serrai assez stupide pour en respirer .

Elle se rapprocha lentement du Uchiwa qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes alors que ses poumons demander grâce . Il tennait son coeur avec sa main droite pendant que l'autre serrer de toute ses force son dernier kunaï .

-Estime toi heureux que j'ai diminuer le nombre de toxine pour ne pas sucomber comme toi , déclara t'elle en passant une main sur son front . Tu pourra toujours te suicider si l'idée de perdre contre une fille soit si dur pour toi .

Sasuke ricanna surprenant un peu la Kunoïchi qui s'attendait déjà à ce qu'il manque d'air . Malheureusement pour elle c'était un Uchiwa .

Est les Uchiwa ne manquant jamais d'air .

Relevant fièrement la tête en affichant un sourire confiant le dernier née du chef de clan pointa son arme blanche vers la rousse qui haussa un sourcil devant cette dernière forme de défie .

\- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa . Ninja de Konoha . Et je jure ici et maintenant ! que jamais je ne perdrai pour égaler mon frère ! Cria t'il en plantant son kunaï dans le sol .

Ne comprenant pas son geste ou ses paroles Meï allait se moquer de lui mais après avoir sentie que quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air , baissant subitement les yeux elle regarda incrédule un courant électrique parcourir la lame enfoncer dans le sol , Regardant autour d'elle la jeune femme vit horrifier toute les armes du brun être parcourue d'éclair .

-C'est pas possible ...murmura t'elle en se retournant vers Sasuke qui venait de terminer sa série de signe en la regardant droit dans les yeux lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens .

**-Raïton : Jugement de la foudre ! **

Encore sous le choc de s'être fait pièger la Terumi ne fit aucun geste pour se sortir de ce cercle de lumière bleu qui s'lluma autour d'elle .

Vainement elle tendit une main vers le Uchiwa qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas cédez à ses émotions qui lui dicter d'être clément . Mais ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre si il voulait un jour atteindre le niveau de son frère il devait se comporter en homme et accepter qu'à partir de maintenant il devra servir son village du mieux qui le pourra .

Meï sentie son corps se tendre alors que sa conscience s'envola sous le coup de la douleur qui lui vola sa voix tant elle cria sa douleur . Une colone de lumière s'éleva dans le ciel trouant le nuage gris qui laissa entrevoirs le bleu azuré du toit du monde .

Ouvrant enfin les yeux Sasuke eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant que les doigts de la rousse n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre de son front , il vit ensuite que la Kunoïchi de Kiri été toujours debout bien que ses jambes la lâchèrent quelque instant plus tard , une fois qu'elle fut étendu parterre le brun remarqua que sa peau était un peu noircie signe que sa technique était bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait imaginer . S'autorisant un petit sourire le jeune homme baissa la tête en sentant le sentiment de victoire envahir son être .

-Un jour Itachi ...souffla t'il les yeux mit-clos . Un jour je serrai à tes cotés ...

Il s'écroula finallement ayant épuisé sa réserve de chakra et ses ressource physique . Pourtant même si il était maintenant endormit sous le coup de la fatigue Sasuke continua de sourire sous les fin rayons de lumière venant caresser son visage comme pour le récompenser pour sa victoire .

ooOoo

C'est pas vrais !

Un autre coup l'envoya valser contre un mur la faisant encore une fois gémir de douleur , elle tenta de se relever mais il appuya sur son dos meurtrie avec son pied ce qui arracha de nouveaux crie à la rose qui donnerai tout au monde pour tuer ce ...

Ce monstre .

-Je ne peux pas mourir ...Comme ça ..., souffla t'elle les poings serrer .

Elle fut relancer en l'air avant qu'un coup de pied ne se fige dans son ventre manquant de la faire vomir . Se tenant l'estomac comme-ci sa vie en dépendait Sakura dévisagea l'homme qui la dominer depuis le début .

Il faisait facillement une tête de plus que elle . Il avait un visage inspirant une certaine noblesse , ses traies fin indiquer clairement qu'il n'avait que quelque années de plus qu'elle . Ses yeux vert imposer à eux seul une épreuve pour la rose qui ne pus soutenir son regard . Ses cheveux blanc lisse lui arrivé facilement jusqu'au bas de la nuque , elle remarqua les deux petite couette faite pour encadrer son visage renforçant encore plus l'impact qu'eu son regard transpirant la puissance pure . Son corps été peu couvert dans le sens qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile gris qui s'enfonça dans une paire de sadalle de la même couleur . Sur son épaule gauche elle remarqua un tatouage de couleur rouge représantant quatre triangle pointant vers sa clavicule alors que son autre épaule c'était trois cercle mauve ayant la forme de tourbillon . Elle détailla rapidement les deux point rouge placer au-dessus de son ventre .

-Ton nom , demanda t-il avec une voix morne qui sortie la Haruno de ses pensées .

-Pourquoi faire ? Cracha t'elle en reculant une main essuyant sa bouche couverte de sang .

-Pour l'ajouter à mon livre , répondit t-il en sortant un ouvrage à la couverture brune portant les même marque que son propriétaire . Je n'aime pas oublier le nom des gens que je tue .

-Sa doit te réjouir de repenser aux personne que tu tue ! , grogna t-elle en essayant de gagner du temps .

-Pas le moins du monde , avoua t'il en rangeant son journal dans sa poche arrière . D'ailleurs je ne ressent pas grand chose quand je tue .

-Alors pourquoi le faire ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre but , lâcha t'il en laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps . Je suis Kimimaro du clan Kaguya .

La jeune fille avait les yeux fermer , c'était pas bon son corps n'avait pas encore totalement réccupérée depuis son dernier combat et rien que d'encaisser les coups du blanc lui donner l'impression d'être frapper par un marteau en acier . Son bon sens le lui crier pourtant ..

Ce type et bien plus fort que elle .

Prenant une grande inspiration la seule fille de l'équipe sept se mit droite en plaçant ses poings serrer en arrière , elle ouvrit finnalement les yeux ce qui fit plaisir au jeune homme qui avait envie d'en découdre . Elle s'élança vers lui le poing prêt à se loger dans la face du croque-mort .

Kimimaro bloqua son premier coup facilement en ouvrant sa paume , puis il tourna le poignet de la genin qui se retrouva malgré elle dos au blanc qui envoya violement son pied gauche dans le dos de son opposant qui cria fortement sa douleur , tenant toujours la main de la genin de la feuille il la retourna cette fois-ci vers lui pour lui donner un coup de boule qui sonna la cloche mental de l'Haruno qui se tint le front en croyant que celui-ci allait s'éfondrer . Il relâcha la rose en lui donnant un nouvelle upercute qui l'envoya dire bonjour au mur derrière elle . Sakura grogna toute sa douleur en se délogeant du mur en serrant les dents , le Kaguya lui se payer litérrelement sa tête en sautant sur place comme pour s'échauffer .

_(Mais c'est quoi ce type ?! Il est fait en béton ou quoi ? Si jamais il continue à m'attaquer de cette manière je risque d'y passer ..il faut que je trouve son point faible ! )_

Mais durant ses cogitations elle ne remarqua pas que son adversaire s'était rapprocher rapidement avant de plaquer sa main contre la gorge de la jeune fille qui se cambra sous la force déployer autour de son cou .

-Tu m'ennuie ..., souffla t-il d'une voix fatiguer .

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant enfin l'écart qui l'a séparé de lui ...

Il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle .

S'appuyant fortement sur ses jambes le jeune homme décolla du sol en collant violement le corps de Sakura contre le mur en béton qui explosa sous la force du Kaguya qui lança le corps de la rose dans les airs après être arrivé en haut , il sauta à son tour en armant sa jambe qu'il abâtie violement contre l'abdomen de la fille de Mebuki qui poussa un hurlement de souffrance qui se reforça quand son corps entier fut enfoncer dans la roche qui menacer de craquer sous la pression .

Atterissant souplement sur ses jambes Kimimaro regarda son oeuvre d'un oeil morne . Zabuza lui avait pourtant dit que Konoha receller de très bon élément dès la naissance . Mais il devait avouer qu'elle était différente des personne qu'il avait affronter jusque-là , sa peau résister bien au choc comparer à ses ancienne victimes qui explosa parfois d'un simple coup de poing .

Pour Sakura les chose était différente , dans le cratère qu'elle avait creuser la rose se disait que si sa continuer ses os serrai réduit en miette avant qu'elle ne meurt .

Pourtant elle devait se relever , à Konoha on devait toujours tout donner .

Quitte à mourir pour accomplir notre mission .

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux la genin de la feuille regarda le trous dans le ciel , comment était-ce arrivé ? qui avait bien pus faire ça ? ses interrogation se stopèrent quand elle remarqua enfin que son ennemie la fixer sans rien dire . Attendait-il le bon moment pour l'âchever ?

Sakura mit fin à ses pensées inutile en songeant un instant à ce qu'allait être sa vie , c'était toujours pareil de toute façon , elle prenait des coups même pendant les entrainements .

C'était tellement résible , Sasuke était un ninja de naissance et Naruto était plus fort que elle . Est voilà que ses ennemies s'amuser à la piétiné sans aucune pitié .

Pitié ? tien ça lui rappel une phrase de son collègue aux cheveux d'or .

_La pitié n'a pas sa place dans un combat . Souvient toi de ça si tu ne veux pas mourir . _

Mais à quoi elle joue bordel ? C'était pas un combat amical dans la cours de l'Académie ! C'est un combat à mort qui déterminera la réusite de cette mission !

Pourquoi prenait t'elle encore des gants ? Parce qu'elle était trop gentille voilà pourquoi !

Réalisant que ce n'est pas en étant toute gentille qu'elle gagnerai ce combat la Haruno se releva habité d'une nouvelle force .

La Détermination .

-Je ne peux pas faire ça , souffla t'elle en évitant les mouvement brusque .

Kimimaro leva un sourcil en entendant ces mots sortie bizarrement .

-Mon équipe compte sur moi ! , clarifia t'elle en lançant un regard féroce au blanc .

Arrivé à tenir sur ses deux jambes la Haruno serra dûrement ses poings qui se mirent à dégager une brume verte , puis celle-ci se transforma en une aura qui recouvrit son épiderme surprenant son opposant qui se mit sur ses gardes .

(_Qu'est-ce donc cela ? )_

La jeune fille plaqua violement ses poings fermer contre le sol ramenant le Kaguya sur terre , elle continuer de lui envoyer des regards noir tout en dégageant cette aura ayant la même couleur que ses yeux .

-Je suis Sakura Haruno !

Son aura verte se mit à se diriger sur ses main fermer qui se mirent à se fondre dans la roche travailler par l'homme , une fois enfoncer jusqu'au biceps la jeune fille se releva avec deux bras de couleur gris . Puis elle s'élança sur le garde du corps de Zabuza qui ne bougea pas d'un iota trouvant la technique trop ridicule pour être prit au sérieux .

Il changea imméditatement d'avis en sentant le poing de Sakura se loger dans sa joue le fasait décoller du sol , il se reprit en vitesse en dévisageant la Haruno qui avait autant de mal que lui à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire . Elle fixa ses paumes ouverte en clignant des yeux semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive .

_(Qu'est-ce que s'est ? , pensa t'elle en voyant l'étrange aura verte )_

Elle dût mettre ses interrogation de coter en voyant l'ombre de son adversaire arrivé vers elle , mettant ses bras en croix la rosé bloqua le coup de talons qui se retrouva prisonnier entre ses poignet , la force du coup enfoncèrent les pieds de la jeune ninja dans le sol la faisant pester mentalement .

_(Si sa continue comme-ça le pont risque d'être détruit ! il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'attirer ailleurs ! )_

-Tu me force à dévoiler mon pouvoir , annonça t'il d'une voix forte . Soit en fier Haruno Sakura !

Il la repoussa d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen , puis il fit sortir de sa paume ouverte un sabre blanc ce qui prit au dépourvue la jeune fille qui cligna des yeux pour essayer de comprendre en quoi cet arme était son véritable pouvoir . Puis il sauta dans les air pour tenter de trancher en deux l'Haruno qui remit ses bras en possition de défense pour bloquer le coup d'estoc , le choc fut assez fort pour repousser l'air autour d'eux est pour faire craqueler le poignet gauche de la rose qui serra les dents , ainsi donc cet capacité n'était pas sans faille . Et en plus le Kaguya avais d'autre surprise pour elle .

Repoussant le blanc d'un large mouvement de bras Sakura reprit son idée de départ qui consisté à foncer sur lui pour allez au contacte , mais son ennemie ayant comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne solution pour vaincre se prépara à esquiver ses attaque , le directe du gauche fut évité après un pas sur le coté qui permit à Kimimaro de faire quelque signe .

**-Futon : Grande Bourrasque ! **

Soufflant un couloir d'air qui emporta les débrit de leur affrontement il nu faire décoller la rose du sol , non celle-ci avait déjà enfoncer son talon droit dans le béton en ignorant la douleur provoquer par son geste , ayant fini sa technique le blanc passa une main dans son dos pour attraper sa colone vertébral qu'il fit sortir rapidement sous l'oeil horrifier de la jeune fille qui venait de comprendre d'où sortait son arme blanche de tout-ta-l'heur .

_(Enfaite il se serre de ses os , cogita t'elle en le voyant se servir de son os comme d'un fouet . C'est sûrement ça , il peux sûrement les faire repousser sinon il serrait k.o , mais alors si il peux remplacer ses os alors plus je frappe pour les brisé plus je perd mon temps ? comment faire alors ? mon style de combat repose essentiellement sur la force brute eh je n'ai que deux technique de défense ... je ne suis pas négative mais là c'est mal partie pour moi )_

Cet note venait d'être ajouter après que son opposant eu décidé de s'occuper de jambe libre en enroulant son fouet osseux ce qui arracha un frisson d'angoisse à Sakura qui ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il se servait de son corps de cette façon , il tenta de la faire sortir de son trous pour l'obliger à sa battre correctement mais la rose tira brusquement à son tour attirant le blanc qui plaça ses poing contre le buste de l'Haruno qui pâli en voyant son air sombre .

**-Les dix phalanges perforante ! **

Elle fut éjecter en arrière arrachant son pied du béton , elle roula violement contre le sol avant de s'envoler hors du pont .

Tombant lourdement contre un mur de cristal blanc Sakura cligna plusieur fois des yeux en sentant ses bras redevenir normaux , elle se releva en crachant une gerbe de sang tout en tenant ses cotes sûrement brisé par le choc de ses maudite phalanges maintenant coincer dans son corps tremblant par la douleur et la fatigue , c'est fini son corps ne pouvait plus en supporter plus , si elle continuer c'est la mort assuré !

Sa peur prit d'assaut les porte de sa conscience quand elle entendit des bruit de pas se rapprochant lentement d'elle .

Trainant son corps à l'aide de ses bras , son talon étant brisé après avoir essayer de le bouger , elle laisser derrière elle une trainer de sang venant de sous sa robe rouge . Sakura cracha une autre bulle de sang en sentant que sa poitrine lui faisant souffrir le martyr . Puis elle fut retourner brusquement pour tomber sur la silhouette de son adversaire qui avait l'air d'être fatiguer de se battre contre elle .

-Si seulement tu n'avait pas planter ton pied dans le pont , soupira t'il en sortant une nouvelle lame d'os . Ce combat aurai pu me divertir mais tu n'a réussie qu'à m'échauffer .

La rose ne lui répondit pas , la douleur lui embrouiller complétement la tête et ce froid ne l'aider pas à se sentir mieux . De plus savoir que sa fin approcher était certainement ce qui l'avait rendu muette .

Kimimaro soupira une nouvelle fois en abâtant son sabre pour couper cette tête inutile .

Puis une main bloqua à nouveaux son coup de sabre , tournant la tête sur le coté le Kaguya fut éjecter par une droite dans le menton qui le sonna sans pour autant le faire bouger , ce poing appartenait à un garçon au regard froid comme la glace , ses cheveux blond flotant aux grès des bourrasque froide causé par Kuha .

Il serra dûrement la lame immaculé ce qui la cassa surprenant son possésseur qui recula instinctivement en fixant l'inconnue qui se baissa pour poser deux doigts contre le cou de Sakura .

-Elle s'est évanouie , souffla t'il simplement en constatant qu'elle n'était finnalement pas morte .

**-Raté la mort , rit le démon renard **

-C'était beaucoup trop fort pour elle , dit-il en examinant ses blessure . Heureusement rien de bien méchant

**-Peuf les tueur de nos jours ! incapable de tuer une boule de gomme hypper-énervante ! fit le roux **

-Franchement je suis étonner par sa résistance , déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son front .

Pendant un instant ses yeux océan fixèrent le visage maintenant endormit de la jeune fille en se souvenant d'elle quand elle en avait sept-ans , elle avait bien changer depuis ce temps là . Ce n'était plus une gamine .

Ajourd'hui c'était une véritable Kunoïchi .

-Quel es ton nom ?

La voix morne du Kaguya sortie le blond de ses pensées , tournant la tête vers ce qui sembler être le vainqueur de ce combat le dernier Uzumaki soupira en sachant ce qui l'attendait , il fit apparaître entre ses mains une couverture brune assez épaisse pour permettre à la rose de survivre de ce climat , si elle meurt de froid ce serra problématique se disait Naruto .

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , répondit-il sans détour en faisant face au blanc . Et toi ?

-Kimimaro Kaguya , se présenta t'il en notant le nom de la genin vaincue .

-C'est toi qui as libéré Zabuza n'est-ce pas ? fit doucement le garçon à la crinière doré .

-Exacte , asquiessa l'homme torse-nue en rangeant son livre .

Un silence tomba entre les deux combatant , le Namikaze n'avait aucun doute sur la force de son opposant , il siffusait de sentir la force qu'il dégager pour se faire une idée du niveau du Kaguya .

(J'ai l'impression que je vait pas pouvoir me retenir , soupira t-il intérieurement . )

**-T'en mieux il y aura du spectacle au moins ! , se réjouit le démon aux neuf queues . **

Kimimaro commença l'échange en donnant un uppercut que le blond bloqua avec sa main droite , puis il imita la manoeuvre avec sa main de libre qui fut contrer par le genou du blanc , pestant rapidement Naruto donna finallement un coup de tête que son opposant avait déjà engager causant un choc frontaux entre-eux .

Il se fixèrent dans les yeux , l'un transpirant la puissance pure , l'autre dégager une force animal peu vue sur cette terre .

Rapidement ils se repoussèrent avant de relancer sans aucune retenue , leur poings se rencontrèrent causant un nouveaux tremblement dans l'air qui fut comme repousser par la violence de leur coups , Naruto sauta dans les airs avec l'idée de donner un coup de pied retourner au blanc qui repoussa l'attaque avec sa main , puis se fut à son tour d'envoyer son pied dans le dos du blond qui courbit son dos en arrière pour évité la frappe , posant ses mains sur la jambe dresser du blanc Naruto joignit ses pieds avant de les abâttre de toute ses force sur le crâne de Kimimaro qui grinça des dents en écarquillant les yeux .

L'Uzumaki se remit à marcher sur le parquet de glace en observant la mine ahurie de son ennemie qui se tenait le front en lui offrant un regard féroce .

-Tu es le premier homme à me faire mal , informa t-il en reposant sa main le long de son corps . Félicitation

**-Il te remercie parce que tu lui fait mal ? Oula t'es tomber sur un masochiste ! fit le renard hillare de sa propre blague . **

(Si c'est pour dire des bétises retourne te coucher Kura , fit son hôte qui encaissa le genoux du blanc )

**-Rabat-joie , bouda le destructeur de Konoha **

Bientôt l'échange entre les deux hommes devint bien plus sauvage , si l'un donner un coup de poing l'autre lui retourna la politesse avec son propre poing , la seule différence entre-eux deux était que le Kaguya frapper bien plus fort que Naruto ce qui l'obliger à se concentrer d'avantage pour ignorer la douleur qui ronger son torse qui avait prit la plupart de ses coups .

Après avoir reçu un crochet du droit le genin de la feuille s'appuya sur sa main pour se remettre droit , puis il adressa un regard froid au quel le Kaguya répondit par un sourire féroce .

S'élançant rapidement sur lui Naruto fit un balayage avec sa jambe droite qui recontra le bras mit en bouclier qui bloqua son attaque , puis le blanc s'appuya sur ses jambes pour allez décrocher un uppercut dans le visage du jeune homme , le Namikaze usa de toute son agilité pour courber son corps en arrière pour évité le coup qui fracassa la glace au sol , retombant à nouveaux sur ses jambes avec la grâce d'un chat le fils cacher de Minato regarda la surface briser en haussant un sourcil .

-Alors en plus de pouvoir t'en servir comme arme , prononça t-il avec une voix polaire . Tu peux aussi renforcer ta structure osseuse ?

Admiratif devant la force de déduction du jeune ninja Kimimaro sortie un nouvelle os venant de son bras et il brassa de l'air pour montrer que la théorie du blond était juste .

-Exacte , avoua t-il en rengeant vite fait son membre blanc . Je peux faire varier le poid de mes os , c'est une capacité innée de mon clan .

-Exterminé pendant les purge sanglante n'est-ce pas ? devina facilement le Jinchuriki en croisant les bras .

-Pas exactement non , répondit-il en agitant négativement la tête . Enfaite ma famille faisait partie des force spécial de Kiri , depuis toujours nous avons servit notre pays sans jamais discuter , nous avons donc remplit notre devoir en participant aux purges de Kiri .

Il regarda son interlocuteur qui n'avait en rien l'air affecter par le fait qu'il avait tuer des millions de jeune garçon-filles .

-Eh puis un jour j'ai reçu une mission spécial , continua t-il sous l'oeil intéresser du genin de Konoha . Je devait exterminé mon clan

-Pourquoi ?

-Apparement certains penser que notre clan était bien trop puissant et que nous laisser en vie était prendre le risque de voir un jour un coup d'état , répondit-il en soupirant . Pour te dire la vérité ça nous arrivé d'en discuter parfois mais je doute que mon clan aurai pus trahir le Mizukage .

-Alors tu ne les as pas exterminé , concluat l'hôte du neuf queues . C'est Zabuza ?

Dire que le Kaguya était surprit était un euphémisme , comment ce garçon avait t-il pus deviner ça ?

-Comment tu -

\- Deviné ? Tu est fort , très fort enfaite mais beaucoup plus que Zabuza et pourtant tu es inférieur à lui , expliqua t'il alors que le vent glacer faisait voler ses cheveux . Ce qui veux dire que tu as une dêtte envers lui et ça depuis toujours .

-Sa n'explique pas comment tu as comprit ça !

-C'est une conclusion logique Kimimaro , assura l'Uzumaki en dé-croisant ses bras . Tu es quelqu'un de loyal rien que de part ta naissance , jamais tu n'aurai pus faire du mal à ton clan . C'est là que Zabuza entre en scène , il te propose de faire le boulot à ta place en te faisant sûrement faire une promesse pour plus tard . Mais tous se passe mal est toi et lui vous devenait des fugitif ce qui fait de lui la seule personne au monde qui te croit non coupable aux yeux de la lois .

-C'est incroyablement précie , souffla t-il avec un petit sourire qui disparut bien vite . C'est Kuha qui ta raconter ça hein ? juste avant de mourir je suppose !

Naruto soupira en regardant vaguement la neige à ses pieds .

-Non ..., souffla t-il en secouant négativement la tête . Tu le saura peut-être plus tard .

_(Si je meurt tu veux dire ...)_

Ayant eu sa dose de mélodrame pour la journée l'héritié des os recouvrit ses avant bras d'armure osseuse pour former deux foreuse que le blond regarda d'un mauvais oeil , surtout quand elle se mirent a tourner à toute vitesse .

_(Je sent qu'il est en colère )_

**-Nan sans dec ? à quoi ta vue ça ? ses froncils froncé ? son air de tordu en puissance ? ou alors ses foreuse ? ironisa son démon intérieur en se tordant de rire **

Le Kaguya se mit à forer la glace à ses pieds se qui la fit craquer jusqu'aux pieds du blond qui sauta dans les airs pour évité de se retrouver de l'ouverture faite dans le sol , il profita d'être hors de porter du blanc pour lancer une série de kunaï au quel il avait accrocher des parchemins explosif , à son plus grand malheur il dressa devant lui un mur d'os qui encaissa facilement l'explosion qui fit voler en éclat une bonne partie de cet nouvel banquise . Une fois la fumer déssiper le Uzumaki ouvrit en grand ses yeux en voyant la longue chaîne blanche au bout de la quel pendait un grapins aux lame crochue lui même enfoncer dans un immense bloc de glace

-Sa sent pas bon , soupira le fils de Kushina .

Ses craintes se confirmèrent en voyant les muscles du Kaguya se gonfler sous la pression , le blanc tira de toute ses force sur sa chaîne osseuse pour projeter l'iceberg sur l'Uzumaki encore dans les airs , celui-ci respira un bon coup en plaçant ses paumes devant lui , la rencontre entre ses mains est le bloc de glace ne se fit pas en douceur , il fut prit dans la force d'attraction de l'objet glacé qui alla s'écraser quelque mètre plus loin , traçant un immense sillon de verre brisé l'iceberg fut stoper lentement par Naruto qui avait enfoncer ses doigts dans la glace après avoir trop forcer pour l'arrêter , Il retira ses doigts rougit par le froid en regardant ses pieds enfoncer dans la mer blanche , pestant contre le fait qu'il devait maintenant marcher pied-nue l'enfant d'Hokage retira ses bottes en faisant un saut sur place , puis il retira immédiatement ses mains pour évité d'être faucher par la lame du blanc qui alla se planter dans le cube de glace maintenant fendu en deux surprenant le blond qui regarda suprit l'énorme faux tenu entre les doigts du blanc . Une immense faux blanche la lame faisait facilement la taille d'un gamin de huit-ans , en haut de l'arme il vis le sommet d'un crâne qui se fondirent dans le manche assez fin il fallait dire , d'ailleurs Naruto constata rapidement que cet arme était faite avec en partie sa colone vertébral ainsi que d'autre os modifier par les besoin du Kaguya qui fit tourner l'arme blanche au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abâtre violement sur le Namikaze qui fit un bon agile sur le coté qui l'épargna du tranchant de la lame qui fendit presque la moitié du continent glacé .

_(Entre sa résistance naturel , sa force brute ainsi que ses capacité génétique , plus toute les possibilité offerte grâce à son corps , ce type est réelement une arme vivante )_

**-Pff laisse moi sortir que je te montre ce que j'en fait de ton cure-dent sur patte ! **

_( Franchement tu n'a pas sommeil à force ? ) _

**-Si mais j'attend de voir si ta pas besoin de moi .. **

(T'inquièterai tu pour moi Kura ? )

**-Pas le moins du monde je te connait trop bien pour savoir que pour l'instant tu te retient encore ! rétorqua t-il sur les nerf . **

Levant brusquement les yeux au ciel il les écarquilla en voyant que sa discution mental lui avait fait perdre sa concentration , mais surtout il dût sa survie qu'à son instinct qui avait réagie plus vite que son cerveaux lui permettant d'évité la lame affuté comme un rasoir qui se planta juste devant lui .

**\- La Danse de la mort !**

Sortant facilement son arme du sol blanc Kimimaro fit des mouvement souple en faisant passer son arme d'une main à l'autre tout en tournant sur lui même , il taillada l'air devant lui en espérant toucher son opposant qui était rapide certe

Mais pas autant que le vent ..

Une lame d'air déchira le poignet gauche du Uzumaki lui faisant baisser le regard sur sa blessure avant de regarder la prochaine offensive du blanc qui recommença à faire danser son arme autour de lui tout en déclenchant des bourrasque qui tranchèrent le sol glacé créant des mini rivière tout autour d'eux .

Faisant craquer ses articulation en agitant rapidement ses doigts l'Assassin lança un regard froid au quel son ennemie répondit de la même manière . Puis le Namikaze s'élança de nouveaux vers lui en courrant à toute vitesse pour réjoindre le Kaguya qui avait déjà lancer une lame invisible qui devait séparer sa tête de son corps , se laissant tomber en avant pour ne pas se retrouver sans tête Naruto se servit de ses mains pour se projeter comme un boulet de canon sur le blanc qui pointa la tête de son arme sur le blond , le crâne placer dessus ouvrit subitement la bouche surprenant le Uzumaki qui mit ses bras pour se protéger d'avance contre l'attaque .

**-Futon : Souffle du Seigneur des vents ! **

Du crâne sortie une véritable nué de cyclone qui frappèrent dûrement le corps de l'héritié du quatrième , Naruto fut comme une pouper de paille souffler par un vent trop fort , balloter entre ses tornade infernal il fut soulager de voir que toute les coupures sur son corps n'était que des blessures superfficiel . En essayant de se remettre debout il eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que le blanc n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de dévoiler l'autre atout de son arme , la lame faucheuse se planta dans son épaule lui arrachant un grognement de douleur qui fit plaisir à l'homme tatouer , en regardant son manche il avait deviner juste , une colone vertébral gandit avec nous il est donc normal qu'elle puisse s'étendre étant donner ces capacités .

-Je t'ai un peu suréstimé ninja de Konoha , fit l'homme du clan disparue . Ta force est grande mais elle n'est pas encore assez développer pour me vaincre , dommage pour toi mais ...

Il fit un seul signe qui fit serrer les dents au Namikaze qui avait une petite idée de la suite , surtout que la gueule du crâne venait encore une fois de s'ouvrir est qu'elle n'était pas loin de sa propre tête .

-C'est fini !

**-Futon : détonation venteuse !**

Une balle d'air comprimer sortie rapidement de la faux osseuse qui se retira en vitesse de l'épaule du blond qui soupira en voyant l'air compresser arrivé droit sur lui .

Une fois son arme remit droite Kimimaro observa en silence la grand explosion dût à sa technique , un véritable tsunami c'était élever là où se tenait auparavant le fils cacher du quatrième ce qui donna l'impression au blanc d'avoir gagner encore une fois . Pourtant quelque chose sonner faux en cette victoire .

oOo

**-Je te l'avait bien dit , fit le renard avec un air supérieur . **

-Kura c'est vraiment pas le moment pour venir me faire la leçon , souffla le jeune homme .

**-Tu plaisante ? tu te fait exploser par un type que tu aurai déjà battu si tu n'avait pas ta foutue retenue ! **

-Je ne fait pas exprès Kura ! Je te rappel que j'ai dût me retenir toute ma vie pour ne pas être la proie de Konoha ! rétorqua son hôte agacer .

**-Justement pauvre idiot ! tu n'est pas à Konoha est tu n'es plus un gosse non plus ! s'énerva le neuf queues en montrant ses crocs . Alors arrête de faire semblant ! Montre enfin ta force Kitsune ! **

L'humain aux yeux océan resta muet . Mais comment avait-il pus oublier ça ? L'habitude avait prit le pas sur sa logique naturel ou quoi ?

Pour que ce soit son colocataire qui lui fasse la moral il devait vraiment avoir toucher le fond .

Soupirant contre lui-même le genin de Konoha s'approcha de son renard démoniaque personel en esquissant un petit rictus . Puis il se dirigea doucement vers la tête de Kurama qui observer silencieusement le comportement de son hôte poussant un lourd soupir .

Qu'il était dur d'être démoniaque .

Oui surtout quand un ados que vous avez vue grandir toute votre vie se met à vous prendre dans ses bras comme -ci il essayer de vous étrangler .

Dans un silence au quel le blond s'était habituer quand il montrer son affection envers son meilleur ami , il entoura de ces petit bras le cou monstrueux du destructeur roux qui roula ses yeux injecté de sang , puis il ferma ses paupière semblant apprécier malgré lui cet étrange câlin .

-Merci Kura ...

Le surnomé Kuybi soupira en posant une griffe sur le dos du jeune ninja .

**-De rien Kitsune **

oOo

Ouvrant subitement les yeux l'Assassin remarqua qu'il était dans l'eau , chose qui ne le gêna pas car il remonta rapidement à la surface , une fois la tête hors de l'eau il remarqua l'air calme inscrit sur le visage de Kimimaro , apparement il l'avait attendendu . Regagnant la berge avec quelque brasse l'enfant paria se secoua comme un animal sortant de l'eau , cela fit sourire son démon intérieur qui aimer bien voir son hôte se comporter comme un vrais renard .

-Je savait bien que tu n'était pas mort , fit le Kaguya en serrant le manche de sa faux .

-Merci pour m'avoir accorder ta confiance , souffla irroniquement le garçon aux prunelles bleu . En toute franchise je penser pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un de ta trempe dans ce genre de mission

-Ravis de savoir que notre combat te réjouie , fit le blanc en tapotant sur le manche de son arme osseuse .

-Ne croit pas ça , assura dans un soupir le fils de Kushina en regardant sa main tacher de son propre sang . Personellement je n'aime pas la violence gratuite

-Pourtant tu devrait y être habituer en tant que Ninja , contre Kimimaro en levant un sourcil .

-Je ne peu pas être habituer à ce monde remplit de souffrance dans le quel mes ancêtres m'on laisser , souffla-t-il dans un nuage blanc . Je voudrait me retirer de tout ça pour vivre en paix ...

-Alors pourquoi être devenue Ninja si tu n'aime pas te battre ?

Naruto le regarda longuement , son bleu azuré recontra le vert émeraude de son opposant qui ressera brusquement la prise sur sa faux d'os .

-Je me bat pour une seule et unique chose , déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en mettant sa capuche d'Assassin .

Lentement il plia ses genoux en posant son poing sur le parquet de cristal , puis il tendit son bras gauche en ouvrant sa paume , puis il inspira fortement en fermant les yeux .

**-Lâche toi Kitsune , dis Kurama en fermant lui aussi ces yeux tout en montrant tous ces crocs . Montre lui qui tu es ! **

Ouvrant subitement les yeux le garçon de la feuille serra dûrement son poing en posant très vite son autre main par-dessus alors qu'une fine couche de Chakra parcoura son épiderme .

**-Nimpô : Mak II !**

La glace craqua quand le corps de l'Uzumaki gronda , quelque peu perdu par le nom de cet technique le blanc fronça d'avantage ses sourcil en voyant la peau de son ennemie rosir tout en dégageant de la vapeur , sans prévenir il se retrouva à paré le direct du droit qui manqua de peu son visage , déconcerté par la rapidité de l'action qu'il n'avait bloquer qu'avec son instinct de combattant le Kaguya avait du mal à comprendre comment son opposant avait réussie a allez aussi vite .

Puis la jambe du blond faucha l'arme blanche que Kimimaro reprit bien vite en administrant un coup visant l'épaule de Naruto qui bloqua la lame d'os entre ses doigts , profitant de la surprise dû à son action il fit un tour sur lui même pour envoyer ses talons dans la face du blanc qui poussa un crie de douleur en sentant sa mâchoir se brisé , les mains appuyer contre la mer de glace le blond sauta dans les airs en exécutant une roulade , une fois assez haut il arma son bras gauche qui dégagea une nouvelle vague de vapeur blanche , en un battement de cils son poing fracassa toute la glace autour de lui , regardant le Kaguya s'éloigner de lui en courant le ninja de la feuille expira un nuage blanc avant de suivre l'exemple de son ennemie à la différence qu'il arriva à le rattraper en moins de deux donnant l'impression à l'exécuteur des purges sanglante d'être impuissant .

Un nouveaux coups dans la joue confirma ses craintes , mais il n'allez pas se laisser faire ! rendant l'appareil au blond il eu la surprise de sentir ses phalange se briser contre la peau de Naruto .

-Mais qui es-tu ?! ragea le blanc de Kiri .

Pour seule réponse il se prit le front de l'Uzumaki contre le sien lui arrachant un grognement de mécontement alors qu'il vola après s'être prit le coup de boule , une fois redresser sur ses deux jambes il toisa le ninja de Konoha qui de son coté regarder le sol , enfaite c'était dur à dire avec cette capuche qui masquer toute ses expression , tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette étrange brume blanche s'échapper de son corps .

-Je suis un Assassin , répondit-il en serrant son poing sur le quel on pouvait voir une fine couche de chakra le recouvrit . Je me bat pour le libre arbitre , je me bat pour que chaque homme , chaque femme , chaque enfant , puisse un jour être libre !

Une détonation déforma l'air autour du Namikaze cacher qui fut comme entourer par une aura d'énergie pure .

-Et je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir libèrer Konoha de ses chaînes ! cria-t-il assez fort pour que Kimimaro l'entende

Est il bougea , disparaissant pendant un quart-de-seconde avant d'apparaitre poing dresser devant le croque-mort qui réagit bien trop tard est se prit directement le membre gorger de chakra dans l'estomac le faisant décoller du sol .

En ayant marre d'ecaisser des coups Kimimaro fit quelque signe avant d'atterrir sur la patinoire .

**-Futôn : Pas du vent ! **

Dès qu'il fut prêt il chargea sur le blond qui l'attendait déjà , leur poings se recontrèrent dans une incroyablement syncronisation .

Leur os craquèrent sous la pression .

Dans un bond ils s'écartèrent avant de recommencer leur attaque , une nouvelle fois leur membre cognèrent l'un contre l'autre faisant gémir le blanc qui pour la première fois de sa vie ressentait de la douleur en frappant quelqu'un .

Le Kaguya tapotta le sol trois fois avant zizaguer jusqu'à Naruto qui encore une fois parrat l'offensive de son ennemie qui avait compter sur sa nouvelle vitesse pour l'atteindre , les bras en croix au-dessus de sa tête le jeune garçon à la crinière d'or fixer la mâchoire crisper de son opposant qui faisait de son mieux pour faire craquer le ninja de la feuille .

La glace sous ses pieds se fissura avant d'exploser .

Sortant de la brume blanche les combattant ne perdirent pas de temps pour reprendre leur duel qui reposer uniquement sur la force brute .

Chargeant t'elle des fauve leur coups résonèrent autour d'eux comme le fracas de la foudre , tout deux se déplacer rapidement , ils disparaisser pendant une demie seconde avant de ré-apparaitre pour donner un nouveaux coups qui été soit bloquer soit détruiser la glace autour d'eux .

Naruto s'élança de nouveaux sûr de mettre fin à l'affrontement , Kimimaro le suivait du regard en serrant les poings puis il leva sa jambe en l'air avant de l'âbattre violement contre le parquet de cristal , la grande surprise du blond se fut un bloc de glace qui sortie du sol , se mettant en position le blanc donna de rapide coups de poings qui transformèrent le petit iceberg en une violente poussière de cristeaux bleu qui foncèrent à toute vitesse sur l'Uzumaki qui ne rebroussa pas chemin devant la menace , il serra ses poings en frappant de toute ses forces les stalatique qui le menacer faisant encore plus rager le Kaguya qui découpa avec une lame d'os de plus gros morceaux , le blond esquiva le premier en sauta par-dessus mais a peine qu'il posa un pied parterre qu'il vit deux autre bloc le prendre en traitre , se servant de ses bras le fils de Minato sauta dans les airs en tournant sur lui même pour passer entre les deux , une fois ressortis de là il recommença sa course folle qui le mena directement à un Kimimaro en rogne , celui-ci tenta de lui crêver l'oeil avec une lame blanche mais son ennemie inclina la tête sur le coté , puis celui-ci décocha un nouveau direct dans la mâchoire du renégat qui serra ses dents pour ne pas trop souffrir puis il fit sortir de longue griffe entre ses phalange avant de les planter violement dans l'abdomen du blond qui ne fit rien pouvant indiquer si oui ou non ça lui faisait mal , il cassa immédiatement les griffes avec l'aide de ses paumes ouverte qu'il appliqua soudainement sur le torse du blanc qui écarquilla les yeux en sentant son torse se tordre sous les mains du Uzumaki .

**-Nimpô : Paume Du Renard ! **

C'était la fin .

L'exterminateur du clan Kaguya fit quelque rouler boulet dans la neige , puis son corps s'écrasa contre une paroie en pierre le surprenant un peu vue qu'il se battait dans un climat digne d'une banquise depuis toute-ta-l'heur , en ouvrant péniblement un oeil ensanglanté le manipulateur d'os vis qu'il reposer sur l'un des pillier qui soutenait le pont . Il tenta bien sûr de bouger pour se remettre debout mais c'était peine perdu .

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un docteur pour savoir que toute ses cotes était briser et qu'il risquer de perforer ses poumons s'il continuer de s'agiter comme-ça pour rien , soupirant contre lui même le jeune homme de la brume sanglante tourna ses yeux vers l'ombre qui se rapprocher lentement de lui , il esquissa un demi-sourire en voyant son adversaire revenir avec une main sur le ventre , après quelque pas l'Assassin se planta enfin devant lui , lentement il retira sa capuche laissant ses longs cheveux blond vagabonder dans son dos . Une fois son visage découvert il plongea son regard dans celui du seul garçon ayant massacrer tout un clan .

-Je suppose que c'est le moment ou je te supplie de m'épargner , souffla ironiquement le garçon aux yeux vert .

Le Namikaze soupira en agitant négativement sa tête étonnant le Kaguya qui se voyait déjà avec la gorge trancher .

-C'est plutôt le moment ou je te demande si cet vie te convient , répondit-il calmement .

-Hum tu souhaite que je rejoigne tes rang Assassin ? devina t-il en esquissant un sourire dénuer de bon sentiment . Désoler mais je traite pas avec ceux qui tue mes compagnons ...

Le ninja du pays du feu haussa un sourcil à la réponse donner avant de le remettre en place en se massant le cuir chevelue .

-C'est drôle , souffla t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule . Elle disait quelque chose dans ce genre là ...

Suivant son regard l'exécuteur ouvrit grandement ses yeux en voyant une flèches dégageant une brume bleu planter dans ce qui sembler être la tête de Kuha !

-Qu'est-ce-que -

-Il vaux mieux ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet .

Sans prévenir l'inventeur du Crédo sortie sa lame secrête avant de balancer son bras en avant .

Le sang gicla sur sa veste blanche , puis son regard se posa sur le sol froid .

-Aujourd'hui le clan Kaguya tire sa révérence .

**-Ce soir on mange du lapin ! rit le démon roux **

ooOoo

Kakashi Hatake avait toute sa vie affronter des danger qui l'avait éprouver et rendu plus fort au fils des années .

Dire que _ça_ était l'une des figure emblématique de Kiri .

Devant lui Zabuza avait bien du mal à tenir sa réputation , ses mouvements était grossier pour quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté , sa lame ne toucher jamais sa cible , il avait bien du mal à bouger et encore plus à respirer .

Pour le Croc-Blanc ça n'était pas un combat .

-Tu devrais laisser tomber et te rendre aux autorité , dit sagement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent .

-Ferme-là ! viens te battre ! ragea le brun entre ses bandages qui tomber montrant ses dent pointue .

Le Jonin soupira tristement , puis il dégaina son épée .

Mais avant d'avoir pus âchever son ennemie les genoux de celui-ci se plièrent sous son propre poid , une fois à genoux il foudroya le Hatake du regard .

-Dépêche toi d'en finir Croc-Blanc ...Grogna l'homme de la brume sanglante .

-Je suis désoler que cela se termine ainsi , avoua le chef de l'équipe-sept .

-Arrête tu va me faire pleurer ! cria le démon du brouillard . Agis en ninja !

L'homme portant un masque fronça ses sourcils , puis il exécuta un mouvement en diagonal surprenant le brun qui regarda incrédule sa lame tomber au sol , il regarda son manche en étirant ses lèvres qui formèrent un sourire remplit d'amertume .

-Mauviette ..., souffla t-il pour le Pourfendeur .

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'a dit , assura t-il . J'ai agis comme un Ninja , un véritable Ninja de Konoha .

Le Momochi croisa son rergard est ricanna sombrement .

-Alors c'est tout ton village qui est pathétique , dit-il avec un ton agresif . Ne pas âchever son adversaire c'est l'ultime forme de faiblesse d'un soldat ! Si tu ne peux pas me tuer ça veux dire que tu ne peux pas protéger ton village !

-Je ne tue pas un homme qui ne peux pas se déffendre , souffla tristement l'ancien élève du Hokage . Tu n'es plus une menace pour cet mission Zabuza , je te conseil de t'en allez avant qu'un des traqueur n'arrive

Un bruit de mains qui claque interrompa les deux hommes qui regardèrent l'origine du bruit , c'était un petit homme ayant pourtant un visage d'adulte , ses traies était vil et cruel est il avais le style d'un parrain du crime , derrière lui se dresser une armé de mercenaire prêt à en découdre . En le voyant arrive Zabuza pesta en se relevant pour faire face à ce nabot .

-Bien , bien je voie que tu as bien combattue Zabuza , ironisa le mini-homme en jettant son cure-dent . Dommage que tu n'ai pas pus tuer ce ninja sinon on n'en serrai pas là

-Qu'est-ce que tu vient foutre là toi ?! ragea le déserteur en inspirant fortement

-Moi ? ho je m'assure que mes investissement porte leur fruits , plaisanta t-il sous le ricannement de ses sous-fifre . Car si tu t'en souvient j'ai beaucoup investie en toi Zabuza , pourtant tu ne me rapporte pas grand chose si ce n'est que des ennuies avec des Chasseur de prime ou bien avec les Traqueur .

-Alors quoi tu compte me tuer ?! rit le Momochi avec un sourire sinistre . Pauvre nain ! une centaine de mercenaire ne valent pas un ninja !

-C'est donc ta réponse ? demanda le blond en alumant une cigarette .

De son coté Kakashi hésité entre partir pour retrouver ses élèves ou bien rester ici pour voir la suite des événement , même si Zabuza avait tenter de le tuer , il ne pouvait le laisser se faire tuer comme-ça . Mais d'un autre coté il devrais allez voir si tout va bien et si ses apprentie vont bien .

-Senseï !

Sortant rapidement de ses pensée il eu l'agréable surprise de voir Sasuke arriver vers lui une main tenant sa clavicule .

-Tout va bien Sasuke ? demanda doucement le chef d'équipe .

-Ne vous en faite pas pour moi , assura le Uchiwa . C'est superficiel

-Ca sent plutôt bon , se moqua le senseï aux cheveux blanc en regardant le dos du brun qui grimaça . C'est trop cuit on dirait .

-Pas la peine d'exagèrer je vais bien , souffla le frère d'Itachi .

-Pour quelqu'un qui sent le cochon griller je te trouve bien en forme Sasuke .

Cet voix paresseuse fit sortir le brun de ses gons .

-Mêle toi de tes fesses Naruto , répondit avec hargne le dernier née des Uchiwa .

Celui-ci venait d'arriver avec Sakura , celle-ci s'appuyer sur son épaule pour marcher , d'ailleurs le petit frère d'Ikari remarqua bien vite que la raison de cet proximité était que la rose boité . Le Uzumaki lui avait une main sur son ventre semblant ne pas pouvoir le lâcher car il grimacer légèrement à chaque pas .

Au moins son visage affiche autre chose que de l'indiffèrence se dit Sasuke pour lui même .

-Alors vous avez eu des problèmes ? questionna le Jonin en croisant les bras .

-J'ai eu affaire avec un ninja maitrisant la glace , pourtant ça m'a prit très peu de temps de la vaincre , soupira l'enfant de la rousse en plissant les yeux .

-Et toi Sakura sa était ? s'interrogea le garçon aux yeux sombre .

Si l'Haruno n'avait pas l'air très en forme ce fut pire quand elle entendit cette question qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur , les souvenirs du combat lui revint soudainement en mémoire comme un cheval lancer au triple galop .

-C'est à dire ...commença t-elle avec la honte au ventre .

-On as eu vraiment du mal à l'avoir le dernier , souffla Naruto d'une voix fatiguer . Je ne pense pas qu'on aurai pus gagner si Sakura ne l'avait pas autant blesser , je n'ai fait que terminé ce qu'elle avait commencer , croyait moi sans elle je n'aurai pas gagner .

Prise de soudaine rougeur la jeune fille dévisagea le jeune homme autant que le reste de l'équipe , c'était rare que le Namikaze fasse autant l'éloge de quelqu'un , ou qu'il disent plus que quelque mot .

La fille de Mebuki ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois sa bouche sans pour autant produire le moindre son , puis elle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire ravis .

-Merci Naruto mais n'exagère pas non plus , dit-elle timidement sous l'oeil méfiant de l'élue de son coeur .

-Très bien j'ai fait tout le travail , lâcha t-il sur un ton morne .

**-On s'le fait alors ce lapin griller ? se réjouie le neuf-queues en se léchant les babines . **

-Hein ? hôqueta t-elle

-Sasuke tu veux pas prendre le relais ? je doit soigner nos blessure et avec elle sur le dos ça risque d'être dur .

-Dit-tout-de-suite si je te gêne !

-Tu me gêne .

En un seul instant est les commentaires positif du dernier Uzumaki fut comme oublier .

-Du calme les enfant , soupira l'Hatake qui aida Sasuke à maintenir Sakura .

Mais à la grande stupéfaction de son équipe Naruto tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les groupe de mercenaire qui devait terminé Zabuza qui bien sûr tenter de les tuer avec un kunaï entre les dents .

-Que fait tu là gamin ?! grogna le démon de Kiri

Puis sans que personne n'ai prévue la chose le survivant du Renard démoniaque attrapa violement la nuque du brun avant d'envoyer sa paume contre son torse , puis Zabuza sentie la morsure du métal ronger son coeur qui était bien assez meurtrie comme ça , il lâcha son arme qui se planta parterre , personne n'osa bouger d'un centimètre ayant trop peur de s'attirer les foudre de l'Assassin qui fit rentrer sa lame dans son poignet dans un clic métalique , tout doucement il fit reposer le corps du démon du brouillard parterre , ensuite il ferma déffinitivement les yeux de Zabuza Momochi .

-Sort enfin des ombres qui te hânter , Embrasse la lumière que tu as toujours attendu , Marche librement . Zabuza Momochi de Kiri . prononça sollenellement le jeune garçon en serrant son poing contre son coeur .

Toujours sans rien dire il se retoune vers Gatô qui recula sous la force du regard .

-Toi , lâcha froidement le blond . Tu es Gatô ?

-Qui le demande ? fit le nain alors que sa garde personel se rapprocha de lui .

Naruto esquissa un sourire féroce puis il referma son visage qui ne refléter plus qu'une froideur sans limite .

-Les mort n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça , assura t-il sur un ton polaire tout en mettant sa capuche .

Puis enfin il chargea sur le groupe de mercenaire qui essaya de le bloquer avec leur armes , l'Uzumaki les repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante , il sortie un kunaï de sa sacoche puis il se mit à tailler en pièce les pauvre fou qui se sont liguer contre lui .

Son massacre dura un moment , tout ça sous les yeux horrifier de Sakura qui lutter contre-elle-même pour ne pas vomir , Sasuke lui ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux ayant du mal à croire que son coéquipier soit déjà un tueur à son âge .

Kakashi lui ne peux plus rien dire , bien qu'il ai deviner que ses hommes soit des raclures de première il n'arriver pas à croire que le fils de son défund senseï soit aussi a l'aise avec la pratique du meurtre .

Après avoir tuer tous les mercenaire qui lui barer la route Naruto fit face à ce nain qui depuis bien trop longtemps faisait du mal autour de lui pour se remplir les poche .

-A-att-attend ! On-Ont peux s'arranger j'en suis sûr ! assura le petit homme qui se retrouver coller contre la rembarde d'acier .

-Hum je t'écoute , fit le Namikaze qui lui faisait face .

Gatô montra toute ses dents dans un sourire vicieux .

Tous les même ses ninjas ! se disait t-il intérieurement .

-Ecoute si tu m'épargne j'ai une propositon à te faire , dit-il en remontant ses lunettes de soleil . Je peux te donner ton poid en or si tu accepte de te mettre à mon service .

Le Ninja habiller de blanc regarda dans une autre direction semblant voir quelque chose d'intéressant dans les branche d'arbre maintenant eneiger .

-Je vais te tuer , murmura t-il sur un ton froid . Ensuite je ferrai en sorte que chaque pièce d'or rembourse les familles des victimes que tu as laisser dans ton sillage .

Le nain de jardin ouvrit en grand la bouche faisant tomber son mégot qui roula parterre avant de passer par-dessus le pont , puis il fut saisi par le cou , bientôt il ne toucha plus le sol , ses jambes s'agitèrent tandit que ses mains forcèrent sur le poignet du Uzumaki , sa peau vira rapidement au bleu à cause du manque d'airs .

Puis la lame secrête sortie .

-Mais ça , continua t-il en le foudroyant du regard . C'est pour tout le mal que tu as fait à Inari !

Sans pitié il enfonça sa lame dans le corps de l'homme d'affaire qui se cambra en s'étranglant , quelque spasme plus tard et sa tête se pencha en arrière avec la langue sortant de sa bouche .

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir accomplie sa tache Naruto lâcha le petit corps sans vie dans le vide sans lui adresser le moindre regard .

Il fit rentrer sa lame tacher par le sang de l'ordure humaine .

Puis il retira sa capuche avec ses deux mains alors qu'un puissant vent froid fit voler ses cheveux doré , le fils de Kage observa tranquillement l'orizon , en essayant d'ignorer la personne qui venait de le rejoindre .

-C'était nécéssaire ? demanda le brun de la feuille .

-Cet homme faisait du mal sans le regretter Sasuke , répondit directement l'Hôte du démon renard . Si encore il avait montrer des regret j'aurai agis différement , mais il était pourie jusqu'à la moelle ..

-Alors la meilleur solution pour toi c'est de tuer ? questionna tristement le jeune homme . Pardonne moi mais je pense qu'il existe d'autre solutions .

-Bien sûr qu'il existe d'autre solutions , comme il existe d'autre problème non résolue , soupira l'Assassin . Eh je comprend ton raisonement , mais croit moi si je ne l'avait pas tuer , tôt ou tard il aurai fait du mal ...

-Donc ceux qui demande pardon serrons épargner ? se moqua l'Uchiwa . Tu te prend pour dieu ou quoi ?

-Loin de là , assura vivement le blond . Je ne suis pas un vengeur Sasuke , je ne fait que faire ce qui me semble juste

Son partenaire de mission haussa un sourcil avant de sourire doucement tout en regardant l'orizon avec le seul Namikaze de Konoha .

-Une t'elle noblesse est admirable , concéda t-il les mains dans les poches . Tu remonte dans mon estime .

-Quel honneur , ricanna l'autre .

-Eh bien les garçon vous devenez sentimental ? plaisanta gentiment Sakura qui venait de les rejoindre

-Pas vraiment non , assura le plus calme du trio . Enfin je parle pour moi

-Tu insinue quoi là ? se vexa le surnomé poussin

-Rien du tout , souffla le garçon aux yeux bleu qui se gratter l'oreille avec ses ongles pointue .

Il jetta discrétement un regard à la rose qui lui renvoya un regard qui avait l'air voiler par la tristesse .

-Un problème Sakura ? demanda t-il curieux .

-Je ne t'ai pas remercier pour m'avoir soigner donc je le fait , répondit-elle poliment en s'inclinant devant lui . Merci beaucoup Naruto .

-Relève la tête avant de tomber , dit-il en se grattant la joue avec son ongle .

Comme il l'avait annoncer elle ne pouvait pas vraiment tenir debout , elle bascula un peu en avant , puis sa descente fut stoper par deux mains qui la soutenèrent ensemble .

Relevant la tête pour voir qui c'était , l'Haruno eu la surprise de voir que ses deux coéquipier avait chacun une main sur son épaule .

-Je te l'avait bien dit , fit Naruto en imitant son renard intérieur .

**-Sale copieur ! ragea celui-ci **

-Il faudrait te reposer , proposa le fils de Mikoto .

A l'écart endosser contre un mur , Kakashi regarder ses élèves avec un sourire disimuler sous son masque , il était heureux de voir que la bataille sur ce pont avait permis de construire un début de relation entre ses jeunes genins .

Si Minato Namikaze était encore de ce monde le Hatake était sûr qu'il serrai fier de son fils .

ooOoo

Beaucoup de chose avait changer en une semaine .

Après la bataille sur le pont une enquête fut ouverte par les traqueur de la pluie qui avait interroger chacun des membre de l'équipe sept .

Chacun avait donc raconter sa version des faits sans rien oublier , tous savait que mentir à eux revenez a mentir au Mizukage de Kiri , ce que personne n'avait envie de faire délibérement .

Sasuke avait expliquer qu'à son réveil la Terumi avait disparue est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouver .

Sakura donna beaucoup de détails sur Kimimaro , mais à la grande déception des chasseur la jeune fille ignorer où se trouver le corps du Kaguya .

Naruto lui fut des plus bref , il avait rapidement expliquer qu'il avais tuer les deux apprentie de Zabuza mais qu'il n'avait aucune idée où se trouver les corps , il dût aussi expliquer la raison pour la quel il avait éliminer Gatô mais il avait évité la question en disant qu'il ne savait rien sur ce gnome .

Finnalement il furent tous relâcher , bien que les Traqueur offrirent la prime de Zabuza à Naruto mais celui-ci avait refuser de la prendre pour lui même , il avait choisie à la place de payer les réparation pour le pont vue que son équipe avait participé a sa destruction .

-Vraiment Naruto-san je ne peux pas accepter , dit Tazuna en regardant la bourse pleine de pièce d'or poser sur la table .

-Vous en avez bien plus besoin que moi , contre-dit le garçon de la feuille . Vous m'avez heberger , nourie , votre fille à même accepter de me donner des herbe pour soigner les brûlure de Sasuke , Cet argent je vous l'offre parce que je pense que votre famille en as plus besoin qu'un ninja comme moi .

-Mais ...

-Prenez le , âcheva le jeune homme en se levant . De toute façon je n'en veux pas alors accepter-le pour moi .

Le vielle homme regarda la pièce d'or sortant du sachet en toile en se disant que Konoha avait en ces murs un bienfaiteur qui avait mal choisie son métier .

-Prometez moi quelque chose , fit soudainement Naruto qui lui faisait dos . Ne changer pas Tazuna , rester honnête quelque soit les risque qui parcourant la vie .

Sur ce il laissa enfin le constructeur de pont tout seul , celui-ci regarder la porte avec les larmes aux yeux .

Il remercier le ciel d'avoir mit cet étrange ninja sur sa route .

Une fois dehors l'Uzumaki eu la bonne surprise de voir le reste de son équipe prêtte à partir . Il remit son sac à dos bien en place en mouvant son épaule puis il commença à s'éloigner de la maison en passant devant Kakashi qui sembler être dans une discution animé avec la mère d'Inari .

-Alors que ce passe t-il après que Zuko ais déclarer sa flamme sur la plage ?! s'énerva la brune alors que l'Hatake tenait son livre fétiche contre sa poitrine .

-Je peux pas vous le dire parce que je ne le sait pas moi-même ! répondit celui-ci en tentant de repousser la mère au foyer qui voulait lui arracher le livre .

-Prêtter le moi ! je veux savoir ! Zuko va rester avec Misaki hein ?!

-Mais je n'en sais rien !

Le Namikaze rit discrétement en regardant la scène que ses coéquipier dévorer des yeux avec délectation .

-C'est Kami qui le punie pour lire ces obcènité , assura la jeune femme en reniflant .

-Je dirait plutôt que c'est le châtiment que j'ai demander pour le punir d'arriver toujours en retard , dit l'Uchiwa .

-Le Karma doit y être pour beaucoup , soupira l'enfant de Kushina en posant son sac parterre . Sinon comment va ta cheville ?

-Beaucoup mieux , répondit l'Haruno en balançant lentement son pied . Je ne pourrai que marcher durant le voyage mais c'est toujours mieux que de boité .

-Ne force pas trop non plus , dit Sasuke sur un ton inquiet .

**-Beurk je vais vomir , gémit le renard géant . **

(Cest le lapin qui passe mal ? se moqua son Hôte )

**-Non c'est de voir ces deux la se faire des yeux de poisson panné , grogna le roux . Sérieux vous les humains vous me rendait malade avec vos amourette d'ados ! **

(Tu sais je suis sûr que dans le fond tu es un grand sensible , plaisanta le blond )

**-Va te faire Lapiné ! hurla le neuf-queues **

Sans se retenir Naruto se mit à rire surprenant ses camarade de classes qui le dévisagèrent comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait .

-On peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Sasuke légèrement agacer .

-Je penser juste à la tête que va faire le vieux quand il va voir notre rapport de mission , expliqua t-il simplement en imaginant vraiment comment allez réagir Hiruzen .

Ses collègue haussèrent un sourcils en se regardant au coin de l'oeil , puis ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant où le blond voulait en venir .

Une équipe de Genin sortant à peine des mission de bas rang arrive à accomplir une mission de rang A .

Leur rire fut calmer par l'arrivé de leur senseï qui avait l'air de vouloir s'en allez le plus vite possible .

-Les enfants je pars devant ! dit-il rapidement en courrant tellement vite qu'on croirai entendre le bruit d'une voiture de sport .

-Quoi ?! Mais senseï attendez nous ! paniqua la Haruno

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda innocement Sasuke avant de voir Tsunami lui passer sous le nez en courant comme une furie

-Je veux savoir la suite !

-Heu il faut l'aider là non ? fit le Uchiwa qui sursauta en voyant une paire de bras autourer son cou . Sakura ?! qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!

-Rattrape le Sasuke ! allez grouille ! cria t-elle en lui donnant des coup de talons dans les anches

-Mais je suis pas un cheval ! rétorqua celui-ci en s'exécutant quand-même .

Naruto demeura calme , seul son sourire trahissait son amusement , il remit son sac en bendouillère tout en jettant un dernier regard à la maison du vieux charpentier .

Son sourire fut plus large quand il vit Inari lui dire au-revoir .

Avec un immense sourire .

**-Heureusement qu'il n'a pus son maudit chapeau , soupira le démon légendaire . **

-A bientôt Grand-Frère !

L'uzumaki leva deux doigts et il les pressa contre son coeur chose que le petit brun fit en riant , puis il tourna les talons pour essayer de rattraper le reste de son équipe .

ooOoo

Inari regarde les feuilles volante , le vent fait doucement sonner les clochette pendouillant sur le kunaï que le Namikaze avait laisser avant de partir .

-Dit papy , commença le brun avec un grand sourire .

-Oui Inari ? fit-celui-ci ravis de revoir son petit-fils heureux .

-Tu sais ce que je veux faire plus tard ? continua t-il en regardant les arbres .

L'homme à lunette leva un sourcil en voyant toute les dent d'Inari , ce sourire était décidément trop louche pour être honnête .

-Non quoi ? demanda t-il curieux et appeuré .

Le petit garçon leva ses deux doigts en l'air .

-Plus Tard je serrai un Ninja !


	10. Chapitre 10

~Konoha ~

-Kakashi Hatake , le conseil vous à convoquer pour faire votre rapport de mission et aussi répondres aux nombreuses questions qui reste sans réponse , dit sur un ton morne le chef de la racine .

-Je suis prêt , informa simplement le Pourfendeur .

-Très bien commençont , décida Hiruzen en ré-justant ses lunettes pour mieux lire . Il est indiquer que durant la mission vous êtes tomber sur des ninjas venant de Kiri le village de la pluie , Kakashi je ne t'apprend rien tu sais très bien que la présence de ninja durant une mission renforce le niveau de dangerosité . Tes élèves devait accomplir une mission de Rang C et non de Rang A .

(Celle-là je l'avait vue venir , soupira intérieurement le jonin )

-Il es vrais que dans une t-elle situation nous aurions dût revenir ici pour confier la mission à des ninja bien plus entrainer , répondit calmement le Hatake . Mais j'ai penser que la réputation de Konoha risquer d'être entâcher si jamais le bruit courais que l'ont exécute les missions que pour l'argent .

-Kakashi . ne croit pas que nous te blâmons , assura Hiashi Hyûga . Nous sommes satisfait du résulta final , ce que nous comprenont pas ce sont les raisons qui t'ont pousser à continuer malgré les risque évident ?

Inspirant profondément le nouveaux Croc-Blanc savait que ses prochaines paroles pouvait signer son arrête de mort .

-Eh bien je ne vais pas vous le cacher les relations au sein de mon équipe était très mauvaise , dit-il avec une voix assuré . La décision de continuer la mission s'est prise parce que pour une fois ils était tous d'accord pour continuer à protéger Tazuna malgré le danger qui les menacer , j'ai songer à les ramener de force , mais je me suis rappeler que parfois nous devons suivre la voie qui nous semble la plus juste au risque de mourir en chemin . Ces mots ne sont pas de moi pourtant il explique tout ce que je veux dire .

-Sans doute , souffla Shikaku Nara . Mais tu te doute bien que nous allons devoir te sanctioné toi et unniquement toi ?

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience , accepta le chef d'équipe . Même si j'ai suivie mes élèves je suis leur instructeur donc j'assume toute mes responsabilité .

Le Sarotobi expira un large nuage de fumer en souriant , puis il fit tappoter sa pipe contre le cendrier .

-Ne t'en fait pas Kakashi , fit doucement le vielle homme . Etant donner que la mission fut un succée et qu'en plus vous êtes tous revenue vivant la sanction ne serra pas trop lourde , vous devrais juste accomplir une dizaine de mission de bas rang pendant deux semaines . Histoire de calmer les ardeur de ses jeunes prodige .

La dernière remarque fit presque sourire tout le conseil , il est vrais que de savoir que la jeune génération était capable de tel exploit faisait chaud au coeur .

Un toussement gras fit converger tous les regard sur le Shimura qui avait l'air de ne pas en avoir fini avec le jonin .

-D'autre questions reste en suspend , prononça t-il d'une voix froide que personne n'apprécia . Pouvez vous nous faire un contre-rendu sur le Kyubi ?

La tension monta d'un crant dans la grande salle du conseil . Tous le monde se regarder du coin des yeux ne sachant pas si il devait vraiment aborder un t-elle sujet maintenant .

-Comment ça ? fit Kakashi avec la mâchoire crisper .

-Dans votre rapport vous dite qu'il est ressortie facilement vainqueur de ses combats , expliqua le brun en feuilletant rapidement le rapport du Hatake . Vous nous décrivez aussi des talens pour la medecine , des connaissance sur le système de rang ninja qui normalement ne sont dévoiler qu'à des adulte . Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas prendre des mesure contre cet soudaine monter en puissance ?

-Danzo vous ne pensez pas qu'il est mal choisie de discuter de ça maintenant ? soupira le Nara en joignant ses mains . De plus Kakashi nous l'aurais signaler si il y aurai eu un problème n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais mentie à ce conseil est je ne suis pas prêt de le faire , assura-celui-ci d'un ton ferme .

-Je trouve que c'est le bon moment , siffla t-il sombrement . Depuis trop longtemps nous laissons le Kuybi faire ce qui lui plait , nous devrions peut-être prendre des mesure pour qu'il soit plus calme .

-Qu'entend tu pars-là Danzo ? fit Hiruzen sur un ton qui ne présager rien de bon .

-Que nous devrions le mettre en cage , répondit celui-ci sans hésitation

Sans vraiment s'y attendre Kakashi se mit à rire sur sa chaise surprenant le conseil qui craigner déjà la colère du Shimura .

-Je voie qu'il y'a un malentendu , soupira joyeusement le Hatake . Vous,vous parler d'un démon alors que dans mon rapport je parle de Naruto

Danzo serra dûrement son poing en se retenant de toute ses forces pour ne pas le balancer dans la figure de l'homme masquer .

(Il se paye m'a tête l'enfoiré ! )

-Ce que j'ai écrit dans mon rapport c'est que Naruto est un combattant de premier ordre comme l'était son père et sa mère , affirma t-il fièrement . C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent et qui même si il reffuse de l'admettre lui-même se préocupe du bien être de ses camarades , voilà de qui je parler dans mon rapport Danzo-san . il es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze .

Rageant de s'être fait ridiculisé de la sorte l'homme aux bandage ne pipa mot , Hiruzen cacha son sourire triomphant derrière son couvre chef .

( Le petit est entre de bonne mains Kushina , pensa le vielle homme . )

ooOoo

Maison des Haruno

-Tu es sûre que ça iras ma chérie ? s'inquièta la mère de Sakura .

La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois en attachant correctement sa sacoche à kunaï , une fois debout elle embrassa rapidement la joue de la femme au foyer .

-Ne t'en fait pas , assura la rose en faisant bouger facilement son pied . Grâce à Naruto je vais beaucoup mieux , y'a pas à s'en faire !

Mebuki resta muette laissant sa tornade rose chérie passer par la porte manquent de renverser son père qui avait les bras charger d'articles pour le magasin .

-Elle semble presser , remarqua-t-il en jettant un oeil derrière lui .

-Elle doit retrouver son équipe pour un entrainement , souffla l'ancienne ninja en se laissant tomber sur une chaise .

-Tu va bien ? demanda son mari en fronçant les sourcils .

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur l'Haruno se releva en se frottant les bicept .

-Sa va faire deux semaines qu'elle est rentrée , expliqua t-elle nerveusement . J'ai était surprise de voir qu'elle boité mais imagine ce que ça était quand j'ai apprit que c'est Naruto qui l'a soigné !

-Quoi ?! Ce vaurien l'a toucher ?! s'énerva le rosé en posant les cartons

Il était en colère , il l'avait prévenue !

Si ce démon as fait du mal à son enfant il allait porter plainte auprès de l'Hokage en personne !

Alors qu'il commencer à passer la porte la main ferme de son épouse se referma sur son poignet , tournant rapidement la tête le père de la genin fit des yeux rond en voyant l'air coupable qu'afficher son épouse .

-Chérie , souffla t-elle la gorge nouer . Tu ne pense pas que nous avons peut-être était cruel envers ce garçon ?

L'Haruno papillona des yeux quelque secondes , son cerveaux venait de se mettre sur pause .

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Mebuki ? cria presque Kizashi . Tu oublie ce qu'il as fait ?!

-Réfléchit un peu , souffla la rose en posant doucement une main sur la joue de l'ancien ninja . Sakura ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de faire équipe avec lui avant , aujourd'hui elle le considère comme un ami , ce qui s'est passée il y'a quinze-ans m'a autant marquer que toi , mais je me rend compte maintenant que nous avons juger Naruto comme le responsable des crimes du démon-renard ...

-Il est en lui ! Il peux très bien le pousser à être gentil avec Sakura pour ensuite lui faire du mal ! rétorqua t-il avec plus d'assurance .

Mebuki le regarda avec des yeux larmoyant , tournant finallement le dos elle monta les marches menant à l'étage mais elle s'arrêta en cours de route .

-Eh si ça avait était Elle ? tu aurai fermer ton coeur à ta propre fille ? lâcha t-elle

Ne pouvant plus prononcer un mot Kizashi baissa les yeux alors que sa femme le laissa seul avec ses doutes et avec une seule question en tête .

Qui était véritablement ce Démon-Renard ?

ooOoo

Maison Des Uchiwa

Sur le terrain d'entrainement familial Sasuke s'appliquer à tirer correctement avec sa nouvelle arme .

Un peu fatiguer , le bras droit pendant le long du corps , il souffla sa frustration en voyant que sa flèche n'avait pas atteind sa cible .

Encore une fois .

Respirant un bon coup le brun banda une nouvelle fois son arc en visualisant la trajectoire que la flèche devait suivre selon ses calcules mental . Lâchant enfin la bride il retint son souffle en regardant attentivement le point rouge être frôler par le projectile .

Il grogna une nouvelle fois en jettant l'arme en bois parterre , énerver il attrapa l'arrêt de son nez en marchant sans regarder devant lui .

Depuis son retour il n'avait eu de cèsse de demander à Naruto comment il faisait pour tirer à l'arc avec autant de précision , l'expliquation n'avait pas durée longtemps surtout quand on connaissait le nombre de mots que l'Uzumaki sortait dans chacune de ses phrases , en théorie on ne peux pas raté un tire si on comprend comment faire . Sauf que voilà c'était bien plus compliquer en pratique , ses premier tire avait fini dans les airs où bien chez sa tante Rin qui l'avait gronder devant Ikari qui avait profité du spectacle jusqu'au bout , depuis l'ors il faisait bien attention à ne pas bander trop fort pour évité que ses flèches ne transperce le linge propre de son Oncle . La pratique lui avait fait comprendre que pour mettre dans le mile il faut une concentration bien plus importante que durant un lancer de Kunaï , l'arme métalique est facile à lancer grâce à sa forme et son poid équilibré , l'arc lui demande beaucoup plus d'expérience et avoir des doigts agiles .

Donc le voilà assis parterre les yeux river sur ce cercle rouge qu'il n'avait pas toucher une seul fois même en s'entrainant comme un dingue , d'ailleurs il ne faisait plus que ça depuis son retour voulant vraiment rattraper le niveaux de celui qu'il voyait aujourd'hui comme un grand rival , Naruto avait battue deux des élèves de Zabuza ainsi que celui-ci , si on oublie pas que deux d'entre eux était blesser . Alors que lui avait bien eu du mal avec la rousse du volcan , et en plus c'est encore son coéquipier qui l'avait soigner prouvant encore une fois qu'il était moins bien former que le blond .

Mais tout ça changera un jour ! il doit encore tenir parole et être l'égale de son frère .

-Je voie que tu t'entraine dur .

Basculant la tête en arrière le dernier née de la fratrie Uchiwa se retrouva avec une bouteille de verre contre son front , la sensation du froid lui donna des frissons tandit qu'il attrapa la bouteille pour ensuite la vider d'une traite sous l'oeil bienveillant de son grand-frère qui s'éloigna de quelque pas pour s'assoir sur le banc placer à l'ombre , son jeune frère poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en sentant le liquide rafraichir son corps chauffer par ses efforts . Sasuke se leva pour rejoindre son ainé qui lui lança une pomme qu'il ratrappa sans problème avant de croquer dedans sans hésité une seul seconde .

-T'était pas obliger de rester ici tu aurai pus allez avec père , fit doucement le plus jeune des héritier de la pupilles vermeille en machant le fruit .

-Les réunions du conseil ne m'intéresse pas , soupira Itachi en buvant une gorger . Pas plus que père qui pense que le Hokage est bien trop laxiste avec ses conseiller .

-Oui mais mère dit toujours qu'un bon héritier se doit de savoir bien se conduire en politique , contre-dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils . Eh puis je préfère que tu t'ennuie plutôt que d'avoir Ikari comme chef de clan , si jamais ça arrive je change de clan immédiatement !

-Tu exagère un peu je trouve , fit le brun en regardant sa bouteille . Elle ne serrai pas si terrible , enfaite la seule chose que tu devrai craindre d'elle c'est qu'elle te fasse changer de nom pour "Poussin Uchiwa "

Le surnomé poussin dévisagea son frère en ayant esquisser une grimasse de dégoût .

-Je quitte le pays c'est décidé , soupira t-il en se prenant son visage entre ses mains sous le rire léger de son ainé qui lui frotta affectuesement le crâne .

Relevant les yeux sur son modèle du parfait ninja Sasuke prit sans prévenir la bouteille de son frère pour la vidé sur sa tête .

-Hey !

-Devient chef de clan ! plaisanta le garçon habiller de bleu avant de se prendre une gicler en pleine face . Attend arrête !

-Désoler mais je ne peux pas laisser ce crime impunie ! fit Itachi en courant après son jeune frère .

ooOoo

Ino Yamanaka ne c'était jamais comporter comme une blonde . Elle avais certe la facheuse habitude de papoter sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais elle avais bien conscience que parfois il vallait mieux ne rien dire . Pourtant aujourd'hui la jeune héritière du clan Yamanaka avais envie de frapper sa tête contre un arbre tellement elle se sentait idiote d'avoir eu la brillante idée de s'entrainer à l'écart de ses coéquipier pour perfectioné ses technique personel , voilà qu'elle se tord la cheville après être mal retomber !

Alors la voilà étendu dans les plaine de fleurs qui bordent les colines de Konoha . Ino sais qu'elle devrais trouver une solution mais là tout de suite elle ne vois ce qu'elle peux faire à part attendre que Shikamaru ou Choji vienne la chercher pour faire une mission et la découvre entrain de devenir taré . Elle voulais qu'on la trouve maintenant ! Et pas dans trois heures !

Arrachant sans aucune pitié quelque fleurs qui passer près de ses doigts fin elle eu la surprise de sentir une résistance , tournant lentement la tête pour voir ce qui clocher avec ses maudite plante Ino fronça ses sourcils en regardant les pétale jaune coincer entre ses phalange , puis en faisant un peu plus attention elle remarqua finallement les mèches doré se mélanger au fleurs du soleil comme les appeler son père .

La Yamanaka ne connaissait que très peu de blond dans son village , seul ceux de son clan avais cet étrange couleur de cheveux qu'il tenait de leur ancêtre qui venait eux même de Kumo mais qui avais fuit pour évité la dictature de l'ancien Raikage qui avais pendant longtemps chercher à s'approprier les pouvoirs psychique de son clan .

Puis il y avais aussi **Lui **

Durant ses interrogation mental Ino ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était dévisager par une paire d'yeux bleu comme l'océan , croisant enfin son regard la jeune fille eu comme l'impression d'être mise-a-nue devant la pronfondeur de son regard qui sembler lire dans ses pensées les plus profonde .

Oui plus aucun doute possible .

-Naruto ! fit-elle en retirant sa main .

Aucun garçon n'avais le même regard que lui , ses yeux à eux seul dégager des émotions que son visage ne pouvais exprimer laissant ses iris faire le boulot . Paresseusement le garçon aux pupilles bleu se releva en poussant un grognement qui lui servait de baillement , une fois ceci fait il se trémoussa de la même manière qu'un Renard mouiller pour enlever toute les fleurs prise dans sa crinière doré .

La blonde le fixa en se souvenant de toute les fois ou son père l'avais mis en garde contre lui , ça ne l'avais pas arrêter autrefois à avoir une conversation avec lui , bien vite sa joie s'envola comme le petit garçon qu'elle avais aborder , il avais de-suite prit la fuite alors qu'elle était venue lui parler pour mieux le connaitre . Encore aujourd'hui elle se demande ce qui as bien pus clocher ce jour là pour que Naruto s'enfuie comme-ça après tout elle n'était pas méchante alors pourquoi avais t-il réagie ainsi ?

-Tien Ino , fit platement le Uzumaki accroupie devant elle . Que me vaux ce plaisir ?

-Hein ? hoquêta t-elle en sortant de ses pensées . Excuse moi j'avais la tête ailleurs , tu disait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? re-demanda t-il en posant sa joue dans sa main ouverte . Je ne penser pas trouver quelqu'un ici

-Moi aussi enfaite , avoua t-elle en se redressant avec l'aide de ses coudes . J'était venue ici pour être tranquille , mais là je me rend compte que je vient de te déranger .

-Y'a pas de mal , lâcha t-il les yeux mit-clos .

Comme toujours il la regarder d'un oeil fatiguer , non pas qu'elle l'observer souvent ! sauf qu'elle faisait toujours attention à ce qui l'entourer et Naruto avais le don d'attirer les regards sur lui . Ces cheveux en était la cause , sérieusement il n'avais jamais penser à les couper ?

-Je vais te laisser , informa t-il moellement en faisant craquer sa nuque .

-Attend ! fit-elle subitement . Tu va pas me laisser ici ?

L'Uzumaki la fixa sans rien dire , puis sa tête s'inclina sur le coté .

-Tu t'es tordu la cheville ? devina t-il rapidement

-Comment tu sais ça ? hallucina t-elle en dévisageant le ninja qui s'accroupie au-dessus de ses jambes .

-Peu importe , contre t-il en posant un regard sur le pied de la Yamanaka . En tout cas ce n'est rien tu pourra marcher dans quelque minutes

Sans lui demander son avis le blond pointa un doigt sur sa cheville . De là un point lumineux de couleur bleu se forma sur son index , puis la lumière se dirigea sur la jeune fille qui ne pipa mot devant l'étrange technique de soin , une fois le chakra du prince des tourbillons sur elle Ino ressentie des picotement sur sa peau lui donnant des frissons d'angoisse . Si son propre père l'avais mise en garde contre un petit garçon de huit-ans que devais t-elle crainde du jeune homme qui se dresser devant elle ?

-Sa iras attend un peu avant de marcher après fait ce qui te plait , souffla t-il de sa voix polaire qui glaça l'envie d'Ino de le remercier .

**-Elle a qu'à se tordre le cou la prochaine fois , bailla le roux qui venais de se réveiller . **

(Kura , soupira l'enfant démoniaque . Tes blagues devienne de plus en plus lourde tu sais )

**-Bon écoute moi bien hein ! monsieur l'Assassin ! Moi je m'ennuie ici merde ! j'ai rien à faire a part dormir te dire à quel point t'es chiant à butter ! Franchement tu croit que sa m'amuse de te voir courir partout alors que je suis en cage ?! Alors si je peut même plus me foutre de la gueule des autres je n'ai plus qu'à ronger le sceau et allez détruire une vallé !**

Plusieur seconde passèrent avant que Naruto n'ose ouvrir la bouche .

(Tu te sent mieux ? )

**-Un chouia , soupira Kurama . En tout cas méfie toi de cette fille . **

(Pourquoi ? tu as peur qu'elle lise dans tes pensée ? se moqua gentiment son hôte )

**-Vaux mieux pas j'imagine déjà ce que je lui infligerai comme torture , ricanna sombrement le Neuf-Queue . D'abord je lui ouvre le crâne ensuite je lui montre son cerveaux et après je prend un marteau et - **

(Tes plans tordu ne m'intéresse pas Kura , assura simplement le garçon habiller de blanc . )

**-T'en pis tu vient de perdre une occasion de te fendre la poire , dit joyeusement son démon intérieur . Part contre je plaisante pas , méfie toi des filles qui essaye de pénétré ton esprit , ou tout autre partie de ton corps . **

(De plus en plus fou , soupira doucement l'enfant de Kage )

-Tu m'écoute dit ?

Ouvrant lentement les yeux Naruto eu l'agréable surprise de croiser le regard bleu ciel de son ancienne camarade de classe qui pourtant le foudroyer avec ces jolies yeux .

-Non pas du tout , répondit-il franchement alors qu'une veine battait sur le front de la meilleur amie de Sakura .

-Espèce de ! grogna t-elle en lui lançant son poing en pleine figure .

Restant parfaitement calme comme toujours l'héritier des tourbillons inclina simplement sa tête pour que l'attaque ne puisse pas l'atteindre . De son coté la Yamanaka se sentie tomber en avant car avec son mouvement elle avais eu besoin de basculer son corps en avant pour être sûr de faire le plus de mal possible a l'Hôte du démons Renard , sauf qu'avec son pied encore fragile elle dérapa en avant . Paniquant en ayant peur de se retrouver face contre terre elle s'accrocha eu seul élément stable se trouvant devant elle . La membre du trio Ino-Shika-Cho refussait maintenant d'ouvrir les yeux car elle ne voulais en aucun cas devoir faire face à cet situation . Elle l'héritière du clan spirituel accrocher au cou du paria de Konoha .

-Je t'avais dit d'attendre , fit la voix morne du seul garçon des environs .

Ouvrant subitement les yeux pour tomber sur la clavicule du ninja la jeune fille serra les dents tout en sentant son visage s'enflamer devant le ridicule de cet scène .

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoire de toi ! rétorqua t-elle en se forçant de regarder ailleurs .

-C'était un conseil pas un ordre , assura t-il en regardant devant lui .

Quel idiote ! si jamais il raconter ce qu'il viens de se passée elle peux être sûre de se faire piquer Sasuke par sa rivale Sakura ! Bon sang pourquoi était-elle aussi malchanceuse ?!

-Des Arrianne , des Follis , et une pointe de Gerras , énuméra tranquillement Naruto alors que son nez s'agiter .

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouine ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils .

-C'est toi tu sent très bon , répondit-il simplement l'Assassin de Konoha .

-Qu-que-quoi ?! bégéya t-elle en relevant subitement la tête .

Elle tomba sur le sourire amusé du jeune homme qui venait de poser doucement une main sur la nuque d'Ino pour la rapprocher un peu plus de son visage .

-Tu fait quoi là ?! se révolta t-elle en rougissant furieusement .

-Comme tu travaille dans une boutique de fleur tu as un parfum vraiment unique , expliqua t-il en inspirant un peu de son odeur

**-Je vais repeindre les murs avec du vomie moi , grimaça le Renard géant . Pitié arrête de la draguer ! **

(Je ne la drague pas , fit savoir son Jinchuriki . )

**-C'est ça est moi je suis un lapin géant , ironisa de suite le destructeur de la feuille . **

-Arrête de dire des idiotie est puis lâche moi ! s'énerva la genin en essayant de calmer ses rougueur .

-Je te signal que c'est toi qui me tien , fit-il remarquer .

Réalisant qu'il avais entièrement raison la blonde se détacha rapidement de lui en reniflant .

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer ! exigea t-elle en croisant les bras .

Naruto l'observa quelque seconde puis il tourna les talons avant de se mettre à sauter pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la Yamanaka qui de son coté fixa sans rien dire le dos du seul Assassin encore vivant .

**-Ton parfum est unique ~ ho ma petite Ino chérie ~ minoda Kurama hillare . Sérieux t'es le pire dragueur que la terre est jamais connue ! **

(Elle ne m'intéresse pas , soupira mentallement l'enfant de Kushina qui courait dans les arbres . )

**-Ho c'est vrais , fit malicieusement l'être fait de chakra en posant son visage sur ses pattes . Toi tu aime les brune ...**

S'arrêtant enfin de bouger le fils de Minato se gratta le sommet du crâne en laissant un lourd soupir passer entre ses lèvres .

-S'il te plait ne remet pas ça sur le tapis ...

**-Allez pourquoi te compliquer la vie ? tu aime bien le cacher mais comme tous les autres tu as des sentiments , déclara son protecteur . Sauf que tu te retient de les exprimer et pour ça tu as de bonne raison je te l'accorde , sauf que tu ne pourra pas empêcher les autre de ressentir quelque chose pour toi Kitsune . **

-Alors je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ? demanda sincèrement le Namikaze en prenant place sur la branche . Je ne vais pas m'arrêter ...

**-Qui te demande d'arrêter ? grogna le carnivore . Tu t'impose des limites , des lignes à ne pas franchir , tout ça parce que tu as peur . **

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur Kura , dit le saccrifice humain . Je suis juste réaliste ...

Regardant tristement sa main ouverte Naruto sent un étrange pincement envahir son coeur , refermant son poing il le repose contre sa poitrine qui se soulève lentement .

-Je ne peux pas m'attacher aux autres .

**-Mais eux s'attacherons à toi , rappela sagement le Kuybi . L'Uchiwa et l'Haruno sont entrain de découvrir tes bon coté et l'Hatake semble te porter en haute estime grâce au souvenirs de ton père . Est petit à petit les gens finirons par voir que toi car plus tu avancera plus tu serra entourer par des gens qui croit en toi . **

-Si je m'attache aux autres il faudra qu'il sache pour toi , pour ce qui c'est vraiment passée cet nuit ou je suis née , annonça sombrement le blond . La vérité sur moi ...

**-Kitsune , presque tous Konoha sais que je suis scellé en toi . Tous savent que tu es le fils du quatrième . Et bientôt tous le monde saura que tu es un Assassin et que tu combat pour la liberté . Seul ceux ta génération ignore qui tu es réellement , expliqua posément Kurama . **

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à réfléchir a mon avenir Kura , grogna presque l'enfant de la rousse en se relevant . La seule chose qui compte pour l'instant c'est mon combat , le reste je m'en fiche -

**-Tu n'es qu'un menteur , coupa férocement le Renard légendaire . Ecoute moi bien Naruto , tu peux mentir aux autres pour les protéger , mais je t'interdit de me mentir ! **

Sans avoir eu envie le garçon aux pupilles océanique se retrouva à l'intérieur de son esprit en faisant face à celui qui l'avais libéré de sa peur il y'a si longtemps maintenant .

Kurama .

**-Si j'ai voulut venir à toi c'était parce que je voyait en toi l'une des qualité les plus rare sur cet terre maudite ! expliqua directement le rouquin en collant subitement une griffe contre le torse de son hôte qui ne pouvais plus rien dire . La franchise , quel soit pas belle ou bien dur à entendre ta vérité es et à toujours était absolue ! tu n'a jamais mentie pour te protéger ou pour manipuler les autres . C'est ça qui m'a plut chez ce petit garçon qui crier partout qu'un jour il serrai libre de toute cet haine ! **

Reprenant lentement son souffle le Neuvième démons enleva son ongle géant de la poitrine du jeune homme qui le suivait du regard sans rien dire . Doucement ses yeux se plissèrent tandit qu'il se pencha pour que son museau soit en face de Naruto .

**-Naruto je suis pas ta mère , ni ton père , assura t-il tristement alors que son Jinchuriki baissa ses yeux . Je suis là pour toi c'est vrais , mais c'est unniquement parce que je t'apprécie pour ce que tu m'a prouvé par le passée .. **

En silence l'unique Uzumaki s'avança pour ensuite être juste devant l'oeil de son démon intérieur qui le fixer avec un voile de fierté apparente .

**-Je te le dit pas souvent parce que après je me dit que tu va te foutre de ma gueule , rouspéta t-il arrachant un sourire au Namikaze . Mais t'es plutôt attachant pour un humain . Eh puis il faut que tu sache que ce que tu es . Ce n'est pas une malédiction , vois plutôt les chose sous un oeil positif ...**

-Oui mais , gémit faiblement le garçon de nature froide . J'ai une mission à accomplir je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait par mes sentiments ...

**-Sans vouloir casser l'ambiance tristounette , t'es un ados alors tes sentiments vont forcément te distaire un jour ou l'autre , fit joyeusement remarquer le plus puissant des Biju . De plus t'es pas un robot Kitsune , un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu fasse ta vie avec des filles . **

-Tu veux dire une fille non ? dit le blond en penchant la tête sur le coté .

**-Ho eh puis merde ! vous les humains et votre concept de la monogamie ! s'énerva le canidé . Croit moi il vaux mieux avoir plusieur filles autour de soit que de se retrouver avec le même divertissement tous les soir ! **

-A t'ettendre on dirait qu'il faudrai que chaque homme ais son propre Harem , soupira Naruto en s'allongeant sur la tête de son colocataire démoniaque . Enfin il existe bien une loie qui permet à un héritier de clan d'avoir une multitude d'épouse pour garantir la ligné du dit clan .

**-Voilà une loie qui me botte , ricanna le Kuybi avec un sourire féroce . Sa donnerai presque envie de devenir un humain . **

-Toi en humain ? ce serrai intéressant à voir je l'avoue , approuva simplement son hôte en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque . Enfin en tout cas tu ne m'avais pas passer un t-el savon depuis longtemps , la dernière fois tu m'avais bouder à cause des bagues .

Il avais dit cela en faisant cliqueté les anneaux d'argent ornent chacun de ses dix doigts ce qui arracha un soupir d'ennuie au démon-à-neuf-queues .

**-Tu connait mon avis à propo de ces trucs alors ne remet pas ça sur ma fourure s'il te plait , demanda gentiment le Renard de chakra . **

-Très bien , souffla Naruto en s'étallant sur la tête du Neuvième .

Un drôle de silence tomba entre eux l'un ne sachant plus quoi dire à l'autre après cet drôle de dispute qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps entre-eux .

-Hey Kura , fit doucement le Uzumaki .

**-Quoi Kitsune ? bailla le roux **

-Tu , commença t-il avant de soupirer . Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

**-Je croyait que à ton âge on n'avais plus besoin de faire ça , fit remarquer le plus vieux des deux . **

Doucement il sentie sa fourure se faire caresser par la main de son Jinchuriki , bien qu'il avais grandit les mains du jeunes genin était toujours aussi petite aux yeux du Démons rouge .

-S'il te plait Kura , dit-il en se blotissant contre le crâne de Kurama . T'es pas ma mère ni mon père ...alors soit un frère pour moi ...

Ecarquillant ses yeux le Renard démoniaque prit sur lui pour ne pas crier sa gêne d'être traiter ainsi . Mais pour une fois il se contenta de donner un léger coup au gamin avec ses oreilles fièrement dresser . Une fois ceci fait il tira une boule de feu qui alluma le bucher placer à quelque mètres de la cage .

**-Ok Kitsune , souffla Kura en esquissant un sourire avec ses croc . Il était une fois un Renard solitaire et très classe qui rencontra un jour un enfoiré de corbeau , le dit corbeau chercha la bagarre avec le Renard mais malin comme j'était je l'ai battue sans soucie ! sauf que cet enculer me déroba l'un des trésor du Rikudo Senin . Alors de là je me suis lancer à sa poursuite , je te dit pas les enmerde que j'ai eu avec le vieux à l'époque ... **

A mesure que l'histoire s'avancer le Namikaze garder son sourire , il écouter bien sûr , mais en même il ne pus s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son Renard . Se collant encore plus contre la fourure de Kura Naruto sentie bientôt la fatigue l'envahir ainsi qu'un sentiment de bien être qu'il ne ressentait pas souvent .

-Merci Kura ... murmura le blond avec un doux sourire .

ooOoo

-L'examen des Chunin ? répéta en coeur Sasuke et Sakura .

-Oui c'est un examen qui as lieu tous les ans pour offrir une chance aux genin de monter d'un rang et de prouver leur valeur , expliqua rapidement Kakashi les bras croiser . Cet examen est d'habitude organisé plus tard dans l'année mais notre Hokage souhaite voir les progré que vous est tous les autre de votre génération avais fait depuis les deux dernier mois .

-Donc ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'on as accomplie une mission de rang A par erreur ? ironisa doucement le fils de l'éclair jaune .

-Pas vraiment non , assura le Croc-Blanc . Même si les conseil fut très impresionner par vos performance .

Ses élèves ne manquèrent pas de bomber fièrement le torse sauf bien sûr le silencieux du groupe qui se contenta d'un demi-sourire .

-Pour en revenir à ce que je disait , dit-il pour rammener les Genin à la réalité . Cet examen commencera dans deux semaine environs , pour y participé il faut que l'équipe soit au complet et que tous les membres soit d'accord pour y participé .

-En clair on doit se mettre d'accord tous les trois , comprit vite-fait la rose en jettant un oeil au Uzumaki .

-Exactement , approuva le senseï . Sachez aussi que durant la période de préparation ainsi que durant tous le reste de l'examen les mission sont suspendu pour vous .

-Logique il ne faudrait pas partir en mission si tous les Genin sont occuper avec leur entrainement . Souffla le blond en se massant le cuir chevelue sous les yeux surprit de ses coéquipier .

-Euh j'ai pas vraiment comprit là , avoua le Uchiwa en haussant un sourcil .

-C'est simple pourtant , assura Naruto faisant grogner le brun . Imaginons que nous partons en mission malgré notre suspension , on risque forcément de tomber sur d'autre ninja venant d'autre villages , sauf que ce ne serrons pas des novice mais des Jonin parfaitement entrainer qui nous éliminerons si les circonstence l'oblige .

-C'est ça , approuva le blanc . De plus il serrai stupide de mourir aussi jeune et aussi bêtement .

-Je comprend , fit l'Haruno en hôchant la tête . Nous devons nous concentrer sur un seul objectif .

-Sa me semble évident , dit l'enfant de Mikoto . Même si on as tous les trois des point de vue différent je pense pouvoir dire avec certitude que nous avons tous les trois la même idée en tête : Participé à l'examen de sélection des Chunin !

Sakura jetta un regard complice au garçon a la crinière solaire qui approuva d'un signe de tête tout en se décollant de son arbre pour donner une légère tape dans la nuque de l'ébène qui ne s'attendait pas à une t'elle attaque en traitre .

-Hey ! sa va pas la tête !

-Tu devrait nous demander notre avis avant de te prendre pour notre chef par intérim , fit savoir l'unique fils de Hokage . Sakura et moi on as notre mot à dire .

-T'était obliger d'employer la violence ?

-Ca c'est elle qui l'a demander quand , assura t-il en la pointant avec son pouce courber . Elle dit que tu prend souvent la grosse tête

-Même pas vrais ! s'exclama t-il en se pointant devant la jeune fille qui exprimer un sourire ravis . Je n'ai pas la grosse tête !

-Peut-être mais Naruto à raison , répondit-elle en se levant de son rocher . Tu es notre coéquipier certe mais ce n'est pas à toi de décidé pour nous .

-Je penser que pour une fois on aurai pus gagner du temps et dire qu'on était tous d'accord , bouda le cracheur de flammes .

-Ce serrai un peu trop facile tu ne croit ? fit remarquer Sakura en posant ses mains sur ses anches . Mais j'avoue que tu as raison , j'ai autant envie que toi de réussir cet examen pour devenir Chunin .

-Ok donc avec toi et moi sa fait déjà deux il ne manque plus que ...

Tous les regards convergèrent sur le seul même du groupe qui n'avais pas encore fait part de son avis . Celui-ci haussa les épaules en soupirant .

-Si je reffuse je risque de le regretter alors je vais accepter , déclara t-il avec un petit sourire . Sauf que on ne va pas participé .

Tous le monde le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait par-là .

-On va tous les trois devenir des Chunin , affirma t-il sans l'ombre d'un doute dans sa voix .

Ces compagnons d'arme montrèrent leur approbation dans un sourire triomphal pendant que leur maitre de son coté observer ce petit spectacle avec une pensée pour son défunt senseï .

(C'est bien le fils de Maitre-Minato , dit-il mentalement . )

ooOoo

-Comment ça tu ne sais rien sur l'examen ?! s'exclama la Haruno en se plantant devant sa mère .

C'était une soirée des plus compliquer pour Mebuki , d'abord parce que sa propre fille lui crier dessus-sans méchanceté - Mais aussi parce qu'elle n'arrêter pas de penser au jeune Renard .

-Ma chérie ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver , tempéra l'ancienne Ninja . L'examen change chaque année on n'a jamais deux fois la même épreuve sauf en de très rare occasion .

-Bon sang , marmonna t-elle avec une mine abattue . Comment je vais faire alors ? Sasuke et Naruto risque de me voir comme un boulet si je n'assure pas !

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière laissant à son lit le privilège de la rattraper , une fois allonger la jeune kunoïchi baissa un peu ses paupière en regardant la lampe de chevet poser sur sa commode , juste devant celle-ci se trouver un cadre avec une photo de son équipe , Kakashi avais tenue à cet photo pour que tous se souvienne un jour de l'équipe-sept . Se relevant rapidement Sakura observa l'image avec une certaine tendresse visible dans ses yeux , Sasuke avais les bras croiser et sembler fusiller l'apareille du regard , le Hatake lui faisait un grand signe de la victoire avec ses deux main , Naruto lui était immortalisé avec sa tête pencher sur le coté avec des grand yeux ouvert , la seule fille de l'équipe était entre les deux garçon est tirer joyeusement la langue en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'objectif .

Cet photographie ne remonter qu'à quelque heures . Du bout des doigts elle effleura le visage de celui qui faisait battre son coeur , puis un sourire ravis orna ses lèvres quand elle posa les yeux sur le blond . Avant elle avais peur de lui mais aujourd'hui c'était bien fini , quand à l'Uchiwa eh bien elle avais comprise que si elle voulait être dans son coeur elle allait devoir devenir une grande femme Ninja pour que le brun l'accepte à ses cotés .

-Tout ce que je peux faire à présent c'est m'entrainer pour être prêtte , dit-elle doucement en regardant son bandeau frontal poser à coté du cadre .

-C'est le bonne état d'esprit , assura la maman Haruno .

(Oui , cet examen de sélection me permettra de montrer ce que je sais faire ! )

-Chérie tu est là ?

Hizashi avais chercher son épouse dans leur chambre pour terminé leur conversation de la veile , mais comme il ne la trouver pas il s'est mit à ouvrir toute les porte sans frapper , c'est comme ça qu'il découvrit sa fille dans une tenue des plus légère vue que celle-ci avais sur le dos qu'un t-shirt trop grand ainsi qu'une petite culotte noir , rougissant furieusement Sakura ne pensa plus et tira sur la lampe pour la lancer sur son pauvre père qui fut éjecter en arrière par la force du coup .

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'il arrête de jouer les voyeur , fit son épouse avec un regard neutre tout en jettant un oeil fier à fille . A son âge ça devient dangereux pour lui , hihihih !

ooOoo

-T'es sûr de toi ? se méfia Sasuke en prenant en compte le fait qu'il allait sûrement regretter sa décision .

-Absolument maintenant lance toi ! fit Ikari avec une voix trahissant sa joie sans limite .

Il savais bien que c'était peut-être la pire idée de sa vie mais il n'avais pas vraiment le choix , ses parent avais reffuser de lui dévoilé la moindre information sur ce fameux examen , bien que son père eu besoin d'utilisé la force pour retenir sa mère qui avais tenter de lui donner des indication . Son deuxième choix logique était bien sûr son grand frère qui malheureusement avais lui aussi rétorquer que aujourd'hui il était en âge de se préparer tout seul pour les épreuves pour devenir un véritable Ninja .

Puis il lui rester aussi le choix le plus sogronue qui avais germer dans son esprit . Le choix de la folie sadique qui portait le doux nom d'Ikari Uchiwa l'une des plus grande femme guerrière que Konoha est connue . Le plus surprenant dans l'histoire était que la jumelle d'Itachi avais accepter de le préparer à certaines épreuves , déjà qu'elle dise oui lui sembler louche , son petit sourire au coin lui indiquer clairement qu'il ferrait mieux de courir pour ne pas pactisé avec ce diable féminin !

Devant lui se trouver l'une des plus étrange décoction qu'il es vue dans sa vue , à première vue sa ressembler a une soupe à la tomate , sauf que ses étrange nuance d'orange le mettait en garde contre ce potage préparer par la diablesse qui lui servais de grand soeur .

-Donc c'est ça l'épreuve ? boire ce truc ? demanda avec méfiance le cadet de la famille .

-C'est pour vérifier si tes papilles peuvent détecté le goût du poison , répondit-elle en regardant ses ongles peint en violet . Bien sûr je ne vais pas t'empoisonné poussin !

(Comme-ci t'en était pas capable , gromella t-il mentallement . )

-J'ai ajouter un ingrédient secret , indiqua t-elle en pointant la soupe de l'étrange du doigt . Si tu arrive à deviner ce que sais tu serra en bonne condition pour réussir l'épreuve .

Vue qu'elle avais l'air sérieuse Sasuke se disait qu'il pouvait au moins essayer , alors qu'il posa ses mains sur le bol un sourire diabolique orna les lèvres de la Uchiwa , une fois qu'il eu bus la première gorger sous l'oeil jubilatoire de Ikari le Uchiwa ouvrit en grand les yeux en se léchant la lèvre supérieur .

-Hum c'est plutôt bon , fit-il visiblement surprit .

-Quoi ?! attend donne moi ça !

Prenant le potage avec une mine contrarier l'ainé avala une bonne gorger pour voir si son petit frère n'était pas un monstre , elle avais vider les plaquard pour mettre les chose les plus forte qui lui avais passer par la tête .

Piment , poivre , origan , de la sauce en provenance de Iwa qui avais la réputation d'avoir les plat les plus épicer de tout le continent .

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se tenant la gorge avec ses deux mains , son visage devint aussi rouge que son Sharigan , on ouvrant la bouche elle cracha une langue de feu tout hurlant de douleur pendant que petit frère riait à gorge déployer en se tenant les côtes .

-Je savais bien que tu te foutter de ma gueule ! s'exclama t-il avec un sourire victorieux qu'il perdit bien vite en voyant l'étrange aura sombre entourer sa soeur . Heu Ikari-chan ?

Se retournant d'un seul coup elle lui adressa un regard noir tout en exécutant une série de signe qui mit en panique le petit Uchiwa qui ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre la fuite .

**-Katon : Souffle du Dragon !**

Le couloir de flammes passa au travers de la même fenêtre que Sasuke avais briser pour prendre la clef-des-champ , il se mit à courir a travers le quartier des Uchiwa alors que sa grand soeur sadique lui balancer des boules de feu .

-Espèce de sale morveux ! je vais te carbonisé ! te cramer le slip et te le faire bouffer !

-Au-secours ! hurla le petit frère au Sharigan .

ooOoo

Sur les toit de Konoha

**-Ho sale nuit ! sous un ciel de connerie ! quel est moche la fille au grand front ! **

(Pour commencer la fin de rimer pas du tout , corrigea de suite l'hôte du démon chanteur . Mais en plus tu chante complétement faux ! )

**-De toute façon les artiste sont des incomprit , soupira tristement le Renard en se roulant en boule . Les démon eux aussi son incomprit ... putain je suis un paria pure et dure !**

(C'est ça , ironisa gentiment le blond . Bonne nuit Kura .)

**-Bonne nuit Kitsune , bailla doucement le légendaire démons-à-queues . **

Naruto se releva enfin en jettant un rapide coup d'oeil à la lune qui éclairer son dos , ensuite il se laissa tomber dans le vide , il prit appuie contre l'immeuble derrière lui pour s'éjecter vers celui-d'en face , faisant une roulade pour se remettre sur pied il courrut en passant agillement au-dessus des obstacle qui se dresser devant lui . Il sauta une fois de plus dans le vide en exécutant un salto avant , il passa devant un pot de fleur mise en extérieur , de là il attrapa rapidement l'une des plante aux pétales bleu nuit . Une fois ceci fait il se atterris souplement sur la terre ferme en repartant de plus belle dans une course a travers les ruel sombre de la feuille endormit . Une fois son objectif en vue il ralentit subitement le rythme de ses pas pour être plus silencieux , rasant les murs en ne faisant plus aucun bruit il fit un bond pour attraper le sommet du muret pour passer par-dessus la tête du garde d'entrée . Se posant comme une plume sur le toit en tuile le Uzumaki s'accroupit en reniflant l'air ambiant , un sourire déforma ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissa tomber en avant , il retint sa chute avec l'aide de ses pieds qui avais trouver un point d'encrage , une fois la tête en bas il fit signe à son interlocuteur d'ailleurs bien surprit par sa venue de se taire en posant un doigt contre sa bouche . Il ne prononça aucun mot il coinça simplement la fleur fraichement cueillie dans ses cheveux , puis d'un geste rapide il attrapa la nuque de la jeune fille l'attirant verds lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise et de la gêne qui s'empara d'elle . Une fois le baisé rompu Naruto toucha une de ses mèches de cheveux qui passa du jeune doré au noir aux reflet bleuté .

-N'oublie pas .

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il s'éclipsa sous les yeux curieux de la jeune fille qui le chercha du regard pendant un certains temps avant de renoncer en lâchant un petit soupir . Sa main passa dans ses cheveux pour venir regarder la fleurs qu'il venait de lui offrir avec son baisé surprise . Un tendre sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage qui regarda rêveuse la lune éclairer une silhouette courant sur les toit de Konoha .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore à la fenêtre ? bailla une voix derrière elle . Il est tard grand soeur !

-Je sais pardonne moi de t'avoir réveiller , s'excusa rapidement la brune en refermant la fenêtre . Recouche toi Hinabi .

ooOoo

Deux-semaines plus tard

Devant eux se dresser leur prochain défis , l'équipe-sept était au grand complet pour une fois . Faisant face au batiment qui bientôt serrai le théâtre de la première épreuve pour devenir Chunin Sakura ressera son bandeau autour de son bicep gauche en ayant des yeux brûlant de détermination . Sasuke lui balança lentement son bras gauche recouvert de bandages jusqu'aux bout des ongles , ses yeux eux exprimer une joie sans égale à l'idée de montrer la puissance de son clan . Naruto lui se contenta de terminé de manger son croissant en toisant paresseusement le batiment .

-Hey on est sérieux nous ! fit soudainement savoir la rose en se plantant devant lui .

-Moi je suis affamé , répondit-il avec sa voix froide .

-Sa y est c'est repartie , soupira simplement le brun .

-Oui mais là c'est un moment important alors fait un effort et ais un air déterminé !

-Je peux finir mon croissant s'il te plait ? souffla le blond en tournant la tête sur le coté . De toute façon je vous l'ai dit ...

Terminant de manger la vienoserie le Namikaze regarda dans la même directions que ses coéquipier en esquissant un sourire féroce .

-On va devenir des Chunin !

ooOoo

~Kiri~ Pays de la brume sanglante ~

-Ecouter je sais rien je vous le jure alors par pitié épargner moi !

Les larmes aux yeux , rampant parterre comme un immonde vers-de-terre . Il n'avait donc aucune fierté ?

-Dit simplement ce que tu sais est on te laissera partir , promit une voix morne venant de l'ombre .

-Mais je vous dit la vérité ! personne ne sais rien sur lui ici on vous le promet !

-Attend une seconde , fit soudainement une voix amusé . De lui ? donc tu sais de qui en parle enfaite ? ho le vilain menteur .

Se rendant compte de sa bourde le malfrat se met à paniquer en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens .

Attendez non ! c'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire !

-Je vais m'en occuper , affirma la voix glacial .

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la forme draper dans un long manteau blanc ne revienne vers sa camarade habiller de la même façons .

-Il n'a pas tenue le choc , informa t-il à l'intention d'une troisième forme blanche .

-Quel destination ? trancha t-elle d'une voix ferme .

-Konoha .

Après un moment durant le quel l'ambiance fut très tendu celui qui sembler être le chef se releva en commençant a marcher sans se retourner alors que ses camarade le suivèrent sans discuter .

-Attend nous encore un peu on arrive... , assura t-il alors qu'il laissa derrière lui une trainer de glace .

Naruto Uzumaki !


	11. Chapitre 11

**-Les terres lointaines du monde oublié sont considèré comme inexistante ici . Pourtant il y'a d'autre terre et d'autre espèces , est elles sont bien différente de nous ...**

Deux grand yeux océan fixèrent l'image du grand Renard roux qui se tenait assis devant lui , ses yeux bleu le dévisagèrent avec une curiosité sans limite , pourtant on pouvait déjà voir une trace de maturité dans son regard qui détailla chaque traie du canidé qui soupira en enroulant une de ses queues autour de la taille du petit garçon qui se laissa faire en ne disant toujours rien . Une fois mit a sa hauteur Kurama souffla sur la figure de l'Uzumaki qui ferma automatiquement les yeux en riant tout doucement en ayant les mains appuyer contre son museau , le démon grogna un peu agacer de ne pas être capable d'impresionner son hôte qui venait d'avoir six-ans .

-Kura , commença Naruto pour attirer son attention . Tu m'apprend une technique ? ou alors tu veux bien me raconter une des aventure de maman et papa ?

**-Sa te tuerai de faire semblant ? je suis un carnivore tu sais , je pourrai te bouffer d'une seule boucher ! **

**~O~**

Le sourire de Naruto dura longtemps , enfaite il n'avais pas arrêter de sourire depuis le début de la première épreuve qui de son point de vue n'était rien de plus qu'une simulation plongeant les Genin dans une mission de récolte d'information . En entrant dans le bâtiment il était tomber sur un ancien gymnase remplit de candidat venue pour le titre de Chunin . A partir de là c'est Ibiki qui les avais prit en charge en leur expliquant la première partie de l'épreuve .

Chaque équipe recevez un numéro allant de un-à-dix , une fois que le chiffre était connue il fallait récolter le reste des numéro restant mais ce qui compliquer l'affaire c'était qu'il fallait le voler aux autre concurent sans se faire prendre par les examinateur assis en hauteur qui espioner le moindre de leur fait et geste . Ainsi il fallait récolter les morceaux de papier sans perdre les siens et surtout sans se faire repéré .

Pour le fils de Minato cet épreuve était un parfait exemple de ce que devais vivre les espions qui passer le plus claire de leur temps hors du village . Loin de tous entourer par des ennemie qui guetter chacun de leur mouvements attendant simplement qu'ils fasse une erreur pour le dénoncer et le tuer sur le champ .

Ajouter à cela que tous les sujet ou presque agissait en groupe se disant que tout serrais plus simple en équipe , même Sasuke avais penser comme-ça au début mais comme toujours le Jinchuriki donner sa vision des chose en expliquant calmement que au contraire agir en solitaire augmenter leur chance de réussite face à ceux qui ne se méfier pas d'un seul individue . Mais rester a savoir qui allait garder le numéro de l'équipe , cela tomba sous le sens pour l'équipe-sept .

Sakura était la parfaite gardienne pour ce bout de papier , pour d'autre c'était Naruto le candidat idéal pour ce poste mais c'est justement sur ça qu'il jouer . L'agneau devait jouer le rôle du loup .

De son coté Sasuke avait trouver un moyens pour deviner qui porter le numéro qui leur manquer , en activant ses Sharingan il pouvait étudier les mouvements de ses ennemies qui indiquer sans le savoir la direction à suivre au jeune Uchiwa , étudier chacun de leur fait et geste était une partie de plaisir pour lui , avec son don naturel il trouva trois porteur de numéro , il espérer secrêtement qu'ils avais avec eux les chiffre manquant à son équipe .

Pour la fille de l'équipe sept les chose s'annoncer plus compliquer qu'elle ne l'aurai penser , ses aptitude se tourner principalement sur le combat et la connaisance , elle n'avait jamais encore apprit à voler , et rien ne pouvait l'aider a accomplir cet exercice , pourtant son camarade aux cheveux d'or lui avais donner une mission , protéger a tout prix leur butin . Mais au fond d'elle même la rose voulait participé et aider son équipe a gagner pourtant son instinct lui disait d'écouté Naruto et de lui faire confiance .

**-J'te jure des fois j'ai envie de faire sauter le village en entier , juste histoire que ce soit moins ennuyeux , sopira le Renard enfermer . **

(Rappel moi de t'éloigner de tout objet explosif )

**-Tu sais je connait personne qui s'amuserai a rappeller des chose qui ne leur convient pas , tien par exemple tu tien une bombe dans les mains est tu doit me laisser le controle , tu me voie te dire 'Ho mais rappel toi j'ai pas le droit ' sérieux c'est un concept tordu . **

(On en discutera plus tard Kura , contra le blond en agitant ses doigts . Pour l'instant on doit passer cet épreuve avant que-)

Elle venait de se faire sentir , cet pulsion meurtrière que Naruto reconaitrai entre milles . Tournant la tête en arrière l'héritié des tourbillons posa ses prunelles océan sur le garçon qui laisser délibérément ses instinct de tueur en activité pour que les faibles s'écarte sur son chemin . C'était un rouquin portant une immense gourde sur son dos . Ses yeux sans pupilles ne dégager que fureur et colère envers tous qui oserai croiser son regard qui se retrouva dans celui de l'autre Jinchuriki .

En une fraction de seconde tous s'arrêta . Le temps . Leur coeur . Leur pensées .

Tout cela devint superflue quand les hôtes réaliserent l'importance qu'avais ce contacte visuel , d'un clignement de l'oeil l'Uzumaki laissa son esprit pénétré celui du ninja de Suna qui le laissa faire juste pour voir ce que voulait le Kuybi .

OooO

Le désert .

C'était si prévisible que Naruto en était presque amusé , du sable pourpre parcourant ce monde plonger dans la nuit , la lune n'était en faite que l'oeil de Shukaku le démon a une seul queue .

Debout sur un plateau de roche doré le Namikaze se retourna vers le roux qui l'examiner en silence les bras croisé sur son torse . Le blond nota que même dans son esprit tout deux rester les même physiquement indiquant que le garçon du sable était peu regardant sur son apparence ou même la sienne .

-Qui es tu ? demanda sombrement le rouquin . Que veux tu ?

-Je m'appel Naruto , répondit-il en posant une main sur son ventre . Et je suis comme toi .

-Comme moi ? se surprit a répété l'enfant du désert .

-Je suis l'hôte du neuf-queues , informa-t-il fièrement alors que son interlocuteur leva un sourcil .

-C'est donc toi le Jinchuriki de Kyubi , comprit-il avant que le blond ne se tende .

-Kurama ! corrigea t-il sous l'oeil surprit de son vis-à-vis . Kyubi n'est qu'une invention , Kurama est son vrais nom .

-Les démons-a-queue on aussi des nom propre à eux même ? dit-il en se grattant le menton .

-Bien sûr , confirma le jeune homme en jettant un oeil autour de lui . N'est-ce pas ? Shukaku .

La mer pourpre gronda sous ses pieds avant que celle-ci ne s'agite violement déclanchant une vague de sable qui envoya l'hôte du neuvième valser dans les airs , observant silencieusement le sable rouge se mouvoir pour former le corps du dernier née démoniaque Naruto atteris souplement sur un rochet plat , a genou il redressa lentement la tête en ayant la surprise de voir que le Tanuki de Suna était enfin là , agitant son unique queue dans son dos , ses yeux en forme d'étoile mauve toisèrent curieusement le jeune homme qui remarqua que l'aura meurtrière du démon était plus forte que celle de son hôte qui sembler presque déconcerté de voir la source de ses insomnie faire face a l'autre Jinchuriki .

**-Qui t'as révéler mon nom ? demanda sombrement l'ichibi d'une voix grave **

**-C'est moi , prononça Kurama en prenant le contrôle du corps de Naruto . **

L'apparence général du blond n'avait pas vraiment changer , sauf ces yeux qui était passée du bleu océanique au rouge écarlate avec en prime une pupille fendu indiquant clairement que c'était le renard qui parler .

**-Alors tronche de plage tu joue les brute avec les gosses ? provoqua immédiatement le roux qui ricanna tout seul . **

**-Ne commence pas ! gronda de-suite le démon . Ca fait des siècles que je te connait , mais jamais je n'ai supporter ton humour de merde ! **

**-Humour de merde !? c'est la meilleur c'est le plus nul de tous dans le domaine qui me fait la leçon ! déclara le démon renard avec hargne . Sérieux t'a même pas était fichu de faire rire Manatabi ! **

**-Ca ne veux strictement rien dire ! se révolta le Tanuki . **

**-Tu déconne j'espère !? c'était la seule a rire aux blagues du premier Hokage et on sait tous que c'était des blagues a chier ! **

**-T'en as pas marre de ne rien prendre au sérieux ? sérieusement tu es le plus vieux d'entre nous et tu es pourtant celui qui fait le plus de dégât ! **

**-Dit celui qui as recouvert tout un pays avec son sable juste parce qu'il pouvait pas se retenir de pissé , se moqua le Kuybi en affichant un air neutre . **

Un clignement d'yeux plus tard est c'était de nouveaux le Uzumaki qui faisait face au légendaire Shukaku qui lentement reprit son calme après les retrouvaille avec son Roi démoniaque . Naruto lâcha un soupir d'ennuie tout en se grattant le crâne pour essayer de calmer son colocataire qui essayer de reprendre le contrôle pour dire les quatre vérité du Ichibi qui sonder silencieusement le fils de Kage . Il ne remarqua pas que son hôte c'était rapprocher pour observer ce garçon qui oser provoquer son démon sans avoir peur pour sa propre vie .

-Je te prie d'accepter mes excuse pour ce petit désagrément , fit lentement le blond en regardant le dernier née des démons .

**-C'est toi qui le supporte c'était plutôt a moi d'être désoler , ricanna méchament le une queue avant de reprendre tout son sérieux . Que me veux tu ? **

-A toi ? rien du tout rassure toi , assura le Namikaze en faisant couler un regard sur Gaara . Je voulait juste parler avec lui .

**-Tu aurai pus le faire dans le monde réel , rétorqua le démon du sable . **

-Vue la situation je pense que c'est mieux d'être ici , informa t-il en s'approchant de l'autre sacrifice humain qui ne sourcilla pas quand la main du survivant des tourbilons se posa sur son épaule . Je veux te parler a toi .

-Sais tu ce que je suis ? qui je suis ? demanda t-il en laissant ses pulsion meurtrière s'exprimer librement . Tu es peut-être un Jinchuriki mais toi et moi sommes totalement différent !

Naruto ne répondit pas , il se contenta de fixer sans sourciller son interlocuteur qui repoussa sa main d'un geste sec qui ne fit pas trembler l'Assassin , au contaire il esquissa un sourire qui fut bien plus intéressant quand son oeil gauche devint rouge signe que son esprit entré en résonance avec celui de Kurama .

-Je te prouverai le contaire , commença l'humain avant que le démon ne finisse par dire . **Si tu arrive en final ! **

Brusquement un vent violent tourna autour de lui avant de l'emporter dans une grande bourasque d'air qui décoiffa l'enfant de Suna qui afficher un air de grande incompréhension sur son visage marquer par l'ennuie de vivre .

Ce Jinchuriki était vraiment unique en son genre .

oOo

**-J'adore les réunion de famile ! s'exclama joyeusement le neuvième . **

(Je m'attendait a pire , souffla mentalement Naruto en dérobant un numéro cinq sans rien laisser parraitre . Dit moi A part son affinité avec le sable il n'y a rien d'autre a savoir a propos de Sukaku ? )

**-Il es fou mais alors complétement , ensuite il as un gros complèxe d'infériorité , est parfois il devient incontrôlable si jamais on le réveil , expliqua simplement le poilue . **

(Autre chose ? , espéra l'enfant de Kushina )

**-Il as des affinité plutôt prévisible vue son élément principal , continua t-il plus sérieusement . Je l'ai souvent vue déclencher des tornade plus grande que le Mont-Hokage . Eh puis il y'a la fois ou il as ouvert un continent en deux d'un seul coup de patte . **

(Mine de rien il es plutôt fort , mais il doit avoir quelque faiblesse comme l'eau et la foudre . )

**-Je me souvient que l'un des premier homme ayant maitrisé le Raïton l'avais défié en combat singulier , il as réussie a lui tenir tête pendant trois mois sans s'arrêter avant de mourir après s'être prit une bombe Bijju . **

(Très impressionant , dit Naruto d'un ton admiratif . Mais bon je n'ai malheureusement pas ce genre d'atout de mon coté ...)

**-Tu as un atout de taille , assura le renard géant avec un sourire carnassier . Et là je parle de moi ! **

(La modestie et toi sa fait deux on dirait , souffla platement le manipulateur de chakra . )

**-Dit tout de suite que je suis qu'un frimeur ! quand je pense a toute les fois où je t'ai protéger pendant ton sommeil ! **

( Kura tu es un frimeur , assura l'hôte du neuf-queue . Mais ça c'est seulement parce que tu es un peu plus fort que les autre démons )

**-Un peu plus fort ?! je pourrai détruire ce village de faux-cul juste avec une seule de mes queue ! je fracasse des montagne d'un simple éternument ! je fend des océan en quatre ! je suis l'être le plus puissant que cette putain de planète et connue ! **

(Excuse moi j'avais la tête ailleurs , prononça innocement le Jinchuriki en cachant dicrétement le numéro qu'il venait de dérober . Tu disait ? )

**-Comment faire pour atteindre cet enfant ?! se lamenta le renard géant . **

ooOoo

Ibiki Morino . Un homme d'experience qui as un lourd passif derrière lui , chose confirmer par son crâne parcourue de grande cicatrice et trace de brûlure qui laisse planer une atmosphère déplaisante pour Naruto , cet homme avais commencer a parler des risque dans la récolte d'information .

-Maintenant que le temps est écouler vous devez maintenant réponde a une seule question , dit-il de manière sérieuse . Avez-vous récupérée tous les numéros ?

A cette questions plusieurs participant ce crispèrent sous l'oeil critique du chauve , quelque murmures se firent entendre alors que Sasuke se repprocher de Sakura qui demeurer immobile fixant intenssément le dos de son camarade blond . Cette question concerner tous les membre d'une seule équipes , pourtant un seul étaient interroger , celui choisie par l'examinateur répondit naturellement avec aplomb a la question .

-Nous avons tous les numéros !

Sa réponse fut accueillie de manière glacial par le Jonin qui lui montra directement la sortie a lui est son équipe trainer par la peau du cou . Une fois l'équipe de Suna éliminé le reponsable de l'examen se tourna vers le reste des participants qui commencer a suer a grosse goutes quand enfin il comprirent que la récolte d'information n'était qu'une première étape .

-Les Chunin on le droit de prendre deux élèves pour les former au Ninjustu , explique posément l'examinateur . De ce fait il sont reponsable des mission a venir ainsi que des grave décision a prendre en n'importe quel situation , pensez vous vraiment que l'ont confirai ce genre de grade a quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas mentir ?

Incroyable mais vrais , ce type étaient un maitre dans l'art de la torture mental , il met les jeunes genins au défis avec un test de confiance qui obliges la plupart a cogiter sérieusement tout ayant le coeur qui bat la chamade , beaucoups furent interroger mais très peu purent fournir une réponse qui convienne a l'examinateur , tous le monde douter en ce moment de passer cet première épreuve de l'examen de sélection des Chunin .

Et puis quelqu'un s'avança devant tous le reste des équipe , les mains profondément enfoncé dans les poches de sa veste blanche , derrière lui se trouver ses coéquipié qui ne pouvait que fixer son dos recouvert par sa crinière doré .

-Vous pensez vraiment me faire doutéé de mes camarades ? demanda le blond avec une voix assuré . Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si vous voulez que j'arrête de croire en ceux avec qui je fait équipe .

Sakura et Sasuke se lancerèrent un regard entendu , puis il se mirent a la hauteur de Naruto le soutenant dans sa décision de faire face au ninja défiguré qui les toisé silencieusement tout en remarquant que tous les Shinobis restent se mirent a rejoindre le Uzumaki en s'avançant eux aussi pour défié du regard le chef de la cellule secrête de Konoha qui ne pouvait qu'admirer la capacité du blond qui en quelque mots venait de convaincre des genin issue de différent pays de le rejoindre lui un inconnue qui en temps normal était un ennemie pour eux . Inspirant profondément le Morino plongea son regard dans les prunelle océanique de son plus proche interlocuteur qui ne broncha pas . S'en suivie alors d'un long speech sur comment on devait mettre sa vie en jeu pour récolter des information , tous purent voir au crâne parcourue de trace de brûlure que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air mais bien une preuve de la détermination que ce devait de possédé un Shinobis confirmé . Juste après ça tous le monde s'accorda un moment remplit d'un doux sentiment de soulagement qui fut grandement apprécié surtout après cette ambiance tendu est stressante pour de jeunes genin sortant à peine de l'enfance . Puis tout ceci prit fin quand le plafond au-dessus de leur tête s'écroula subitement , une large banière avec écrit FELICITATION ! fut dresser alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux violet venait d'apparaitre avec un long sourire de trois-kilomètre .

-Je Suis Anko Mitarashi ! et je serai votre incroyable ! génialisime ! super-méga-giga-ultra sexy ! examinatrice ! s'écria t-elle en brandissant un éventaille avec les mots "torture absolue " écrit en rouge .


	12. Chapitre 12

L'entré en fanfare de la Jonin aux cheveux violet avais désorienté plus d'un Genin , Ibiki lui même avais l'air surprit du comportement de sa collègue qui observer la salle en fronçant les sourcils , puis sans crier gare elle donna un coup sur la tête du Morino avec l'aide de son éventail .

-Tu te ramollie ! y'en as beaucoup trop cette année ! dit-elle en grognant mille-et-une insulte .

-Il se trouve que nous avons de très bon élément cette année , rétorque t-il en scrutant un jeune Shinobis en particulier .

Elle se renfrogna en plissant ses yeux qui suivèrent la direction du Jonin marqué par des interrogatoire inhumain , puis ses billes sombre tombèrent sur une crinière aussi brillante que le soleil , d'abord surprise elle fut complétement subjugué par les iris océanique qui croisèrent ses pupilles sombre . Son corps fut ébranlé par des frisons de plaisir , Anko était quelqu'un de spécial , ancienne apprentie du Sanin traitre la jeune femme avais dût tout au long de sa chienne de vie supporter le regard des autre habitant de ce village remplit de faux-cul !

Mais en cet instant ça n'avais d'importance car elle voyais quelque chose qui l'attirer depuis toujours , est-ce que ça venait de son enfoiré de maitre ? qui-sait ?

Ce garçon avais ça en lui .

-Une force sauvage ...murmura t-elle derrière son éventaille qui cacha la vue sur ses lèvres maintenant lécher avec une pointe de sensualité . Yata !

Sans trop en savoir la raison Naruto sentie qu'il était maintenant en danger de mort imminente , chose confirmé par son renard intérieur qui lui avais recommander d'être extrêmement prudent à partir de maintenant .

ooOoo

Depuis quelque heures tous les Genin voulant passer au rang supérieur suivez l'examinatrice de Konoha au pas , si quelqu'un faisait un peu plus attention a son environnement il aurai très bien pus remarquer les nombreux coups d'oeil lancer dans la direction de l'équipe-sept qui que bien habitué a être dévisager de la sorte a cause du paria de la feuille ne pouvais pas ignorer le fait que c'était le blond le plus regarder . La violette essayer vraiment d'être discréte pendant qu'elle épié l'Uzumaki , mais c'était plus fort que elle !

Ce garçon avais toute son attention , c'était purement a cause de son physique pas banal mais aussi a cause de son aura que la Jonin se plaisait a appeler **"Force Sauvage"** son maitre possédé lui aussi ce genre de force , sauf que pour lui on devrait la qualifié de 'Force Sournoise " a cette pensée l'amatrice de Dango se mit a ricanner dans sa manche sous les yeux médusé de la plupart des jeunes Ninjas .

Plus en retrait l'équipe sept suivait au même rythme que les autres , bien qu'un certains héritié de Uzu traine les pieds les bras balancer a chacun de ses pas , sa tête légèrement plier en arrière ainsi que ses yeux fermer ne laisser plus aucun doute sur son état .

Il dormais litérralement debout !

Sasuke marcher a ses cotés avec une mine curieuse alors qu'il étudier la démarche de son camarade aux cheveux d'or tout en se demandant comment quelqu'un de normalement constituer pouvait s'endormir pendant un examen ! Parfois il se demander si Naruto n'était pas un être venant d'une autre planète , en voyant Rock Lee il avais la certitude que les petit homme vert serrons un jour les maitre du monde .

Sakura elle était assez partager car elle savais en autre pourquoi son coéquipier était aussi fatiguer , pendant quelque jours il l'avais entrainer a manier son élément principal , le Doton était assez polyvalent en lui même vue qu'on ne manquer presque jamais de terre d'après l'Uzumaki , enfaite il l'avait entrainer en lui expliquant bien que la terre soit un élément puissant et destructeur elle était aussi fluide que l'eau une fois réduit a l'état de boue sauf que pour atteindre ce stade il fallait savoir mélanger de la terre et de l'eau de par cette information on pourrai penser qu'il fallait une affinité avec le Suiton sauf que l'Haruno avais apprit de par l'hôte du démon renard que les plus grand maitre du Doton pouvait manier la terre comme bon leur semble faisant d'elle un élément aussi évolutif que l'eau qui pouvait devenir de la glace avec un peu de Fûton .

C'est donc sous sa supervision que la rose avais commencer a travailler son élément , d'abord en créant de petit cailloux rien qu'à partir de son chakra , puis ensuite en commandant a ces même cailloux de lévité sur place exercice qu'elle avait eu du mal a croire possible a moins de maitrisé la gravité chose que personne ne c'était rendu capable de faire malgré toute les combinaison possible entre les éléments .

Son autre sentiment en plus d'être coupable était de l'admiration car Sakura ne pouvait qu'admirer la volonté du blond a vouloir aider ses camarades alors qu'au début ils l'avais royalement ignorer !

Une fois arrivé devant le lieux de leur prochaine épreuve , beaucoup haussèrent un sourcil en voyant l'immense forêt se dressant devant eux , puis un long frisson courra sur leur échine en voyant les nombreux paneaux que Anko tenter de cacher en se mettant devant .

**DANGER .**

**MORT ASSURER .**

**ZONE SUICIDE .**

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là je vais maintenant vous expliquez la seconde partie de cette examen de sélection des Chunin ! déclara la violette avec un sérieux presque inquiétant . La forêt que vous voyez est un terrain d'entrainement pour les Jonin de Konoha , on l'appel le terrain d'entrainement quarante-quatre ou aussi ...Forêt de la mort , hi hi hi hi hi !

Son air sérieux s'envola rapidement laissant place a un sourire tellement sadique et joyeux que beaucoups de jeune homme se mirent a trembler sur place .

-Elle est remplit d'animeaux très dangereux , la plupart son carnivore et n'hésiterons pas a vous dévorer , continua t-elle en prenant deux rouleaux que lui tendait un Chunin . Maintenant que ceci et dit je vais vous expliquer le but de l'épreuve : nous allons remettre a chacune des équipe présente des rouleaux comme-ceux que je tien , vous aurais soit un du Ciel soit un de la Terre , ensuite vous devrais récuppéré le rouleaux manquant tout en survivant dans cet environnement hostile , une fois cette mission accomplie vous n'aurai plus qu'à rejoindre la tour se trouver au nord de la forêt . Ho j'oublier vous devrais remplir ce formulaire avant de commencer l'épreuve .

-Pourquoi faire ? osa demander une blonde de Suna

-Eh bien c'est en cas d'accident mortel , répondit la Jonin en riant . C'est décharge qui atteste que vos parent ou dirigeant ne pourrons pas porter plainte si jamais vous mourrais dans d'attroce souffrance !

Presque tous le monde avais blanchie a part quelque ninja ayant un mental de fer , comme Gaara Subaku le Jinchuriki de Ichibi , les autres avais manquer de se faire dessus au plus grand bonheur de la Mitarashi qui pourtant retint de jurer en voyant le blond qu'elle convo- euh surveiller ! entrain de dormir debout , tout en esquissant un sourire sadique propre a elle même elle attrapa un kunai qu'elle lança dans la tête du Uzumaki .

(Sa lui apprendra a m'ignorer ! )

L'arme siffla l'air alertant Sasuke qui resta pourtant figer en voyant le kunai passer juste a coté de sa tête avant d'allez se planter dans ...

Les dents ?

Tous ceux qui avais suivie la course du projectil mortel sentie leur mâchoire tomber en voyant que le kunai avais était rattraper au vol par celui qui sembler dormir debout , mais le pire c'est qu'il sembler se réveiler qu'après avoir attraper l'objet de fer .

Les prunelle océanique de Naruto s'ouvrirent alors que le manche du kunai était toujours coincer entre ses gensive , baissant son regard sur ce qui l'avais réveiler le blond fit tomber l'arme grise dans sa main tout en fixant son t-shirt , puis a la surprise général il trancha le vêtement blanc laissant une vue parfaite sur son torse déjà bien formé pour son âge .

-Sakura tien moi ça , demanda t-il en jettant sa veste d'Assassin dans les bras de la rose .

-Hein mais ! fit-elle perdu en rattrapant le bien du Namikaze . Pourquoi tu -

Sa phrase mourrut dans sa gorge alors que son visage devenait rouge a mesure que Naruto se déshabiller sous ses yeux de jeune fille innocente qu'elle couvrit avec la veste blanche quand il fut en calleçon , toutes les jeune Kunoïchi présente devirent aussi rouge que Sakura en voyant le corps du blond a découvert , Anko elle baver légèrement avant de se repprendre rapidement quand l'Uzumaki appuya sur son flant gauche qui explosa au contacte , un nuage de fumer blanche l'entourant l'Assassin de la feuille étira son bras droit hors du champ brumeux qui fut comme souffler par son geste , Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant la nouvelle tenue du blond qui contraster un peu avec son style habituel . Il n'avait qu'une veste sans manche de couleur orange complétement ouverte sur son torse halé , il remarqua une capuche aux bordure rouge sanglante cacher derrière sa tignasse doré , pour finir il n'avait qu'un short noir lui arrivant aux genoux .

Touchant le vêtement qu'il avais porter durant un long moment celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumer qui une fois évaporé laissa voir le visage rouge tomate de la seule fille de l'équipe sept .

-Espèce de pervers ! cria t-elle en essayant de frapper Naruto qui bien sûr n'accepta pas cette accusation ainsi que ce poing .

-Je devait me changer , il faisait vraiment trop chaud , rétorqua t-il platement en s'étirant . Je me sent beaucoup mieux .

**-Chasse le renard il revient ** **plus rusé , dit sérieusement le destructeur de la feuille . **

(Tu travail sur un dicton ? se surprit a dire l'Uzumaki )

**-C'était soit ça soit devenir fou a force de rien faire , soupira le roux . **

(Parfois j'ai envie de te plaindre , s'amusa son hôte )

**-Parfois j'ai envie d'une renarde en chaleur , fit naturellement savoir le démon en baillant **

(Je vais faire comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu )

**-Un jour tu te sentira mal a l'aise en regardant une fille et ce jour là tu me suppliera de d'apprendre le secret le plus honteux de toute l'histoire de l'humanité ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

Plus le temps passer plus le fils de Kage se demandait si ce lien mental était utile .

ooOoo

Sakura c'était plutôt bien remis de la crise nudiste du garçon aux alure sauvage renforcer par ses nouveaux vêtements , ce qui la déconcerté part contre c'était l'état de l'élue de son coeur qui sembler être prit dans une panique incontrolable quand ses iris sombre tombèrent sur la silhouette élancer de la Jonin les escortant jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt de la mort . La rose la trouver magnifique bien qu'étrangement intimidante , son bon sens lui hurler d'allez le plus loin possible de la brune qui fredonner pensivement en jettant des petit regard plissé vers un Sasuke qui marcher comme un robot espérant ne pas s'attirer les foudre de sa grande soeur Ikari Uchiwa qui était charger de les conduire a l'entrée numéro-dix-neuf , ce que le petit frère de la brune ignorer était que celle-ci n'avais pour une fois aucune intention malvaillante envers lui .

Toute son énergie négative se diriger vers le membre du groupe qui garder son calme comme a son habitude , c'était de la haine qu'elle voué au Uzumaki depuis cette fameuse nuit du dix Octobre , tous le monde connaissait les légende selon les quels Madara Uchiwa fondateur de leur clan avais un jour affronter le Shodai Hokage lui qu'on surnomé le Shinobi no Kami , pour faire jeu égal avec le pouvoir du Mokuton l'ancêtre des Uchiwa avais déveloper son Sharingan a un tel niveaux qui lui était possible de soumettre les Bijju a son emprise . Sauf que personne n'avais réussie a égaler ce pouvoir même les meilleurs élément de l'époque n'avais ne serrai-ce que effleurer la grandeur qu'était le fondateur des Uchiwa , mais orgeuilleux comme il l'était tous les membres d'élite de son clan c'était mit en tête de renouvelé l'exploit de son arrière grand-père espérant ainsi faire connaitre la puissance de leur famille aux nation ennemie .

Ce fut un massacre , tous furent balayer par la puissance du Kuybi qui en une nuit avais tuer plus de Uchiwa que n'importe qui en cent-ans , cette nuit là sa mère perdait son frère ainsi que son père , mais ce qu'Ikari ne pouvait pas oublié c'était que malgré tous ses sacrifice , malgré toute ses larme et ce sang couler .

Il était toujours en vie !

Ce démon renard était toujours là ! il avais juste prit une autre forme c'est tout ! pour la jeune femme ce garçon habiller d'orange était le mal incarner .

Arrivant finalement devant l'une des porte normalment fermer a double tour la brunette cracheuse de feu débloca le cadenas avec la clé prévue a cette effet , se retournant vers les membre de l'équipe de Kakashi elle les toisa sérieusement du regard chose qui interpella son plus jeune frère qui n'avais jamais vue sa grande-soeur aussi froide de toute sa vie . De plus ajouté a cela qu'elle porter son uniforme de l'AMBU donner l'impression a Sasuke de faire face a quelqu'un d'autre .

-Voicie la ligne de départ pour la seconde épreuve , déclara t-elle soudainement les poings serrer sur ses anches . Je vais maintenant vous dire les règles qu'il faudra respecter a la lettre : vous avez exactement une semaine pour atteindre la tour avec les deux rouleaux requis , si vous n'arrivez pas a temps vous serrez éliminé . Vous n'avez pas le droit d'ouvrir les rouleaux sauf si on vous y autorise , si jamais vous le faite quand même vous serrez éliminé . Toute votre équipe doit être présente a la tour , si jamais l'un de vos membre manque a l'appel vous serrez éliminé .

En claire il fallait être rapide , dans la récuppération des rouleaux et aussi pour rejoindre la tour , l'épreuve était totalement en opposition avec la première mais suivais un ordre logique suivant les compétence que se devait de possédé un bon ninja .

Il fallait savoir se servir de sa tête mais aussi de son corps qui était l'outil principal de leur carrière militaire alors il était bien normal pour les examinateur de vouloir en connaitre les capacité de leur Shinobis .

Acquiessant silencieusement les trois Genin dépassèrent la Jonin qui attendit patiement que le démon de Konoha passe jutse a coté d'elle pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée .

-Essaye de faire du mal a Sasuke , murmura t-elle doucement avec un ton glacial . Eh je te jure que ce serra moi qui te tuerai .

Faisant comme-ci il n'avais rien entendu Naruto entra avec ses autres camarades dans la forêt de la mort en ayant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres .

(Ikari Uchiwa hein ? il va falloir me souvenir de ce nom )

**-Quel paire de seins !**

ooOoo

Eh encore une fois c'était raté !

Rageant contre lui même Sasuke gromela dans sa barbe alors qu'il observer son camarade aux cheveux d'or juste a coté de lui qui ferma un oeil avant de bander son arc , une seconde plus tard la flèche de Naruto transpercer la cible en crévant le millieux .

Encore une fois il avais réussie !

Non franchement le Uchiwa ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y arrivé pas ! il c'était entrainer pourtant et pendant de longue heures sans jamais s'arrêter , alors pourquoi il n'y arrivé jamais ? atteindre ce maudit point rouge ne devait pas être impossible vue que son collègue Uzumaki ne sembler pas avoir de problème pour l'atteindre , mettant de coté sa fierté pour un court instant le brun se décida a poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres .

-Naruto je veux savoir ! fit soudainement le fils de Mikoto en fixant le blond qui reprit lentement ses flèches .

-Hum ? fit celui-ci en se tournant légèrement vers lui

-Comment tu fait pour toujours atteindre la cible !?

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? dit doucement le Jinchuriki . Tu arrive bien a la toucher

-Arrête de faire l'idiot , grogna le garçon aux Sharingan . Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Toi tu touche toujours le mille comme-ci c'était naturel alors que moi je n'arrive au mieux qu'à toucher les coté !

C'était la vérité , la cible instaler contre l'arbre était cribler a de multiple endroit mais bien rarement en plein milieux , enfin juste avant que le garçon aux yeux bleu n'arrive pour corriger ça .

-Tu sais la première fois que j'ai tirer je n'avais que quatre-ans , avoua le Shinobis en se massant le cuir chevelue . A cette époque j'avais plus envie de manger que de réfléchir .

Il se rappeler très bien de cette époque maudite , enfaite c'était la dernière année qu'il avais passer dans les rues de son village avant que Hiruzen n'intervienne pour lui fournir un logement , Kurama venait a peine de lui apprendre certaine chose et Ichiraku Ramen ne l'avais pas encore accueilie a bras ouvert . Non Naruto n'avait pas encore rencontrer ses gens qui aujourd'hui l'accepter t'el qu'il était , avant il y avais que des aura malsaine planante autour de lui n'attendant que la nuit tombe pour l'engloutir des ses ombres , mais lui avais besoin de cette nuit pour s'aventurer dans les forêt entourant Konoha pour allez chasser car si il ne le faisait pas il était sûr de mourir de faim .

Chassant ses sombres pensée en secouant doucement la tête le Uzumaki ragea son arc dans l'un des sceaux présent sur sa peau avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Sakura qui c'était porter volontaire pour dresser le camp pendant leur exercices , Sasuke lui était légèrement absent essayant de comprendre les paroles de son équipier qui n'avais aucun sens pour lui . Une fois arrivé il prirent place sur des buche placer autour du feu qui servait a faire cuir les poisson pêché par la rose qui mine de rien était très bonne pour survivre en pleine nature .

-Dite vous avez une idée de ce qu'on doit faire a présent ? demanda doucement la Haruno attirant l'oeil interrogatif du brun . Je veux dire que nous avons peu d'option devant nous : soit on traque une équipe en supposant qu'elle détient le rouleau qui nous manque , soit on rejoint les alentours de la tour pour poser des piège .

-Les deux idées sont plutôt bonne , approuva le Uchiwa . Bien que je soit un peu plus en accord avec la première option .

-Oui mais imagine que l'on tombe sur quelqu'un de plus fort que nous ? on risque plus que de perdre un rouleaux tu sais , rappela sagement la rose en caressant son bicep.

-Cela vaux aussi pour les piège , quelqu'un pourrai très bien les déjoué ce qui nous déstabiliserai , fit remarquer Sasuke .

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne regarde la seul personne qui n'avait rien dit , enfaite Naruto préféré finir son poisson bien cuit que de participé a cette conversation qui mérité pourtant l'avis du chef en second de cette équipe .

-Et toi Naruto tu en pense quoi ? tenta Sakura

-Je pense que nous avons deux jour devant nous avant de vraiment pouvoir commencer cet examen , répondit-il entre deux boucher . Le temps pour vous d'apprendre ce qu'il faut pour gagner vos futur combat .

-Apprendre ce qu'il faut ? répéta le brun en levant un sourcil

-Oui il vous manque quelque chose qui vous fait cruellement défaut , confirma Naruto en s'étirant en esquissant un sourire féroce . Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose que j'ai apprit pour survivre dans ce monde , je vais vous montrer comment faire ...

Il se releva subitement en faisant apparaitre un kunai dans sa main droite avant de lancer celui-ci directement sur Sakura qui devant le geste ne pus qu'écarquiller les yeux .

...Pour avoir des crocs !

ooOoo

Avait-il un coeur ?

Avait-il une conscience ?

Avait-il des sentiments ?

Serrant lentement sa main il garda un masque impénétrable de la moindre émotion alors que les hurlement des genin de la pluie transpercèrent le silence de la forêt interdite , son poing se ferma est le sable broya les corps emprisoner dans les sarcophage , les yeux émeraude du Subaku observèrent les éclabousure de sang d'un oeil blasé .

Plus loin le frère et la soeur du Jinchuriki fixèrent le dos du dernier née de la famille du sable avec suspiçions , depuis la fin du test avec le Jonin de Konoha leur benjamin se comporter bizarrement , il n'essayer plus de tuer n'importe qui enfin sauf provocation comme ce fut le cas pour les ninja du brouillard sanglant qui c'était moquer de lui chose qu'aucun ninja venans de Suna n'aurai oser faire sachant pertinement que Gaara tuer automatiquement toute personne qui n'avais pas d'importance à ses yeux .

**On se retrouvera en final ! **

Gaara regarder sa main en pensant au blond de la feuille qui fut pendant un court instant autre chose qu'une proie à ses yeux .

Naruto Uzumaki était peut-être la première personne à comprendre qui il était .

ooOoo

Ses yeux voyait tout , que ce soit la fourmis grimpant le long du tronc de l'arbre se trouvant à l'autre bout de sa position , ou bien les insecte de Shino qui servait de système d'alarme au cas ou Akamaru ne pourrai pas détecté la menace a l'odeur . De toute façon leur équipe était entièrement construite sur le principe de la traque avec son oeil blanc elle pouvait repéré n'importe qui à des lieux a la ronde pendant que Kiba suivait les piste avec son odorat amélioré au Chakra , l'Aburame lui s'occuper de placer des mouchard vivant sur leur cibles pour ne jamais les perdres .

Oui c'était une très bonne équipe est leur senseï Kurenaï se révélé être une excellente pédagogue s'occupant d'eux avec une impartialité étonnante , mais pour la jeune fille ce n'était pas l'idéal .

Son idéal à elle se trouver bien loin en ce moment , tournant lentement son regard nacré en l'air elle admira la vision qu'elle avait d'un jeune garçon à la crinière solaire sauter de branche en branche , se balancer au bout d'une liane puis se mettre a glisser le longs des tronc d'arbre se trouvant sur sa route , puis elle s'attarda sur ses magnifique yeux bleu qui la captivé à chaque fois qu'elle oser plonger son regard dans le sien ignorant tout bonnement son bon sens qui lui crier de ne pas dépendre de ce genre de contacte visuel .

Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? devant cette puissance intérieur qui se dégager de ses iris océanique , elle voyait tellement de chose même sans son oeil blanc , toute ses émotions qu'il s'entêté à disimuler était ici .

Le garçon attrapa une nouvelle corde végétal , se servant de son élant aquis il se laissa guider jusqu'à un arbre sur le quel il se colla avec l'aide de ses mains puis il se laissa lentement tomber jusqu'au sol , alors qu'il penser être encore loin il fut surprit de voir un Shuriken se planter entre ses pieds .

-Sa ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi émotif Naru-chan

La voix le fit soupirer autant que ce surnom affectif qu'il trouver ridicule et gênant .

-Et toi de risquer ta couverture juste pour venir me voir , répliqua en relançant l'arme tournante qui fut rattraper par une Hinata assise sur une racine sortant du sol .

-Ho je voie monsieur est faché contre moi , ricana t-elle en rangeant l'objet métalique . Dommage pour toi j'avais des information à te donner .

Le regard de Naruto se fit plus brillant , cette fille savait comment l'intéresser aucun doute là-dessus .

-Du genre ?

-Du genre qui pourrai se révéler capital pour la suite des oppération , répondit-elle plus sérieusement . Comme tu doit l'avoir remarquer , le nombres de Genin venant de Oto et de Suna est bien supérieur à celui des autre nation , juste avant d'installer notre campement ici mon équipe et moi nous avons était attaquer par un groupe venant d'Oto , rapidement la siutation à tourner en notre faveur et j'ai pus interroger l'un des prisonnier en privé .

Lentement le Uzumaki s'endossa contre un arbre en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine , il l'avais bien remarquer dès le premier jour que ce n'était pas normal qu'un village ninja envoie autant de leur aspirant sans une raison valable mais de là a ce que son hypotèse soit confirmer par la Hyûga ...

Sa sentait l'invasion à plein nez .

-Je n'ai rien optenue avec les méthode traditionel , avoua t-elle en fermant un instant ses yeux . Toutefois son esprit était faible et facile à manipuler donc je me suis servie d'un Genjustu pour le plonger dans une transe dans la quel il ne pouvait plus mentir sans avoir peur de mourir , j'ai donc apprit que leur Kage se faisait connaitre sous le nom de Orochimaru et qu'il avais passée une sorte d'accord avec Suna pour qu'il lui apporte son soutient pour détruire Konoha .

Le Namikaze ferma ses paupière en inspirant profondément , tout cela était problématique car même si les forces de la feuille était plus talentueuse que celle de Suna il n'empêche que le nombre faisait souvent la différence lors d'une guerre , sauf qu'ils avais encore l'avantage du terrain bien que là encore cela se révéle être un handicap car les ninja risquer d'être bien trop occuper avec les civile pour se concentrer sur les combat .

Y'a pas à dire ce serpent était vraiment malin quand il voulait s'en prendre a son village natale .

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux bleu l'hôte du neuvième se gratta la joue en regardant la lune en espérant qu'elle lui fournisse une idée qui pourrai l'aider à contrer une invasion de Shinobis bien décidé a les tuer jusqu'aux dernier .

-Qu'en est t-il de Taki ? as tu garder un oeil sur eux ?

-Oui est tu avais raison ils ont bien envoyer leur Jinchuriki avec deux garde démons , expliqua t-elle en hôchant la tête . C'est une fille de notre âge alors qu'eux font plus penser à des adulte malgré leur voix d'ados , de ce que j'ai pus voir elle semble être plus occuper à courrir a droite et a gauche plutôt que de ce concentrer sur l'examen .

-Tu sais si elle à un contacte avec son démon ?

-Je pense que oui , elle semble même en harmonie avec lui .

-Une bonne nouvelle , soupira t-il en se décollant de l'écorce . Tu as sa position ?

-Elle se trouve à neuf-cent mètre au Nord d'ici , je tien à te prévenir qu'elle me parrait un peu violente .

-Je ne suis pas inquiet , assure -t-il en s'avançant vers elle . Si jamais je devait me battre contre elle j'aurai l'avantage , mais à mon avis elle et moi n'en n'arriverons pas là .

-Evite simplement de la provoquer , conseilla moqueusement l'héritière du Byakugan en s'endossant contre le blond qui arqua un sourcil en lançant un regard de biais à sa complice qui esquissa un petit sourire . Tu as la facheuse manie d'attirer les problème .

-Tss , fit-il en relevant la tête pour regarder la voûte céleste . Comment va Hinabi ?

-Elle dit que elle as hâte de me voir devenir Chunin , répondit-elle en imitant le mouvement du seul garçon présent . C'est dommage pour elle mais je ne pense pas y arrivé-

-Sans montrer ce que tu sais réelement faire ? dit-il en ricanant . C'est un sacrée handicape ..

-Ho je ne m'en fait pas trop pour toi tu as ce qu'il faut pour optenir ce grade , s'amusa t-elle en emprisonant ses doigts avec les siens . Même si j'ai un peu peur ...

Naruto soupira , depuis toujours Hinata se préocuper toujours de son bien être , c'était adorable de sa part de penser a lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se détourne de sa mission , eh puis il étaient assez grand pour s'occuper de lui et elle assez grande pour le comprendre .

Sentant que la pression autour de sa main se fit plus forte le fils de Kushina fit de même en collant son crâne au sien .

-N'ai pas peur d'être bientôt libre Hina-chan , prononça doucement le garçon aux cheveux doré .

Un sourire remplit de tendresse fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui inspecta le ciel alors qu'une ombre jaune se mit à se déplacer dans les feuilles de la forêt de la mort .

-Prend soin de toi ...Mon Assassin .

ooOoo

Son corps étaient si léger , sautant en se servant de tous ses membres le Uzumaki avaient parfois ce sentiment de s'envoler a chaque pas , il eu une pensée pour son père qui devait ressentir ce genre de chose avec sa technique de l'espace temps qui le faisait bouger à une t'elle vitesse qu'il ne laisser derrière lui qu'une trace jaune , sa mère l'avait évidement aider à mettre au point ce déplacement éclair mais ça personne ne pouvait le savoir sans avoir était proche de la rouquine .

Tsunade peut-être ou Jiraya .

Cela avais était un mystère pour lui que personne n'ai vraiment eu l'air de connaitre ses parents qui était pourtant de très grand Shinobis , son père c'était largement impliquer dans la Troisième Guerre en donnant la victoire à la feuille en décimant des centaine de Ninja en quelque instant humiliant le village d'Iwa qui garder une rancune farouche envers Konoha .

Ou envers les blond .

Sa mère était elle aussi une Jonin accomplie n'ayant jamais raté une mission avec son équipe ou toute seule , mais un jour elle décida de rendre son bandeau pour se consacrer à sa vie de femme au foyer et de futur mère .

Il y avais aussi ce silence autour de l'union entre ses parents qui ne sembler être connue que de quelque personne , a croire qu'ils avais tout mit en oeuvre pour cacher leur mise en couple pour protéger quelque chose .

Sautant une dernière fois avec l'aide de ses bras et jambes le jeune Ninja rejoigna la cime des arbres , ses ongles se plantèrent dans le tronc de l'arbre à sa porté alors qu'il tourner autour de lui à cause de son élant , marquant a vie l'écorce Naruto observa les allentour en plissant ses yeux , le vent fit virvolté ses cheveux doré pendant qu'il essayer d'appercevoir sa proie qui se dévoiler peu à peu en sautant aux coté de ses compagnons d'armes .

**-La chasse aux filles étape une : les fesses !**

(Kura tu pourrai me laisser tranquille ? je doit allez faire quelque chose d'important alors s'il te plait évite de me distraire , soupira mentalement Naruto )

**-Leçon de politesse : Ta gueule !**

Roulant ses yeux en voyant le comportement de son renard intérieur le jeune homme se servit de son point d'appuie pour sauter en plongeon dans la forêt soit-disant mortel , avec une facilité déconcertante il évita le fouet des branche avant de tendre son bras pour s'accrocher à une liane qui se tend à l'extrême avant de violement se tordre propulsant le blond dans les airs qui tourna sur lui même avant de pencher en arrière , ses pieds se joignèrent sur une corde végétal et le porteur du démon se mit à tendre ses bras pour attraper les épaules de sa proie qui n'avais rien vue venir , ses équipié se mirent à hurler son prénom mais elle ne pus rien faire car son agresseur l'avais immédiatement charger sur son épaule t'elle un sac à patatte pour l'entrainer le plus loin possible des deux jumeaux qui les poursuivait mais ils était bien moins rapide que l'Assassin qui se déplacer d'une manière peu conventionel , sa balade fut rapidement terminé quand son corps fut lourdement plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre au abord d'un cours d'eau , ses prunelle orangé tombèrent sur un regard rouge écarlate .

-**Ravis de te revoir ...Chomei **

oOo

C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Evitant une nouvelle salve de Kunaï charger de Raïton en glissant sous un tronc d'arbre barrant son chemin Sasuke jeta un oeil alarmé vers son opposante qui lui préparer déjà une nouvelle attaque en sortant une énorme massue d'un parchemin bleu .

Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivé mais le Uchiwa se promit intérieurement d'en coller une à son équipier aux cheveux doré quand tout serra fini .

Sautant en arrière pour ne pas être exploser comme le morceaux d'écorce réduit en petit coupeaux suite à la rencontre entre l'arme lourde et le tronc mort .

Affichant un air enjoué l'assaillante fit reposer son arme sur son trapèze tout en pointant le brun du doigt .

-Il reste environs trois heures devant nous avant que je rejoigne mon équipe alors il faut terminé ton entrainement le plus vite possible , expliqua la brunette

-Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui m'entraine ?! eh puis m'entrainner à quoi ?!

-Je pense qu'il t'as déjà expliquer le plus important alors ne nous encombrons pas en détail futile et discution stéril et continions !

Sur ça la jeune fille fit tourner la poignet de son arme qui fut maintenant parcourue de petite aiguilles bien pointue qui firent frisonner le petit frère d'Ikari , s'élançant en avant elle donna un coup l'atéral qu'il esquiva en sautant avant de se coller contre un végétal qui fut frapper à sa place par le second coup qui déchira litérrellement l'écorce .

-Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

C'était une bonne question non ?

-A toi d'assurer ta survie !

Jettant l'arme lourde avec une facilité déconcertante sur le dernier née Uchiwa elle sortie un fouet d'un sceau présent sur son épaule , au bout de celui-ci un trident électrique se mit à s'allumer sous les yeux paniqué du Uchiwa qui se mit a courir pour évité d'être tuer par l'attaque de la Kunoïchi qui se mit a découper en tranche tout ce qui se trouver sur son passage alors que le brun lui évité de justesse en se demandant ce que faisait la jeune fille de l'équipe neuf ici .

(Naruto , toi et moi on vas avoir discution à propos de tes entrainements !)

Un nuage de feu se dirigea vers lui a ce moment précis et là Sasuke bondit sur les flammes .

oOo

Sautant une nouvelle fois sur le coté la rose de l'équipe Sept évita une nouvelle fois le coup de griffe du Tigre géant qui revint immédiatement à la charge en tentant de manger le bras que Sakura venait de faire durcir avec son affinité avec la terre pour s'en servir comme d'un bouclier qui ne fut pas plus utile que ça devant la puissance du félin qui referma sa prise sur elle pour ensuite la balancer comme une poupé de chiffon contre un rocher qui résista à l'impacte , les os de la Haruno part-contre avait bien faillit se briser sous la puissance du choc qui lui avais électrisé tous ses nerfs hurlant de douleur .

Au-dessus d'elle Naruto manger bien sagement une pomme en ayant un oeil sur son familier qui se positioné à quelque mètre de sa proie en se préparant à bondir sur la Kunoïchi toujours encastrer dans le mur gris .

-Tu compte en rester là ? demanda nonchalement le blond en observant la rose en passant sa tête dans son champ de vision .

-Ta gueule ! cria de-suite son équipière en tenant son bras gauche craqueler . C'est toi et tes idées de malade qui m'ont conduit à me battre avec ce truc !

-Ce "truc" comme tu dit s'appel Toba est c'est ton instructeur alors respecter le un peu , informa le Uzumaki en croquant dans le fruit rouge .

**-J'espère que c'est pareil pour moi ! **

(Toi et elle ne risqué pas de vous rencontrer sans qu'elle ne me traite d'envoyer de Shinigami alors ... non )

**-Mine de rien tu te soucie de se que pense les autre de toi **

-De plus Toba est parfaitement adapté à ta situation , assure t-il en se relevant pour fixer la bête au pellage noir et orange .

-Ma situation ? répéta la jeune fille d'un air confue .

-Toi et Sasuke avais des style particulièrement distinct . Lui préfère l'attaque frontal car c'est quand il met sa vie en jeu qu'il donne le meilleur de ses capacité offensif . Toi part-contre c'est la deffense ton point fort mais ce qui est intéressant c'est ta capacité a changer cette deffense en une attaque dévastratrice , révéla t-il en sautant de son rocher . Le seul problème étant que Sasuke n'est pas assez souple mentalement ce qui fait de lui un adversaire prévisible car une fois identifier ses ennemie n'aurons aucun mal à le maitrisé avant de le tuer .

-Mais et moi ? osa t-elle demander en se relevant non sans une grimasse

-Tu es faible , accusa t-il durement en la regardant droit dans les yeux la choquant encore plus . C'est ce que tu te répéte depuis tellement longtemps que ton corps fini par ne pas montrer son véritable plein potentiel , tu pense souvent que Sasuke et moi somme bien trop fort pour que tu puisse imaginer te tenir à nos coté . En claire Sakura ce n'est pas une affaire de don ou de talent , ce qui te manque c'est juste de la confiance en toi .

Tremblante Sakura serra dûrement sa main en encaissant l'horrible vérite .

**Je ne serrai jamais aussi forte **

**J'aimerai tellement l'aider **

**Je suis si faible .**

**Sasuke ...je suis indigne de toi .**

Combiens de fois avait-elle penser ces phrase ? combiens de fois c'était-elle sentie si petite et insignifiante en se tenant aux coté de ses coéquipié ? Elle avais elle même piétiné sa propre fierté , et la voilà entrain de se faire gronder par son ami qui de son coté ne voulait pas qu'elle se contente de cette troisième place .

Les larmes coulèrent d'elle même , essayant de les cacher avec ses mains la rose ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer , sa faiblesse venait d'être mise à nue par un garçon qu'elle avais si souvent évité de peur que ses parents ne la punisse ou que son Uchiwa ne se mette à la détester .

Elle sentie comme une chaleur sur son front , incrédule elle regarda sans comprendre ce que faisait son soigneur qui ne faisait rien de plus que lui caresser les cheveux en affichant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres .

-Ne pleure pas Sakura , demanda Naruto en essuyant ses joues avec ses doigts . Car tu possède en toi une force que Sasuke n'a pas .

Sans lui laisser le temps d'analysé ses parole il releva la robe de la jeune fille en faisant quasiment abstraction du visage cramoisie de la demoiselle qui tenta bien évidement de lui en coller une entre les deux yeux mais le Namikaze fut plus habile , ses doigts sur les quel danser des flamme bleuté se plaquèrent sur le ventre de la fille Mebuki qui serra subitement les dents en sentant quelque chose traverser les pore de sa peau pour ensuite tailladé ses nerfs la faisant crier de douleur ,alors qu'elle penser que son calvaire était enfin terminé le blond l'entoura de ses bras pour la coller contre son torse dénudé la rendant incapable de prononcer le moindres mot puis une nouvelle chaleur s'empara d'elle mais cette fois elle n'avait pas mal .

-Envole toi ...Dôra !

ooOoo

Coucher sur une vielle souche d'arbre le blondinet observa les étoiles , ses deux compagnons reposant de chaque coté de son corps , sur sa droite Sauke était complétement étaler son haut manqué à l'appel laissant une vision parfaite sur les longue trace de brûle ornant désormais son torse , eh puis son visage était parcourue de petite entaille peu profonde prouvant que le dernier née des Uchiwa avais réussie à survivre a sa rencontre avec Tenten . Pour sa part Sakura s'en sortait plutôt bien n'ayant garder qu'une belle marque de griffe sur son flant gauche qui témoigner de la réusite de son entrainement . Profitant de leur lourd sommeil le blondinet de la feuille se releva en soufflant , le brun n'y était pas allez avec des pincette avec lui , massant sa joue endolorie Naruto sortie de la petite grotte abritant l'équipe sept en fermant ses yeux éblouie par la lumière de la pleine lune , une fois ce petit désagrément passer le Uzumaki pus enfin avoir un contacte visuel avec ses complice qui l'attendait depuis un bon moment , la Shiba faisait distraitement tourner un kunaï autour de son index pendant que Toba qui était coucher laisser échapper de long ronronnement de bien être en sentant les doigts de l'héritière de l'oeil blanc caresser son pellage de feu .

Toute la petite troupe leva les yeux vers le jeune Assassin qui afficher des traie tirer par le sérieux de ce qu'il allez dire .

-Demain matin quand le soleil se lèvera l'équipe Sept ferra face à Orochimaru , voyant que la brunette allez dire quelque chose il enchaina . Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter , je ne me fait cependant aucune illusion sur nos chances de réusite qui sont quasis nul face à un Sanin .

**-Fait moi sortir que je te montre comment on fait un sac en peau de serpent ! **

-Tu croit pas que ce serrai le bon moment pour rassembler tous les Genin de notre promotion pour former une ligne déffensif face à lui ? avec tous nos talents réunie on devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose ! proposa Tenten en fronçant ses sourcil .

-Oui nous faire tuer , ironisa le chef en second avec un air blasé . C'est un homme qui aurai pus devenir Hokage si ses ambition n'était pas aussi tordu alors aucune chance que douze Genin puisse lui tenir tête non sans payer de leur vie .

-Mais et Kurama-Sama pourrai sûrement faire quelque chose non ? fit remarquer Hinata en grattant le menton du félin géant .

**-Ha enfin une bonne idée ! Prend en de la graine Kitsune ! cette petite elle connait la politesse au moins ! **

-Peut-être , admit le garçon aux yeux azuré . Sauf que je ne pourrai tenir que pendant cinq minute avec la forme libéré , ce n'est pas quelque chose d'utile dans un combat qui va sûrement duré

-Eh merde , ragea la maitresse d'arme en tapant dans un cailloux avec son pied . J'espère au moins que tu as un plan pour lui casser un peu les pieds !

-Je suis entrain de réfléchir à ça , assura le fils de Kushina en se massant la nuque . Mais il faudrait que vous me rendiez un service en éloignant vos équipe de la zone , connaisant Lee et Kiba il risque de courir au devant du danger juste pour prouver leur valeur aux combat .

Aucune des deux filles ne purent dire le contraire .

-Bon assez parler ! fit la fille aux maccaron en venant attraper la veste orange du Shinobi qui haussa un sourcil devant son attitude . Contente toi de revenir en vie sinon compte sur moi pour te pourrir ton après vie !

Il fit rouler ses prunelle océanique tout en lâchant un lourd soupir qui fit grogner son interlocutrice , pourquoi toute les filles qu'il cotoyer finissait toujours par lui sortir le même discours ? enfin chacune avais plus ou moins un moyens pour lui faire comprendre que si jamais il mourais il n'aurai plus droit à ..

-Bon je doit y allez moi Neji va commencer à se poser des questions si il me vois pas rentré , dit-elle en baissant un instant les yeux avant de rougir à cause de la proximité de leur visage , puis dans un rare élant d'audace elle donna un baisé furtif au blond qui papillona des yeux en regardant le dos de Tenten qui venait de s'en allez en quatrième vitesse tout ça sous l'oeil amusé de la Hyûga .

ça

-Kurama-Sama à raison tu as un faible pour les brune , rigola t'elle en sautant de son siège vivant qui grogna frustré de ne plus avoir droit à ses petite caresse .

S'approchant de lui en sautillant la jeune femme joigna ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme avant de lui donner un baisé sur le coin des lèvres , puis elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil moqueur en s'en allant elle aussi en courrant .

-Chacun son tour ! cria t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait du champ de vision du blond

**-Eh ben dit donc quel tombeur ! ria le démon renard **

Pour une fois son hôte ne le contredisait pas , enfaite il était bien trop choquer pour dire quelque chose de concret .

**-Euh Kitsune ? re-tenta le neuf queue . Allô la terre on appel Kitsune ?! Répondez nous tombeur de brune ?! Ho putain on l'as perdu ! **

Comme quoi les Jinchuriki n'était pas si indiférent qu'on pouvait le croire .


	13. Chapitre 13

**-MMMFFFFFFF !**

Serrant d'avantage ses dents le blond sentie ses pieds commencer à s'enfoncer dans le sol a mesure que la pression augmenter .

**-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

Lâchant finalement prise l'enfant de Kushina fit un énorme bond en arrière pour évité de servir de déjeuner a son opposant qui avais tenter de le gober en une seule bouché , et puis il essayer d'ignorer le fou rire qui s'était emparer de son démon intérieur .

-Tu va te taire Kura ? s'agaça le prince des tourbillon en sautant dans les airs pour évité le nouveaux coup de mâchoire qui menacer de l'engloutir .

**-Non mais attend c'est trop là ! tu te réveil avec une envie de pisser et là tu te fait courser par un serpent géant Pfffff Hahahahahah ! **

-Ton humour et vraiment dur à suivre tu sais , fit remarquer Naruto en regardant l'invocation d'un oeil critique .

Le reptile sans patte fit onduler sa langue pointue tout en emmettant un bruit typique des serpent lamba .

(Espéront que Sasuke et Sakura s'en sortirons )

**-Bah dans le meilleur des cas il reviendrons avec un membre en moins , soupira le renard à neuf queue . Enfin on peux rêver . **

Alors qu'il allez sûrement se plaindre de l'humour noir du Destructeur de la feuille le Genin dût rapporter son intention sur son futur combat avec l'un des sous-fiffre du roi des serpent .

-J'ai horreur des serpent , assura le blond en faisant apparaitre ses poignet d'Assassin qu'il enfila rapidement alors que le mastodonte d'écaille charger sur lui en poussant un énorme crie qui fut entendu au travers de la forêt de la mort .

ooOoo

Merde ! Merde merde merde !

Regardant le corps inerte de sa camarade aux long cheveux rose tomber au sol après s'être fait battre part cet homme au regard reptilient qui se lécher les contour de sa bouche avec sa langue plus longue que la normal , Sasuke rager alors qu'il serrer dûrement le manche de son kunaï , c'était entièrement de sa faute si la Haruno était maintenant inconsciente , si seulement il c'était réveiller à temps jamais la jeune femme n'aurai eu besoin de s'attaquer a ce type venant de Oto au vue de son bandeau frontal , heureusement qu'elle était juste tomber dans les pommes après s'être prit un coup derrière la nuque .

Chargeant sur l'inconnue le brun fit tourner son arme blanche avant de l'envoyer aux pieds de l'homme qui sauta dans les airs en souriant devant cette minable offensif qui ne coller pas du tout avec l'idée qu'il c'était fait d'un vrais Uchiwa , puis il entendit un sifflement qui lui fit baisser les yeux , d'abord septique le ninja du village du son écarquilla ses yeux en voyant le Kunaï devenir rouge vif , relevant subitement les yeux le brun regarda le dos du petit frère d'Ikari sur le quel il avais charger la jeune femme .

Le bruit de l'explosion ne lui fit pas ralentir , sa priorité rester de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son assaillant qui pour une raison qui l'ignorer devait être en ce moment même entrain de le poursuivre pour avoir son rouleaux , sautant sur une nouvelle branche Sasuke faillit perdre l'équilibre en voyant celui qu'il surnomé Longue-Langue se tenir devant lui en ayant la tête en bas en ricanant sombrement .

-Je n'aurai jamais crut cela possible , dit-il d'une voix attrocement douce tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à son haut bruler . Faire en sorte que le kunaï contienne un sceaux explosif était une idée pour le moins imprévue .

(Normal en même temps c'est Tenten qui me l'a donner , pensa le Genin aux yeux noir . J'aurai dût lui en demander plus , maintenant je ne peux compter que sur moi même , bordel mais où est Naruto ? )

Une détonation le tira de ses pensée , tournant la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit le Uchiwa fronça ses sourcil en appercevant un immense nuage de poussière .

-Fufufufu ~ on dirait que ton petit camarade n'a pas pus s'en sortir , dommage avec lui tu aurai sûrement eu une petite chance de t'en tirer mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Sortant de long croc de vampire depuis sa dentition Orochimaru allongea son cou en direction d'un Sasuke qui de son coté afficher un regard bien plus déterminé après avoir écouter ce serpent humain parler de son équipier .

-Si tu croit que tu peux venir a bout de nous aussi facilement tu te trompe !

Profitant du fait qu'il ais les mains dans le dos pour soutenir Sakura le brun fit quelque signe avant de se bloquer sur celui du Tigre .

**-Katon Armé Bestial : Le Gardien !**

Soufflant devant lui une boule de feu qui ne bougea pas au début celle-ci se mit a grossir jusqu'à cacher le cracheur de feu derrière elle , accélérant un peu pour mordre sa proie le Sanin fut repousser par une énorme patte enflamer , son cou reprit la place qu'était sur ses épaules alors que Orochimaru regarda dans un sourire arrogant la bête de feu qui lui faisait face , un énorme Ours fait de flamme rouge tirant sur le orange , la créature se tenait debout tout en ayant les yeux fixer sur le brun renégat qui chercher son futur cobaye du regard qui avais visiblement profiter d'un moment d'inatention de sa part pour filler avec la demoiselle .

-Sasuke-kun tu me faittellement plaisir ~ susura le serpent blanc avant d'esquiver le coups de griffe

Plusieurs mètres plus loin Sasuke venait de se poser parterre non sans afficher une grimmasse dût à la fatigue entrainer par le prolongement de son Justu qu'il ne pouvait pas maintenir sur de trop longue distance , de toute façon il n'avais pas l'intention de fuir le combat ça il en était hors de question !

Avec une grande précaution il allongea le corps de sa coéquipière en faisant bien attention a ne pas cogner sa tête contre le rocher qui devait lui servir d'oreiller , affichant un air résolue le Uchiwa posa une main sur le bandeau de la rose tout en regardant ses paupières maintenant close .

-Attend moi Sakura !

Le vielle homme commencer à être lasser , cette technique n'était pas vraiment difficille a contrer , un simple Justu de rang C en venait à bout , regardant d'un oeil morne l'Ours de feu se transformer en une nuer de cendre le Sanin tourna ses yeux jaunes dans la direction du brun qui arrivé en courant vers lui tout en exécutant des signes .

-Te voilà enfin Sasuke-kun ! se réjouissait le scientifique

Ignorant royalement le ton avec le quel il disait son prénom le fils de Mikoto Uchiwa termina enfin de préparer sa technique , allongeant son bras gauche tout en ouvrant sa paume qui fut entourer d'un feu bleu claire qui surprit légèrement l'ancien diciple du Hokage .

**-Katon: Poing du Dragon ! **

Donnant un coup dans le vide Sasuke esquissa un sourire féroce en voyant sa lame de feu bleuté foncer à toute vitesse sur le Sanin qui eu le bon reflèxe de sauter pour éviter d'être calciner en même temps que les arbres qui prirent feu après le passage de la technique du petit Uchiwa qui sortie une rangé de Shuriken qu'il lança habillement devant lui tout en crachant un nuage de flamme .

**-Katon : Les croc du Dragon ! **

Bientôt les armes de métal se transformèrent en une armé de tête de Dragon hurlant qui foncèrent sur l'ancien ninja de Konoha qui fit lui aussi quelque signe trouvant qu'il avais assez jouer les mannequin d'entrainement pour ce jeune génie .

**-Suiton : Barrière aqueuse ! **

Joignant ses doigts l'exilé exécuta un rapide mouvement orizontal pour dresser un mur d'eau qui absorba sans broncher l'assaut de l'élève de Kakashi qui croisa ses doigts pour crée deux clone qui partirent chacun de leur coté alors que l'original fonça sur Orochimaru souriant devant l'audace du jeune homme baissa sa protection liquide juste à temps pour bloquer le coup de genoux du brun qui pesta un instant avant de sortir un Kunai cacher dans sa manche pour essayer de crever les yeux de ce reptile humain qui n'eu aucun mal a allonger son cou en arrière tout en narguant le jeune Genin du regard qui répondit en donnant un coup de pied dans son abdomen ressentant une vive douleur dans son corps le Sanin balança le Genin qui alla se réceptionné sur la surface de l'arbre les doigts croiser .

**-Katon: Explosion ! **

Baissant finalement les yeux le grand brun grogna en voyant un Sasuke devenir qu'une énorme bombe de flamme qui explosa toute simplement dans une grande détonation .

Soupirant lourdement le Uchiwa observa les allentours pour chercher ce Ninja ennemie qui bien qu'il le cacher n'était pas du tout un aspirant , son regard trahissait son envie de tuer qui n'avait rien à faire dans les yeux d'un garçon de son âge , enfin il imaginer qu'il avais son âge .

-Sale petite Peste !

Sortant du nuage noir le Sanin fit un mouvement du bras pour déclencher une bourasque qui fit piquer ses cheveux en l'air tout en dégageant la vue sur son visage qui avais fondu , affichant un air furieux l'ancien Shinobi de la feuille retira les morceau de son ancien visage pour laisser voir sa vrais face de serpent blanc tout ça sous l'oeil ahurie de Sasuke qui ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait faire un truc pareil , c'était un monstre !

-Je vais te faire payer cet affront !

Serrant sa main dans le vide Orochimaru sembler hâbité d'une rage hystérique envers le petit brun qui sentie une vague d'envie meurtrière se dégager du Sanin qui a son tour fit quelque signe avant de plonger sa main de sa bouche , sa mâchoire inférieur se disloqua dans un craquement sonnore qui donner des frissons au jeune Uchiwa qui fixer la main de son ennemie se retirer lentement de sa bouche ainsi qu'une longue lance autour de la quel s'enrouler un reptil sans patte de couleur vert , l'arme en elle même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais Sasuke avait apprit qu'il fallait rester sur ses g arde et surtout lors d'un combat à mort .

Le petit serpent siffla dans sa direction tout en le regardant d'un air furieux avec ses petit yeux rouge sang , Orochimaru lui se contenta d'une caresse avant de foncer en un éclair vers le petit frère de Itachi qui activa ses Sharingans pour suivre les mouvements de son adversaire qui se mouvait tel le serpent humain qu'il étaient , esquivant les premier coups Sasuke tenter un direct du gauche sans succée puis un balayage de la jambe droite que le grand brun évita en faisant un tour sur lui même pour ensuite abâtre son talon sur la tête du petit Uchiwa qui avait enticipé le coup , échangeant sa place avec un parchemin explosif placer par ses soin le petit frère d'Ikari rompit le sceaux après s'être mit a l'abris derrière un rocher qui le protégea du souffle de l'explosion .

(Bordel ...je peux encore sentir sa présence ! )

Mue par son instinct couplé avec son agilité le Uchiwa se mit a courir chose qui le sauva de peu de la morsure du Sanin qui allongea d'avantage son cou pour poursuivre le Genin sautant à présent entre les branche de la forêt de la mort en guettant par-dessus son épaule la tête d'Orochimaru lui sourire en se glissant avec une aissance monstrueuse entre les arbres alors qu'à présent il n'était plus qu'une tête ayant des envie de meurtre .

Ce fut son erreur .

Ses pupilles vermeille s'écarquillèrent en sentant une douleur foudroyante dans sa jambe , baissant un instant les yeux Sasuke jura en voyant les yeux rouge du reptile lui renvoyer son regard ses croc profondément enfoncer dans sa cuisses , ratant son point d'appuie le petit brun trébucha puis se prit de plein fouet une branche massif en plein dans l'estomact , retombant finallement parterre le cadet Uchiwa tenter de bouger mais il comprit très vite que même si il était conscient son corps lui subissait clairement les effet d'une paralysie , pestant contre sa faiblesse il fut encore plus dégouté en voyant son assaillant revenir vers lui en sifflant l'air avec sa langue fourchue , a croire que cet homme était un serpent ayant décidé de devenir un homme !

-Eh bien alors Sasuke-kun ? c'est tout ce que vaux le petit frère d'Itachi-kun ? je suis déçu connaissant le talent de ton frère je m'attendait a mieux , en même temps tu n'ai pas vraiment de la même trempe que lui ...

Grinçant des dents le petit brun tenter de faire bouger l'un de ses muscles endormit par la morssure du serpent émeraude sans pour autant arriver a bouger son petit doigt tremblant sous l'effort .

-Je me souvient encore du jour où il es devenue Chunin à l'âge de dix-ans , ricanna Orochimaru en attrapant la nuque du jeune garçon pour le lever jusqu'à son visage . C'est difficile de croire que vous avez le même sang dans vos veines , il faut croire qu'être un génie est innée et je sais de quoi je parle.

Il voulait lui crier de se taire , mais sa mâchoire rester bloquer et ses paupière refuser de se fermer donnant à un sentiment d'impuissance au jeune Uchiwa .

-Je m'égard , Fu fufufufu ~ Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter une fois que je t'aurai enmenner pour -

Sa joue se déformer sous le poing qui venait se loger dans sa tête , le Sanin vola au travers de la forêt avant d'allez se cogner contre de nombreux tronc puis il fut encastrer dans une paroie rocheuse les yeux écarquiller autant par la douleur que l'incrédulité .

Sasuke lui venait une fois de plus de s'étaler parterre , levant péniblement les yeux le cadet des Uchiwa ouvrit en grand ses yeux en voyant la silhouette de sa coéquipière aux cheveux rose se dessiner devant lui , sauf que Sakura n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal , ses yeux n'exprimer aucune émotions même chose pour son visage , et il remarqua ensuite l'étrange aura tournant autour d'elle semblant venir des pore de sa peau qui avait légèrement foncée , la pointe même de ses cheveux étaient passer du rose cerisier au vert pomme laissant le brun dubitatif .

En temps normal sa coéquipière l'aurai emporter loin du danger pour le soigner ou pour prendre la fuite face au Sanin qui revenait vers eux en ayant un regard digne d'un psychopathe en furie mais en voyant la rose se tenir debout devant lui Orochimaru parut d'abord déconcerté puis curieux .

-Toi ? Je penser que tu ne nous gênerai plus , dit-il en massant sa joue décorer d'un gros bleu bien visible . Et te revoilà avec une force digne de Tsunade ...intéressant ~

Sakura écarta en grand ses bras laissant son Chakra couler jusqu'à la terre derrière son dos , un cercle de pierre fut ensuite dessiner par une ligne verte avant qu'il ne soit soulever par la seule volonté de l'Haruno qui ouvrit sa paume sur le grand brun ce qui fit tourner la roue dans son dos à très grand vitesse , ses doigts se crispèrent et un véritable barrage de pic rocheux se dresser face au Sanin qui se protégea avec une barrière de roche tout en pestant face à la puissance de la rose qui fit exploser sa protection d'un simple mouvement de la main qui fit sortir une colone du sol forçant le vielle homme a courir pour évité d'être empaler par la technique de la rosé qui continuer d'attaquer en continue sans exécuté le moindres signes , Sakura suivait l'ancien Ninja de la feuille qui se déplacer dans les airs avec une ainsance digne d'un reptile volant , ses yeux vert émeraude se plissèrent alors qu'elle frappa ses paumes cassant sa roue de pierre qui se transforma en un amat de roche volant autour de sa taille qui fut comme engloutie par la tornade de roc qui soulever la jeune femme du sol lui permettant de voler jusqu'à son opposant qui commencer en avoir assez de jouer avec cette petite peste rose .

**-Tombeau Spectral ! **

Devant Sakura s'ouvrit une faille dimmensionel de la quel s'échapper une nué de serpent ouvrant en grand leur gueule pour la mordre mais sans sourciller la jeune Genin rammena ses poings au dessus de sa tête pour se laisser tomber dans son concon de roche qui filla tel un missile jusqu'aux serpent qu'il transperça sans problème pour ensuite foncer sur un Orochimaru particulièrement irrité par les pouvoirs de la fille aux yeux vert , soupirant doucement le Sanin mordit son pouce puis il frappa son torse qui fut immédiatement recouvert d'un nuage blanc du quel le Ninja à la force Sournoise sortie d'un geste sec un parchemin qu'il ouvrit en grand devant la rose manipulant la roche tout en souriant sadiquement .

-**Ouverture du tombeau royale spectral ! **

Arrivant de la faille ouverte par leur maitre deux long serpent jaune aux yeux vert émeraude se mirent a tournoyer sur eux même pendans que le brun exécuté une rapide série de signe .

**-Exécution royale ! **

Les reptile doré se mirent à briller intéssement puis il ouvrirent grand leur bouche qui laissa passer un rayon de lumière qui frappa de plein fouet de missile de roche du quel Sakura fut violement éjecter atterrissant lourdement parterre , sans attendre elle se releva péniblement avant d'être prise au piège par les serpent d'Orochimaru qui venait d'enlacer le corps de la rose pour l'empêcher de bouger pendans que leur maitre observer la scène depuis les airs grâce à l'invocation d'un faucon géant qui soutenait sans broncher le poid du traitre .

Plus bas que terre se trouvait un Sasuke toujours cloué au sol par l'effet du poison des être venimeux , il se sentait tellement impuissant que ça lui donner envie de vomir , Sakura ne pouvait maintenant plus bouger et Naruto rester introuvable , leur situation étaient des plus critique et malheureusement personne ne pouvait les sauvez d'un Sanin qui ne risquer pas d'être épuisé après un simple échange avec deux pauvre Genin .

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? **

Ouvrant subitement ces yeux le brun sentie son coeur emétre un battement plus puissant que ceux d'avant , son coéquipier lui n'aurai jamais abandonner , ce mot ne devait même pas faire partie de son vocabulaire .

Alors lui non plus !

Combattant contre le venin coulant dans ces veines le petit Uchiwa trembler sous l'effort qu'il donner pour faire bouger son propre corps paralysé , il ressentait une fatigue tellement forte qu'il savait qu'à la seconde ou il fermerai les yeux tous serrai fini , Orochimaru gagnerai et Sakura se ferrait tuer .

Ses doigts creusèrent de petite trancher , puis il ferma enfin ces poings en respirant fortement , toujours prit de léger spasme Sasuke se rappeler des paroles du Uzumaki .

**-Renoncer et plus facile que de se battre . Mais dit toi bien qu'on ne gagne jamais en choisissant la voie la plus facile . **

(Je ne doit pas renoncer ! )

Enfin il pouvait relever la tête vers sa camarade maintenant endormit par le poison de ces maudit reptile , mais quand il vit la main de l'affreux ninja de Oto glisser dans ces cheveux rose le Genin de la feuille se mit à voir rouge .

(Sakura ...)

Sa jambe pouvait enfin l'aider à se relever .

(Sakura ...)

Il s'emporta légèrement quand il pus relever le menton .

(Sakura ...!)

Sa tête vacilla en arrière mais il se retint de justesse de tomber en enfonçant ces ongles dans sa chaire , cela porta ces fruits car enfin il pouvait se tenir debout .

(Sakura ! )

Remarquant enfin que l'enfant portant le Sharingan étaient debout l'ancien Jonin esquissa un sourire qui sonner désoler pour les membre de l'équipe sept .

-Ho tu t'es relever ! dit-il sur un réjouie avant d'afficher une mine neutre . Et maintenant ? que compte tu faire ?

Sasuke ne se laissa pas impressioner par l'aura de son ennemie , non il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête et c'étaient de protéger la rose et ça par n'importe quel moyens .

-Ne me fait pas rire , continua le serpent humain . Tu tien à peine debout et tu ne peux pas faire de signe sans risquer de t'évanouir alors n'essaye même pas de bluffer avec moi ça ne marchera pas ~

(Il as raison ...je peut pas utilisé mon chakra sans tourner de l'oeil ...qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? ...

Ecarquillant ces yeux Sasuke comprit alors sa plus grande erreur , c'est en se mordillant violement le pouce qu'il décida enfin de ne plus hésité car si il y avait une chance pour lui et Sakura de s'en sortir alors il fallait la trouver ! Une seule technique et il gagner à coup sûr !

Il lança alors ces dernières forces dans cette course vers le grand Sanin qui ne montra aucune forme d'inquiètude en voyant le petit frère du génie arriver , puis il sentie quelque chose s'agiter dans le Chakra de la petite Haruno qui normalement ne devrait même pas être éveiller après avoir étaient piquer par ces serpent doré , Orochimura fut déconcerté en voyant que ces créature rampant était trasformer en pierre , mais il fait réllement choqué quand Sakura se libéra enfin de ces lien qu'elle brisa en laissant son énergie exploser .

-Rahhhhhh !

Frappant fortement ces paumes l'une contre l'autre elle envoya un regard vers le dernier née Uchiwa qui acquiessa rapidement tout en usant de toute sa volonté pour faire des signes , imposant violement ces mains parterre la rosé regarder férocement le maitre des serpent qui eu le bon réflèxe de reculer d'un pas .

Ce fut inutile .

**-Doton : Monté cèleste ! **

Le Ninja légendaire fut frapper par un énorme pillone de pierre qui le fit monter très haut dans le ciel avant de se suspendre soudainement ce qui l'éjecta tout bonnement , mais rien n'était terminé car Sasuke venait de finir de préparer sa technique , se laissant porter par son élant il ne fit rien pour empêcher Sakura de l'epoigner au niveaux de la taille avant de tourner rapidement sur elle même pour ensuite jeter son coéquipier tel une fusée jusqu'au vielle homme qui ne pouvait plus réagir après s'être fait sonner par le coup de la rose , le petit Uchiwa lui arriver bientôt à la hauteur de son opposant en gardant le mudra du Tigre activé .

**-Katon: Hurlement bestial ! **

Crachant un flot de flamme qui se mirent à l'entourer alors qu'il arriver sur Orochimaru , Sasuke colla ces avant bras ensemble puis il ouvra en grand ces mains alors que la boule dans feu dans la quel il se fondait prit la forme d'une tête de tigre hurlant un souffle brulant qui engloba le Sanin , puis les croc de feu claquèrent après s'être refermer sur le renégat , le tigre de feu disparut subitement laissant alors place à un Sasuke ayant enfoncer ces doigts dans les côtes de son ennemie qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du petit brun qui poussa un dernier crie de rage en laissant son chakra charger de Katon se deverser dans l'abdomen du traitre qui hurla de douleur quand il explosa litérellement de l'intérieur .

Pour le dernier née de la fratrie tout devin flouer et confue , il ne savait subitement plus ce qu'il faisait dans le ciel , nie pourquoi il se sentait aussi fatiguer d'un seul coup , puis tout devint noir .

Le corps du petit frère des jumeaux fut rattraper de justesse par la Haruno encore toute chambouler par tout ce qui venait de se passer .

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurer , d'un geste maladroit elle essuya ses joue mouiller pour évité que des goutes ne tombe sur le visage maintenant endormit de son amour d'enfance , enfin pas si endormit que ça enfaite .

Péniblement le Uchiwa ouvrit ces paupières dans un long gémissement , surprit de sentir quelque chose d'humide sur son menton il porta ces doigts pour comprendre mais il fut interrompue par l'étreinte de sa coéquipière qui se mit a pleurer son soulagement , sa rage , sa peur , tous ça sur l'épaule du brun qui se contenta de lui caresser l'arrière du crâne en souriant faiblement .

-Idiot ...je te l'ait dit pourtant ...j'ai pas besoin que tu me sauve ...

A cette phrase pleine de larmes Sasuke ne put que sourire en retenant un pouffement amusé malgré toute la tension qui le faisait trembler .

-Désoler ...je peux pas m'en empêcher ...

Tous deux ne pouvait pas ignorer leur sentiments quand il voyait que l'un se trouver en danger , c'est comme ça peu importe si ils étaients des Ninja qui devait faire passer la victoire avant leur morale , ils étaients avant tout l'équipe sept et personne n'abandonne personne .

ooOoo

Le serpent géant siffla , il avait sentie une perturbation dans le Chakra de son invocateur signe que quelque chose de mal lui était arrivé , dans ces condition il devait le rejoindre le plus vite possible , plissant ces paupière inverser le reptile se mit a onduler son corps pour avancer sur quelque mètres mais il se raidit d'un seul coup en ouvrant en grand ces yeux fendu , il ouvrit en grand la gorge mais aucun son n'en sortie et cela le fit paniquer car il regarda l'endroit où devait se trouver sa gorge , puis il poussa un ultime crie de déséspoire alors que la chaire de son cou se fit trancher .

-Wouhoooaaaaaa !

La lame venant de l'intérieur découpa d'un coup sec le tronc du reptile mangeur d'homme qui s'écroula lourdement en couchant les arbres de la forêt de la mort , le reste de son tronc tomba à son tour en même temps qu'un humain recouvert de fluide verdâttre qu'il tenter d'enlever en remuant ces bras de bas en haut de façon rapide , il planta alors son énorme hachoire dans le sol pour continuer de se nettoyer entièrement de cet horrible bave de reptile .

**-Pouha ! j'en ais sentie des truc au cours ma vie , déclara le renard titanesque en sortant sa langue dégouter . Mais jamais ! jamais je n'ai sentie un truc aussi mauvais ! **

-Désoler j'ai fait ce que j'ai pus tu sais , soupira le blond en retirant sa veste orangé pour la secouer . J'avait pas prévue de me faire bouffer

**-T'en fait pas Kitsune je suis sûr que plein de gens se sont fait bouffer par des serpent géant , s'exclama le roux avant de laisser un gros blanc . J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une énorme connerie ...**

-Pfff , fit simplement le fils de Kage en essorrant ces cheveux .

**-A part ça , dit-il lentement . On fait quoi maintenant ? on va voir si les deux idiot sont mort ? **

-Serrait-ce de l'inquiétude que j'entend ? nargua le blond d'humeur plaisantaint

**-Nan je suis juste curieux de voir comment tu compte devenir Chunin si ces deux crétin se font zigouiller avant d'avoir pus rejoindre cette maudite tour de merde !**

-Un problème avec les tours ? questionna Naruto curieux

**-Une vielle histoire avec une fille blonde qui chanter des truc sur les fleur , soupira le rouquin . Croit moi ça ferrai ni un bon bouquin ni un bon film ce genre d'histoire ...**

Le Namikaze n'insista pas ne voulant pas subir un nouveaux mélodrame du démon légendaire , jetant un regard dans la direction où se trouver le reste de son équipe en se demandans si ils allez bien , sans perdre plus de temps il attrapa le manche de l'épée de Kiri pour la ranger dans l'un sceaux présent sur ces doigts , une fois ceci fait il se dirigea en courant vers ces camarade de combat .

-Tenez bon , murmura t-il . J'arrive !

ooOoo

**-Là j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode super important , avoua le neuf-queue complétement médusé **

Naruto se tenait là à quelque mètres de ces équipier qui ne l'avait pas remarquer , approchant à pas de loup d'eux il inclina sa tête sur le coté en voyant l'étrange sourire planer sur leur lèvres alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enlacer et coucher parterre .

**-Nan là c'est offielle , souffla t-il complétement perdu . On as raté une saison compléte ! **


End file.
